Wśród Węży
by Shadow Hippie
Summary: Ginny Weasley, postanawiając zerwać z wizerunkiem bezbronnej Ginny, postanawia wziąć udział w wymianie i kieruje się do Slytherinu. Czy tam odnajdzie siebie? Czy Ślizgoni okażą się dobrymi przyjaciółmi? W obliczu zbliżającej się wojny nic jednak nie jest pewne. 12/15?
1. Witamy w Slytherinie

Ginny Weasley przebiegła wzrokiem po nazwiskach nakreślonych atramentem na sporej wielkości pergaminie, wiszącym na kamiennej ścianie. Ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że całkiem sporo podpisów znajduje się w rubryce "Hufflepuff", a niewiele mniej w "Gryffindorze". Krukoni mieli dosłownie kilku chętnych (czyżby wszyscy sądzili, że nie odgadną zagadki i całą noc spędzą poza łóżkiem?). Najmniej, a raczej w ogóle, podpisów nie było w rubryce Slytherinu.  
Ginny uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Kto by się spodziewał...  
\- Chyba mi nie powiesz, że chciałabyś mnie zostawić? - usłyszała za sobą ciepły głos starszego brata. Kiedy się odwróciła, Ron stał na tyle blisko, że mogła policzyć piegi na jego nosie.  
\- A co, Ronny by tęsknił? - Droczyła się, jednak jemu nie było do śmiechu.  
\- Ja mówię serio, Ginny – odparł, marszcząc nos. – Mam nadzieję, że nie zobaczę tu twojego nazwiska. – Dodał, wskazując palcem na pustą ślizgońską rubrykę.  
Ginny otworzyła usta, by jeszcze trochę poprzekomarzać się z bratem, ale w tym momencie nadszedł Harry z Hermioną.  
Na widok Harry'ego Ginny poczuła, jakby ktoś mocno ścisnął jej żołądek.  
Hermiona rzuciła im "cześć" i od razu zaciekawiona podeszła do ściany, przy której stali Weasleyowie.  
\- Hanna Abbott do nas? Kto by pomyślał... – odparła, w zamyśleniu spoglądając na listę.  
\- Kim jest Mandy Brocklehurst? - zapytał Harry, zauważywszy podpis znajdujący się pod nazwiskiem Hanny.  
\- Krukonka. Naprawdę Harry, po tylu latach powinieneś kojarzyć ludzi ze swojego rocznika! - powiedziała z irytacją Hermiona, przewracając oczami. Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami, a Ginny usłyszała, jak Ron szepcze mu do ucha, że również nie kojarzy Mandy.  
Ginny patrzyła na nich niczym na jakiś muzealny obrazek. Jakby byli eksponatem, któremu można się tylko przyglądać i zazdrościć autorowi, że potrafi nakreślić tak cudowną idyllę.  
Westchnęła cicho. Dlaczego ona nie pasowała do tego obrazka?  
Przysłuchiwała się jeszcze chwilę rozmowom dotyczącym wymiany, a chwilę później cała trójka zdecydowała udać się na kolację.  
\- Idziesz, Ginny? - zapytał Harry, posyłając jej delikatny uśmiech.  
\- Zaraz dojdę – zadeklarowała, choć wcale nie miała ochoty na jedzenie.  
Oparła się o zimną ścianę i powoli osunęła się w dół, obserwowując jak Harry, Ron i Hermiona idą żwawym krokiem przez korytarz.  
Za każdym razem, kiedy widziała ich trójkę razem, czuła gorycz.  
Wiedziała, że jako przykładna siostra i przyjaciółka nie powinna była im zazdrościć. Jednak nie potrafiła zachowywać spokoju. Poddawała się powoli poczuciu niepokoju, że jest dla nich nic nie znaczącym elementem, który nie pasował do ich układanki. A przecież tak bardzo chciała należeć do ich małej paczki... Chciała czuć, że Ron traktuje ją jak równą sobie, a nie jak małą, biedną Ginny. Pragnęła plotkować częściej z Hermioną i czuć, że ma w niej prawdziwe, siostrzane oparcie.  
Jednak przede wszystkim pragnęła Harry'ego. Ot, po prostu żeby był _jej_.  
Westchnęła. Wiedziała, że była dla nich wszystkich na swój sposób ważna, ale przede wszystkim stanowiła tylko tło. Dodatek do ich codzienności. Coś, co jakiś czas pojawi się w ich towarzystwie, ale nigdy nie zagości na dłużej, bo po co? Jest dla nich tylko małą, biedną Ginny.  
A przecież nikt nie potrzebuje małej, biednej Ginny...  
Niestety, prawda była taka, że teorytycznie miała wielu przyjaciół – praktycznie ani jednego.

* * *  
\- _Lumos_.  
Delikatny promień oświetlał kawałek korytarza przed nią. Skierowała różdżkę nieco w dół, w obawie, że potknie się o Panią Norris. Na szczęście kotki tu nie było.  
Nikogo tu nie było.  
Ginny przeszła jeszcze parę kroków, po czym zatrzymała się przy ścianie, na której wisiała lista. Oświeciła pergamin, jeszcze raz lustrując wzrokiem wszystkie nazwiska.  
_Dobrze, Ginny. Raz, dwa, trzy, i po krzyku_, powtarzała sobie.  
Wszak nie było to proste.  
Prawdopodobnie Ron (i cała reszta szkoły też) weźmie ją za totalną kretynkę, nazywając rzeczy po imieniu. Ginny niestety dopiero teraz wzięła to pod uwagę. Tak naprawdę ten pomysł narodził się w jej głowie przed kilkoma minutami, a ona nie rozważając nawet "za" i "przeciw", okryła się szlafrokiem i wyszła z dormitorium.  
W końcu jaka normalna, szanująca się dziewczyna dobrowolnie zgodziłaby się "zostać" Ślizgonką, choćby na króki czas?  
_Taka, która jest małą, biedną Ginny_ pomyślała z goryczą. Ginny, którą może wszyscy docenią, kiedy ją stracą.  
Nie zastanawiając się nad tym dłużej, sięgnęła po leżące nieopodal pióro. Szybkim ruchem nakreśliła swoje nazwisko w rubryce Slytherinu.  
Nie zdążyła nawet odłożyć pióra na miejsce, kiedy usłyszała czyjeś kroki.  
Wstrzymała oddech, modląc się w duchu, by to nie był Filch.  
Kiedy kroki ustały Ginny bardzo powoli odwróciła się i skierowała różdżkę by oświetlić twarz przybysza.  
Czarne gęste brwi i oczy w tym samym kolorze silnie kontrastowały z jego bladą cerą, co w tym świetle wyglądało dość niepokojąco. Ginny rozpoznała w tym wysokim chłopaku Ślizgona, Teodora Notta.  
\- Co tu robisz? - spytał głębokim głosem, unosząc brwi. Ginny odsunęła się od listy, na której już widniało jej nazwisko.  
\- Spaceruję – odparła zdawkowo. - Nie mogłam zasnąć.  
Nott obdarzył ją spojrzeniem Czy Uważasz Mnie Za Idiotę i spojrzał na pergamin. Wiedział, gdzie szukać; po wyrazie jego twarzy od razu można było zgadnąć, że znalazł tam Ginny.  
\- Głupia dziewczyna – stwierdził dość chłodno, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą.  
Ginny spojrzała na niego oburzona.  
\- Proszę?  
\- Jesteś. Głupią. Dziewczyną – powtórzył dobitnie, akcentując każde słowo. – Nie wiesz, co robisz i gdzie się pakujesz. To jest głupie. I bardzo gryfońskie.  
Ginny stała przed nim zupełnie otępiała.  
Jedyne, co słyszała o Teodorze, to fakt, że był osobą raczej skrytą i tajemniczą. Nie przyszło jej do głowy, że mógłby zachować się jak... typowy Ślizgon.  
\- Fakt, to jest bardzo gryfońskie – syknęła, czując narastającą irytację. – I bardzo nie w twoim interesie – dodała z wściekłością, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła.  
Było kilka minut po pierwszej kiedy wróciła do swojego dormitorium. Otulona w ciepłą pierzynę starała się nie myśleć o konsekwencjach swojego czynu.  
Niestety wizje jej spotkania ze Ślizgonami były potężniejsze niż jej wola i przez wiele godzin nie mogła zasnąć, dręczona tym koszmarem.  
Ten cały Nott miał rację. Popełniła straszny błąd... Co sobie w ogóle wyobrażała?!  
Czuła, że narastająca wściekłość na Ślizgona rozsadzi ją od środka. Jak on mógł w ogóle mieszać się w jej sprawy?  
Jednak Ginny nie mogła oszukiwać samej siebie; tak naprawdę cała ta sytuacja jest jej winą i nikt inny nie może za to ponosić odpowiedzialności. Zrobiła to pod wpływem impulsu, jak zwykle nie przemyśliwszy niczego dokładnie. I jak zwykle, wyjdzie jej to na gorsze.  
Z tą myślą zasnęła, by za cztery godziny obudzić się na śniadanie.

* * *  
Deliktane promienie sobotniego słońca przebiły się przez zasłonki w dormitorium dziewcząt i oświetliły zaspaną twarz Ginny. Dziewczyna otworzyła leniwie oczy i wygramoliła się z pościeli, ziewając przy tym głośno.  
Pierwsze, o czym pomyślała to dzisiejszy dzień – zapowiadał się słonecznie, przyjemnie i leniwie.  
Drugie, co przyszło jej do głowy to nocna przechadzka po zamku, spotkanie Ślizgona-Kolejnego-Bufona oraz zdeklarowanie się do uczęszczania do domu Salazara.  
Wszystkie te myśli sprawiły, że Ginny natychmiast chciała wracać do łóżka i już nigdy z niego nie wychodzić. Kiedy spostrzegła na zegarze godzinę ósmą nie mogła się postrzymać by nie powiedzieć siarczystego "Cholera!". Wszyscy już dawno byli na śniadaniu.  
Wskoczyła szybko w swoje szaty i popędziła w kierunku Wielkiej Sali.  
Kiedy tylko przekroczyła jej próg wiedziała, że to był zły pomysł.  
Miała wrażenie, że wszystkie (a może po prostu to wyolbrzymiła?) oczy skierowały się ku niej. Czując, że jej twarz przybiera mocno czerwony odcień przyśpieszyła kroku i usiadła przy stole Gryffindoru. Wnet została zasypana pytaniami z każdej strony.  
\- Sama się wpisałaś, czy to jakiś żart?  
\- Masz jakiś ciekawy plan co do nich, Gin?  
\- A zrobisz zdjęcie nagiej Millicenty? Wystraszę nim Seamusa!  
Aczkolwiek najgorsze miało dopiero nadejść. Jeśli wczorajsze zachowanie Notta doprowadziło Ginny do frustracji, to widocznie nie doceniła Rona.  
\- GINEVRO! - Ginny omal nie wypluła kiełbaski, którą akurat zapchała usta, by nie odpowiadać na zaczepki. Z lekkim przerażeniem (Ron nigdy nie nazwał ją Ginevrą) spojrzała na brata stojącego nad nią. Na jego twarzy malowały się wściekłość i zawód, jakby chciał wykrzyczeć słynne mugolskie przysłowie* "I ty Brutusie przeciw mnie?".  
\- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? - jęknął, siadając obok niej. Ginny czuła na sobie palący wzrok ludzi siedzących nieopodal.  
\- Później – syknęła, gdyż ostatnim, na co miała ochotę było rozmawianie z Ronem o zaistniałej sytuacji.  
\- Co ci w ogóle strzeliło do głowy? - warczał cały czas, a Ginny wbiła nóż w swoją kiełbaskę i obserwowała wylewający się z niej tłuszcz. Kątem oka widziała, że Ron traci powoli równowagę.  
\- Później – powtórzyła, starając się zachować spokój.  
\- Powiedzcie jej coś! - zawołał, zmuszając tym samym Ginny do podniesienia wzroku. Dopiero teraz zauważyła Harry'ego i Hermionę siedzących naprzeciwko. Oboje mieli zdezorientowane miny.  
Pośpiesznie wróciła do dłubania kiełbaski.  
Nigdy nie była w centrum zainteresowania. Było to ciężkie, biorąc pod uwagę osiągnięcia poszczególnych członków rodziny Weasley. Bill był Prefektem, Charlie kapitanem drużyny, Percy Prefektem Nadętym, bliźniaków wszyscy kochali, a Ron przyjaźnił się z Harry'm Potterem. Ginny czerpała złośliwą satysfakcję z tego, że ten powód do "dumy" nie jest bynajmniej jego zasługą.  
Ale Harry...  
Co on pomyślał widząc jej nazwisko na tej liście? Zdrajczyni? Głupia dziewczyna, jak to prosto określił Nott?  
Odważyła się na niego spojrzeć. Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego i zdenerowowanego.  
Ginny poczuła nieprzyjemne ukłucie – jakby ktoś dźgnął ją igłą o nazwie "Wyrzuty Sumienia".  
Otworzyła usta, aby podjąć próbę wytłumaczenia swojego nieracjonalnego zachowania, choć sama przed sobą nie mogła tego wyjaśnić, ale w tej samej chwili wstał Albus Dumbledore i jednym znaczącym chrząknięciem zmusił całą salę do zachowania ciszy.  
\- Dziękuję – rzekł profesor, uśmiechając się promiennie do uczniów. – Chciałbym podziękować wszystkim uczniom, którzy zechcieli wziąć udział w naszej zabawie. Cieszę się, że spędzicie czas z waszymi przyjaciółmi z innych domów. – Akcentując słowo "przyjaciele" spojrzał w stronę Ginny z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.  
Mimo sympatii, którą dziewczyna darzyła dyrektora teraz najchętniej pociągnęłaby go za brodę z całej siły.  
\- Ponadto przypominam, że uczniowie, którzy biorą udział w wymianie powinni spakować za chwilę swoje rzeczy i stawić się u swojego opiekuna domu... Tego aktualnego.  
Ginny uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, pierwszy raz dzisiejszego dnia. Poczekała, aż Dumbledore skończy swoją przemowę, po czym, korzystając z wymówki, wyszła z Wielkiej Sali i pobiegła do pokoju wspólnego, nie oglądając się za siebie.  
Dotarwszy do dormitorium wygrzebała swój kufer spod łóżka i zaczęła się pakować.  
_Ahoj, przygodo _pomyślała z gorzką ironią, spoglądając tęsknie na swój gryfoński krawat.

* * *  
\- Chciała mnie pani widzieć, pani profesor? - zapytała Ginny, stanąwszy w progu gabinetu profesor McGonagall.  
\- Siadaj, Weasley – odrzekła nauczycielka, wskazując miejsce naprzeciwko siebie. Ginny zamknęła za sobą drzwi i zajęła miejsce.  
\- A więc, Weasley... - zaczęła McGonagall rzeczowym tonem, przyglądając się swojej uczennicy znad okularów. – Czy tu chodzi o pana Malfoy'a?  
Ginny, która ze zdenerowania bawiła się rękawem swetra, słysząc słowa pani profesor natychmiast przestała i spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Tylko zgaduję – powiedziała szybko Minerva. – Powód, dla którego postanowiłaś zasmakować ślizgońskiego życia.  
\- Och – tylko tyle zdołała wykrztusić Ginny, bo wizja siebie biegnącej do Slytherinu dla Malfoya skutecznie odebrała jej na chwilę mowę. - Pani profesor, ja sama nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłam... Ale chyba jednak zrezygnuję.  
Nauczycielka wydawała się być zaskoczona jej odpowiedzią. Przez chwilę przyglądała się jej, po czym, jakby nie dowierzając, powtórzyła:  
\- Zrezygnujesz?  
\- Widziała pani, co się działo dziś na śniadaniu? Jeżeli ja tam pójdę to oni będą...  
\- Tak, będą – ucięła szortsko McGonagall. – Ale przecież jesteś ponad to, prawda? Weasley, musisz wziąć się w garść. Jesteś jedyną Gryfonką, ba, jedyną uczennicą, która zdecydowała się na Slytherin mimo tego, że doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę z konsekwencji. To już jest odwagą samo w sobie. Nie pozwól więc, by brali cię za Gryfonkę, która ucieka przed tym, do czego się zobowiązała.  
Ginny pokiwała gorliwie głową. Poczuła się taka mała i bezwartościowa kiedy McGongall przypominała jej czym jest prawdziwe gryfoństwo.  
Wyszła z gabinetu profesorki (zaopatrzona w nowy plan, szaty oraz specjalne instrukcje, jak dojść do ich pokoju wspólnego) z przeświadczeniem, że to, co robi jest rzeczywiście dobre.  
I cokolwiek ją tam czeka (a czeka piekło, była tego prawie pewna) to musi się z tym zmierzyć.

* * *  
Kiedy dotarła do lochów zdała sobie sprawę, że profesor McGonagall nie podała jej hasła. Choć czuła narastającą panikę (każdy krok, który przybliżał ją do pokoju wspólnego dokładał jej też coraz więcej stresów) starała zachować spokój. Na pewno jakiś Ślizgon zaraz dojdzie i powie jej hasło. W końcu to tacy sympatyczni ludzie...  
W pewnym momencie Ginny zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Stała przed nagą ścianą, którą podpierało dwoje ludzi. Rozpoznała w nich bliźniaków ze swojego rocznika – Zoey i Tony'ego Holt. Oboje mieli odznaki Prefektów na piersi.  
\- Jest i zguba! - zawołał radośnie Tony, czarując ją uśmiechem i bielą swoich zębów.  
Zoey przewróciła oczami. Widocznie nie miała ochoty na zbędne gatki-szmatki.  
\- Trucizna w herbatce – powiedziała, a w ścianie ukazały się brązowe drzwi.  
Naciskając klamkę, rzekła oficjalnym, choć bardzo znudzonym i pozbawionym emocji, tonem:  
\- Witamy w Slytherinie.


	2. Trzymaj się zasad

_AN: Ten rozdział pisałam rok, albo może nawet 2 lata temu, więc technicznie jest gorszy niż te, które piszę na bieżąco. Niemniej, da się przeżyć._

Zoey Holt miała w sobie coś specjalnego. Ginny słyszała wprawdzie tak infantylne określenia jak "dobra sztuka", kiedy Ślizgonka przechadzając się po korytarzu i kusząco kołysząc biodrami zwracała na siebie uwagę męskiej części Hogwartu, jednak tu liczyła się charyzma, zarówno Zoey jak i Tony'ego. Jej długie, czarne fale luźno spływały po plecach, a ciemne niczym węgiel brwi i rzęsy mocno kontrastowały z mleczną cerą.

Jej brat bliźniak również mógł pochwalić się nienagannymi genami. Kiedy figlarnie wykrzywiał swoje blade, dobrze skrojone usta i odgarniał z czoła niesforne czarne kosmyki skradał serce niejednej dziewczynie.

Dla Ginny sam ich wygląd był kwintesencją domu Salazara. Dumni, ambitni, zimni...  
Pokój Wspólny natomiast niczym jej nie zaskoczył – oziębły, zalatujący stęchlizną, nijak nie przypominał pomieszczenia, w którym czas spędzali Gryfoni.

Nie było tu kominka, nie czuć było też rodzinnej atmosfery. Ściany były niemalże gołe, kamienne. Cała salka przyprawiała Ginny o dreszcze i tęsknotę za Gryffindorem. I kiedy tylko o tym pomyślała miała ochotę sama siebie uderzyć. Przecież nie minęły nawet dwie godziny od kiedy opuściła Gryfonów!

\- Chyba jeszcze nie wrócili ze śniadania – mruknął Tony, rozglądając się po pustym pomieszczeniu. Ginny odetchnęła z ulgą na wiadomość, że nie będzie musiała od samego początku znosić kpiących uwag jej nowych "przyjaciół".

Jednak zaledwie Tony wypowiedział te słowa drzwi uchyliły się ponownie, a w progu stanęły dwie Ślizgonki. Jedną z nich Ginny rozpoznała od razu – była to wyjątkowo nieuprzejma Pansy Parkinson.

Obie dziewczyny, na widok nowej mieszkanki domu, wyszczerzyły zęby i podeszły bliżej, robiąc to powoli, jakby grały hieny atakujące zwierzynę.

\- Salazar Slytherin w grobie się przewraca, widząc kto hańbi jego ziemię – wycedziła Pansy.

\- Cóż... - zaczęła powoli Ginny z zaskakującym spokojem. – Widząc ciebie na swojej ziemi też bym nie była zadowolona.

Ta, choć mało błyskotliwa riposta, rozzłościła Pansy na tyle, że dziewczyna w mgnieniu oka sięgnęła po swoją różdżkę, co natychmiast powtórzyła jej koleżanka. Tak więc i Ginny wyciągnęła swoją, wymierzając ją w Ślizgonki. Rodzieństwo Holt stało jednak niewzruszone, jakby do ich obowiązków Prefektów nie należało zażegnywanie sporów.

\- Jakieś _show _beze mnie?

Cała piątka odwróciła głowę. Delikatny, acz przesycony złośliwą ironią głos dochodził z przejścia, jak domniemała Ginny, prowadzącego do dormitorium dziewcząt.  
W progu stała średniego wzrostu blondynka o niewinnej, nieco pulchnej twarzy. Swoimi zielonymi oczyma przyglądała się towarzystwu z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

\- Pansy, złotko, złość piękności szkodzi. A po tobie widać, jak nerwowym człowiekiem jesteś, niestety.

Pansy Parkinson obdarzyła Daphne Greengrass nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

\- Odwal się, Daphne – wysyczała. – Skoro tolerujesz zdrajcę krwi w naszym domu, to nie jesteś lepsza niż oni.

Daphne parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Chyba będzie lepiej, jeśli pokażę Ginny jej dormitorium. Zoey, chodź ze mną. Do zobaczenia później, Tony. Pansy, Tracy... Wypijcie jakąś herbatkę, czy coś...

Ruszyła przed siebie, a Zoey, ze znużeniem na twarzy, powlokła się za nią.

Ginny stała w miejscu, zastanawiając się, co właściwie zaszło. Atak ze strony starszych Ślizgonek nie był wszak dla niej zaskoczniem – wręcz przeciwnie, szokiem byłoby, gdyby do takiego incydentu nie doszło. Pytanie brzmiało, dlaczego Daphne Greengrass stanęła w jej obronie?

Nie chcąc się dłużej nad tym zastnawiać, a tym bardziej spędzać czasu z wrogo nastawionymi do niej Ślizgonkami, Ginny ruszyła za Daphne i Zoey.

W porównaniu do pokoju Gryfonów, dormitoria znajdowały się w długim korytarzu, do którego nie prowadziły żadne schody. Daphne i Zoey zatrzymały się mniej więcej w połowie i, nacisnąwszy klamkę, wpuściły Ginny do środka.

\- Nic specjalnego – mruknęła Daphne.

Miała rację. Dormitorium nie różniło się zbytnio od tego, które opuściła Ginny.  
Oprócz starej szafy i wejścia do łazienki znajdowały się tu jedynie trzy łóżka. Koło jednego z nich leżał kufer Ginny.

\- Same tu jesteście?

Obie skinęły głowami.

\- Więc od dziś, droga Ginny, jesteś jedną z nas – odparła wesoło Daphne siadając z nonszalancją na swoje łóżko.

Ginny usłyszała parsknięcie Zoey i rzucone jej porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Daphne.  
Przygryzła wargę, czując, że ciężko będzie znosić to towarzystwo.

\- No dobrze, dobrze, żarty na bok. Coś ci pokażę.

Daphne wyciągnęła spod swojego łóżka dużą, masywną księgę. Gestem zaprosiła Ginny do siebie.

Kiedy obie, wraz z Zoey, zajęły miejsca obok niej, dziewczyna otworzyła książkę, sprawiając, że znajdujący się na niej kurz uniósł się w powietrze. Ginny przyjrzała się otworzonej stronie, dostrzegając tam znienawidzone twarze uczniów Slytherinu.

\- To zdjęcie Ślizgonów z zeszłego roku – wyjaśnieniła Daphne. – Jak sama widzisz, na pierwszym planie widzimy Draco Malfoya. Jego chyba nie trzeba ci przedstawiać... Ta wyjątkowo irytująca istota uczepiona jego ramienia to Pansy Parkinson. Jak na sukę przystało, lubi sobie poszczekać, ale łatwo ją zgasić. Obok niej Tracy Davis. Dziewczyna z jej rocznika, nieszkodliwa, trzyma głównie z Millicentą Bultstrode. Jak nie będziesz ich prowokować, to myślę, że jakoś dasz sobie z nimi radę.

Ginny patrzyła na zdjęcie zupełnie osłupiała, a Daphne, błądząc palcem po fotografii, kontynuowała:

\- Blaise Zabini jest dosyć _uszczypliwy_, ale jeszcze nie wrócił z wakacji w RPA. Teodor Nott nie mówi dużo, ale za to konkretnie. Jak go zdenerwujesz to potrafi cię pokonać jednym zdaniem, mam rację Zo?

\- Co za brednie – mruknęła Ginny, czując, jak powoli traci cierpliwość.

Daphne spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.

\- Co takiego?

\- To wszystko! - wybuchła Ginny. – Te r_ady _możesz sobie darować. Nie mam ochoty tego słuchać.

Daphne prychnęła, jednak słodki uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy.

\- Chcę tylko pomóc. W Slytherinie... Trzeba trzymać się zasad.

\- Gdzieś mam te wasze zasady – rzuciła Ginny i wściekle wymaszerowała z dormitorium.

Jedynym miejscem, do którego mogła się udać, aby uniknąć nieprzyjemnych spojrzeń, szeptów i zarzutów, były niemal opustoszałe błonia. Znalazwszy się tam, zajęła miejsce pod potężnym dębem, mając idealny widok na wschodzące słońce, którego promienie wręcz wnikały w taflę jeziora.

\- Walczysz z nimi?

Ginny drgnęła na dźwięk melodyjnego głosu, dochodzącego zza jej pleców. Ujrzawszy parę rozmarzonych oczu poczuła taką radość i ulgę, jakich nie doznała od czasu "przeprowadzki".

\- Cześć, Luna - rzekła Ginny, kiedy Luna zajęła miejsce obok niej. - Z kim mam walczyć?

\- Z pierdzipiętkami - odparła dziewczyna, jakby to było najbardziej oczywistą rzeczą na świecie. - Są niewidoczne, ale kiedy cię zahipnotyzują to robisz rzeczy, których normalnie byś nie zrobiła.

\- Czyli uważasz, że pójście do Slytherinu było błędem?  
\- To ty tak uważasz.

Przez krótki moment słychać było jedynie delikatny szum wiatru. Dopiero łagodny głos Luny przerwał ciszę.

\- Jak tam jest? Wiesz, wśród Węży?

Ginny nie powstrzymała lekkiego prychnięcia.

\- Tak, jak można się było tego spodziewać.

\- Ja bym się nie spodziewała niczego - odparła Krukonka, wznosząc oczy ku górze, jakby głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiała. - Nie wierzę, że ktoś jest w stu procentach zły, albo w stu procentach dobry. Każdy człowiek ma jakąś pozytywną cechę. A Ślizgoni to też ludzie.

\- Naukowcy jeszcze tego nie potwierdzili - mruknęła Ginny, a Luna zachichotała lekko.

\- Nie martw się, ja też mam czasem ochotę pobyć w innym domu. Na przykład w Alientrous.

Ginny potrzebowała chwili, aby upewnić się, że dobrze usłyszała. Patrzyła na Lunę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i lekko rozchyloną buzią, prawdopodobnie wyglądając przy tym niezwykle głupio.

\- Ostatnio wymyśliłam ten dom - spieszyła z wyjaśnieniami Luna. - Uczniowie są kreatywni i nieco zagubieni. Barwy są biało-fioletowe, a jakby je zmiksować, to wyszedłby kolor podobny do koktajlu jagodowego. Byłby on domem, do którego należy każdy, kto czuje się nieco odludny i niepewny. Ślizgoni tacy właśnie są. Tylko ukrywają to pod maską oziębłości.

Ginny zamknęła oczy i oparła głowę o pień drzewa, słuchając opowieści Luny o nieistniejącym, piątym domu. W duchu obiecała sobie, że być może da szansę Ślizgonom, a przynajmniej tym, którzy też wykazują jakąś inicjatywę.  
A jak będą szykować jakiś bezczelny podstęp, to ona będzie krok przed nimi.

Ginny wracała do zamku, czując jakby rozmowa z Luną była swego rodzaju oczyszczeniem, oderwaniem od rzeczywistości. Słuchanie opowieści Krukonki, choć zupełenie pozbawionych sensu i logiki, wprawiało Ginny w upajający nastrój. Czuła się wówczas lekko, jakby znów miała pięć lat i naiwnie wierzyła we wszystkie bajki.

Przyjemna aura jednak prysła równie szybko, jak się pojawiła, kiedy Ginny była świadkiem incydentu swojego starszego brata.

Krzyki Rona słychać było jeszcze pięćdziesiąt metrów od miejsca, w którym stał... tuż koło Malfoya.

Mówię poważnie, Malfoy! - warczał Ron, rozchylając nozdrza - Trzymaj się z daleka od Ginny!

\- Odwal się, Weasley. To _ona _od was odeszła, nikt jej nie zapraszał do Slytherinu. Swoją drogą musicie mieć w tym Gryffindorze naprawdę kiepsko, skoro od was uciekają... Tak czy siak zapamiętaj sobie: _Mam gdzieś twoją głupią siostrę._

Ron, cały jarzębinowy na twarzy, wyglądał jakby zaraz miał stracić panowanie nad sobą, co szybko zmusiło Ginny do interwencji.

\- Ron, daj spokój - poprosiła, wychodząc zza rogu. - On się do mnie słowem nawet nie odezwał. Dam sobie przecież radę.

\- Właśnie, Weasley - sarknął Malfoy. - Twoja siostrunia poradzi sobie bez widywania Pottera każdego dnia i bez twojej nieudolnej pomocy.

Rzuciwszy te słowa odwrócił się napięcie i pomaszerował przed siebie, z plecami prostymi jak struna. Ginny patrzyła na jego, powoli zanikającą, sylwetkę, podczas gdy Ron opadł bezsilnie na schody. Dziewczyna dołączyła do niego i, kładąc mu rękę na remieniu, powiedziała:

\- Niektórzy są naprawdę w porządku.

To stwierdzenie było mocno przekoloryzowane, jednak sprawiło, że purpura z twarzy Rona powoli zaczęła schodzić.

\- Rodzice się wściekną - mruknął, co Ginny skwitowała wzruszeniem ramion.

\- Nic złego nie robię. Tylko... eksperymentuję.

\- Eskperymentuje! - prychnął Ron. - Tylko dlaczego wśród najgorszych... bydląt?!

Ginny nie powstrzymała śmiechu słysząc to określenie, co rozchmurzyło również Rona. Z delikatnym uśmiechem objął ją ramieniem.

\- Wiem, że dasz sobie radę, okay? Wbrew pozorom potrafisz komuś dogadać i coś udowodnić, ale jako starszy brat zawsze będę się martwił.

\- Niepotrzebnie - odparła Ginny, siląc się, aby wyraz jej twarzy był przekonujący. - Znasz Slytherin głównie przez Malfoya i jego świtę, ale nie wszyscy są źli.

\- Naprawdę? - Ron nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Ginny uśmiechnęła się, nieco zbyt szeroko.

\- Naprawdę.

Jej brat westchnął, jakby głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał. Parę razy otworzył usta, jednak za chwilę zamknął je, widocznie rezygnując z pomysłu powiedzenia czegoś.

Wreszcie odezwał się:

\- Tylko obiecaj mi jedno.

\- Co takiego?

\- To mój ostatni rok w Hogwarcie. Nie chcę go spędzić bez ciebie, więc... Wróć szybko.

\- Słowo Świnki, Ronny - Ginny uśmiechnęła się chytrze, kładąc prawą dłoń na sercu. Ron, śmiejąc się powtórzył gest siostry.

\- Słowo Świnki, Gin.

I siedzieli oboje rozmawiając tak długo, jak nigdy. Tak długo, że przegapili nawet kolację.


	3. Sekrety i (nie)fortunne zdarzenia

Ginny spodziewała się, że Snape nie spojrzy przychylnie na jej wtargnięcie do Slytherinu. Nie przypuszczała jednak, że będzie aż tak wyładowywał na niej swoje frustracje.

\- Weasley, myślisz, że skoro porzuciłaś swój przytulny dom to możesz teraz popełniać błędy na moich lekcjach i nie być za to karcona? - powiedział jadowicie Snape, przeciągając każdą sylabę. - Na litość Merlina! Holt, pomóż jej, zanim wysadzi salę.

Kilku Ślizgonów zachichotało, a Zoey podniosła wzrok znad swojego kociołka, mrożąc wzrokiem profesora.

\- Oczywiście - mruknęła niechętnie, z zamiarem podniesienia się z miejsca, ale Snape zatrzymał ją gestem ręki.

\- Nie ty.

Tony wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale natychmiast wykonał polecenie, przysiadając się do Ginny.

\- Nierówno pokroiłaś ogonki - oznajmił na wstępie, biorąc nóż z jej rąk. - Daj, pokażę ci, jak to zrobić.

Ginny miała ochotę powiedzieć mu, żeby wsadził sobie gdzieś te porady, gdyż jej eliksir był jak najbardziej poprawny. Całą lekcję starała się robić wszystko, jak należy. Przed wzrokiem Snape'a nic się jednak nie ukryje - nawet nierówno pokrojone ogonki! A to, wedle profesora, było dobrym powodem by przy całej klasie zrobić z niej nieudacznika.

Pieprzyć Snape'a pomyślała, patrząc wściekle jak Tony kroi jej ogonki.

\- Pragnę wam oznajmić, że przez następne kilka dni nie będzie mnie w zamku, więc lekcje eliksirów na ten czas zostaną odwołane – ogłosił profesor, świdrując wzrokiem uczniów, którzy (w zależności od domu, do którego należeli) starali się ukryć uśmiechy lub pozostali obojętni.

Ginny oczywiście wspierała mentalnie Gryfonów w ich uciesze, jednak dla niepoznaki zachowała kamienny wyraz twarzy. W duchu jej małe ja krzyczało z radości.

\- Mam nadzieję, że po moim powrocie panna Weasley będzie miała przygotowany referat na temat zastosowania i otrzymywania ogonków kępkich. Jedna rolka pergaminu, Weasley.

PIEPRZ SIĘ, SNAPE.

Ginny postanowiła czym prędzej napisać wypracowanie dla Snape'a i mieć to już z głowy, więc tuż po kolacji udała się do biblioteki. Przyszło jej nawet na myśl, żeby poprosić o pomoc Hermionę. W końcu dla niej byłaby to bułka z masłem. Szybko jednak zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu - to oni mają za nią zatęsknić, a nie ona za nimi uganiać.

Przeklinając w myślach Snape'a zaczęła, przeglądać dział z magicznymi składnikami. Jedna z książek nosiła tytuł "Tysiąc składników, których użyjesz w swoim eliksirze" i Ginny uznała, że będzie to idealna pozycja. Stanęła na palcach, by dosięgnąć znajdującą się na samej górze księgę. Niestety, odziedziczone po matce metr sześćdziesiąt okazało się niewystarczające, by ją uchwycić. Ginny udało się jednak strącić przypadkiem bardzo masywny tom, znajdujący się na półce poniżej, który spadł prosto na jej stopę.

PIEPRZ. SIĘ. SNAPE.

Kiedy raz jeszcze podjęła próbę zdobycia książki, ktoś inny, o wiele wyższy od niej, ją przechwycił.

Ginny uniosła głowę, napotykając spojrzenie zimnych, czarnych oczu.

Nott. Oczywiście. Miała ochotę uśmiechnąć się ironicznie, gdyż los widocznie z niej kpił. Znów spotkała Teodora Notta wieczorną porą. Poważnie zaczynała rozważać opcję, czy aby na pewno chłopak nie jest wampirem albo innym stworzeniem wyrwanym z mroku.

\- Masz kłopoty ze snem, Nott? – zapytała, gdyż wieczorne i nocne eskapady Teodora zaczynały ją powoli intrygować.

\- O to samo mogę zapytać ciebie – mruknął, beznamiętnie wręczając jej książkę.

\- Dziękuję... - odparła niepewnie, po czym marszcząc brwi, dodała: - Od kiedy to Ślizgoni niosą pomoc?

\- Od kiedy głupi Gryfoni nie potrafią nawet rzucić zaklęcia przywołującego.

I z tymi słowami odszedł, zostawiając Ginny w stanie głębokiego szoku.

Chyba naprawdę potrzebuje odrobiny snu, skoro zapomina o tym, że jest czarownicą.

Nad zachmurzonym niebem unosiło się siedem mioteł, a żółte szaty zawodników powiewały na wietrze. Te jaskrawe barwy sprawiały, że ponure, jesienne popołudnie było choć odrobinę weselsze.

Ginny patrzyła na walczących z tłuczkiem Puchonów, jednocześnie obserwując ciemne niebo, na którego tle szaty graczy elegancko się wyróżniały. Zapowiadało się na deszcz.

\- Są słabi - skwitowała Daphne, której wzrok podążał za, szukającym znicza, Summerbym.

\- Czy ja wiem... - odparła Ginny, wzruszając ramionami. - Niekiedy mają dobrą taktykę.

\- Summerby złapał znicza, nim dorwał go Wielki Potter. To już urażenie dumy Gryfonów, zwłaszcza gdy chodzi o Złotego i Wielebnego Chłopca - rzuciła sarkastycznie Zoey.

Ginny przygryzła wargę i spojrzała na nią wrogo. Wiele mogła znieść w Slytherinie - kpiące spojrzenia, zgryźliwe uwagi... Dała nawet szansę Daphne, gdyż z każdą chwilą jej intencje wydawały się Ginny rzeczywiście szczere i głupio było jej z powodu kąśliwego potraktowania Ślizgonki.

Jedną rzeczą, której nie potrafiła ścierpieć była postawa Zoey Holt. Tylko ona nigdy nie mogła powstrzymać się od ciągłych uwag na temat domu Ginny. Tego prawdziwego domu.  
Jednak wzmianka o Harry'm przeważyła szalę.

\- Złoty, nie Złoty... Trzeba przynać, że od kilku lat i tak kopiemy wam tyłek w qudditcha - powiedziała z dumą.

Na piękną twarz Zoey wkradł się krzywy uśmiech.

\- Masz rację, Weasley - przyznała, ku zdziwieniu Ginny. - Obyś przed innymi Ślizgonami potrafiła się tak obronić.

Ginny nie wiedziała, jak na to zareagować, więc po prostu przyglądała się ćwiczeniom graczy. W pewnej chwili dostrzegła biegnącą przez boisko dziewczynę. Wytężyła wzrok, podobnie jak uczyniły to Daphne i Zoey, aby rozpoznać tę osobę, gdyż najwyraźniej biegła ona w ich stronę.  
Powoli jej sylwetka wyostrzała się przedstawiając, niewysoką Ślizgonkę z bursztynową opalenizną i blond włosami, wijącymi się wokół twarzy.

\- Och, tylko nie ona - jęknęła Daphne, patrząc z grymasem na nadbiegającą dziewczynę.

\- Daphne, cały dzień cię szukam - odparła Ślizgonka łapiąc się pod boki, kiedy już stanęła przed nimi.  
Daphne uśmiechnęła się cynicznie.

\- To zabawne, bo ja cały dzień cię unikam... Ginny, poznaj najbardziej irytującą istotę w tej szkole. To moja siostra, Astoria.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się lekko, słysząc zgryźliwość Daphne, a Astoria jedynie przewróciła oczami.

\- Komiczne... Tak czy owak, chciałam ci się jedynie pochwalić, że zostałam zaproszona na Ostatni Bal.

Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Daphne momentalnie, a na jego miejscu pojawiło się niedowierzenie.

\- Żartujesz sobie? - sarknęła. - Przecież jesteś gówniarą, niby jaki siódmoklasista zaprosiłby czternastolatkę na tak ważne wydarzenie? Chyba jakiś zdesperowany, pryszczaty Puchon!

Twarz i postawa Astorii przedstawiały dumę, natomiast Daphne najwyraźniej nie mogła pojąć, że jej siostra otrzymała to zaproszenie. Ginny musiała przyznać, że widok oburzonej tym faktem koleżanki był dość humorystyczny, również dla Zoey, która nieudolnie powstrzymywała uśmiech.

\- Tak właściwie to Krukon. Anthony Goldstein. I z tego, co się orientuję, to jest on całkiem przystojny.

Daphne prychnęła.

\- Wcale nie jest.

\- A właśnie, że jest - powiedziała Zoey uśmiechając się nieco złośliwie. Daphne spojrzała na nią ostro.

\- Nieważne, spadaj stąd Astorio. Nie mam ochoty rozmawiać z gównarzerią.

Astoria wyglądała na urażoną, jednak nie dała się łatwo sprowokować. Uśmiechnęła się wyniośle, jakby chcąc zakomunikować, że zaczepki siostry nie robią na niej wrażenia.

\- Fakt, że jesteś dwa lata starsza nie czyni cię dorosłą, a mnie gówniarą. I wiesz, może ciebie też by ktoś zaprosił, gdyby twoje słownictwo nie było tak niechlujne. I gdybyś odpuściła sobie te swoje marne gierki. No i cóż... Gdybyś nie była sobą.

Daphne zmrużyła oczy, a jej policzki powoli pokrywały się rumieńcami złości w kolorze jarzębiny.

\- Wynocha! - syknęła, a Astoria, zadowolona z doprowadzenia siostry do stanu furii obróciła się i pobiegła przez bosiko.

Daphne w mgnieniu oka wyciągnęła różdżkę z kieszeni i, celując przed siebie, rzucała zaklęcia pod nogi Astorii, sprawiając, że dziewczyna co pewien czas się potykała. Wkrótce zniknęła im z oczu, zostawiając po sobie jedynie donośny śmiech.

\- Anthony wcale nie jest taki przystojny - stwierdziła z uśmiechem Ginny, widząc nadąsaną minę Daphne. Dziewczyna, krzyżując ręce na piersi, z odrazą patrzyła na miejsce, w którym niedawno znajdowała się jej siostra.

\- Właściwie, to kto to jest? - zapytała Zoey, a Daphne spojrzała na nią, ciskając z oczu gromy.

\- Pardon? Przed chwilą poparłaś ją, mówiąc że nieźle wygląda!

Pierwszy raz od poznania Zoey, Ginny dostrzegła na jej twarzy szczery uśmiech i musiała przyznać, że Ślizgonka prezentowała się bardzo korzystnie, kiedy wieczny grymas nie zdobił jej twarzy.

\- Po prostu lubię, kiedy się denerwujesz - przyznała Zoey, wzruszając ramionami.

W pewnym momencie Ginny poczuła kroplę deszczu spływającą po jej nosie. Uniosła głowę, a z czarnego nieba spadła kolejna. I kolejna. Puchoni kolejno miękko stawiali stopy na ziemi, po czym z rumianymi policzkami i szerokimi uśmiechami kierowali się w stronę szatni.

\- Zaczyna padać. Chodźmy do szkoły - zaproponowała Ginny, wstając z miejsca.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł - odparła Daphne i, wepchnąwszy nogi w przestrzeń między dwoma rzędami, osunęła się lądując twardo pod trybunami.

Deszcz zaczynał kropić coraz intensywniej. Ginny patrząc chwilę na dziurę, w której zniknęła Daphne, postanowiła pójść jej śladem. Mocno wciągając brzuch, wcisnęła się w lukę i zeskoczyła na stwardniały grunt. Sekundę później pojawiła się obok niej Zoey i po dokonaniu krótkich oględzin terenu, nie zważając na wszechobecne papierki i łupiny słonecznika, usiadły na zimnej i podmokłej ziemi.

\- W zasadzie dlaczego tak cię wkurza to, że Astoria idzie na bal? - zapytała Zoey, bez entuzjazmu bawiąc się zmokłym papierkiem.

\- Nie wszycy mają tak cukierkową relację jak rodzeństwo Holt, żeby cieszyć się z takich pierdół - odrzekła Daphne, uśmiechając się kwaśno. - Ginny coś o tym wie, prawda? Też masz brata.

\- Mam ich sześciu - przyznała Ginny. Daphne zmarszczyła brwi, najwyraźniej w geście zaskoczenia. - Ale da się z nimi przeżyć - dodała szybko.

\- Pewnie traktują cię jak księżniczkę - mruknęła Zoey głosem przesiąknietym złośliwością.  
Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? - zapytała oburzona. Ślizgonka wzruszyła ramionami, przybierając typową dla siebie, lekceważącą postawę.

\- Nic takiego - odparła, choć ton jej głosu zdradzał co innego. - Może w domu przywykłaś, że jako najmłodsza z rodzeństwa, w dodatku jedyna dziewczyna, masz w pewnym sensie taryfę ulgową. A teraz, opuszczając swoje skromne progi, jest już pod górkę i trzeba samemu się organizować. Już nikt nie pomoże małej prima donnie Weasley.

Mina Zoey z pozoru nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, ale wychodzące z jej ust słowa były subtelnie akcentowane i wypowiedziane w najbardziej jadowity sposób.

Daphne nie wyglądała, jakby miała stanąć w jej obronie. Rozglądała się znużona dookoła i przez krótką chwilę słychać było jedynie deszcz dudniący o drewniane miejsca na trybunach. Kilka kropel dostało się przez dziury do ich azylu. Deszcz w kontakcie z nagą skórą Ginny sprawił, że przeszedł ją nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

Skoro Daphne pomogła jej w potyczce z Pansy, dlaczego nie zrobiła tego teraz? Czyżby popierała stanowisko Zoey?

Odezwij się! powtarzała sobie Ginny, jednak nie była nawet przekonana, czy ma szansę się wybronić. W jednej chwili poczuła, jakby słowa Zoey przybrały postać kubła zimnej wody. Przed oczami stanęły jej te wszystkie momenty podczas pobytu w Slytherinie, w których zgrzytała zębami, narzekała i odrzucała czyjeś intencje, nabierając milion podejrzeń. A mimo to Daphne ponownie wyciągnęła ku niej rękę, niezrażona tym niekonsekwentnym zachowaniem.

Choć niechęć, którą darzyła Zoey Holt była jak najbardziej szczera, tym razem Ginny musiała przyznać jej rację. Prawda, bodaj pozornie oczywista, była zarazem bardzo niewygodna: W końcu to ona wpisała się na listę. To była jej decyzja. Czy robiła z siebie męczennicę?

W pewnym momencie jakiś błysk oświetlił na sekundę ich schronienie. Ginny, przekonana, iż była to zwykła burza, otworzyła usta, aby kontynuować rozmowę, ale w tym samym czasie Daphne poderwała się jak oparzona się z miejsca i szybko, a co za tym idzie dość niezdarnie, wygramoliła się spomiędzy trybun.

Ginny rzuciła Zoey pytające spojrzenie. Jej mina również wyrażała zdezorientowanie. Usłyszawszy donośny krzyk obie rzuciły się do przejścia.

\- GDZIE JESTEŚ?! - wrzeszczała Daphne, wbiegając na murawę boiska. - POKAŻ SIĘ, TY PSYCHOLU!

Ginny i Zoey podbiegły bliżej, aby podjąć próbę uspokojenia jej. Na dworze panowała prawdziwa ulewa, więc szaty Daphne przemokły momentalnie. Blond kosmyki przykleiły się do jej twarzy, a ona z pewnym obłędem i lękiem w oczach, rozglądała się po trybunach i po boisku, jakby kogoś szukała.

Jednak w zasięgu wzroku była tylko ich trójka. Samotna Daphne wykrzykująca w strugach deszczu wyglądała dość niepokojąco. Ginny zbliżyła się do niej niepewnie.

\- Daphne? Wszystko dobrze?

\- Tak - wysapała wciąż rozglądając się z przestrachem. - Nie... Nie wiem.

\- Więcej opcji nie ma... - rzuciła Zoey krzyżując ręce na piersiach. - Możesz nam wyjaśnić, dlaczego zachowujesz się jak paranoiczka, która uciekła z Munga?

Daphne wbiła w nie spojrzenie, jakby coś rozważała. Wtedy kąciki jej ust ułożyły się w, z pewnością nieszczery, uśmiech.

\- Ach, zapomnijmy o tym. - powiedziała beztrosko machnąwszy ręką. - To pewnie była błyskawica. Wracajmy do zamku, zanim się przeziębimy, czy coś...

Słowo "impreza" przewijało się tego wieczoru w wypowiedziach każdego Ślizgona co najmniej kilka razy. Ginny nie wiedziała, co się święci i, szczerze mówiąc, nawet nie miała ochoty się dowiedzieć. Przez odbiegające od normy zachowanie Daphne, ślizgoński krawat ponownie ciążył na jej szyi, a widok uczniów tego domu znowu sprawiał, że jej twarz wykrzywiał grymas.

Ostatnim, czego więc pragnęła, było biesiadowanie w chłodnych i nieprzyjemnych lochach. Dlatego po powrocie z boiska szybko włożyła suche szaty i popędziła do biblioteki, pełna nadziei, że nareszcie skończy wypracowanie dla Snape'a. Ostatnia próba zakończyła się fiaskiem, gdyż ogonków kępkich miała dość już po paru zdaniach.

Wieczorową porą w bibliotece było niewielu uczniów. Ginny sięgnęła po książkę, z której wcześniej już korzystała (pamiętając tym razem o możliwości przywołania jej zaklęciem) i zajęła miejsce przy stoliku. Koniec soboty, mimo iż spędzony z książką do eliksirów, nie zapowiadał się aż tak fatalnie; usadowiona wygodnie na miękkiej pufie słuchała szelestu przewracanych kartek oraz skrobania piór po pergaminie. W tych warunkach gotowa była rozpocząć pracę - powoli zaczęła kreślić kolejne zdania wypracowania. Myśli o Ślizgonach powoli ustępowały miejsca ogonkom kępkim.

\- Cześć. - Drgnęła, wypuszczając pióro z ręki. Uniosła głowę. To Harry stał nad nią, uśmiechając się w sposób, który zawsze przyprawiał ją o mięknięcie kolan.

\- Och, cześć - odparła nieco zbyt piskliwie i szybko zabrała swoją torbę z miejsca obok, tak, by Harry mógł tam usiąść.

\- Co robisz? – zapytał, wskazując brodą na w połowie zapisany pergamin.

\- Wypracowanie dla Snape'a. A ty?

\- Też - powiedział i oboje uśmiechnęli się do siebie porozumiewawczo.

\- Dostałam karę za złe pokrojenie jakiś ogonków - mruknęła, a samo wspomnienie obleśnego uśmiechu Snape'a, kiedy opuszczała salę, sprawiło, że poczuła silne wzburzenie. Szybko jednak pozbyła się tego uczucia, starając się skupić swą uwagę tylko na Harry'm i tej nieszczęsnej pracy.

\- Ja już nawet nie zwracam uwagi, za co dostaję te karne wypracowania - prychnął wypakowując z torby swój pergamin i pióra. - I tak wszystko sprowadza się do jednego powodu, czyli po prostu denerwuję go samoegzystencją.

Ginny parsknęła śmiechem, na co pani Pince zareagowała z wyraźnym rozdrażnieniem. Zmuszeni więc do zachowania względnej ciszy sięgnęli po swoje pióra, co chwilę rzucając sobie ukradkowe spojrzenia.

Dla Ginny była to nadzwyczajna chwila - panująca cisza budowała przyjemny nastrój. Słyszała dokładnie odgłos bicia własnego serca i cichy oddech Harry'ego.

Harry Potter... Uwielbiała go, mając jedenaście lat. Był wtedy dla niej idolem, ot głupią miłostką. Jednak teraz, dla szesnastoletniej Ginny, stanowił ważniejszy element jej życia – traktowała go jak przyjaciela, mimo iż ich relacje były dalekie od tych, które miał z Ronem czy z Hermioną. Ginny jednak wierzyła, że Harry zawsze okazałby jej pomoc. A nuż pewnego dnia przekona się, że idealna dla niego dziewczyna ciągle była w pobliżu?

\- Jak mijają ci dni w Slytherinie? - zagadnął nagle Harry, spoglądając na nią uważnie.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami, starając się zachować obojętność nie tylko na postawione pytanie (w końcu odpowiedź byłaby bardzo zawiła), ale również na spoczywający na niej wzrok zielonych oczu.

\- W miarę spokojnie - skłamała.

\- Tęsknisz za Gryffindorem?

\- Troszkę.

Znowu zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie przez szelest pergaminu. Chwilę później odezwała się Ginny:

\- Właściwie, to dlaczego nie poprosisz Hermiony o pomoc?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mają się teraz ku sobie z Ronem. Chodzą ciągle razem, więc nie chcę...

\- Naprawdę? - przerwała mu Ginny czując lekką dezorientację. - Nic mi nie powiedział.

Harry jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mnie też nie. Przecież to Ron. Spróbować wydusić z niego jakieś uczucia to jak szukać znicza w gęstej mgle. Bezcelowe.

\- No tak, to typowe - odparła bawiąc się końcówką pióra. - Zresztą, wszyscy macie takie podejście do dziewczyn.

Harry zarumienił się lekko, zapewne rozumiejąc aluzję Ginny co do jego uroczej nieudolności z płcią przeciwną.

Nagle Ginny wpadła na pomysł tak niedorzeczny, że nim w ogóle zdążyła powstrzymać potok słów, wypaliła:

\- A może chcesz ze mną pójść na Ostatni Bal?

Harry, któremu z wrażenia spadło pióro, brudząc atramentem pergamin, spojrzał na nią zdumiony.

Ginny poczuła, że robi się cała purpurowa. Momentalnie uświadomiła sobie, jak kiepska była to myśl. Sekundy ciszy dłużyły się niczym godziny, a jedyne, o czym myślała, to ucieczka. Najlepiej z kraju.

\- No cóż - zaczął powoli Harry wsuwając dłoń w rozczochrane włosy, a niezdecydowanie w jego głosie tylko utwierdzało Ginny w przekonaniu, jak nierozsądnie postąpiła. - W sumie to za parę miesięcy, ale... Tak, pewnie... Możemy iść razem.

Fala ulgi i szczęści była tak ogromna, jakby ktoś ściągnął z niej kilkutonowy plecak. I, choć wydawało się to niemożliwe, jej twarz przybrała bardziej czerwony odcień.

Kilka minut później Ginny, z rozmarzeniem wypisanym na twarzy, stanęła przed wejściem do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu. Wchodząc do środka pogrążona była w swoich własnych myślach i marzeniach tak bardzo, że ledwie dostrzegła walające się tu i ówdzie butelki po różnorakich trunkach, i to że pokój pełen był ludzi.

To nie było jednak priorytetem.

Idzie z Harry'm na bal. To nie sen, to rzeczywistość. Idą razem! Chociaż Ginny odczuwała lekkie zażenowanie... Nie dlatego, że to ona, dziewczyna, zapytała jego... Wstyd jej było, że zaprosiła Harry'ego na jego własny bal. W końcu to nie ona kończyła szkołę...

Ten fakt zdawał się być jednak taką błahostką, że Ginny szybko o nim zapomniała. W myślach kreowała już swoją suknię, kiedy nagle ktoś złapał ją za ramię.

\- Tutaj jesteś - uśmiechnęła się Daphne i pociągnęła ją w stronę seledynowej sofy, na której pośladki grzało już troje ludzi. Aqua Bryans i Mark Dowell, oboje z jej rocznika, byli tak pochłonięci rozmową, że zdawać by się mogło, jakoby nic wokół dla nich nie istniało.

Jedynie Onyxa Crystal spojrzała na nią swoimi bystrymi, migdałowymi oczyma.

\- Cześć, jestem Crystal. Możesz mówić mi Onyxa, ale nie zareaguję - powiedziała wystawiając rękę, którą Ginny uścisnęła.

Cześć, Crystal. Jestem Ginny, już się znamy. W pierwszej klasie podstawiłaś mi haka, kiedy szłam założyć Tiarę Przydziału.

Uśmiech Crystal był jednak na tyle ciepły, że Ginny podarowała sobie ten komentarz. Zwróciła się do Daphne.

\- Czy już... wszystko dobrze? - zapytała, zdziwiona troską w swoim głosie.

Daphne machnęła ręką.

\- Oczywiście. To było... To nic takiego.

Ciężko było w to uwierzyć, zważywszy na to, jak nieszczery był wyraz jej twarzy. Widząc sceptyczną minę Ginny, Daphne położyła jej rękę na ramieniu. W jej oczach pojawił się niepokojący błysk.

\- Każdy ma sekrety - odparła posyłając jej ciężki do zinterpretowania uśmiech.

\- I ty znasz każdy sekret - zaśmiała się perliście Crystal. - Oj, wykorzystywanie ich nie wyjdzie ci na dobre.

Daphne przyglądała się jej uważnie, jednak niewiele można było wyczytać z jej wyrazu twarzy.

Crystal chyba jednak nawet nie zauważyła utkwionego w nią spojrzenia, gdyż w tym momencie gestykulowała do kogoś prosząc, aby do niej podszedł. Ginny spojrzała przez ramię. Tony szedł pewnym siebie krokiem, nonszalancko chowając ręce w kieszeni.

\- Witam, drogie panie - rzekł z uśmiechem kłaniając się nisko. - Widziała któraś może moją siostrę?

Daphne wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Gdzieś się włóczy. Może z Nottem?

\- Nie, widziałem go po drodze... - odparł i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na znajdującej się nieopodal kanapie. - Może zapytam gołąbków? - i z dziką radością wskoczył między Aquę i Marka. Para, nie spodziewawszy się ataku, odskoczyła z przerażeniem. Śmiech Tony'ego i siedzącej obok Crystal potoczył się echem po pomieszczeniu.

Daphne spojrzała na niego z delikatnym uśmiechem, jakby przemknęło jej przez myśl "Co za pocieszny idiota...".

Ginny również się zaśmiała. Pierwszy raz od kiedy przekroczyła próg pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu poczuła rzeczywistą sympatię do niektórych jego domowników. Może w istocie nie byli aż tacy źli? Biorąc pod uwagę, że jeszcze tego samego wieczoru umówiła się z Harrym na Ostatni Bal, mogła szczerze powiedzieć, że ten wieczór zdecydowanie należał do udanych.

Ktoś włączył muzykę na cały regulator, zagłuszając tym samym jakiekolwiek konwersacje. A jako, że brzmienie zespołu Brzydkie Męskie Wile nie należało do jej ulubionych, Ginny przeprosiła Daphne i resztę, po czym skierowała się do wyjścia. Miajając Pansy i Malfoya poczuła na sobie ich wrogie spojrzenia. Któryś z osiłków Dracona szedł za swoim panem i zataczał duże łuki, będą najwyraźniej w stanie wskazującym. Ginny zignorowała ich. Unosząc wysoko głowę wyszła z pokoju, z ulgą witając chłodny korytarz. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, jak ciężko oddychało jej się w pomieszczeniu pełnym ludzi.

Oparła się o kamienny murek, a zimno rozkosznie dawało ulgę jej gorącym policzkom. Zamknęła oczy, nasłuchując ledwie słyszalnej melodii dochodzącej zza ściany. Pozostała w tej pozycji przez kilkanaście sekund uznając, że jest to idealny moment by powrócić myślami do chwili, gdy wraz z Harrym patrzyli na siebie w bibliotece... Ciągle nie mogła uwierzyć, że zgodził się ją zabrać na bal. To było tak cudownie niedorzeczne! Wyobrażała sobie powiewną, malinową sukienkę, która delikatnie spływałaby po jej ciele... A może bardziej pasowałby kreacja w odcieniu miętowym?

\- Weasley. - Ginny otworzyła oczy, słysząc niski, chrapliwy głos. To Gregory Goyle stał w korytarzu. Dziewczyna nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wyraz jego twarzy był bardziej idiotyczny niż zwykle.

\- O, to ty - mruknęła bez entuzjazmu i ruszyła przed siebie starając się go ominąć.

Ku jej zdziwieniu Goyle szybko zacisnął swoją masywną łapę na jej ramieniu tak mocno, że aż  
krzyknęła z bólu.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz?! - zawołała, kiedy Goyle złapał ją za drugą rękę, omal jej nie wykręcając.

\- Jesteś małą siksą, Weasley. Kogoś takiego jak ty powinienem zjadać na śniadanie - wyszeptał jej do ucha jadowicie, a z jego ust wydobył się okropny, alkoholowy odór.

\- Zostaw mnie, Goyle! - trudziła się, aby mu się wyrwać, jednak przypominało to bardziej walkę jagnięcia z lwem; w końcu chłopak był jakieś cztery razy od niej większy.

Rozwścieczyła go tym jeszcze bardziej - jedną ręką złapał ją za brzuch, a drugą zacisnął na szyi. Ginny starała się wziąć oddech, jednocześnie podejmując nieudolne próby kopnięcia Ślizgona, uszczypnięcia, ugryzienia, sięgnięcia po swoją różdżkę... Czegokolwiek, byleby zostawił ją w spokoju.  
Szybko jednak zrozumiała, jak daremne były jej próby. Zamknęła oczy, przygotowana na najgorsze, jednak w tym momencie poczuła jak ktoś z całą siłą odciąga od niej Goyle'a. Otworzyła oczy, przerażona.

Teodor Nott widocznie nadbiegł z drugiego końca korytarza. Jego twarz pozornie nie wyrażała emocji, jednak w oczach czaiła się dzika furia - taka, jakiej Ginny nigdy w życiu nie widziała.

Złapał Goyle'a za szatę i z całych sił uderzył o ścianę. Ginny pisnęła, kiedy Nott powtórzył tę czynność, tym razem jednak trzymając go za głowę i przesuwając twarzą po chropowatej, kamiennej powierzchni. Z twarzy Goyle'a spływały strużki krwi, jego skóra miejscami była zdarta, a sam chłopak wyglądał, jakby tracił przytomność.

Ginny dziękowała Bogu, że był na tyle pijany, aby stracić umiejętność pożytkowania swojej siły. Inaczej rozlew krwi w przypadku obu chłopaków był nieunikniony.

Nott jednak nie wyładował się do końca - mimo, iż był o wiele chudszy od Goyle'a, z łatwością rzucił go o podłogę i, wyciągając zza pazuchy różdżkę, skierował ją w stronę drugiego Ślizgona.

\- Cru...

\- NIE! - Krzyk Ginny potoczył się echem po lochach. Podbiegła do Notta i trzęsącą się ręką spróbowała przechwycić jego różdżkę. Chłopak jednak był zwinniejszy i szybko schował ją do kieszeni.

\- Wyrzuciliby cię ze szkoły - szepnęła Ginny, czując łzy napływające do oczu. Pragnęła podziękować mu z całego serca, jednak gigantyczna gula w gardle sprawiła, że ledwie mogła złapać oddech. Nott rzucił jej krótkie spojrzenie i bez słowa odszedł korytarzem, a odgłos jego kroków powoli cichł.  
Ginny jeszcze przez chwilę stała nad zakrwawionym i nieprzytomnym Goyle'm, czując do niego ogromną niechęć, obrzydzenie i nienawiść. W pewnym momencie nawet pożałowała, że nie pozwoliła rzucić Teodorowi Cruciatusa. Szybko jednak wyrzuciła tę myśl z głowy - w końcu nikt nie powinien być aż tak okrutny.

Nie chcąc dłużej znosić tego widoku, szybko wkroczyła do pokoju wspólnego.

Biegła przed siebie, popychając kolejno każdego, kto stał jej na drodze. Targały nią same negatywne emocje - od smutku, poprzez gorycz i upokorzenie.

Kiedy w końcu wpadła niczym burza do dormitorium, z rozgoryczeniem stwierdziła, że jedynie Zoey Holt mogłaby sprawić, że jej samopoczucie stanie się jeszcze gorsze.

Ślizgonka siedziała na ziemi, z zamysłem wpatrując się w przestrzeń. Po jej policzkach również spływały łzy, jednak Ginny nie potrafiła wydobyć z siebie ani iskierki współczucia.

\- Ślizgoni - wycedziła Ginny z oczami pełnymi łez - Wszystko potraficie zepsuć? A już zaczynałam was akceptować!

Zoey uśmiechnęła się z kpiną.

\- Nie Ślizgoni. W każdym kryje się szumowina.

Ginny opadła bezsilnie na dywan obok niej, pragnąc zasnąć jak najszybciej i nigdy się nie obudzić.

\- Czuję się tak dziwnie, wiesz? - odezwała się Zoey ze stoickim spokojem, ale Ginny średnio to teraz obchodziło. - Wiesz co, Weasley? Mam coś dla ciebie. To cię powinno uspokoić.

Wyciągnęła z kieszeni małą fiolkę z zielonkawym płynem i podała ją Ginny, która przyjrzała się substancji niepewnie.

\- Co to?

\- Eliksir uspokajający.

Ginny, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, otworzyła fiolkę i wypiła kilka łyków. W tym momencie dosłownie wszystko było jej obojętne.

Oparła głowę o ramię Ślizgonki, czując jak jej oddech powoli staje się miarowy. Zoey również wypiła resztę eliksiru i obie siedziały w milczeniu, a muzyka dobiegająca z Pokoju Wspólnego stawała się coraz cichsza, podobnie jak każdy inny dźwięk.

Wszystko wydawało się zwalniać.

Ginny zamknęła oczy, czując, jak opuszczają ją wszystkie troski. Jedyne, czego doświadczała, to głębokie upojenie, a jej głowa była wolna od jakichkolwiek nieprzyjemnych myśli.

Kiedy jednak otworzyła na powrót oczy, ujrzała kilka węży snujących pod jej stopami. Ze zdziwniem stwierdziła jednak, że się ich nie boi. Nie przerażały jej te zwierzęta, wręcz przeciwnie; skupiła na nich swoją całą uwagę, podziwiając każdą pojedynczą łuskę na ich ciele.

Jeden z nich zachwycił ją złotym kolorem skóry. Zdecydowanie przykuwał wzrok. Ginny wiedziała jednak, że jego wnętrze nie dorównywało powierzchownemu pięknu, przeczuwała to. Obok niego spoczywały dwie ogromne, czarne i z pewnością niebezpieczne bestie. Jednej z nich Ginny miała ochotę odciąć głowę, choć nie wiedziała nawet dlaczego akurat tej...

Drugi wąż był niewielki, zielonkawy i w pewien sposób uroczy. Snuł się po dywanie bezszelestnie i Ginny miała ochotę nawet go dotknąć, ale w tym momencie zwierzę rzuciło się na przebiegającą obok mysz i zjadło ją w całości.

Kolejny był długi i ciemny, ledwie dostrzegalny, gdyż schował się w kącie. Wyglądał niepozornie, choć jego oczy wydawały się bardzo inteligentne. Miała nieodparte wrażenie, że oprócz pokładów wiedzy skrywają też wiele cierpienia.

Dwa kolejne były identyczne, pokryte złotymi i zielonymi łuskami, stykały się ogonami, jakby nie chciały się rozdzielić.

Jednak to zrobiły. Każde poszło w swoją stronę. Jeden z nich zwracał na siebie uwagę, sunąc beztrosko i z gracją, podczas gdy drugi niemal bez ruchu pozostał przy Ginny.

\- Pomóż mi - wysyczał wąż, a Ginny nie wiedziała, dlaczego go rozumie.

\- Jak mam ci pomóc? – zapytała, czując, jak wszystko wokół staje się rozmazane, niewyraźne i dziwnie odległe.

\- Nie chcę umierać - usłyszała kolejny syk, który z kimś jej się skojarzył. Skąd go znała?

\- Ja też.

Spojrzała na sufit, teraz przypominający nocne niebo pełne świecących gwiazd. I rzeczywiście, nie chciała umierać. Chciała pozostać w tym miejscu i spoglądać w górę, czuć spokój i wolność od trosk...

Na powrót przyjrzała się niezwykłym okazom zwierząt. Z niezwykłą precyzją wyobrażała sobie, co odczuwają.

Smutek? A może radość? Zagubienie?  
Chyba zagubienie.

Sekrety, sekrety, sekrety. Ktoś jej niedawno powiedział, że każdy je skrywa. Czy Ginny też miała tajemnice?

Nie była pewna...

Chwilę pozostała w tej zadumie, jednak po krótkim upływie czasu wszystko zaczęło ustawać - gwieździste niebo powoli bladło, a po wężach nie było ani śladu. Choć Ginny ciągle czuła się nazbyt spokojna i pogrążona w zbyt melancholijnych myślach, była na tyle trzeźwa, by wiedzieć, że z pewnością nie doświadczyła właśnie skutków zażycia eliksiru uspokajającego.

Spojrzała na Zoey, która również skupiła na niej wzrok.

\- Czy nadal będziemy patrzeć na siebie wężem? - zapytała Ginny, nie będąc do końca pewna co do poprawności swojej lekko przeinaczonej metafory.

Zoey uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

\- Nie, jeśli pomożesz mi się zemścić.


	4. Veritas de santare

Promienie słońca wpadły do pokoju, jednocześnie zapowiadając wyjątkowo przyjemną, ciepłą niedzielę. Dla Ginny, która za wszelką cenę nie chciała się jeszcze obudzić i przewracała się z boku na bok, ten dzień jednak mógł okazać się równie fatalny jak poprzedni wieczór.

Kiedy Daphne wstała, nawet nie starała się zachowywać cicho. Potykając się co chwilę o porozrzucane buty i kałamarze, sprawiała, że Ginny z wściekłością przyciskała poduszkę do głowy. W pewnym momencie, kiedy Ślizgonka zniknęła za drzwiami łazienki, Ginny pomyślała, że nareszcie zdoła ponownie zasnąć. Jednak w tym momencie z pomieszczenia, w którym przebywała Daphne, dobiegł przeraźliwy dźwięk, jakby na ziemię spadła cała szafka zawalona różnymi specyfikami do twarzy i ciała.

Tego było za wiele. Ginny poderwała się, zauważając, że nawet śpiąca do tej pory niczym kamień Zoey wygramoliła się leniwie z kołdry.

\- Ona robi to przez swoją wrodzoną jędzowatość czy po prostu jest taką niezdarą? - zapytała Zoey, ziewając.

Ginny nie miała jednak nawet siły wściekać się na Daphne. W jej głowie tak wyraźne zaczęły pojawiać się obrazy z wczorajszego wieczoru, że poczuła skurcz w żołądku, większy niż pierwszego dnia w Slytherinie.

Harry. Goyle. Nott. Zoey. Bal. Atak. Furia. Eliksir.

Wszystkie kolejno przemknęły jej przed oczami, jakby były zapowiedzią jakiegoś naprawdę porąbanego filmu.

Spojrzała na Zoey, która powoli zaczęła naciągać rajstopy na nogi. Wykonywała to tak mozolnie i beztrosko, jakby wczoraj z Ginny wcale nie wlała w siebie substancji wywołującej halucynacje.

\- Eliksir uspokajający, taa?

Zoey uniosła wzrok, jakby nie rozumiejąc usłyszanych słów.

\- Oh, powiedziałam uspokajający? Miałam na myśli odurzający.

Ginny momentalnie poderwała się z miejsca i, krążąc po pokoju, nie omieszkała wyładować nieco swoich emocji.

\- Eliksir odurzający? Zwariowałaś?! - Zoey ze spokojem wsuwała na siebie szaty, nie racząc koleżanki nawet spojrzeniem. - Czy to jest w ogóle legalne? - dodała z przestrachem, co Ślizgonka skwitowała głośnym parsknięciem.

\- Tak, wsadzą cię za to Azkabanu.

\- To nie jest śmieszne.

Zoey odwróciła się do niej z błogim uśmiechem.

\- Wyluzuj, Weasley. Jeżeli ktoś nie posiada poczytalności typowej dla seryjnego mordercy, to krótkie zrelaksowanie się mu nie zaszkodzi. Uspokajający, odurzający... Dla mnie nie ma różnicy.

Ginny przewróciła oczami.

\- Tak czy siak... - kontynuowała Zoey, tym razem rozczesując szczotką włosy - Obietnice złożone pod wpływem to ciągle obietnice. Liczę na ciebie, kompanie.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytała Ginny, poważnie zastanawiając się, czy aby na pewno eliksir przestał działać na Zoey.

Dziewczyna mocniej szarpnęła szczotką, starając się uporać z poplątanymi włosami.

\- Zemsta. Powiedziałaś, że mi... auć!.. pomożesz.

No tak, teraz Ginny widziała tę scenę aż nazbyt wyraźnie. Gdzieś pomiędzy wężami wylewającymi jej swoje żale a gwieździstym niebem nad łóżkami w dormitorium, Zoey zaproponowała jej pomoc w akcie zemsty. I Ginny się zgodziła.

\- Nie żartuj sobie, Zoey... Na czym ta twoja „zemsta" miałaby polegać? - zapytała, a po chwili namysłu dodała - I na kim właściwie chcesz się mścić?

\- Ślizgoni to zgrane bestie, ale między nami też są niewyjaśnione sprawy, które trzeba... ostatecznie rozwiązać. Tobie to też na rękę.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się, czy wszyscy mieszkańcy Slytherinu mają ten idiotyczny i denerwujący nawyk do wyrażania się „tajemniczo".

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Ginny, pomyśl. - W błękitnych oczach Zoey pojawił się pewien niepokojący błysk. - Kogo z tego domu najbardziej nie lubisz?

\- Ciebie - rzuciła bez namysłu, co wywołało lekki uśmiech na twarzy jej rozmówczyni.

\- Nic zaskakującego. Ale kto oprócz mnie tak bardzo działa ci na nerwy? Mało tego, komu naprawdę chciałabyś pokazać, z kim zadarł?

Ginny z początku spoglądała na Zoey, jakby była wariatką, a biorąc pod uwagę szaleńczy błysk w jej oku, tylko kitla brakowało, aby wyglądała na pacjentkę psychiatryka. Podobnie jak przedwczoraj Daphne w strugach deszczu.

Ginny rozmyślała, czy ten dom jest pełen wariatów, czy to ona w nim wariuje?

Po chwili jednak zaczęła poważnie rozważać słowa Zoey. Na każde zadane przez nią pytanie w jej głowie automatycznie pojawiał się obraz konkretnych Ślizgonów.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona mieli największego wroga w osobie Draco Malfoya. I choć osobistych potyczek Ginny nigdy z nim nie miała, to z jego osiłkiem owszem.

Nie wszyscy Ślizgoni źle ją traktowali. Niektórzy, jak Daphne czy Tony, byli mili. Inni, jak uczniowie z jej rocznika, nie zawracali sobie w ogóle głowy jej osobą. Jeszcze inni, jak Pansy Parkinson, nie stronili od krzywych spojrzeń i mało błyskotliwych, acz uszczypliwych tekstów. Wszystko dało się przeżyć, jeśli nie dochodziło do rękoczynów.

Mimo iż Teodor Nott bardzo dobitnie przekazał Goyle'owi, że tak nie powinno się traktować dam, to niesmak do osoby Goyle'a pozostanie w Ginny na zawsze. Do tej pory wspomnienie alkoholowego oddechu i wielkiej łapy zaciśniętej na jej brzuchu sprawiały, że miała ochotę schować się pod trybunami i nigdy stamtąd nie wychodzić.

Zoey chyba zauważyła zadumę na jej twarzy, gdyż uśmiechnęła się w sposób, który z pewnością nie oznaczał niczego dobrego.

\- Gasząc ogień, ogniem się spalisz, nie słyszałaś? - zapytała Ginny.

\- Różdżka za różdżkę, nie słyszałaś?

\- A moralność?

\- Umarła, kiedy nauczyłam się chodzić.

Patrzyły na siebie, Ginny z niedowierzaniem, Zoey wyzywająco. Wreszcie czując, że nie zdoła przemówić Ślizgonce do rozsądku, Ginny odezwała się:

\- Zemsta... jest zła.

Spodziewała się, że to dość infantylne stwierdzenie wywoła u dziewczyny odruch prześmiewczy, jednak tak się nie stało. Zoey wyglądała, jakby rozważała słowa Ginny dość dokładnie.

\- Wcale nie jest - stwierdziła w końcu. - Robisz coś złego osobie, która zrobiła coś złego tobie. Albo komuś, kogo kochasz. Veritas de Santare. Zemsty nadejdzie czas.

W tym momencie z łazienki wyszła Daphne ubrana w puszysty, różowy szlafrok. Na ich widok zrobiła zaskoczoną minę.

\- Już nie śpicie? To dobrze, bałam się, że was obudzę!

Na śniadaniu o tej porze było niewiele osób. Przy stole Slytherinu, oprócz kilku młodszych uczniów, miejsce zajmowała jedynie Crystal i Stanley Doe, usilnie starający się przepisać od niej wypracowanie. Crystal subtelnie udawała, że tego nie dostrzega.

\- _Bon appétit_! - zagruchała wesoło Daphne, sadowiąc się naprzeciwko Crystal i Stanleya.

\- Daj sobie siana, Daphne. Nawet nie uczysz się francuskiego - mruknął Stanley, poprawiając ciągle zjeżdżające z nosa okulary.

\- _Tu me fais chier, con_ \- odpowiedziała mu Daphne, uśmiechając się słodko. Ginny nawet nie chciała wiedzieć, jaką obelgą go właśnie uraczyła.

Stanley widocznie pomyślał tak samo, gdyż tylko wzruszył ramionami, by dalej przymilać się do wypracowania pisanego przez Crystal.

\- Wiecie może, gdzie znajdę Notta? - zapytała Ginny, starając się brzmieć możliwie jak najbardziej beztrosko. Daphne i Zoey spojrzały na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- A po co ci on?

\- Muszę... Muszę coś mu powiedzieć - odparła zdawkowo, nakładając sobie parówkę w cieście na talerz. Czuła, że spojrzenie Daphne zaraz wywierci jej dziurę w głowie.

\- Ojej, chyba nie chcesz go zaprosić na bal? – zawołała wystraszona. Policzki Ginny przybrały odcień jarzębiny.

\- Daphne, co ty znowu...

\- Nawet jeśli, to ma pecha. - Zoey bawiła się łyżką w swoim mleku. - Nott idzie ze mną.

Kiedy te słowa wyszły z ust Ślizgonki, Ginny przeczuwała, że to nie zakończy się dobrze. Tym bardziej, gdy i ona zdecydowała się dodać swoje trzy grosze.

\- Tak, ja też się wybieram.

Daphne wzięła głęboki oddech i zerkała to na jedną, to na drugą, mrożąc je spojrzeniem za każdym razem. Crystal delikatnie zamknęła książkę, uznając widocznie, że nie przegapi tego widowiska. Stanley widząc, jak odsuwa od niego swoją pracę, jęknął żałośnie.

\- Idziesz na bal z naszym Nottem? - zapytała Daphne z niedowierzeniem w głosie.

\- Nie, z jego ojcem. - Subtelna ironia jednak nie poprawiła nastroju Ślizgonce. Swój Wzrok Śmierci skierowała na Ginny.

\- Kogo? - Niemal to wysyczała. Ginny nie odpowiedziała, zamiast tego nerwowo zaczęła skubać swój rękaw. Jednak kiedy jej spojrzenie nieświadomie powędrowało ku stole Gryfonów, wszystko było jasne.

\- Nie! - krzyknęła Daphne, jakby Ginny zrobiła coś niezwykle hańbiącego. - Tylko mi nie mów, że Potter!

\- Jest postęp, przynajmniej już nie całuje ziemi, po której stąpał - rzuciła Zoey, wpychając do buzi łyżkę płatków śniadaniowych. Ginny puściła tę uwagę mimo uszu.

\- No... Zaprosiłam go.

\- Ja też zaprosiłam Notta - dodała Zoey.

Daphne prychnęła ze złością. Crystal zasłoniła sobie i Stanley'owi twarze, żeby nie zdradzić się ze swoimi uśmiechami.

\- Doe. - Mordercze oczy Daphne zwróciły się w stronę Stanleya, na co chłopak od razu zesztywniał i wstrzymał oddech w oczekiwaniu na egzekucję. - Nie uważasz to za desperackie, kiedy dziewczyna zaprasza chłopaka na jego bal?

\- No, ja nie wiem... - odpowiedział, drapiąc się za uchem. - Jeśli zaprasza mnie, to zdesperowana jest na pewno.

Ginny parsknęła śmiechem. Nieporadność Stanleya była, jakby nie patrzeć, dość urocza.

\- Ja tam cię lubię, Stanley - powiedziała Crystal, uśmiechając się do niego, jakby był rozkosznym dzieckiem.

\- Czyli zaprosiłabyś mnie na bal?

\- Nie. - Crystal z dziką radością poczochrała mu włosy.

\- Co ja robię w tym domu... - rzekł żałośnie, kręcąc głową.

\- Też zadaję sobie to pytanie - powiedziała pod nosem Ginny przewracając oczami, jednak nie mogła się powstrzymać od delikatnego uśmiechu.

W tym momencie do Wielkiej Sali wleciała niewielka płomykówka i wylądowała tuż przed talerzem Daphne, omal nie wpadając do jej śniadania. Złapawszy równowagę, wyciągnęła nóżkę, do której przywiązana była niewielkich rozmiarów czerwona koperta.

\- Czerwona korespondencja? - zdziwił się Stanley. - To tak jak czerwona bielizna. Z tym, że taka bielizna krzyczy "Bierz mnie!", a ta koperta "Pisz, jakbyś mnie brał!".

Wszystkie cztery spojrzały na niego z politowaniem.

\- Ty lepiej przepisuj tę transmutację - odparła Crystal, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

Daphne pozwoliła sówce poskubać orzeszki z miseczki, a sama zajęła się czytaniem listu, jednocześnie zasłaniając ręką papeterię, aby nikt nie mógł dojrzeć, co jest tam napisane. Ginny uważnie obserwowała jej reakcję. Im bardziej wczytywała się w tekst, tym większe robiły się jej oczy, a twarz bledła. W końcu nerwowo schowała korespondencję do torby i wstała od stołu.

\- A ty dokąd? - zapytała Zoey, unosząc brwi.

\- Muszę... Idę znaleźć partnera na bal - odparła, odrzucając z gracją kosmyk złotych włosów. - Chcę partnera i go dostanę. Nie będę od was gorsza.

\- Daphne, przecież to nie czyni cie gorszą... - westchnęła Ginny, jednak Ślizgonka jej już nie słuchała. Energicznym krokiem podążyła ku wyjściu, a jej długie fale podskakiwały z każdym krokiem.

\- Porąbanej Daphne ciąg dalszy - rzucił Stanley znad swojego pergaminu.

\- Właśnie, to tylko głupi bal - mruknęła Crystal. - Byłam rok temu z moim chłopakiem. Nic specjalnego... Ale cóż, w końcu to Daphne Greengrass. Jak chce, to dostanie.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, w duchu przyznając Crystal rację. Mimo iż Daphne wzbudzała w niej dość pozytywne emocje, to nie trudno było jej ukryć swoją prawdziwą naturę.

\- Chyba też już pójdę - powiedziała Ginny, wstając od stołu. Musiała znaleźć Notta, poza tym rozmowy o dziwnym zachowaniu jej koleżanki były w tym momencie nie na jej głowę.

Teodor Nott, spędzający niedzielne przedpołudnie w bibliotece, z pewnością nie był dla nikogo zaskoczeniem. Było to pierwsze miejsce, do którego udała się Ginny i od razu rozpoznała Ślizgona, siedzącego wygodnie na pufie i trzymającego nogi na pobliskim stoliku. Ginny uśmiechnęła się cynicznie, wyobrażając sobie, jak na tę bagatelizującą postawę zareagowałaby pani Pince.

Podeszła od tyłu, starając się, by jej nie usłyszał, nie była bowiem pewna, co właściwie chce mu powiedzieć. Podziękowanie, to było oczywiste, ale ciągle w jej głowie kotłował się wyraz twarzy Notta, kiedy przymierzał się do rzucenia Cruciatusa. Czy rzeczywiście był do tego zdolny? Powinna kogoś powiadomić? Powinna się go bać?

\- Długo będziesz się tak skradać, czy w końcu poprosisz o ten autograf? - Pozbawiony emocji głos Notta wyrwał ją z zamyślenia i sprawił, że podskoczyła zaskoczona.

Bez słowa obeszła dookoła stolik, aby usiąść na sąsiedniej pufie, tuż naprzeciw niego. Nawet nie podniósł wzroku znad książki.

\- Nott... - zaczęła powoli, starając się odpowiednio dobrać słowa.

\- Dziękuję, że obroniłeś mnie przed tym wyrośniętym szympansem - dokończył, naśladując jej ton głosu. - Swoją drogą, on nic nie pamięta. Coś jeszcze?

\- Yhm, no tak... - powiedziała powoli, czując lekką ulgę. A więc Goyle niczego nie pamiętał... Przez chwilę Ginny dziękowała Merlinowi, że jedynie ona i Nott będą wiedzieć o tym zajściu, jednak po chwili doszła do wniosku, że wcale jej to niczego nie ułatwia. Paskudne ręce Goyle'a będzie czuć już zawsze.

\- Tylko wiesz, to nie wszystko. Chciałam jeszcze... W sumie nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć, ale...

Jego wzrok podążał za tekstem, najwyraźniej nawet jej nie słuchał. Ginny, rozdrażniona tą lekceważącą postawą, z irytacją wyrwała mu książkę z rąk.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią, niewzruszony.

\- Weasley, to nie moja wina, że nie potrafisz się wysłowić...

Spokój chłopaka powoli zaczynał działać jej na nerwy. Nachyliła się, aby przypadkiem nikt jej nie usłyszał, a zapach jego wody kolońskiej delikatnie drażnił jej nozdrza.

\- Chciałeś rzucić niewybaczalne! - syknęła.

Nott wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie sądzę, aby mi się to udało - odparł tak beztrosko, jakby mówił o pogodzie. - Byłem po prostu trochę zły.

\- Trochę zły! - prychnęła Ginny. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jakie to mogło mieć konsekwencje?

Spojrzał na nią zmrużonymi oczami, jakby powoli zaczynał tracić cierpliwość.

\- Jak mówiłem - wycedził - nie sądzę, żeby mi się to udało. I wierz mi, Weasley, normalnie niczego bym nie zrobił. W Slytherinie tak się nie rozwiązuje problemów. Nie jesteśmy impulsywni jak Gryfoni. Jednak, kiedy jakiś przygłupi osiłek przesadza po raz kolejny, człowiek może się trochę zezłościć.

Ginny do tej pory słuchała tego wywodu z lekkim znużeniem, przyzwyczajona do ciągle powielanych słów "My, w porównaniu do was...". Jednak ostatnie wyrażenie sprawiło, że cała zesztywniała, zostawiając w spokoju rękaw, którym gorączkowo wcześniej się bawiła.

\- Po raz kolejny? - powtórzyła. - A kiedy Goyle... coś komuś zrobił? I, na Merlina, komu?

\- To bez znaczenia - odparł. - Tak mówią, po prostu. A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz... - Sięgnął ręką po książkę, którą przed kilkoma minutami Ginny odłożyła na stolik. Ponownie pogrążył się w lekturze, dając jej tym samym do zrozumienia, że wyczerpała swój limit czasu na rozmowę z nim.

Dla niej było to jednak bez znaczenia. Już wiedziała, co powinna zrobić.

Wstała tak gwałtownie, że nawet Nott spojrzał na nią znad swojej lektury. Ruszyła żwawo w stronę wyjścia, w połowie drogi zatrzymując się jednak na chwilę.

\- Masz zamiar powiedzieć komuś o tym zajściu? - zapytała niepewnie, odwróciwszy głowę.

\- Pewnie, plotkowanie to moja pasja - rzucił sarkastycznie.

\- Jeszcze raz... Dziękuję - powiedziała słabo, nim opuściła bibliotekę. Nie uzyskała odpowiedzi, choć była pewna, że Nott ją usłyszał.

Ginny złapała Zoey gdzieś na korytarzu, kiedy wraz z Tonym zajęci byli rozmową. Poprosiła ją na stronę, a w jej głowie kołatała się tylko myśl o tym, jak bardzo zdegustowana jest Goylem, jak bardzo go nie znosi... Nie wiedziała, czy odzywała się w niej jakaś ciemna strona, która obudziła się pod wpływem przynależności do Slytherinu, jednak jej gryfońska cecha - impulsywność - również dawała się we znaki.

\- Dobrze, Zoey - rzekła Ginny rzeczowym tonem. - Zróbmy to.

Zoey uśmiechnęła się niebezpiecznie.

\- Ginny, zaczekaj! - Ginny odwróciła głowę, dostrzegając Hermionę, żwawo idącą w jej stronę.

\- Och, cześć - odparła, uśmiechając się lekko. Tak dawno nie rozmawiała z Hermioną, że powoli zapominała, jak brzmi jej głos.

\- Słyszałam, że idziesz z Harrym na bal. I, och, Ginny! To cudownie, że tam będziesz!

\- Taak, jak też się cieszę - przyznała Ginny. Ostatnio tylko wizja wspólnego tańca z Harrym podtrzymywała ją na duchu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że Malfoy jakoś daje ci żyć w tym Slytherinie... I cała reszta również.

\- Och, z nimi nie ma problemu - powiedziała Ginny, pozwalając sobie na lekki uśmiech. Nie sprecyzowała wprawdzie Hermionie, że problem zostanie zażegnany.

\- Pewnie o tym nie wiesz, ale jesteśmy z ciebie naprawdę dumni.

Ginny otworzyła szerzej oczy. Nie spodziewała się takiego wyznania, choć, naturalnie, czekała na to.  
Hermiona kontynuowała:

\- Wprawdzie Ron trochę narzeka, ale wiem, że tak naprawdę cię podziwia. Zostałaś sama w znienawidzonym domu. Jak dla mnie to znak prawdziwej odwagi. No i wiesz... Nie zatraciłaś się.

Ginny chłonęła każde jej słowo, jednak ostatnie zdanie sprawiło, że poczuła się, jakby ktoś oblał ją wiadrem zimnej wody.

\- Nie zatraciłam - powtórzyła powoli. - Hermiono, jakbyś miała okazję, to zemściłabyś się na Malfoyu?

Hermiona ściągnęła brwi.

\- Zemsta? No nie wiem, Ginny. Z tego nigdy nie wychodzi nic dobrego. Poza tym to chyba nie leży w naturze Gryfona, tylko raczej ludzi pokroju Malfoya. Po co się zniżać i brać z nich przykład?

Ginny przełknęła ślinę, jęcząc w duchu. Poczuła wściekłość na samą siebie, że po raz kolejny zmienia zdanie.

Ginny pędziła korytarzem, myśląc o ostatniej rozmowie z Hermioną. Dziewczyna miała rację. Zemsta, jakkolwiek Zoey ją rozumiała, nie była w stylu prawdziwego Gryfona. To było iście ślizgońskie zagranie, a Ginny, pomijając pewną nierozsądną decyzję, miała przecież lwie serce.

Wpadła na Zoey przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Kąciki ust Ślizgonki uniosły się nieznacznie.

\- Spieszy ci się gdzieś?

\- Zoey, nie zrobię tego - powiedziała Ginny zdecydowanym tonem, ignorując jej zaczepki. Zoey, nie wyglądając na poruszoną, wkroczyła do pokoju wspólnego, a zaraz za nią Ginny.

\- Wiem - powiedziała spokojnie. - Dlatego zajęłam się wszystkim sama - dodała, podchodząc do Notta i Daphne siedzących przy niewielkim stoliku, na którym znajdowała się szachownica. Nott wyglądał tak jak zwykle - jakby gra w szachy z Daphne nie wymagała od niego jakiegokolwiek wysiłku intelektualnego. Co innego Daphne, która ze zmarszczonym czołem i irytacją w oczach pochylała się nad planszą.

\- Niech zgadnę, Greengrass skopała ci tyłek, co Nott? - rzuciła ironicznie Zoey, na co chłopak uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- Można tak powiedzieć.

Daphne prychnęła, odsuwając od siebie szachownicę i mrucząc coś, co brzmiało jak "Głupi ma zawsze szczęście".

Ginny nie potrafiła pojąć beztroski w głosie Zoey, w jej ruchach i czynach. Przecież minutę temu właśnie oznajmiła jej, że "czymś się zajęła". Co to oznaczało?

\- Zoey, nie chcesz mi czegoś powiedzieć? - podjęła Ginny, akcentując każde słowo. Zoey rzuciła jej zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Nie bardzo - odparła, po czym zwróciła się do Notta i Daphne. - Nie widzieliście może Tony'ego?

\- Poszedł gdzieś z Malfoyem i gorylami. Wspominał, że musi coś z nimi załatwić - mruknęła Daphne, zgarniając pionki z szachownicy. - A to coś poważnego? Zo?

W ułamku sekundy mleczna skóra Zoey pobielała jeszcze bardziej, choć wydawać by się to mogło niemożliwe. Przerażenie wymalowane na twarzy Ślizgonki nie zwiastowało żadnych dobrych wiadomości i Ginny przeczuwała, że może mieć to związek z szeroko pojętą zemstą.

\- Zoey, coś ty narobiła? - syknęła Ginny, jednak nie mogła liczyć na konkretną odpowiedź. Z ust Ślizgonki padło jedynie ledwie słyszalne "Tony", po czym dziewczyna wybiegła z pomieszczenia, ściągając na siebie liczne spojrzenia. Ginny odprowadziła ją wzrokiem, zupełnie zbita z tropu. Po chwili jednak odzyskała pełną świadomość.

Zwróciła się do Notta i Daphne, zaskoczonych tak jak ona.

\- Musimy jej pomóc - powiedziała tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Widząc jednak zdezorientowane miny swoich kolegów, dodała: - Ludzie, ona ma kłopoty! I Tony prawdopodobnie też.

Do Ślizgonów jednak te argumenty nie przemawiały. Wyglądali tak, jakby ktoś im chciał wbić do głowy, że złamanie swojej różdżki to świetny pomysł.

Widocznie pomaganie jest dla nich równie absurdalne.

\- Przykro mi, Ginny - powiedziała Daphne, przygryzając wargę. - Nie chcemy mieć kłopotów.

Ginny rzuciła jej złowrogie spojrzenie, następnie zwracając się do Notta.

\- A ty? Już raz mi pomogłeś... - Jej głos był niemal błagalny, i nienawidziła siebie za to. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że mogłaby przełamać swą dumę i niechęć do uczniów Slytherinu, aby prosić ich o pomoc z taką uporczywością. A przecież, o ironio, to Zoey potrzebowała odsieczy.

\- Ja? Jestem przecież Ślizgonem. My nie pomagamy. - Jego uśmiech był drwiący i niemal prześmiewczy. Ginny, widząc ten wyraz twarzy, poczuła wzrastającą gorycz i wzburzenie. Zacisnęła pięści, chcąc dać upust swojej złości. Nie było to jednak łatwe, zważywszy na Notta, któremu te zabawy i widok czerwonej niczym jarzębina koleżanki sprawiały niezwykłą frajdę.

Ginny rozumiała aluzje, drwiny i wyzwiska. Jednak nie w takiej sytuacji.

Nie przemyślawszy dokładnie tego, co zamierza zrobić, otworzyła dłoń i z całym impetem uderzyła w policzek Teodora, zdobiąc go tym samym blado czerwonym śladem. Nie czekała nawet na jego reakcję. Jedyne, co zdążyła zarejestrować to zdziwiony wyraz jego twarzy. Nawet nie wzburzony. Po prostu zaskoczony.

Wybiegła z pokoju wspólnego, w myślach wyzywając Ślizgonów od najgorszych. Przecież jej, Ginny, wystarczył zaledwie miesiąc, aby przekonać się, jaka jest Zoanne Holt. I z pewnością była nieprzewidywalna. Skoro coś poszło nie tak w jej planie (Szok!, pomyślała ironicznie), to niewątpliwie nie było to tylko dostarczenie łajnobomby do złej osoby.

Zatrzymała się pośrodku korytarza, łapiąc oddech. Gdzie teraz? Przecież nie wiedziała, dokąd poszła Zoey.

Na szczęście odpowiedź przyszła sama.

\- TONY! JESTEŚ TAM? - przerażony krzyk Ślizgonki dochodził z miejsca, w którym znajdowała się klasa Snape'a. Ginny jęknęła cicho. To bezwzględnie nie wróżyło nic dobrego, więc popędziła w tamtą stronę czym prędzej.

Zoey stała pod klasą, szarpiąc klamkę niczym oszalała. Na jej zazwyczaj obojętną i trzeźwą twarz wkradło się dzikie przerażenie, przez które dziewczyna zupełnie straciła zdrowy rozsądek. Na szczęście Ginny wciąż zachowywała trzeźwe myślenie i, odsuwając dziewczynę od drzwi, wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę.

\- Alohomora - zamek puścił, a Zoey wraz z Ginny momentalnie wpadły do środka.

\- Co, do... - Ginny nie dokończyła, czując jak nieznanego pochodzenia pyłki wpadają jej do ust. W powietrzu unosiło się ich multum.

Jednak nie tylko pyłu było tu sporo. Gęsty dym utrudniał odnalezienie jakiejkolwiek rzeczy, nie wspominając już o ludziach, a podłoga i ściany pokryte były brudnymi, lepkimi substancjami o najróżniejszych kolorach, które barwą wybijały się na tle gęstwiny, drżąc niebezpiecznie.

Mix wszystkich możliwych zapachów - począwszy od słodkiej woni arszeniku, do piołunu czy suszonej pokrzywy - który tak nagle uderzył, atakując wszystkie zmysły naraz, sprawiał, że Ginny poczuła mdłości i zawroty głowy.

\- Zakryj sobie twarz szatą! - krzyknęła Ginny w powietrze, gdyż ciężko było jej dostrzec Zoey, zważywszy na niewyobrażalne ilości dymu i łzawiące oczy.

Z trudem zdołała wypowiedzieć kilka zaklęć, aby oczyścić powietrze z toksyn. Wszystko nagle stało się nieco bardziej klarowne, a sylwetka Zoey wyłoniła się spomiędzy zapadniętych półek.

Ginny dostrzegła również drugą osobę. To pozbawiony przytomności Tony spoczywał bezwładnie w ramionach siostry, targany przez nią w stronę wyjścia. Ginny ruszyła w ich kierunku, a kiedy dotarła, złapała Tony'ego za jedno ramię. Drugie podtrzymywała Zoey. Oddychając ciężko z wysiłku i zestresowania, skierowały się ku wyjściu.

Opuściwszy w końcu gabinet, dziewczyny nieco brutalnie położyły Tony'ego na ziemi. Zoey bezwładnie opadła na zimną podłogę obok brata i za pomocą zaklęcia wlała mu niewielki strumień wody do ust.  
Ginny natomiast oparła się o ścianę, dysząc jakby przebiegła maraton. Z niepokojem spojrzała na rodzeństwo Holt. Zoey, ze łzami spływającymi po policzkach, podtrzymywała głowę Tony'emu, który powoli odzyskiwał przytomność.

\- Zoey, musimy wracać - wychrypiała, ale Ślizgonka zdawała się nawet jej nie dosłyszeć. - Zo, tam są jeszcze inni, prawdopodobnie nieprzytomni! Może im się coś stać od takiej ilości różnych substancji, słyszysz mnie?

Zoey pokręciła głową.

\- To moja wina, nie mogę go tu zostawić.

\- A Malfoy i reszta?

\- Przecież im się należy!

Ginny prychnęła i sama wróciła do klasy. Widziała już wszystko o wiele wyraźniej - Malfoy leżał pod ścianą z przygniecionym przez jakąś mosiężną półkę ramieniem. Prawa część mebla ciągle trzymała się muru, natomiast lewa zerwała się prosto na ciało Ślizgona. Skomlał cicho, widocznie nie mogąc sobie pozwolić na jęki w iście malfoyowym stylu.

Crabbe kurczowo trzymał się biurka Snape'a, chwiejąc się na boki niczym szmaciana lalka, którą ktoś postanowił postawić na własnych nogach. Goyle'a nie dostrzegła.

Spróbowała przesunąć półkę z ramienia Malfoya, jednak żadne znane jej zaklęcie nie było w stanie jej pomóc. Mebel bowiem był zbyt ciężki, aby użyć leviosy, a jego część była zbyt mocno przymocowana do ściany, by go przywołać. Zrezygnowana, poczyniła próby odsunięcia półki za pomocą siły, ale to również nie okazało się łatwym zadaniem. Odeszła kawałek od Malfoya, czując, że nie da rady tego zrobić sama. A może powinna opuścić klasę i poczekać, aż jakiś nauczyciel uratuje chłopaków? Czy powinna jednak ot tak zostawić ich na pastwę losu, skoro wcześniej znała zamiary Zoey i jej nie powstrzymała?

Nie. Tak się nie zachowuje Gryfon.

Raz jeszcze złapała mocno sporych rozmiarów półkę z zamiarem wyrwania jej. Szybko jednak zrezygnowała. Nie da rady.

Jakiego zaklęcia użyć?, myślała gorączkowo, wściekła na siebie, że nic jej nie przychodziło do głowy.

BUM! To Crabbe bezwładnie upadł na ziemię, jakby ktoś podciął nitki podtrzymujące kukiełkę.

Malfoy zaskomlał. To było jednak za wiele.

Kiedy już miała się poddać, albo raczej jej zmęczone i naładowane różnymi substancjami ciało miało to zrobić, niebieski promień śmignął jej przed oczami, zupełnie wybudzając z transu. Trafiając w półkę, która tak bardzo ograniczała ruchy Malfoya, sprawił, że mebel pękł pośrodku, a pojedyncze deski zaczęły spadać. Ginny szybko chwyciła Ślizgona za przedramię i pociągnęła w swoją stronę, oszczędzając mu tym samym kilku siniaków.

Kiedy sytuacja została w minimalnym stopniu opanowana, Weasley zwróciła głowę w kierunku miejsca, z którego doszedł niebieski promień. Nie wiedziała, czy ma zwidy przez ilość substancji unoszących się w powietrzu, czy rzeczywiście Teodor Nott i Stanley Doe przyszli jej na ratunek.

\- W porządku, Ginny? - zapytał Stanley, podchodząc bliżej i obejmując ją ramieniem. Skinęła głową, choć "w porządku" byłoby zupełnym zaprzeczeniem słowa określającego jej samopoczucie.

Stanley wyprowadził ją z pomieszczenia, mówiąc, że Crystal już poszła po pomoc. Kiedy wychodzili z klasy, kolejna postać weszła do środka, ale Ginny nie mogła już rozpoznać, kto to był.

Nie miała jednak siły się nad tym zastanawiać. Stanley poprowadził ją w kierunku miejsca, w którym ostatnio znajdowali się Holtowie. Nadal tam byli - Zoey, już nieco spokojniejsza, siedziała pod ścianą, a Tony tuż obok niej, oddychając ciężko, z przerażeniem obserwował wejście do pracowni eliksirów.  
Oprócz bliźniaków znajdowała się tam jeszcze jedna osoba, która na widok Ginny poderwała się z podłogi. Daphne, z niepokojem w oczach, spojrzała na nią uważnie, jakby oceniając jej stan fizyczny, po czym mocno objęła dziewczynę ramionami.

\- Jesteście walnięte! - usłyszała z ust Ślizgonki.

Resztę wydarzeń Ginny pamięta, jakby obserwowała je przez warstwę dymu z klasy Snape'a. Co chwilę z pomieszczenia ktoś się wyjawiał, podtrzymując kolejno Malfoya, Crabbe'a i Goyla. Wraz z Nottem, sytuację ratował również Stanley i Mark Dowell.

Niedługo potem pojawiła się profesor McGonagall w towarzystwie profesora Flitwicka i Crystal. Następne, co pamiętała Gryfonka, to skrzydło szpitalne. Obserwowanie pani Pomfrey przypominają sen, gdyż Ginny powoli odchodziła w niego, kiedy pielęgniarka ją badała. Jakieś półtorej godziny później została zbudzona, aby wraz z Zoey udać się do gabinetu dyrektora.

I tak rozpoczęło się najdłuższe piętnaście minut w jej życiu. Siedząc cicho, obserwowały, jak profesor Dumbledore skrobie coś na pergaminie, pogwizdując przy tym wesoło. Zapytany, kiedy wreszcie podejmie decyzję o ich ukaraniu (dla Ginny gorszą perspektywą było oczekiwanie w nieskończoność na karę, niż samo jej odbywanie), odrzekł, że muszą poczekać na profesora Snape'a. Ginny, usłyszawszy znienawidzone nazwisko, ze stresu zaczęła, jak zwykle, bawić się końcem rękawa tak intensywnie, że omal go nie podarła.

W końcu drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się, a do środka wpadł Snape. Kiedy szedł w stronę swoich uczennic, jego szata powiewała bezszelestnie, a czarne oczy zdawały się ciskać gromy, choć twarz pozornie nie pokazywała emocji.

\- Witaj, Severusie - powiedział wesoło dyrektor, odkładając pióro. Snape spojrzał na niego, starając się ukryć wściekłość. - Chyba mamy tutaj mały problem, jak sam zdążyłeś zauważyć.

\- W rzeczy samej - wycedził Snape, akcentując każde słowo. Jego wzrok sprawiał, że Ginny przechodziły ciarki po plecach.

\- Jednak jestem pewien, że panna Holt z przyjemnością wyjaśni nam powód swojego zachowania. Czyż nie mam racji, Zoanne? - Jego uśmiech był dobrotliwy i pogodny jak zawsze.

Zoey westchnęła ciężko, wiercąc się niespokojnie.

\- Malfoy mnie wkurzał - powiedziała, unikając wzroku obydwu profesorów. - Pajacował, popisywał się i był bardziej irytujący niż zwykle. No to, korzystając z nieobecności pana profesora, postanowiłam dać mu nauczkę. Zasadzić pułapkę... Porozstawiałam tam kilka bomb, mając nadzieję, że kiedy Malfoy się tam pojawi, to na niego spadną wszystkie oskarżenia i dostanie za swoje. To miało być niewinne i zniszczyć maksymalnie jedną ławkę... Nie sądziłam, że aż tak to się potoczy. Nie wiem też, co Malfoy powiedział mojemu bratu, że tam poszedł, ale Tony'ego miało tam nie być. To tyle.

Złość aż kipiała z oczu Snape'a, kiedy spoglądał na swoją podopieczną. Ginny niestety rozumiała jego złość - bądź co bądź zniszczono mu klasę, a uprzednio się do niej włamano.

\- Rozumiem, że panna Weasley chciała pomóc? - Dyrektor spojrzał na Ginny spod swoich okularów, a ta pokiwała gorliwie głową. Snape prychnął.

\- Pomóc? Chyba najrozsądniejszą pomocą byłoby pójść po jakiegoś nauczyciela, a nie po raz kolejny popisywać się swoimi gryfońskimi...

\- Ależ, Severusie - przerwał mu łagodnie Dumbledore. - My, Gryfoni, już tak mamy. I powiem ci szczerze, że twoi uczniowie zaskoczyli mnie naprawdę pozytywnie. Poszli po pomoc, ale również sami ją nieśli. Naprawdę, niekiedy uczniowie zaskakują mnie swoimi ukrytymi cechami, pozornie niepodobnymi do ich domu...

\- Tak, a pozostała banda tych bezmyślnych idiotów leżała w moim gabinecie, doszczętnie zniszczonym przez ich własną głupotę!

\- Owszem, Severusie. Masz rację. - Dumbledore spoważniał, spoglądając na wszystkich zebranych uważnie. - Osobiście uważam, że uczniowie, którzy zechcieli pomóc reszcie, nie powinni być ukarani. Chłopcy, którzy bez twojej zgody weszli do gabinetu, jak najbardziej, ale to nastąpi, kiedy cali i zdrowi wyjdą ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Myślę, że panna Weasley również nie zasługuje na dużą karę, biorąc pod uwagę jej niewielki udział w całym zdarzeniu. To, co stanie się z panną Holt, jest już, jak mniemam, twoim zadaniem.

\- Ja bym chciała z panem porozmawiać, panie dyrektorze. Ale na osobności - powiedziała szybko Zoey ku zdziwieniu zebranych.

Dumbledore odchrząknął.

\- Oczywiście. Severusie, może zaprowadź pannę Weasley do...

\- Miejsca, w którym odbędzie karę? - podpowiedział Snape, unosząc brew. - Oczywiście. Weasley, za mną. Panno Holt, proszę dołączyć do koleżanki, kiedy rozmowa dobiegnie końca.

Snape spoglądał na Ginny chłodno, przypominając przy tym węża, który tylko czeka, aby wbić się w jej ciało i wpuścić jad. Dziewczyna odsunęła od siebie tę myśl i, przełknąwszy ślinę, ruszyła za nauczycielem.

\- Widzę, że nabierasz nowe znajomości w Slytherinie, Weasley - sarknął Snape, prowadząc ją korytarzem. - To chyba dobrze, że czujesz się tutaj jak w domu.

Jego jadowite uwagi dosłownie wypalały jej dziurę w uszach, jednak powstrzymała się od jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Gryfoni praktykowali to od lat, przyzwyczajeni do zjadliwych komentarzy profesora.

\- Posprzątasz razem z panną Holt całą klasę. I tak byłem dość łaskawy, usuwając stamtąd większość brudu, który przez waszą nieumyślność rozrastał się niesamowicie. Ale nie uśmiechaj się tak. Posprzątacie to bez użycia magii.

Ginny otworzyła szerzej oczy, kiedy Snape wpuścił ją do swojej klasy. Co miał na myśli mówiąc "bez użycia magii"?

Pomieszczenie w rzeczy samej nie wyglądało tak źle, jak można się było tego spodziewać. Kilka podejrzanych mazi walało się tu i ówdzie, podobnie jak złamane półki, jednak większość składników była już na swoim miejscu, zupełnie nietknięta.

Snape przywołał zaklęciem wiaderko pełne wody oraz gąbkę. Przedmioty wylądowały tuż przed Ginny, która spojrzała na nie niepewnie.

\- Jeśli użyjesz czarów, będę o tym wiedział, więc niech ci to nie przyjdzie nawet do głowy - ostrzegł ją profesor, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

Ginny mruknęła coś pod nosem, sięgając po gąbkę i mocząc ją w zimnej wodzie.

\- Aha, jeszcze jedno - Snape przystanął tuż przy drzwiach. - Jako, że pan Malfoy nie może z oczywistych przyczyn wziąć udziału w najbliższym meczu quidditcha, potrzebujemy kogoś na zmianę. Niestety, Slytherin nie dysponował osobą, która dobrze by się sprawowała na stanowisku szukającego... Aż do teraz.

Ginny, słysząc te słowa, z wrażenia upuściła gąbkę, która na powrót wpadła do wiaderka z cichym pluskiem.

\- Chce pan, żebym grała przeciwko własnej drużynie?! - wykrzyknęła, na chwilę tracąc panowanie.

\- Grzeczniej, Weasley - syknął Snape. - I tak, tego właśnie oczekuję. To będzie twoja kara. Poza tym... To już nie jest twojadrużyna.

Wyszedł z klasy, trzaskając drzwiami. Ginny, czując, jak wzbiera w niej niewyobrażalna złość, rzuciła gąbką w miejsce, w którym stał profesor, wyobrażając sobie, jak celnie trafia w jego twarz.

Kiedy emocje już nieco opadły, Ginny z ociąganiem zabrała się za czyszczenie umorusanych kolorowymi maziami ławek.

Zajmowała się właśnie trzecią z nich, kiedy drzwi pomieszczenia otwarły się, ukazując sylwetkę Zoey, trzymającej dodatkowe wiaderko.

Ginny rzuciła jej wściekłe spojrzenie i powróciła do doprowadzania mebla do ładu.

\- Przez ciebie muszę grać przeciwko Gryfonom - warknęła, polerując drewno z taką żarliwością, że pozostawiła na nim białe ślady.

\- Tak, wiem. Przykro mi - powiedziała Zoey, choć skruchy w jej głosie Ginny nie dosłyszała. Ślizgonka wyjęła ze swojego wiadra namoczoną gąbkę i wspólnie zaczęły szorować ławkę.

\- Wiem, że pewnie cię nie pocieszę, ale nie wywalili mnie ze szkoły.

Ginny prychnęła, zaprzestając na chwilę wykonywania czynności.

\- Co ci w ogóle strzeliło do głowy, co? - zapytała, łapiąc się pod boki. - Naprawdę, Zoey... Nie wiem, co ci zrobił ten cholerny Malfoy, ale czy było to warte tych kłopotów?

\- Daj spokój, Weasley - mruknęła Zoey, przewracając oczami. - Nie zmienimy przeszłości, dobra? Wyjaśniłam to, co miałam wyjaśnić. Przeprosiłam. A Malfoy i tak ma za swoje. - Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała z satysfakcjonującym uśmiechem, jednak nawet wizja Dracona skomlącego pod ciężarem półki z eliksirami nie była w stanie poprawić jej nastroju. Zoey, najwyraźniej to dostrzegając, dodała:

\- Spokojna głowa, Weasley. Coś wykombinujemy z tym meczem. W końcu jesteśmy Ślizgonami.

Te słowa sprawiły, że usta Ginny uniosły się lekko ku górze, tworząc nieco kpiący uśmieszek.

\- No właśnie, Ślizgoni... Nie sądziłam, że ktokolwiek się pojawi... No wiesz, żeby nam pomóc.

Zoey spoważniała lekko, przyglądając jej się uważnie. Ginny, widząc Ślizgonów w klasie Snape'a, z początku nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Ludzie, którzy nawet nie darzyli jej sympatią, a jeśli już, to nie znali na tyle dobrze, aby móc tak ryzykować, zdecydowali się jednak pomóc i jej, i Zoey.

\- Bo my ogólnie mamy dość pokręconą relację. Możemy się kłócić, wyzywać, pojedynkować, a nawet zgrywać wrogów. Ale jak przychodzi co do czego, to trzymamy się razem. Więc chyba Ci Okropni Ślizgoni nie są aż tacy źli, co nie?

Ginny westchnęła, w duchu przyznając Zoey rację.

Chyba rzeczywiście nie wszyscy byli tacy źli.


	5. W siódmym niebie nienawiści

**5\. W SIÓDMYM NIEBIE NIENAWIŚCI**

Skrzydło szpitalne było prawie pozbawione dźwięków. Jedynie kapiąca z kranu woda przełamywała ciszę w drażniący sposób.

Ginny stała nad jedynym łóżkiem w pomieszczeniu, ze spokojem obserwując śpiącego na nim Goyle'a.

Jego ogromny brzuch podnosił się i opadał miarowo, a na okrągłej twarzy zagościł błogi uśmiech, kiedy przez sen wypowiedział słowo "Babeczki".

Nienawiść, nienawiść, nienawiść. Tylko myśl o tym uczuciu kotłowała się w jej głowie.

Goyle chrapnął. Nawet nie wiedział, że ktoś już od ponad godziny stoi nad nim, wpatrując się jak w eksponat i rozmyśla o jego winie.

\- Dostaniesz to, na co zasłużyłeś, Gregory - wyszeptała, kierując swoją różdżkę w stronę śpiącego.

\- [i]Crucio.[/i]

Ginny poderwała się z łóżka, jej serce biło niespokojnie. Rozejrzała się wokół, z ulgą dostrzegając blond włosy Daphne, wystające spod kołdry.

Odetchnęła. Myśl o tym, że mogłaby rzucić na kogoś zaklęcie niewybaczalne sprawiała, że po jej kręgosłupie przechodziły ciarki. Na szczęście znajdowała się w swoim dormitorium. Goyle był daleko, nawet nie wiedziała, gdzie dokładnie. W pokoju smacznie spały tylko Daphne i...

Ginny otworzyła szerzej oczy. Tylko Daphne tu była.

Puste łóżko Zoey wyglądało dość niepokojąco. Gdzie się podziała? I, co ważniejsze, dlaczego zniknęła w środku nocy?

Weasley wstała, starając się nie obudzić śpiącej koleżanki. Nie mogła racjonalnie wyjaśnić przed sobą, dlaczego po raz kolejny kieruje się tam, gdzie być może czekają ją kłopoty, ale ciekawość była silnijsza. Oświetlając sobie drogę łagodnym promieniem, wyszła z dormitorium.

Wszak i tak nie uda jej się zasnąć ponownie.

Pokój wspólny świecił pustkami, więc zdecydowała się zupełnie wyjść z lochów.

Nieczęsto wybierała się na spacery nocą po Hogwarcie.

Pogrążony w ciemności, pusty, wielki zamek, pełen zakamarków i wszechobecnego Filcha z pewnością nie zapraszał do siebie uczniów tak późną porą. Jednak w tym momencie wydawał się idealnym miejscem na przemyślenie pewnych spraw.

Ginny szła spokojnym krokiem, nie bardzo jednak wiedząc, gdzie powinna się kierować. W końcu doszła do wniosku, że gdyby Zoey miała gdzieś kłopoty, to z pewnością byłoby to słyszalne.

W pewnym momencie zatrzymała się, ostrożnie kierując różdżkę na dół. Zdawało jej się, że coś słyszała i miała nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że nie była to Pani Norris.

Odwróciła głowę, jednak na korytarzu nie było żywej duszy. Uznając, że to jedynie przesłyszenie, ruszyła dalej.

Nie zaszła jednak zbyt daleko - w pewnym momencie ktoś mocno zacisnął jej dłoń na ramieniu. Nim pisnęła, poczuła, jakby ta sama osoba przeciągnęła ją przez niewidzialną, zimną mgłę.

Znalazła się w pomieszczeniu równie ciasnym, co schowek na miotły. Z tym że zamiast miotły, był tu chłopak.

\- Zwariowałeś?! - syknęła, bezskutecznie próbując uspokoić oszalałe ze strachu serce.

Choć usta Teodora Notta drgnęły tylko nieznacznie, to w jego oczach można było dostrzec rozbawienie, które przywodziło Ginny na myśl złośliwe chochliki.

\- [i]Ja[/i]? - zapytał niewinnie. - Włóczysz się po zamku w środku nocy.

Ginny uniosła ręcę, w geście bezradności. Chłopak był niemożliwy.

\- Właśnie wciągnąłeś mnie do składziku na miotły! [i]W środku nocy.[/i]

\- Tak, ale kiedy Snape mnie złapie to karze mi wrócić do łóżka, czego i tak nie zrobię - odparł, wzruszając ramionami. - Za to ty, Weasley, to inna bajka, co nie?

Złośliwe chochliki coraz bardziej dawały się we znaki, kiedy Ginny patrzyła z dołu w ciemne oczy Notta.

Nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś spoglądał na nią z góry. Nie należała do najwyższych osób - czego nie można było powiedzieć o Ślizgonie - więc nieraz czuła się malutka przy wyższych kolegach.

Jednak Nott zdawał się napawać tym, że znacznie przewyższał ją wzrostem, jakby było to jednoznaczne z tym, że ma wyższy iloraz inteligencji.

\- Co to jest w ogóle za miejsce?

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Czasami, kiedy słyszę kroki Filcha i nie chce mi się z nim użerać, to po prostu pojawia się to pomieszczenie. Chowam się, a kiedy wiem, że odszedł, to wychodzę. Jakby ten pokój spełniał życzenia...

Rzeczywiście, kiedy oboje zamilkli, do ich uszu dochodziły przytłumione dźwięki czyiś kroków, które z każdą sekundą cichły, aż w końcu jedynym, co słyszeli były ich własne, urywane oddechy. Zdawać by się mogło, że ściany magicznego pomieszczenia są cienkie niczym pergamin.

\- Snape? - Brwi Ginny powędrowały do góry.

\- Tak. Po siedmiu latach człowiek nauczył się rozpoznawać po krokach.

\- Co on tutaj robił? No i, na Merlina, co ty[i] znowu [/i]tu robisz?

\- Umawiamy się z profesorem na nocną herbatkę, nie wpadłaś na to?

Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy.

\- Ironiczny dupek.

\- Ironiczny dupek, który znowu wyciąga cię z tarapatów - poprawił ją, co Ginny skwitowała prychnięciem.

\- Możesz sobie darować swoją zabawę Tysiąc Sposób Na Doprowadzenie Weasley Do Szału? Chcę stąd wyjść.

Przeszli przez ścianę, na powrót znajdując się w opustoszałym korytarzu. Ginny otrzepała się z niewidzialnego pyłku, po czym spojrzała na swojego towarzysza wyczekująco.

\- Nott, ty w ogóle chadzasz czasem spać? - zapytała, mając w pamięci wszystkie wieczorne pory, kiedy Ślizgon bynajmniej nie znajdował się w swoim łóżku.

\- Zdarza się - rzucił. - A ty? Szukałaś czegoś?

\- Tak - przyznała, przygryzając wargę.

Z jednej strony nie chciała mówić mu, że po prostu udała się na poszukiwanie Zoey. W końcu on nie zwierzał jej się ze swoich nocnych eskapad.

Szybko jednak uznała, że nie czuje potrzeby, aby udawać przed nim tajemniczą. - Zoey nie było w pokoju, pewnie włóczy się gdzieś po zamku.

\- Włóczy się gdzieś po zamku - powtórzył Nott. - Włącz myślenie, Weasley. Gdzie mogła udać się dziewczyna, której nie udało się zemścić poprzednim razem?

Ginny otworzyła szerzej oczy i, uświadamiając sobie jego rację, złapała chłopaka za ramię i pokierowała w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego.

\- Weasley, nie uważasz, że zbyt często wtrącasz swój gryfoński nos w nie swoje sprawy? - mruknął Nott, kiedy zbliżali się do swojego celu.

Jednak Ginny zignorowała, czując nagle, że całe jej ciało sztywnieje. Skrzydło szpitalne przywodziło jej na myśl koszmar tej nocy, skutecznie umożliwiając jej zrobienie następnego kroku.

\- Weasley, wszystko w porzą...

\- Odczep się w końcu! To nie moja wina, ile razy mam ci to powtarzać?! - Oboje drgnęli, słysząc znajomy męski głos.

Drzwi do pomieszczenia były lekko uchylone. Ginny zbliżyła się nieco, aby przyłożyć do nich ucho. Nott uczynił to samo.

\- Owszem, twoja Malfoy - warknęła Zoey. - Nie masz za grosz lojalności.

\- Nie mam za grosz lojalności? - powtórzył, prychnając. - Przez ciebie i twoje postrzelone pomysły mam złamaną rękę!

\- Zasłużyłeś na to! - Głos Zoey był niemal łamiący.

\- Przecież ja nic nie zrobiłem, do cholery jasnej! - odrzekł jej Malfoy, najwyraźniej tracąc panowanie nad sobą.

Nastała chwila milczenia między nimi i Ginny z łatwością mogła sobie wyobrazić, jak taskują się nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

\- No właśnie, Malfoy - przerwała ciszę Zoey. - Ty [i]nic[/i] nie zrobiłeś.

Słysząc, że ktoś się zbliża, Ginny z Nottem rzucili się w pobliski zaułek, aby wychodząca z pomieszczenia Zoey nie mogła ich zobaczyć. Wyszli dopiero wtedy, kiedy kroki dziewczyny ucichły zupełnie, pozostawiając korytarz w grobowej ciszy.

\- Jak myślisz, o co chodziło? - zapytała natychmiast Weasley, kiedy wraz z Nottem udali się w stronę lochów.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale[i] bardzo[/i] mnie to ciekawi - mruknął chłopak, ironizując jak zwykle.

Ginny nie odpowiedziała na tę złośliwość i resztę drogi przeszli w zupełnej ciszy.

\- Idziesz? - zapytała, kiedy już doszli do lochów. Wskazała głową na wejście do pokoju wspólnego, patrząc na chłopaka pytająco. Ten skinął głową i, powiedziawszy hasło, przepuścił ją w drzwiach.

\- No to... Dobranoc - powiedziała cicho Ginny, kierując się w stronę dorimtoriów dziewcząt.

\- Weasley. - Głos Notta zatrzymał ją w połowie drogi. - Trzymaj się swoich spraw. Wyjdzie ci to na dobre.

W tej uwadze dziewczyna, o dziwo, nie dostrzegła żadnej złośliwości. W odpowiedzi tylko wzruszyła ramionami - pomijając jej zmęczenie, nawet nie wiedziała, co mogłaby mu odpowiedzieć. Czy rzeczywiście wtykała nos w nieswoje sprawy? A może po prostu martwiła się o Zoey?

Kiedy weszła do dormitorium, od razu dostrzegła, że Zoey nie zdążyła jeszcze zasnąć. Jej szeroko otwarte oczy odznaczały się na tle pogrążonego w ciemności pokoju.

\- Co robiłaś? - padło pytanie.

\- Spacerowałam. Myślałam... - odparła Ginny, chowając się pod kołdrą. - A ty?

\- Niestety też.

Podczas śniadania Ginny beznamiętnie bawiła się widelcem, wkładając jego ząbki w jajecznicę i wyciągając na powrót. Daphne przyglądała się jej ruchom z lekkim zdegustowaniem.

\- Co z tobą? - zapytał Tony, marszcząc lekko brwi.

Ginny westchnęła, odkładając widelec.

\- Nie wyspałam się.

\- Cóż, gdybyście się w nocy nie włóczyły, to pewnie nie byłoby problemu - prychnęła Daphne, nie kryjąc urazy. - Gdzieście były?

Ginny nie odpowiedziała, starając się uniknąć jej chłodnego wzroku.

\- Nie powiemy, dopóki ty nie wyjaśnisz, dlaczego ostatnio zachowujesz się jak postrzelona - mruknęła Zoey. Daphne spojrzała na nią gniewnie, sprawiając, że atmosfera niemal natychmiast stała się nerwowa. Ginny zaś rzuciła spojrzenie Tony'emu, który wyglądał na równie zakłopotanego, co ona.

\- Moja sprawa - warknęła blondwłosa Ślizgonka. Zoey otworzyła usta, zapewne aby się odciąć, jednak w tym momencie uwagę wszystkich zwrócił zbliżający się Mark Dowell.

Ginny w duchu podziękowała mu za przybycie w odpowiednim momencie.

\- Weasley, dzisiaj po lekcjach trening - rzucił Mark, ku zdziwieniu Daphne i Tony'ego.

Ginny spojrzała na niego błagalnie. Od kiedy Snape dał jej ten głupi szlaban, miała nadzieję, że albo Malfoy odzyska szybko sprawność w ręce, albo Mark absolutnie nie wyrazi zgody, aby była w jego drużynie.

\- Nie mogę przecież grać przeciwko własnej drużynie! - zawołała, nieco zbyt piskliwym głosem.

\- To polecenie profesora Snape'a - mruknął chłopak, choć widocznie również nie był zadowolony z decyzji nauczyciela. - Nie ważne. Pogadamy na treningu.

To powiedziawszy odwrócił się na pięcie i, minąwszy kilka krzeseł, zajął miejsce obok swojej dziewczyny.

\- Co to znaczy, że masz grać w drużynie Ślizgonów? - zdziwił się Tony.

Ginny opowiedziała im o karze, jaką wymierzył jej Snape.

\- On nie może tego zrobić! - zawołał oburzony, a Daphne gorliwie pokiwała głową.

\- Właśnie. Przecież nie możesz grać przeciwko własnemu domowi. Slytherin nie może... - urwała, przygryzając wargę. Ginny spojrzała na nią, unosząc brwi.

\- Co nie może? Przegrać? - rzuciła, nieco zbyt ostro. - Spokojnie, Daphne. Nie grałabym na waszą niekorzyść, ale nie chcę też być przeciwko Gryfonom.

\- To co zamierzasz zrobić? - zapytała Zoey. Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Mam jeszcze trochę czasu przed treningiem, więc będę musiała to przemyśleć.

\- W razie czego, możesz na nas liczyć - powiedziała Daphne pocieszająco, puszcając jej oczko.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się blado. Lepiej, aby słowa Daphne prawdą, bo jeżeli zyska wrogów wśród Gryfonów i Ślizgonów, będzie musiała szukać sobie nowego domu.

I miała dziwne wrażenie, że odnalazłaby się jedynie w tym, który wymyśliła Luna.

[center]~~*~~[/center]

Stres przed zbliżającym się treningiem nie pozwolił Ginny racjonalnie myśleć na zajęciach. Za nieumiejętność przetransmutowania muchy w motyla, McGonagall odjęła Slytherinowi dziesięć punktów, co z oburzeniem przyjęli uczniowie tego domu.

Wściekła Ginny, z płomiennymi policzkami, przedzierała się przez tłum uczniów, by dotrzeć na boisko.

Dostrzegając jedynie pustkę na murawie, skierowała kroki w stronę szatni. Tam też znajdowała się cała drużyna Slytherinu, przebrana już w seledynowe szaty.

Jej wejście uciszyło wszelkie rozmowy i śmiechy, a wszyscy spojrzeli na nią nieprzychylnie.

\- Och, już jesteś - powiedział mało entuzjastycznie Mark, po czym zwrócił się do drużyny. - A więc mamy małą zmianę w składzie. Jako, że Malfoy nie może grać, z oczywistych powodów, jego miejsce zajmie Weasley. Tylko ten raz.

Reakcja Ślizgonów była taka, jaką spodziewała się zastać Ginny. W pomieszczeniu natychmiast rozległy się oburzone głosy, które nakładając się na siebie, uniemożliwiały zrozumienie kogokolwiek. Dopiero głośny gwizdek kapitana drużyny uciął dyskusję.

\- To nakaz Snape'a - wyjaśnił Mark. Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna z podkrążonymi oczami prychnęła głośno.

\- Taak? A co nasz szanowny profesor powie, kiedy ona pomoże Gryfonom wygrać?

\- Nie mam takiego zamiaru! - zawołała Ginny, łapiąc się pod boki.

\- Stracisz uznanie Pottera - zakpił Cornel Adams, ścigający.

\- Gram dla [i]was[/i] - powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Ciemnowłosa Ślizgonka prychnęła po raz kolejny.

\- Mark, mecz za kilka dni! Zmiany w drużynie to głupi pomysł.

\- Pragnę ci przypomnieć, Tamaro, że kiedy Goyle wyjdzie ze skrzydła szpitalnego, ty pożegnasz się z kijem. - Głos, do tej pory siedzącej bez słowa, Aquy Braun był pełen chłodu. - Ale ona ma rację. Nie możemy ryzykować - dodała, zwracając się bezpośrednio do Marka.

Chłopak pokręcił głową, zrezygnowany.

\- Wiecie, jaki jest Snape... - mruknął. - Mi też to nie pasuje, ale miejcie na uwadze, że nie mamy szukającego. Weasley dobrze sobie radzi na tej pozycji. Jesteśmy zmuszeni jej zaufać. A teraz na boisko!

Ślizgoni z ociąganiem opuścili szatnię, nie stroniąc od szturchania Ginny. Ta natomiast wyszła jako ostatnia, czując jak jej złość narasta.

Nie chciała wygranej Ślizgonów. Przecież była Gryfonką i to im życzyła jak najlepiej!

Mimo wszystko, nie mogłaby wykorzystać tej sytuacji, aby im pomóc.

Ten dylemat nie dawał jej spokoju, więc jedyne, co mogła teraz zrobić to wsiąść na miotłę i spróbować o tym zapomnieć. Może podczas lotu wpadnie jej do głowy pomysł, jak zjeść ciastko i mieć ciastko?

Na znak Marka siedem mioteł poszybowało w górę. Ginny natychmiast zaczęła krążyć wokół boiska, wypatrując znicza.

Od początku roku nie grała w qudditcha. Zapomniała już o dźwięku, który wydawała powiewająca na wietrze szata i o tym, że niesforne kosmyki włosów lepią się do twarzy. Znów móc poczuć tę szybkość było wręcz cudownie. Latając nad trybunami, napawała się tym zapomnianym uczuciem, tym samym pozwalając sobie na chwilę relaksu.

W pewnym momencie zauważyła tłuczka, zbliżającego się do niej niebezpiecznie szybko. Zrobiła zwinny unik, a piłka pofrunęła w stronę Aquy, ktorą dzielnie obronił Crabbe.

Ginny z przestrachem spojrzała w stronę, z której nadleciał tłuczek. Tamara, podrzucając lekko swoją pałkę, patrzyła na nią, uśmiechając się kpiąco. Jak na tak szczupłą dziewczynę miała naprawdę dużo siły.

\- WEASLEY! RUSZ SWÓJ GRYFOŃSKI TYŁEK I ZACZNIJ GRAĆ! - wydarł się Mark.

Ginny zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na nich gniewnie. Skoro chcieli zobaczyć, na co ją stać, to ona im pokaże.

Przyśpieszając na tyle, na ile była w stanie jej miotła, poczęła latać nad trybunami, wokół obręcz i między zawodnikami, obserwując przy okazji ich taktykę.

Tamara kilka razy posłała tłuczka w jej stronę, którego Crabbe nawet nie raczył odbić.

[i]Nie wiesz, jak powinno się grać, flądro? [/i] pomyślała z goryczą Ginny, po raz kolejny unikając wyjątkowo agresywnej piłki. W końcu postanowiła nie dać się sprowokować i zwinnie zaczęła robić akrobacje w powietrzu, równocześnie szukając znicza.

Nie minęło dziesięć minut, kiedy złota piłeczka dosłownie przefrunęła przed jej twarzą.

Ruszyła w pogoń za zniczem, który uciekł równie szybko, jak się pojawił.

Wyciągnęła rękę, aby móc go dosięgnąć, jednak jej palce ledwo musnęły trzepoczące skrzydełka.

Przyśpieszyła, a chwilę później udało jej się przechwycić znicza pełną garścią.

Z dumą wypisaną na twarzy uniosła wysoko rękę. Mark, dostrzegając to, nakazał drużynie zejść na ziemię.

\- No, całkiem nieźle, Weasley - powiedział z uśmiechem, kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu. - Jak złapiesz znicza w tym czasie na meczu, to Puchar mamy w kieszeni.

Ginny skrzywiła się lekko. Jego słowa sprawiły, że poczuła się jak zdrajca.

Jak na ironię, kiedy tylko ta myśl przeszła przez jej głowę, na horyzoncie pojawiła się grupa postaci w szkarłatnych szatach.

Wstrzymując oddech, odruchowo skryła się za Markiem, trzymając się kurczowo jego szaty. Wzrok jego dziewczyny, Aquy, powiedział jednak Ginny, aby lepiej trzymała ręce przy sobie. Szybko więc odsunęła się od chłopaka, wciąż jednak chowając się za resztą drużyny.

Mark wyszedł naprzeciw, aby stanąć oko w oko z Harrym.

\- Potter, zabieraj dupę w troki. Mamy trening.

\- Mamy pozwolenie od profesor McGonagall, aby trenować teraz.

\- A my mamy od profesora Snape'a.

Ta dyskusja mogłaby spokojnie potrwać jeszcze trochę, gdyby nie wzrok Rona, który nagle spoczął na, ciągle starającej się ukryć, Ginny.

\- Ginny?! - wykrzyknął, a jego policzki przybrały odcień jarzębiny. Wszyscy skierowali swój wzrok z jej stronę. - Co ty... Jak to?! Co to ma... Ty u nich?! Nie... Co... GINNY?!

\- Brawo, Weasley. Może za kilka miesięcy uda ci się skleić porządne zdanie - mruknął Bidrick, obrońca Ślizgonów, jednak nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Gryfoni zdawali się być w zbyt wielkim szoku, aby cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Zważywszy na fakt, że Ron jeszcze nie odzyskał mowy, Ginny postanowiła skupić całą swoją uwagę na Harrym. Bała się dostrzec w jego oczach złość, może nawet gorycz.

Z przykrością stwierdziła jednak, że zawód i niedowierzenie było o wiele gorsze.

\- Nie zgadzam się na to - powiedział hardo Harry, zwracając się do Marka. - To nasza ścigająca.

\- Była, Potter, była - poprawiła go Aqua. - Teraz to nasza szukająca. To jest jej kara u Snape'a.

Dyskurs, który się rozpętał sprawił, że wszystkie uniesione głosy mieszały się, uniemożliwiając dojście do jakiegokolwiek porozumienia. Jedynie kilka zdań udało się wyłapać z burzy krzyków.

\- Tak nie może być!

\- Robicie mojej siostrzyczce pranie mózgu! Gin, powiedz coś!

\- To jest kara...

\- Dobra, Potter, trenujcie teraz, ale skończ już to przedstawienie...

\- I tak was pokonamy...

\- Ginny!

\- Nie zgadzam się!

\- Ginny, jesteś zwykłą zdrajczynią.

Ostatnie zdanie, wypowiedziane przez Demelzę Robins, przecięło dyskurs, jakby było zaklęciem. Słowo "zdrajczyni" uderzyło Ginny z niezwykłą mocą.

\- Co? Nie! - zaprzyła się Ginny, patrząc na koleżankę z wyrzutem. - Nie mam zamiaru grać na waszą niekorzyść!

\- CO? - zapytał któryś ze Ślizgonów.

\- Nie, to miałam na myśli! Nie grałabym na waszą niekorzyść również...

\- Zdecyduj się, Weasley.

Ginny uformowała palce w pięść, zaciskając zęby.

Chciała powiedzieć Ronowi i Harry'emu prawdę, ale na osobności. Wiedziała, że jeśli nastąpi taka sytuacja, jak teraz, to nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie.

Nie pomyliła się.

Naprawdę, nie rozumieli tego? Starała się być sprawiedliwa. Odrobić swoją karę, nie krzywdząc, [i]jakimś cudem[/i], żadnej z drużyn. A przecież mogła pozowlić Harry'em złapać znicza, a Gryfoni zawdzięczyliby jej zwycięstwo. Albo przeciwnie - skoro grała teraz dla Slytherinu, mogła zupełnie zigorować fakt, czy jest przeciwko swojemu domowi, czy też nie.

A teraz stała pomiędzy młotem, a kowadłem, czując się jak najgorszy zdrajca i oszust.

Wzburzona do granic możliwości, ostentacyjnie cisnęła swoją miotłą o podłoże, po czym pomaszerowała w kierunku szatni. Ciągnęły się za nią czyjeś głosy, wykrzykując jej imię. Nie wiedziała, czy był to Ron, Harry, czy może Mark.

Nie miała ochoty już ich wszystkich słuchać.

\- To jest bezsensu - mruknęła Daphne, oglądając swoje, pomalowane na łososiowo, paznokcie bez entuzjazmu.

\- Może miałoby sens, gdybyś chociaż odrobinę pomagała - rzuciła chłodno Zoey znad czytanej książki.

Daphne spiorunowała ją spojrzeniem, po czym, nie spuszczając z niej oczu, demonstracyjnie zaczęła wertować książkę "Quidditch: Wczoraj i dziś".

Tony ziewnął w sposób ostentacyjny, sadowiąc się wygodniej na pufie.

Ginny westhnęła. Siedzieli w bibliotece od trzech godzin i nikomu już nie służyło tak długie wertowanie książek o jednej tematyce.

\- Jak dla mnie powinnaś w ogóle nie zwracać uwagi na tych Gryfonów - powiedział Tony, zamykając książkę, którą przed chwilą czytał. - W tej też nic ma... Tak czy siak, uważam, że wszyscy zachowali się okropnie. Chyba nie wiedzą, w jakiej jesteś sytuacji.

\- Ja uważam, że Malfoy powinien łapać tego znicza swoją niewyparzoną gębą - rzuciła Zoey.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się blado.

\- Po prostu nie chcę mieć wrogów w... [i]moich domach.[/i] - skrzywiła się nieznacznie, wypowiadając ostatnie słowa.

\- No i w tym problem! - żachnęła się Daphne. - Chcesz zadowolić wszystkich. Kiedy zrozumiesz, że tak się [i]nie da?[/i]

\- Kiedy przestanę się czuć jak jakiś zdrajca - mruknęła pospępnie Ginny.

\- Ech, jak sobie chcesz. Idę do toalety - rzuciła Daphne, wstając.

Tony i Zoey odprowadzili ją wzorkiem, a następnie, z lekkim ociąganiem, powrócili do lektury.

Ginny przyjrzała się im. Zoey ślęczała nad książką i zdawać by się mogło, że rzęsy ciążą jej, jakby były zrobione z ołowiu. Od czasu zdemolowania klasy Ginny poczuła większą sympatię do niej, powoli akceptując jej ironiczne uwagi i demonstracyjne uwagi, a nawet ją polubiła.

Tony wygodniej usadowił się na pufie, choć minę miał nieco posępną. Zapewne wolałby spędzać ten piątkowy wieczór w towarzystwie swojej nowej dziewczyny, Krukonki Lisy z siódmej klasy (Daphne wyraziła już swoją gorycz, że Tony również wybiera się na bal, podczas gdy jej szukanie partnera szło bardzo topornie).

Ginny spojrzała dyskretnie na zegarek znajdujący się na nadgarstku Tony'ego. Było kilka minut po jedenastej. Siedzieli tu już trzy godziny.

\- Idzcie już spać. Chyba nic nie znajdziemy - powiedziała, uśmiechając się mizernie.

Zoey uniosła brwi.

\- Jesteś pewna? Nic nie znaleźliśmy.

\- Tak, jestem pewna - powiedziała zdecydowanie. - Doceniam waszą pomoc, naprawdę. Jesteśmy zmęczeni, więc idźcie już. Może jeszcze coś wymyślę.

Rodzeństwo spojrzało na siebie niepewnie, po czym zaczęli pakować swoje rzeczy to toreb. Wyszli, pozostawiając bibliotekę zupełnie pozbawioną dźwięków.

Ginny nie sądziła, że głucha cisza tak źle na nią wpłynie. Naprawdę doceniła pomoc Ślizgonów, której zbytnio się nie spodziewała. Myślała, że będzie skazana tylko na siebie, jednak, o dziwo, nie pozostawili jej samej sobie.

Osunęła się głębiej na pufie, ze zrezygnowaniem patrząc na stertę książek dotyczących quidditcha. Jak mogła sądzić, że uda im się znaleźć rozwiązanie problemu w którejś z tych pozycji?

[i]Gdyby mnie nie nienawidzili, to może bym poprosiła Hermionę o pomoc[/i] pomyślała z goryczą. Nie wiedziałam wprawdzie co myśli teraz Hermiona, gdzyż unikała zarówno jej, Harry'ego i Rona, jak tylko mogła.

Cóż, jutro wszystko będzie jasne. Jeżeli złapie znicza przed Harrym, nie będzie miała po co wracać do Gryffindoru.

[i]Gdzie jest ta Daphne?[/i] myślała z irytacją Ginny. Zdecydowała, że poczeka na nią i razem wrócą do dormitorium. Nie da rady już nic wymyślić.

Spojrzała leniwie na torbę koleżanki. Drgnęła, zaskoczona widokiem czerwonej koperty wystającej z książki. Intensywny kolor wyróżniał się tak bardzo, jakby sam zapraszał do przeczytania siebie.

Przygryzła wargę. Nie, nie może tego zrobić. To prywatny list.

Z drugiej strony... Dlaczego Daphne zachowuje się ostatnio tak dziwnie? A co jeżeli ma kłopoty i boi się o tym powiedzieć?

Biła się z myślami przez krótką chwilę, aż w końcu sięgnęła po kopertę szybkim ruchem, jakby bała się, że zaraz się rozmyśli.

Starała się zagłuszyć wyrzuty sumienia dźwiękami rozwijającego się papieru.

[i]Och, czy nie widzisz,

Że należysz do mnie?

Jak boli moje biedne serce

Z każdym krokiem, który robisz

Z każdym ruchem, który wykonujesz

Z każdą przysięgą, którą łamiesz

Każdym uśmiechem, który udajesz

Każdą skargą, którą składasz

Będę cię obserwować.[/i]*

Ginny przeczytała tekst kilka razy, nie pojmując zupełnie jego treści. Co on oznaczał?

[i]Będę cię obserwować.[/i] Wpatrywała się w te słowa, mając dziwne wrażenie, że gdzieś je już słyszała. Minęło kilka sekund nim przypomniała sobie, gdzie.

To było blisko dziesięć lat temu, kiedy tata zabrał ją na wycieczkę po jakimś mugolskim miasteczku. Weszli do wielkiego sklepu, a Artur zachwycał się każdą napotkaną rzeczą, głośno zastanawiając się, co właśnie obserwuje. Ginny nie zwracała na to uwagi, bardziej skupiając się na, dobiegającej niewiadomo skąd, muzyce. Dokładnie zapamiętała słowa "Będę cię obserwować", gdyż skojarzyły jej się z prześladowcą i zostały w pamięci aż do tej pory.

Ginny wzdrygnęła się. Czy ktoś prześladował Daphne? A może to jakiś głupi żart?

\- Co robisz? - dziewczyna drgnęła, wypuszczając list z ręki. Daphne stała nad nią z kamienną miną. Nie wyglądała nawet na zdenerwowaną.

\- Wybacz - wymamrotała Ginny, siegając po upuszczoną kartkę. - Marwiłam się, że nie dajesz sobie z czymś rady i... I miałam rację. Daphne, kto to robi?

\- A bo ja wiem - odparła Daphne, opadając na pufę. - Ktoś, kto ma widocznie niezły ubaw. To trwa jakoś od początku roku. Zdjęcia, wierszyki... To jakiś popapraniec! - Ginny miała nieodparte wrażenie, że dziewczyna specjalnie zostawiła na widoku kopertę, jakby chciała wyrzucić z siebie wszystko.

\- Zbyt kreatywny nie jest - mruknęła Ginny. - To tekst mugolskiej piosenki. Czyli albo jest z mugolskiej rodziny, albo ma bzika na ich punkcie. - [i]Jak mój tata [/i]dodała w myśli.

Daphne zmarszczyła brwi.

\- On ma w ogóle bzika. Ani razu nie raczył mi wytłumaczyć, [i]dlaczego[/i] to robi. Albo raczyła...

\- Nie zastanawiaj się nad tym, tylko idź do Dumbledore'a! - powiedziała stanowczo Ginny. - Ktoś od dwóch miesięcy cię prześladuje. Musisz o tym powiedzieć. - Daphne energicznie pokręciła głową.

\- Sama znajdę tego gnojka - odpowiedziała tonem przesiąkniętym jadem. - Zresztą nieważne. Jestem śpiąca, nie mam siły o tym rozmawiać. Idziemy?

Ginny skinęła głową, podnosząc się z siedzenia.

Spojrzała na Daphne, która uśmiechnęła się do niej blado. Ginny miała nieodparte wrażenie, że uśmiech ten stanowił maskę pozornej obojętności, gdyż lęk w oczach Ślizgonki był aż nadto zauważalny.

Ktoś po prostu bawił się jej kosztem... Sama myśl o prześladowcy sprawiała, że Ginny przechodziły ciarki na plecach.

[i]Ani razu nie raczył mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego to robi.[/i] powiedziała Daphne. Ginny nie chciała usprawiedliwiać osoby, która prześladuje jej koleżankę, jednak dobrze wiedziała, że Daphne ma swoje za uszami. Widocznie komuś się naraziła.

Pytanie tylko, komu?

Pogrążona w myślach nawet nie dostrzegła, że ktoś wchodzi do biblioteki dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym ona z niej wychodziła, co przyczyniło się do bolesnego zderzenia.

\- Przepraszam! - zawołała Ginny. Dziewczyna, na którą wpadła odgarnęła kilka kosmyków kasztanowych włosów z twarzy i spojrzała na nie pogodnie.

\- Crystal? - Daphne uniosła brwi. - Co ty tu robisz?

\- Zostawiłam tutaj wypracowanie. Całe szcęście, że biblioteka jescze jest otwarta! - odparła z wyraźną ulgą. - A wy?

\- My szukałyśmy sposobu na... - Ginny zawahała się, spoglądając na Daphne. Właściwie, to na co szukała sposobu? Co spodziewała się zastać w bibliotece? Historię Gryfonki, która musi grać przeciwko swojemu domowi w drużynie Slytherinu oraz to, jak sobie z tym poradziła?

Niedorzeczność tego pomysłu dotarła do niej dopiero teraz.

Na szczęście Crystal okazała się być bardziej domyślna.

\- Chodzi o ten mecz?

\- Tak - mruknęła Ginny z ponurą miną.

Crystal spojrzała na nią uważnie, jakby coś analizowała.

\- Ginny, chodź ze mną po to wypracowanie. - Nim Ginny zdążyła odpowiedzieć, już była ciągnięta w stronę regałów.

\- Ej, a ja?! - krzyknęła z oburzeniem Daphne, ale nikt jej nie odpowiedział.

\- Dobra, chyba wiem, jak ci pomóc - powiedziała Crystal, przechodząc od razu do meritum. Ginny spojrzała na nią, nie wierząc w to, co słyszy.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak, naprawdę - potwierdziała Crystal, uśmiechając się lekko.

Ginny rzuciła się na nią w przypływie euforii. Straciła już nadzieję, że jest jakiekolwiek wyjście z tej sytuacji. Pod tym względem Crystal przypominała nieco ślizgońską wersję Hermiony.

\- Tylko nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć, że ci pomogłam. Nie chcę mieć kłopotów - wyjaśniła stanowczo Crystal, ściszając głos. - I masz u mnie dług!

Ginny przewróciła oczami, rozbawiona. Zdecydowanie, [i]ślizgońska[/i] wersja Hermiony.

Dziki ryk tłumu słychać było już w szatni. Ogłuszający dźwięk sprawiał, że w gardle Ginny powstała ogromna gula.

\- Drużyno, gotowi? - zapytał Mark. Odpowiedział mu głośny okrzyk bojowy.

Mark zaczął swój monolog, mający na celu zmotywowanie drużyny, jednak Ginny go nie słuchała. Pogrążony była jedynie w myślach, czy aby na pewno plan Crystal wypali...

Ginny, wraz z resztą drużyny, wyszła z szatni na trzęsących się nogach. Czuła na sobie palące spojrzenia ludzi i niemal słyszała ich szepty, choć bardziej przypominało to paranoję.

\- Kapitanowie drużyn, słynny Harry Potter oraz Mark Dowell widocznie nie pałają do siebie sympatią - zauważył komentujący Zachariasz Smith. - I... Wystartowali! - krzyknął, gdy na dźwięk gwizdka czternaście mioteł uniosło się w górę.

\- W drużynie Slytherinu zaszły znaczne zmiany. Ginny Weasley, która grała na pozycji ścigającej w drużynie Gryffindoru, postanowiła przejść na stronę wroga - mówił Zachariasz złośliwie.

Ginny, ignorując go, poczęła latać wokół boiska. Nie zwracała specjalnej uwagi na grę, pragnąc zachować pozory, jakby naprawdę szukała znicza. W pewnym momencie zauważyła Harry'ego, pędzącego w jej stronę. Odwróciła głowę, myśląc, że tuż za uchem fruwa jej znicz, jednak Harry zatrzymał się minimalnie przy niej, mówiąc:

\- Jeżeli złapiesz znicza... Pogratuluję ci dobrego meczu. - I z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach, ruszył dalej.

\- Wygląda na to, że Potter mógłby być na każde skinienie Weasley - zakpił Zachariasz. - Nawet biorąc pod uwagę to, co zrobiła...

Smith nie zdołał jednak dokończyć zdania, gdyż w jego stronę pofrunął tłuczek. Chłopak schylił się, a piłka śmignęła ponad jego głową jedynie o cal, po czym wróciła na boisko, jakby odbiła się od niewidzialnej ściany.

Ginny spojrzała w kierunku, z którego odbito tłuczek. Zaskoczona, zauważyła że to Tamara uśmiechnęła się do niej porozumiewawczo.

W pewnym momencie Ginny dostrzegła znicza, któy ledwie wyróżniał się na tle błękitnego nieba.

Popędziła w jego kierunku, a im bliżej była, tym znicz uciekał jeszcze dalej.

[i]W górę, jeszcze trochę w górę[/i] prosiła w duchu, unosząc się coraz wyżej nad trybunami. Kątem oka dostrzegła, ze Harry już podąża w jej stronę. [i]Jeżeli przez to zginę, to zabiję Crystal![/i] pomyślała, wyciągając rękę.

Drugą dłoń również oderwała od miotły, po czym, w ułamku sekundy, bezwiednie ześlizgnęła się ze swojej miotły.

Spadała w dół w akompaniamencie krzyków, dochodzących z trybun. Wszystko to trwało zaledwie kilka sekund, choć zdawało jej się, że od ziemi dzielą ją setki kilometrów.

Jedyne, co dostrzegła przed uderzeniem o murawę była, migająca przed oczami, czerwień.

*Every breath you take by The Police


	6. Pod gwieździstym sklepieniem

Ginny obudził silny, pulsujący w całym ciele ból oraz rozmowy prowadzone przez ludzi, którzy nawet nie próbowali zachowywać się cicho.

Otworzyła leniwie oczy. Pierwszym, co zarejestrowała, był duży kołnierz opinający jej szyję. Później spostrzegła kilka sylwetek nad łóżkiem i potrzebowała kilku sekund, aby dojść do tego, kto właściwie tu był, gdyż wszelkie kolory i kształty zlewały się w jedność. Dopiero po chwili, kiedy wszystko nabrało ostrości, była w stanie rozpoznać Daphne, Zoey, Tony'ego, Crystal, Stanleya, a także Rona, Hermionę i Harry'ego.

Widząc ich wszystkich, pogrążonych w dyskusji tak bardzo, że nawet nie zauważyli jej zbudzenia, przywołała na twarz delikatny uśmiech.

\- Ginny! - zawołała Hermiona, która jako pierwsza dostrzegła otwarte oczy dziewczyny, obserwujące ich z lekkim rozbawieniem. Jej imię, wypowiedziane przez Hermionę, ucięło cały dyskurs i zwróciło uwagę wszystkich na Ginny.

\- Ty żyjesz! - Daphne rzuciła się na nią, tym samym potęgując ból. Ginny kątem oka dostrzegła, jak Hermiona przewraca oczami.

\- Oczywiście, że żyje - powiedziała z nutką irytacji w głosie. - Przecież tłumaczyłam ci, że...

\- Gin, twoja przyjaciółka bardzo szybko robi się czerwona - zauważył Stanley, drapiąc się za uchem. - My wszyscy przez chwilę myśleliśmy, że już po tobie. Przywaliłaś o ziemię z takim impetem, że aż odbiłaś się od niej o kilka centymetrów. To wyglądało genialnie!

Ginny, podobnie jak cała reszta, uniosła brew do góry, zaszczycając Stanleya wymownym spojrzeniem.

\- To znaczy... Dobrze, że nic ci nie jest. I masz bardzo ładny kołnierzyk, tak swoją drogą.

\- Niestety, tym razem twój Wielki Bohater nie zdołał przybyć na czas - powiedziała Zoey, puszczając jej oczko. Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, nie za bardzo rozumiejąc tę aluzję. Dopiero potem przypomniała sobie o czerwieni, która mignęła jej przed oczami tuż przed upadkiem i zdała sobie sprawę, że była to bordowa szata.

\- C-co? - wydukała Ginny, patrząc na Harry'ego maślanym wzrokiem.

\- Harry chciał cię uratować - wyjaśnił Ron. - Tylko twoi przyjaciele mają z tym jakiś problem - dodał, patrząc na grupkę Ślizgonów jadowicie. Daphne już otwierała usta, więc Ginny, zdając sobie sprawę z konsekwencji jeszcze niewypowiedzianego zdania, powiedziała:

\- A mecz? Kto wygrał?

\- Nikt - odparł Tony. - Po twoim spektakularnym przedstawieniu, mecz się zakończył.

\- Naprawdę? - Jej ton był nieco zbyt entuzjastyczny. Spojrzała na Crystal, która porozumiewawczo puściła jej oczko.

\- Tak, naprawdę - potwierdziła Hermiona, uśmiechając się. - Jest przełożony, więc chyba... - spojrzała wyczekująco na Rona. Ten, westchnąwszy ciężko, dopowiedział:

\- Więc chyba jednak nie będziesz musiała dla nich grać.

\- O, proszę - Ginny uśmiechnęła się z wyższością. - I po co było tyle krzyku?

Przewrócił oczami z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- Oj, wiesz, że jestem trochę nerwowy.

\- Trochę nerwowy! - powtórzyła Daphne, prychając. - Remi to najbardziej nerwowy człowiek, jakiego dane było mi poznać.

Ron wziął głęboki oddech, widocznie powstrzymując wybuch.

\- Też byś się wkurzyła, gdyby ktoś mówił na ciebie Remi, mimo że powtarzałaś tej osobie jakieś trzydzieści razy, że nie tak brzmi twoje imię.

\- A może byśmy zapytali Ginny, jak w ogóle się czuje? - zaproponował Tony, uśmiechając się do Ginny ciepło, co ona natychmiast odwzajemniła.

\- Poza lekkim bólem chyba wszystko jest w porządku.

W momencie wypowiedzenia tych słów, drzwi pomieszczenia otworzyły się z hukiem, a wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w stronę wejścia. Do środka wparowała pani Pomfrey, która z zaciętą miną ciągnęła Malfoya za ucho.

\- Dacie wiarę? - rzuciła, prowadząc wyrywającego się chłopaka do sąsiedniego łóżka. - Bez zgody opuszczać łóżko szpitalne! Panie Malfoy, odrobinę powagi.

\- Och, ja jestem poważny! - warknął, wyrywając się pielęgniarce. Rozmasowując zaczerwienione ucho, dodał: - Goyle został wypuszczony już dwa dni temu, czemu ja ciągle muszę się tu kisić? No ile można?!

\- Tyle, ile będzie konieczne - powiedziała rzeczowo pani Pomfrey. - Masz największe obrażenia. Nie licząc ręki, oczywiście. Bez obaw, wkrótce stąd wyjdziesz.

\- To jest żałosne - sarknął Malfoy, z oburzeniem siadając na swoim łóżku. - Gdyby ojciec się o tym dowiedział...

\- Gdybym dostawała galeona za każdym razem, kiedy wspominasz o ojcu, to byłabym milionerką. A teraz proszę się położyć. A was - zwróciła się do reszty - również nie chcę tu widzieć. Panna Weasley musi odpoczywać. Poza tym, za dziesięć minut zaczynacie zajęcia. Spływajcie, no już.

Wszyscy, z lekkim ociąganiem, zwrócili się w stronę wyjścia. Wychodząc, rzucali przez ramię pożegnanie, życzyli powrotu do zdrowia. Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za Tonym, pani Pomfrey rzuciła Malfoyowi jednocześnie srogie i ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, po czym zniknęła w swoim kantorku.

Momentalnie w pomieszczeniu zapadła nieznośna cisza. Ginny od razu zatęskniła za swoimi odwiedzającymi. Nawet wolałaby, żeby się kłócili, niż żeby musiała spędzić następne kilkanaście godzin w zupełnej ciszy, w dodatku z Malfoyem.

\- Naprawdę wolałaś ryzykować życiem niż złapać ten głupi znicz? - zapytał w pewnym momencie Malfoy.

Kiedy odpowiedziało mu milczenie, skwitował:

\- Wy, Gryfoni, jesteście naprawdę głupi.

Czas spędzony w Skrzydle Szpitalnym dłużył się niesamowicie, zwłaszcza w godzinach popołudniowych, kiedy nie mogła nawet liczyć na żadnych gości. Dodatkowo Malfoy był chyba najgorszym kompanem do spędzania czasu w tym miejscu. Jednak po pewnym czasie nawet on okazał się lepszy niż nic.

\- Ilu Ślizgonów potrzeba do przygotowania piwa kremowego? - zapytała w pewnym momencie Ginny, przerywając kilkugodzinną ciszę. Malfoy, zatopiony w lekturze Proroka Codziennego, spojrzał na nią z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami i charakterystycznym dla siebie grymasem.

\- Ten kołnierz blokuje dopływ krwi do twojego mózgu, Weasley?

\- Nie znasz się na żartach? Po prostu zgadnij.

\- Nie będę brnąć w te głupie gierki wymyślane przez jeszcze głupszych Gryfonów.

\- Pięciu. Jeden przygotowuje piwo, a czterech mówi, którzy znajomi ich ojców z ministerstwa zrobiliby to lepiej.

Malfoy prychnął.

\- Żałosne, Weasley. Swoją drogą, ty też jesteś teraz, tak jakby, Ślizgonką, nad czym ubolewa ten biedny dom.

W normalnych okolicznościach Ginny w ogóle nie wdawałaby się w dyskusję z Malfoyem, a już zwłaszcza nie przytaczałaby dowcipów z Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów. Niemniej jednak, traktowała to jako swego rodzaju formę rozrywki. W końcu Malfoy, owinięty w koc i zupełnie uzależniony od pani Pomfrey, był całkowicie niegroźny.

\- Dlaczego Crabbe i Goyle przeszli przez ulicę?

\- Weasley, nie pogrążaj się...

\- Ponieważ Malfoy przeszedł.

Malfoy nie zdołał ukryć delikatnego uśmiechu. W końcu żarty, mówiące o jego wyższości nad innymi, z pewnością bardziej przypadały mu do gustu.

\- No to ja ci zadam pytanie. Ilu Gryfonów potrzeba, aby przygotować piwo kremowe?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Trzech i dobrze wiesz, którzy to.

Ginny, choć wiedziała, że to nie wypada, parsknęła głośnym śmiechem. Nawet Malfoy uśmiechnął się dumnie.

Tę o dziwo sympatyczną chwilę przerwało czyjeś głośne wtargnięcie do pomieszczenia, które sprawiło, że Ginny drgnęła, wystraszona.

\- Co to ma być?! - krzyknął Blaise Zabini. Ginny nie widziała tego chłopaka blisko cztery miesiące i w pierwszej chwili nawet go nie poznała - urósł nieco i chyba nabrał mięśni. Wyniosłość malująca się na jego twarzy pozostała jednak bez zmian.

\- O, Blaise, już wróciłeś. Stary, aleś się opalił! - powiedział Malfoy z dzikim uśmiechem.

Zabini nie zwrócił uwagi na ten nieco rasistowski żart i podszedł bliżej łóżka przyjaciela, obrzucając Ginny jedynie zdegustowanym spojrzeniem.

\- Co tu się dzieje, Draco? - warknął. - Wracam i co widzę? Córka Weasleyów w naszym domu?! Co ten Dumbledore sobie wyobraża? Chce, żeby ta szkoła całkowicie zeszła na psy? Nie rozmawiałeś z ojcem?

A później się dziwi, że mamy takie, a nie inne żarty pomyślała gorzko Ginny.

\- Rozmawiałem - odparł Malfoy, mrużąc oczy. - Wiesz, że Dumbledore jest nietykalny.

\- I ten nowy nauczyciel od Eliksirów! Powiedz mi, po jakie licho Snape naucza Obrony?

\- Co? - zawołali równocześnie Malfoy i Ginny.

Wzrok Zabiniego przeniósł się ze Ślizgona na nią. Kiedy ich spojrzenia sie spotkały, chłopak uśmiechnął się, jednak zdecydowanie nie był to przyjazny uśmiech - raczej wzbudzał niepokój.

\- Tak jest, Weasley. Nie wiem, co Dumbledore ma na celu, ale te wszystkie gierki nie doprowadzą do niczego dobrego. A więc trzymaj się, bo w Slytherinie za długo nie pociągniesz.

To powiedziawszy, obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z równie mocnym impetem.

Tej ciszy nikt już nie przerwał.

Następnego dnia Malfoy wreszcie mógł opuścić szpital. W ostatecznym rozrachunku spędził tu może z tydzień, podczas którego pani Pomfrey podawała mu różne leki - począwszy od tych, które miały wypłukać z organizmu wszystkie toksyny, których się nawdychał, a skończywszy na tych, które pomogły jego ręce wrócić do stanu użytkowania.

\- Jeszcze ze dwie noce, dasz radę - powiedziała pani Pomfrey, kiedy Ginny zapytała ją o to, ile ona musi jeszcze tutaj przeleżeć. - Nie wypuszczam stąd nikogo, dopóki nie będzie w stu procentach zdrowy. Aż dziw, że masz tylko uraz szyi.

\- Tak, chyba miałam szczęście - mruknęła Ginny. Pani Pomfrey była właśnie w trakcie poprawiania jej poduszki.

\- Szczęście? - prychnęła. - To nie żadne szczęście, to Eliksir Ochrony! Wyszkolony uzdrowiciel potrafi wyczuć pewne rzeczy, kiedy taki upadek kończy się tylko niegroźną kontuzją. Pewnie wiesz, że stosują to zawodowi gracze, wam, dzieci, może zrobić więcej złego, niż dobrego... Mogą ukształtować ci się łydki jak u niejednego chłopa...

Ginny uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Nie miała pojęcia, co taki eliksir robił w walizce Crystal, ale było to z pewnością najlepsze rozwiązanie.

Po obiedzie przyszły do niej Daphne i Zoey, a ich odwiedziny Ginny przyjęła z wielką ulgą i radością. Ostatnimi czasu bardzo rzadko ktoś u niej gościł, tym bardziej wizyta Ślizgonek bardzo ją ucieszyła.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytała Zoey, siadając na brzegu łóżka. Ginny wzruszyła ramionami. Ta czynność niekiedy sprawiała jej niewielki ból.

\- Już lepiej. Wyjdę w sobotę, jeśli dobrze pójdzie.

\- To wyjdź w niedzielę - powiedziała Daphne. Kiedy Ginny spojrzała na nią zaskoczona, dodała szybko: - Ten nowy profesor, Slughorn, urządza jakieś przyjęcie dla ł cię, więc będziesz miała wymówkę, aby nie iść.

\- Co? - Ginny potrzebowała chwili, aby przyswoić tę informację, jednak nawet chwila nie pomogła. - Nic nie rozumiem. Jaki profesor, jakie przyjęcie i jaka wymówka?

\- Jeśli masz coś, co Slughorn uzna za wyjątkowe, to dostajesz zaproszenie do Klubu Ślimaka. Oznajmił nam to już na pierwszej lekcji. A skoro dostaliśmy zaproszenie, kiedy nawet nas nie znał, to wiadomo, co się dla niego liczy. Nazwisko starych. - Na twarz Zoey wkradł się ironiczny i zarazem kwaśny uśmiech.

\- No to dlaczego mnie zaprosił? - zapytała Ginny, gdyż zupełnie nie rozumiała całej tej sytuacji. - Nawet mnie nie zna, a moje nazwisko nie jest w ogóle prestiżowe.

\- Widocznie z opowieści uznał, że jesteś niezwykła - prychnęła Daphne, robiąc nadąsaną minę. - No wiesz, cała ta wymiana, to takie heroiczne...

Ginny spojrzała na Zoey pytająco.

\- Nie dostała zaproszenia - wyjaśniła krótko, choć odpowiedź nasuwała się sama. - Ale idzie z Tonym. Zaprosił ją.

\- Zrobił to tylko dlatego, że jego dziewczyna i tak została zaproszona - burknęła Daphne.

\- Ale i tak się zgodziłaś - przypomniała Zoey, dając jej kuksańca w bok.

\- Czyli idzie się z osobą towarzyszącą?

\- Tylko teraz, bo to pierwsze spotkanie. Możliwe, że przed Świętami też będzie można. A tak poza tym... - Zoey sięgnęła do kieszeni szaty, wyciągając z niej niewielki kawałek pergaminu. - Napisał to specjalnie dla ciebie.

Ginny niepewnie sięgnęła po karteczkę. Było to dosyć niechlujnie napisane zaproszenie do Klubu Ślimaka. Zawierało datę i godzinę najbliższego spotkania oraz podpis profesora.

\- Jaki on jest? - zapytała Ginny, dokładając kawałek pergaminu na szafeczkę nocną. - Ten Slughorn?

\- Do przeżycia - mruknęła Zoey.

\- Gorzej ze Snapem - powiedziała Daphne, krzywiąc się. - Już na pierwszej lekcji obrony dał nam jasno do zrozumienia, że nic nie umiemy i że te miesiące z profesorem Alpinem były zupełnym marnotrawstwem.

Nada Alipin w istocie nie należał do najlepszych nauczycieli. Niezbyt wykształcony, niezbyt poukładany. Jego lekcje zazwyczaj charakteryzował chaos i brak jakiegokolwiek skupienia na nauce.

Ginny nie chciała przyznać Snape'owi racji, ale nie mogła się z nim nie zgodzić. Profesor Alpin balansował gdzieś między Umbridge a Lockhartem na liście najgorszych nauczycieli.

Jednak obrona przed czarną magią ze Snapem? Jej ukochany przedmiot prowadzony przez nauczyciela, który ewidentnie jej nie znosił, ze wzajemnością zresztą?  
[enter]  
Z drugiej strony - skoro i tak musiała przeżyć z nim jeden przedmiot, chyba bez różnicy było, czy będą to eliksiry, czy obrona przed czarną magią.

\- Dlaczego Dumbledore zmienił nauczyciela po kilku miesiącach? - zastanowiła się Ginny, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę, że wymówiła to na głos.

Daphne i Zoey spojrzały po sobie, wzruszając ramionami.

Ginny wiedziała, że nie są to najlepsze osoby do tego typu dywagacji.

A może Zabini miał rację? Może rzeczywiście Dumbledore coś planował? Jeśli tak, to co? Podskórnie przeczuwała, że nie chodziło tutaj o sprawny wewnętrzne.

\- To jak, do soboty? - Głos Zoey wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

\- Chyba tak... - mruknęła, choć wybieranie się na przyjęcie z pewnością nie należało do rzeczy, których pragnęłaby od razu po wyjściu ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. - A ty, Zoey, nie zapraszasz nikogo?

\- Tak, Zabini byłby w siódmym niebie - rzuciła Daphne i wszystkie trzy się zaśmiały, choć Ginny ni w ząb nie rozumiała tej aluzji.

Ostatnia noc nie należała do spokojnych. Ginny wierciła się przez długi czas, a uciskający kołnierz sukcesywnie przeszkadzał jej w zaśnięciu. Nawet po ściągnięciu go leżała z szeroko otwartymi oczami, bezmyślnie wlepiając wzrok w sufit. W końcu, około godziny pierwszej, wstała z łóżka i, owinąwszy się szlafrokiem, po cichu opuściła pomieszczenie.

Może znowu zachowywała się nierozsądnie, a może po prostu późna godzina jej nie służyła, gdyż od razu do głowy wpadła jej myśl, że gdzieś w zamku prawdopodobnie jest jeszcze jedna osoba, która nie śpi.

Nie pomyliła się - ledwo przeszła kilka kroków, a jej oczom ukazał się nie kto inny, jak Teodor Nott.  
Siedział na parapecie w szkolnych szatach, głową zwrócony w stronę okna.

\- Coraz częściej się zastanawiam, czy aby na pewno nie jesteś wampirem - powiedziała Ginny, kiedy znalazła się koło niego. Drgnął lekko, ale się nie odwrócił.

\- Właśnie miałem iść spać - przyznał i dopiero wtedy obrócił się, by spojrzeć na nią. - Nie powinnaś się kurować? Słyszałem, że jakiś kołnierzyk zdobi twoją szyję...

\- Nie uraczę cię tym widokiem, niestety - rzuciła, uśmiechając się fałszywie. Wiedziała, że Nott z pewnością wymyśliłby szereg złośliwości, widząc ją w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

\- Szkoda - mruknął mało entuzjastycznie, po czym zeskoczył z parapetu i stanął przy niej, jak zwykle mając idealny widok na czubek jej głowy. - Skoro już tu jesteś, to... dokąd idziemy?

Ginny otworzyła usta, jednak zamknęła je po chwili. Czy dobrze usłyszała, że Nott chciał iść gdzieś z nią? I czy ona powinna była iść z nim?

Jak zawsze część mózgu odpowiadająca za logiczne myślenie wyłączyła się, aby dać upust niezdrowym pomysłom.

\- A może do Hogsmeade? - zaproponowała, nim zdążyła się w ogóle nad tym zastanowić.

Nott zareagował dokładnie tak, jak się tego spodziewała.

\- Aż tak mocno uderzyłaś o ziemię? Niby jak chcesz się tam dostać?

Ginny zastanowiła się przez chwilę. Nie wiedziała, czy powinna dzielić się swoją wiedzą, ale znała jedno z przejść prowadzące do Hogsmeade. Poznała je przez przypadek, kilka lat temu - usłyszała jak Ron i Harry o nim mówią. Nigdy jednak z niego nie korzystała i nie była pewna, czy ono rzeczywiście zaprowadzi ich we właściwe miejsce.

\- Chodź - powiedziała w końcu, ruszając przed siebie.

Przejście miało znajdować się koło zbroi Mrocznego Rycerza, jednak kiedy się tam znaleźli po kilkuminutowej przechadzce (podczas której Nott ciągle pytał, dokąd idą), żadnego przejścia nie było.

\- To tu? - rzucił, unosząc brwi.

\- Powinien być chyba jakiś właz... - mruczała Ginny, bardziej do siebie niż do niego. Chwilę później zauważyła w ścianie miejsce, które wyraźnie odstawało od reszty. Dotknęła go delikatnie, po czym odepchnęła z większą siłą. Kawałek włazu przesunąwszy się, ukazał niewielki tunel.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.

\- Naprawdę nikt tego jeszcze nie odkrył? - zdziwił się Nott. - Jesteś pewna, że to bezpieczne? - dodał, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała delikatna nutka niepokoju.

Ginny nie była tego pewna. Pewne było tylko to, że przejście teraz do Hogsmeade było raczej nierozsądne. Nie chciała jednak się nad tym rozwodzić, więc zanurkowała w tunelu, a chwilę później ruszył za nią Nott, choć minę miał raczej niewesołą.

Przejście było dość szerokie i wysokie, zatopione w ciemności. Oboje oświetlili różdżkami drogę przed sobą i szli dalej niepewnie przez kilka minut, dopóki nie pojawił się przed nimi otwór, prowizorycznie zakryty jakąś dechą.

\- Idź przodem - powiedziała Ginny, a Nott posłusznie odsunął kawałek drewna.

Wyłoniwszy się z przejścia, znaleźli się w niewielkiej uliczce, cichej i spokojnej.

Nocne Hogsmeade zupełnie różniło się od tego, które znała Ginny. Nie było tu gwarno i tłoczno, a jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem było ciche pohukiwanie ptaków.

\- Nie sądziłem, że coś takie znajduje się w Hogwarcie - przyznał Nott, z niedowierzeniem w głosie.

\- Tylko nie chwal się tym zbytnio - uczuliła go Ginny, choć i tak wiedziała, że w tym wypadku nie powinna się o to martwić. Sama była w niemałym szoku, że to przejście rzeczywiście zaprowadziło ich tam, gdzie powinno. - To dokąd teraz? - zapytała, rozglądając się po okolicy z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. Niektóre szyldy świeciły kolorowymi neonami, które na tle czarnej nocy prezentowały się zjawiskowo.  
Nott wskazał ręką przed siebie na dróżkę znajdującą się na niewielkiej górze.

\- Do miejsca, które powinno ci się spodobać.

Spojrzała na niego niepewnie, jednak posłusznie podążyła za nim, wspinając się po górce z lekkim wysiłkiem. Po krótkiej chwili znaleźli się na szczycie, gdzie jedną część wzniesienia oddzielała od lasu szeroka ścieżka. Tą właśnie ścieżką ruszył Nott, chowając ręce w kieszeni i idąc tak pewnym krokiem, jakby dokładnie wiedział, gdzie się kieruje.

Przecież wie przeszło Ginny przez myśl. To dla niej to miejsce było nieco obce, gdyż nigdy nie zagłębiała się w te okolice. Tym bardziej ciekawiło ją, dokąd Nott ją prowadzi...

Wszystko okazało się jasne chwilę później, kiedy wyłoniło się przed nimi kolejne wzniesienie, a na nim samotna ławka. Tuż nad nią wisiała korona potężnego drzewa. Z tego miejsca widoczny był cały Hogwart.

\- Co za cudowne miejsce - mruknęła Ginny z zachwytem, podchodząc do ławeczki. Nott podążył jej śladem i oboje zajęli miejsca, sprawiając, że drewno lekko skrzypnęło.

\- Jest spokojne – przyznał Teodor, wyciągając wygodnie długie nogi przed siebie. - Choć pierwszy raz siedzę tutaj w nocy.

Ginny przypuszczała, że efekt za dnia nie byłby tak spektakularny, jak teraz.

Dokładnie przed nimi rozciągał się zamek w całej okazałości – potężny, ogromny, wyjątkowo cichy i spokojny. Zupełnie ciemny, gdyż o tej porze prawie wszyscy spali. Wieże wzbijały się najwyżej, niemal sięgając gwiazd, które wesoło błyszczały na tle ciemnego nieba, swoim blaskiem oświetlając ponurą szkołę.

\- Często tu bywasz?

\- Kiedy mam ochotę odciąć się od ludzi. Czyli często - powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. - Wystarczy poszukać. Wtedy wiele można znaleźć – dodał.

\- A można bardziej dosłownie? - Ginny uniosła brwi, a na twarzy Teodora pojawił się nieznaczny uśmiech. - Dlaczego spora część Ślizgonów jest taka... nieprawdziwa? Jakby ukrywali wszystkie tajemnice świata.

\- Może dlatego, że nie potrzebujemy się uzewnętrzniać? To w naturze Gryfona jest wyrzucać z siebie wszystkie żale.

Ginny prychnęła. Im dłużej była w Slytherinie, tym bardziej widoczne były dla niej nie różnice między domami, a także podobieństwa. I, wbrew pozorom, było ich całkiem sporo.

\- Głupota – skwitowała. - To chyba zależy od człowieka. W ogóle te domy... Coraz bardziej się zastanawiam, czy one mają sens.

\- Naprawdę? - Nott spojrzał na nią, nie kryjąc zdziwienia.

\- No tak – odparła, kładąc głowę na oparciu ławki i skupiając swój wzrok na gwiezdnym sklepieniu. - Widzę różnice między nami. Ale tak naprawdę...

\- To życie zweryfikuje, kim jesteśmy.

\- Lepiej bym tego nie ujęła – powiedziała Ginny, uśmiechając się. Teodor powtórzył ten gest, unosząc dumnie głowię.

\- Masz trochę racji, Weasley.

\- Jasne, że mam – prychnęła. - A ty jesteś typem człowieka zamkniętego w sobie. Nie, nie Ślizgonem... Po prostu człowiekiem-zagadką.

Nott prychnął, ale Ginny nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Skoro już miała chwilę na drobne refleksje, postanowiła to wykorzystać i kontynuowała:

\- Ale chyba masz jakieś odruchy normalności. Jeśli zgodziłeś się iść z dziewczyną na bal, to chyba świadczy, że w pewnym sensie jesteś zwykłym chłopakiem.

\- Nie z dziewczyną, tylko z Zoey – podsumował, a widząc karcący wzrok Ginny, dodał: - Nie staraj się mnie zrozumieć. Nie wychodzą ci podchody.

Nastała chwila ciszy, podczas której oboje wpatrywali się w śpiący zamek. Po krótkim czasie Nott odezwał się pierwszy:

\- Jeszcze pomyślę, że jesteś zazdrosna.

Ginny wybuchnęła gromkim śmiechem, a kąciki ust Notta uniosły się lekko w górę, jakby chłopak usilnie starał się wyglądać poważnie.

\- Proszę cię – rzuciła Ginny. - To raczej nie jest...

\- To samo co Harry Potter? - Przybrał na twarz wyraz złośliwej satysfakcji. - Wiesz, może jesteś fatalna w dociekaniu, ale ja nie. Wystarczy dobrze obserwować i już widać, jak ci ślina cieknie na widok tego pajaca. I, jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie, źle to się dla ciebie skończy.

\- Cóż, nie chcę – warknęła Ginny, czując, jak jej policzki powoli się rozpalają. - Widać nic się przed tobą nie ukryje, znawco – dodała, wkładając w to zdanie tyle jadowitej ironii, na ile było ją stać.

Nott uniósł dumnie podbródek, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

\- Oczywiście. Choć... Co do ciebie się pomyliłem.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi w pytającym geście. Nott odwrócił wzrok, skupiając go na Hogwarcie.

\- Wcześniej byłaś po prostu głupia, a twoje działania nie miały w ogóle logicznej motywacji. A teraz... No, chyba nie jesteś taka zła.

Widać było, że wypowiedzenie tego zdania kosztowało go wiele wysiłku, w tym zapewnie utracenie dumy. Ginny uśmiechnęła się lekko, nic jednak nie mówiąc. Zamiast tego przyznała tylko w duchu, że Teodor, kiedy zechce, również potrafi być do zniesienia.

\- Ciekaw jestem, jak życie nas zweryfikuje, kiedy nadejdzie wojna – powiedział nagle, nie spoglądając na nią.

\- Wojna? - powtórzyła tępo, a widząc brak reakcji, dopowiedziała: - Naprawdę myślisz, że nas czeka?

\- Głupie pytanie – prychnął. - Kiedy nas czeka, to dopiero jest zastanawiające.

Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech. Nie lubiła myśleć o tych rzeczach, choć często pojawiały się gdzieś z tyłu jej głowy. Zawsze jednak je ignorowała – przecież jej rodzina należała do Zakonu Feniksa. Gdyby coś się działo, z pewnością byłaby jedną z pierwszych osób, które by o tym wiedziały. Jeśli nie od rodziny, to dotarłoby to do niej choćby przez przypadek.

\- Pytanie, jak to się skończy – mruknęła.

\- To chyba jasne? - Nott spojrzał na nią, robiąc taką minę, jakby powiedział coś bardzo oczywistego. Widząc, że dla Ginny rzecz wcale nie jest taka jasna, dodał: - Ludzie mogą mieć honor, idee, wolę walki i inne szlachetne cechy, ale co z tego? Liczy się potęga, a taką ma Czarny Pan. Ma potęgę, ma władzę i siłę. Dlatego lepiej być posłusznym już teraz.

\- To może stań w kolejce czekającej na przydział do doborowego towarzystwa Śmierciożerców? - rzuciła ostro Ginny, cofając w myślach słowa, że Teodor mógł być do zniesienia. Nie mógł.

\- Och, ale ja nie mówię, że to popieram – powiedział szorstko, mrużąc oczy ze złości. - Nie chodzi o moje zdanie czy o moje poglądy. Chodzi o realne podejście do przyszłości. I o własny tyłek. A przyszłość wygląda tak, że to Czarny Pan wygra. Pogódź się z tym, to kwestia czasu.

\- Mylisz się – powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Jest o wiele słabszy od Dumbledore'a.

\- Cóż, niedługo pewnie się przekonamy, jak to się skończy – podsumował.

Słowa te zawisły w powietrzu niczym obietnica.

Pani Pomfrey była nieco zdenerwowana na Ginny, kiedy okazało się, że ta ściągnęła kołnierz mimo zakazu pielęgniarki. Dzięki temu wypuszczono ją ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego dopiero w sobotni wieczór, więc musiała czym prędzej gnać do pokoju wspólnego i ubrać się w pierwszą sukienkę, jaka wpadła jej w ręce.

Ginny, z pewną dozą niepewności, stanęła przed wejściem do klasy profesora Slughorna. Poprawiła zwiewną, czerwoną sukienkę i, biorąc głęboki wdech, pchnęła drzwi.

W pomieszczeniu było nieco tłoczno - kilkoro uczniów, odzianych w odświętne stroje, kręciło się tu i ówdzie, nie zauważając nawet, że ktoś wszedł.

Profesora Slughorna rozpoznała od razu - łysiejący, podstarzały czarodziej, odziany we frak, który ciasno opinał jego wypukły brzuch, gawędził wesoło z jakimś chłopakiem, nie zwracając uwagi na to, kto wchodzi do środka. Wzruszyła ramionami. Profesorowi przedstawi się później.

Koło ściany dostrzegła niewielkie zbiorowisko Ślizgonów. Daphne, Tony, Zoey, Zabini oraz nieznana jej dziewczyna, stali z dość nietęgimi minami, dzierżąc w ręku podłużne szklanki i obserwując z lekkim niesmakiem resztę towarzystwa.

\- Już myśleliśmy, że nie przyjdziesz - powiedział Tony z uśmiechem, kiedy do nich podeszła.

Zabini od razu otaksował ją nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, jakby była jakimś robakiem.

\- Zabini, nie gap się tak - warknęła do niego Zoey. Chłopak spojrzał na nią, wykrzywiając swoje duże usta w szarmanckim uśmiechu.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko - odparł nonszalancko, upijając łyk szampana, jak domyślała się Ginny, bezalkoholowego.

\- Wy się chyba nie znacie - oznajmił Tony, kładąc rękę na szczupłym ramieniu wysokiej dziewczyny. Ta, odgarniając z podłużnej twarzy wijący się kosmyk kręconych włosów, wymusiła uśmiech i wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę Ginny.

\- Jestem Lisa. Dziewczyna Tony'ego - powiedziała delikatnie, subtelnie zaznaczając swoją „funkcję". Ginny nie miała pojęcia, czemu miało służyć to zaakcentowanie, dlatego tylko uśmiechnęła się do Lisy, również się przedstawiając.

W tym momencie drzwi sali otworzył się ponownie, wpuszczając do środka Astorię Greengrass.

Dziewczyna, ściskając w dłoni niewielką kopertówkę, szła przed siebie z wysoko uniesioną głową i szerokim uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. Pojedyncze, uciekające spod ciasnego koka kosmyki jasnych włosów opadały na jej odsłoniętą szyję. Wszystko to stwarzało efekt, jakby Astoria była aspirującą księżną, elegancką i pełną gracji.

Ginny domyśliła się, że widok młodszej siostry nie zadowoli Daphne i nie pomyliła się - wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by zdać sobie sprawę z mocy zdenerwowania Ślizgonki. Jej policzki zaogniły się momentalnie, a dłoń zacisnęła się na szklance tak mocno, że aż pobielały jej kłykcie.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - syknęła Daphne, kiedy Astoria zmaterializowała się obok ich grupy. - Z kim przyłaś?

\- Z kim przyszłam? - Astoria zamrugała kilkukrotnie, przywołując niewinną minę. - Z nikim! Pan profesor mnie zaprosił, sama tu jestem.

Oburzenie i wściekłość aż biły od Daphne i nawet Lisa odsunęła się nieznacznie, patrząc na Ślizgonkę z pewną rezerwą.

\- Spadaj - warknęła Daphne. Widząc, że Astoria ani myśli o odejściu, tylko patrzy na siostrę zaskoczona, dodała: - Natychmiast.

Astoria oddaliła się, choć minę miała nie tyle urażoną, co smutną. Na Daphne nie zrobiło to jednak dużego wrażenia.

\- Zawsze potrafi wszystko zepsuć - rzuciła jadowicie, taksując młodszą siostrę ostrym spojrzeniem. Astoria była właśnie w trakcie przedstawiania się jakiejś grupie piątoklasistów.

\- O co ci chodzi? - zapytał Zabini, unosząc brwi. - Od czterech lat jesteś na nią cięta. Nie rozumiem cię.

Ginny również tego nie rozumiała, ale Daphne nie wyglądała, jakby chciała cokolwiek wyjaśniać.  
Rodzina Weasleyów była dość liczna, dlatego kłótnie były na porządku dziennym. Nigdy jednak nie przeszło jej przez myśl, aby któregoś z braci traktować w taki sposób.

\- Psst, Ginny - szepnął jej do ucha Tony, dyskretnie wskazując głową w stronę drzwi. Ginny zerknęła w tamtym kierunku, czując nagle, jak jej serce przyśpiesza niespodziewanie w szalonym tempie.

Choć widok Harry'ego we fraku zdecydowanie mógł cieszyć oko, blondynka zawieszona na jego ramieniu już nie.

Była niewiele niższa od niego, ubrana w niebieską sukienkę, na której odbijał się delikatny, kwiatowy wzór. Blond włosy odgarnęła za ucho subtelnym ruchem, nieśmiało patrząc na towarzystwo.

\- Mandy! - zawołała Lisa, machając do owej blondynki. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niej niepewnie, po czym ruszyła w stronę koleżanki. Harry podążył za nią.

Lisa od razu oddelegowała Mandy od reszty grupy. Stając jakiś metr dalej, natychmiast zaczęła snuć jakąś opowieść, gestykulując przy tym energicznie. Mandy rzuciła Harry'emu przepraszające spojrzenie, jednak dalej z uśmiechem słuchała Lisy.

Spojrzenia, jakimi obrzucili Harry'ego Ślizgoni, odbiegały do przyjemnych, więc i Ginny zdecydowała się odejść z nim kawałek dalej.

\- Miło cię widzieć - odparł Harry, kiedy już znaleźli się w bezpiecznym miejscu. - Ładnie... wyglądasz.

Każde jego spojrzenie, każdy uśmiech budził w jej wnętrzu setki motyli, jednak za sprawą komplementów w brzuchu dziewczyny pojawiało się stado cyrkowców wykonujących szalone akrobacje.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała, czując, jak zalewa ją fala rozmarzenia. - Kto to jest? - Nie mogła się powstrzymać, by nie zadać tego pytania. Harry spojrzał krótko w stronę Mandy.

\- Mandy - wyjaśnił zwięźle, jednak domyślając się zapewne, że nie o imię pytała Ginny, dodał: - Szczerze mówiąc, nie miałem ochoty tu przychodzić i byłem skłonny zostać w pokoju wspólnym. Tylko Hermiona i Ron ostatnio mają jakąś burzę. Ciężko się tego słucha... Więc wziąłem Mandy i jestem. Może nie będzie aż tak źle.

Wypowiadając ostatnie zdanie, uśmiechnął się kwaśno i jasnym było, że nie za bardzo wierzy w prawdziwość swoich słów.

Ginny wtedy przypomniała sobie sytuację sprzed dwóch miesięcy, rozgrywającą się pod pewną listą...

Kim jest Mandy Brocklehurst? - zapytał Harry, zauważywszy podpis znajdujący się pod nazwiskiem Hanny.

\- Krukonka. Naprawdę, Harry, po tylu latach powinieneś kojarzyć ludzi ze swojego rocznika!

Wtedy wszystko stało się jasne. Nie czując więc potrzeby ciągnięcia wątku Krukonki, zapytała:

\- Czyli Ron i Hermiona nie byli zaproszeni?

\- Hermiona była. I głównie o to się pokłócili. Wiesz, jaki jest Ron...

\- Tak, wiem - mruknęła posępnie. Niekiedy Ron i Daphne byli do siebie bardziej podobni pod względem zazdrości, niż Ginny by tego chciała. - Więc dlaczego Hermiona nie przyszła?

Harry skrzywił się nieznacznie. Dla Ginny to było jasną odpowiedzią.

\- Rozumiem - mruknęła posępnie. - Posłuchaj, chyba jeszcze nie zdążyłam podziękować ci za ten mecz i...

\- Harry Potter! - Ginny przygryzła wargę z wściekłości. To profesor Slughorn z dobrodusznym uśmiechem stanął między nimi, tym samym przeszkadzając w tak ważnymmomencie. - Jak się, chłopcze, miewasz?

\- Bardzo dobrze, dzięku...

\- A cóż to za dama? Twoja towarzyszka wieczoru, hmm?

Chciałabym przeszło jej przez myśl. Harry zarumienił się lekko.

\- Och, nie. Nie, nie. To Ginny - wyjaśnił nieco niezdarnie, a Ginny pomyślała, że jedno zaprzeczenie zdecydowanie by wystarczyło.

\- Ginny Weasley, profesorze - powiedziała, kłaniając się delikatnie. - Słyszałam, że mnie pan zaprosił.

Slughorn popatrzył na nią zaskoczony i Ginny przez chwilę obawiała się, że trafiła tu przez pomyłkę. Za chwilę jednak na twarzy profesora ponownie zawitał szeroki uśmiech.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że tak! - zawołał. - Powiem szczerze, że zaprosiłem cię trochę w ciemno, rozumiesz? - Nachylając się, ściszył głos teatralnie. - Ale mam nadzieję, że twoja osoba dobrze zrobi naszemu towarzystwu!

Ginny uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak odpowiedzieć na ten komplement.

\- No nic, kochani. Skoro jesteśmy już wszyscy, to zapraszam do stołu!

Wszyscy zaczęli kierować się w stronę dużego, okrągłego stołu, który wręcz uginał się pod ciężarem zastawy. Złote talerze, liczne tace z potrawami - od pieczonych ziemniaczków po paszteciki i bagietki z pastą - robiły duże wrażenie i potęgowały apetyt.

\- Częstujcie się, częstujcie. A jeśli ktoś jeszcze się nie skusił na szampana, kieliszki stoją na tacce, tam - zachęcał ich Slughorn, choć nie było to konieczne. Wszyscy, od razu po zajęciu miejsc, z chęcią rzucili się na te pyszności.

\- Szczególnie polecam sok cynamonowy, nowa receptura!

Ginny właśnie była w trakcie nakładania sobie pasztecika i z dużą uwagą przyglądała się Mandy. Usiadła obok Daphne, zaś Harry ze swoją towarzyszką znajdowali się dokładnie naprzeciwko.

Była ładna. I wyglądała na całkiem miłą... Ale w sumie chyba niczym się nie wyróżniała. Jakby się czymś wyróżniała, to Ginny cokolwiek by o niej słyszała. Powinna być zazdrosna?

\- Zabini, słyszałem, że wróciłeś z RPA. Powiedz chłopcze, czy próbowałeś tamtejszych przysmaków? Podobno twoja mama jest zaręczona z miejscowym znawcą magii plemion?

Zabini, który kierował widelec do ust, odłożył go natychmiast i spojrzał na profesora z nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem.

\- Tak, to prawda. Byłem tam przez jakiś czas, ale niestety, nie dane mi było spróbować tradycyjnych potraw.

\- Och, co za szkoda! - Slughorn pokręcił głową przejęty. - Słyszałem, że kuchnia azjatycka jest naprawdę wspaniała.

\- Niewątpliwie. - Zabini uśmiechnął się kpiąco. - Szkoda tylko, że Demokratyczna Republika Konga jest w Afryce.

Profesor Slughorn z początku wyglądał, jakby nie zrozumiał tego, co powiedział jego uczeń. Jednak za chwilę zaśmiał się głośno ze swojej wpadki, a kilka osób mu zawtórowało, choć zrobili to bez przekonania.

\- Jednak muszę przyznać, że Afrykanki w niektórych sprawach znają się na rzeczy. Nie to co nasze Brytyjki - dodał Zabini, puszczając Zoey porozumiewawczo oczko. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając mu się z politowaniem.

\- Czy ja wiem, Blaise. - Slughorn pogładził się po brodzie. - Niektóre nasze kobiety są naprawdę ciekawymi postaciami. O, na przykład Melissa Turpin. Pisarka, na pewno kojarzycie... Liso, to chyba twoja ciotka, prawda?

\- Kuzynka mojej matki - odparła Lisa i wydęła usta. - Ale nie mają ze sobą w ogóle kontaktu.

\- Aha... - mruknął Slughorn i widocznie zmizerniał.

Ginny zrozumiała nagle sens słów Zoey. Profesor Slughorn rzeczywiście zapraszał osoby, które miały coś wspólnego z kimś wpływowym, znanym. Tym bardziej więc zastanawiała się, co ona tu robiła...

\- Nawet nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, że uczyłem waszych rodziców - powiedział Slughorn, a jego oczy zwróciły się w stronę Harry'ego. - Niektórzy z nich byli... Bardzo zdolni.

Harry spłonął lekko rumieńcem. Ginny wiedziała, że nie lubił skupiać na sobie uwagi, tym bardziej, kiedy chodziło o jego rodziców.

\- Naszych rodziców pan, zdaje się, uczył - odezwał się Tony, wskazując na siebie i Zoey. Slughorn spojrzał na niego (Harry dyskretnie odetchnął z ulgą), po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Ach tak... - zaczął. - Od razu wiedziałem, że jesteś jego synem... Przeczuwałem, że to nie jest zbieżność nazwisk. Lincoln był... Cóż, uzdolniony. Nie wybitny, ale widać było w nim potencjał. Uwielbiał eliksiry, ceniłem to... W dodatku był niezwykle sympatycznym człowiekiem, wiesz... Zawsze się otaczał gronem przyjaciół. Wydajesz się bardzo go przypominać.

Tony uśmiechnął się, dumnie wypinając pierś. Wzrok profesora przeniósł się na Zoey, która obserwowała go uważnie swoimi dużymi oczami.

\- Lindsay - powiedział Slughorn, a kilka osób spojrzało na niego zaskoczonych. - Jesteś taka jak ona. Wydajesz się, przynajmniej... Lindsay była trochę zamknięta w sobie, czasami chłodna i oschła. I miała wielkie ambicje, oj wielkie... Szkoda, że z eliksirami sobie nie radziła. - Zrobił krótką przerwę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając. - Ale bardzo chciała zdać owutemy z eliksirów. Szepnąłem wtedy Lincolnowi słówko, aby nieco jej pomógł. No i proszę - dziś są małżeństwem! Wasz ojciec to ceniony alchemik, a dziewczyna, która zupełnie nie dawała sobie rady z eliksirami... Cóż, dziś sprawuje pieczę nad pracownią męża!

\- Cóż za historia - zakpił Zabini. Slughorn energicznie pokiwał głowę, najwyraźniej nie wyczuwszy ironii.

\- Żebyś wiedział, Blaise! Powiedz, Tony, chciałbyś w przyszłości pójść w ślady ojca?

\- Tak, chciałbym odziedziczyć po ojcu pracownię.

\- Och, to wspaniale! - Profesor klasnął w dłonie.

\- Ja bym w sumie chciała w Czarodziejskim Ośrodku Badań i Doświadczeń - Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się w stronę Mandy, która wypowiedziała te słowa o wiele głośniej, niż zapewne by chciała. Widząc, że tym razem to ona stała się celem profesora, zarumieniła się i uśmiechnęła niezręcznie.

\- Naprawdę? - W oczach Slughorna pojawił się błysk. - Och, to nie będzie łatwe, ale sama praca... Bardzo prestiżowa. Dlaczego cię nie kojarzę, moja droga?

Mandy wsunęła rękę we włosy, mierzwiąc je ze skrępowania.

\- Pewnie dlatego, że nie uczęszczam już na eliksiry. Skupiam się na obronie przed czarną magią. Chciałabym pracować w Oddziale Badania Klątw. Bardzo mnie to ciekawi.

\- To niesamowite... - mruknął profesor, obserwując ją z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. - Wydajesz się być bardzo ciekawą osobą. Mam nadzieję, że się jeszcze zobaczymy!

Mandy uśmiechnęła się promiennie, ukazując biel swoich zębów.

Nieskazitelnie białe, jak ona sama pomyślała złośliwie Ginny, upijając łyk soku i starając się, aby przypadkiem nie spojrzeć na Mandy nieprzychylnie.

Zastanawiała się jednocześnie, jak ona wypadała na tle ładnej, skromnej Krukonki?

\- A jakie ty masz plany, Zoey? - zadał pytanie Slughorn.

\- Nie mam planów - odparła Zoey, opierając twarz na dłoniach i przyglądając się profesorowi swoimi dużymi, hipnotyzującymi oczami.

\- Jak to nie? - zdziwił się Slughorn i zachichotał lekko. - Przecież za rok piszesz owutemy, chyba powinnaś myśleć o przyszłości.

\- Powinnam? - Zoey uniosła brew do góry. - Nigdy nie wiadomo, co może się stać jutro... Nawet nie wiemy, czy będziemy żyć. Po co martwić się na zapas?

Zapadła nieznośna cisza, podczas której wszyscy skierowali swój zdziwiony wzrok na zupełnie niewzruszoną Zoey. Nawet profesor Slughorn zamilkł i wyraźnie nie bardzo wiedział, jak zareagować na tę dość zaskakującą myśl.

\- W sumie Zoey ma rację - przyznała niespodziewanie Astoria. - Oczywiście, nie popadajmy ze skrajności w skrajność - dodała, uśmiechając się do Slughorna słodko.

\- Ależ oczywiście, Astorio! - zawołał Slughorn, patrząc na swoją podopieczną z dumą. - Spójrzcie, proszę, na Astorię. Taka młoda, a taka zdolna i inteligentna! Widzę w niej potencjał, oj widzę...

Astoria mruknęła z uśmiechem, że to nieprawda. Ginny pomyślała, że pod względem skromności jest ona podobna do Mandy; z tym, że Mandy, mimo wszystko, była w swojej postawie dość naturalna. Od Astorii aż biła sztuczność... i może trochę obłuda?

Daphne chyba również mocno nie tolerowała takiego zachowania siostry, gdyż na komentarz profesora zareagowała wymownym prychnięciem, głośniejszym, niż zapewne planowała, zwracając na siebie uwagę reszty.

\- Och, gdzie moje maniery! - Slughorn pokręcił głową. - Tak zachwalam Astorię, a zapominam o jej siostrze, no przecież... D-d-d...

\- Daphne - podpowiedziała mu, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Dokładnie! Wiecie, mam pamięć do nazwisk, ale czasami to nawet mnie się zapomni.

\- Bo Daphne się zapewnie nie wyróżnia na pańskich lekcjach - powiedziała Astoria, a kąciki jej ust uniosły się w górę, tworząc uśmiech nieprzyzwoitej satysfakcji.

Odpowiedz jej coś pomyślała Ginny, jednak Daphne nie powiedziała nic. Wzięła głęboki wdech, jakby chciała powstrzymać się przed wybuchem.

\- Nie trzeba być dobrym ze wszystkiego. Niektórzy są beznadziejni w jednej dziedzinie, ale dobrzy w życiu. Inni zaś... cóż, na odwrót.

Wszyscy spojrzeli zaskoczeni na, do tej pory milczącego, Erniego MacMillana. Daphne otworzyła lekko usta zaskoczona, podobnie jak Astoria, przy czym ona wydawała się być równocześnie nieco oburzona.

\- Och, bez wątpienia Ernie. Swoją drogą, co słychać u twojej rodziny? Słyszałem, że od pokoleń są w niej sami czarodzieje. - Slughorn, najwidoczniej chcąc sprowadzić rozmowę na właściwy tor, nie fatygował się nawet, by płynnie zmienić temat.

\- Tak, moja rodzina jest czystokrwista - powiedział Ernie, uśmiechając się z pobłażeniem. - Przy czym... Nie mam nic osobiście do mugoli. A wręcz przeciwnie, bardzo interesuje mnie ich kultura.

\- Naprawdę? - zainteresował się Slughorn. Ernie otworzył usta, ale nim zdążył coś powiedzieć, wtrąciła się Lisa Turpin:

\- To prawda, na mugoloznastwie Ernie zawsze ma najciekawsze prezentacje - powiedziała z ekscytacją. - Ostatnio prezentował nam mugolskie teksty różnych piosenek, które interpretowaliśmy. Ciągle czuję, jak ktoś mnie obserwuje. Nie mam za grosz prywatności. * To był jeden z najmocniejszych tekstów...

W tym samym momencie szklanka, trzymana przez Daphne, spadła nagle na stół, roztrzaskując się i barwiąc błękitny obrus sokiem cynamonowym. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią, ale Daphne nie wyglądała, jakby przejęła się losem swojej szklanki. Jej twarz jakby zastygła, wpatrzona w Erniego.

\- Och, to nic takiego, naprawdę - powiedział profesor Slughorn, jednak nikt go nie słuchał. Wszyscy skupili się na Ernim, który podniósł się z miejsca gwałtownie i, poprawiając frak, zakomunikował:

\- Dziękuję, profesorze, ale na mnie już czas. - I wyszedł, ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenia.

Dokładnie w chwili jego odejścia, Daphne również wystrzeliła w górę i, chwytając Ginny za ramię, popędziła za Erniem bez żadnego słowa.

Kiedy znalazły się na korytarzu, Ernie już pędził przed siebie. Chyba spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw, gdyż gdy tylko usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwiami, odwrócił się na pięcie, kierując różdżkę przed siebie.

\- Obliva...

\- Expelliarmus - wyprzedziła go Daphne. Różdżka Puchona wyrwała się z jego ręki i wystrzeliła w górę. Ginny złapała ją zwinnie, a Ernie stanął przed nimi z rozprostowanymi ramionami, jakby chciał pokazać swoją bezsilność bez różdżki.

\- Psychol - warknęła Daphne, a jej policzki niemal płonęły. - Popapraniec! Zwykły... Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?!

Ernie prychnął. Ginny potrzebowała chwili, aby móc uporządkować w głowie wszystkie wydarzenia. Czy to możliwe, aby Ernie Macmillan był prześladowcą Daphne? Przecież to było nie do pojęcia - Ginny znała go wprawdzie słabo, ale nigdy nie podejrzewałaby go o coś takiego.

\- Eee... Daphne, poznaj Erniego MacMillana - powiedziała niepewnie Ginny. - Ale podejrzewam, że on chyba nie jest osobą, za którą go uważasz...

\- Chciał na nas rzucić zaklęcie zapomnienia! - zawołała Daphne. - To psychol, a nawet mnie nie zna!

\- Nie znam? - powtórzył Ernie, a w jego miodowe oczy wstąpiły nienawistne ogniki. - Jestem twoim sąsiadem, Greengrass. Nie udawaj, że zapomniałaś.

\- No dobrze, może jesteś, co z tego... - rzuciła Daphne, łapiąc się pod boki. - Zrobiłam ci cokolwiek, abyś wysyłał mi jakieś popieprzone wierszyki?!

\- Samoegzystencja, moja droga, samoegzystencja - powiedział, uśmiechając się podle. - Skoro nawet nie pamiętasz, to dajesz najlepszy znak, że zasłużyłaś na wszystko.

Obrzucił Daphne jeszcze jednym złowrogim spojrzeniem, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył korytarzem, zostawiając po sobie jedynie odgłos swoich kroków.

\- Idiota! - krzyknęła za nim Daphne. - Nienormalny! Psychol! - Tupała nogami jak szalona, przestając dopiero wtedy, kiedy po Erniem nie było już ani śladu.

\- Daphne, naprawdę nie spodziewałam się, że... Daphne? - Ginny stanęła jak wryta. Nigdy bowiem nie widziała, aby Daphne Greengrass pokazała swoją słabość, że się wyłamuje... Teraz w jej oczach błysnęły łzy.

\- Przecież to zwykły idiota - powiedziała Ginny, starając się, by jej ton był jak najbardziej kojący. - Nie przejmuj się - dodała, kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu. Daphne strąciła ją od razu.

\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju - rzuciła, a jej głos drżał. Nie czekając na reakcję, popędziła korytarzem w stronę lochów, zostawiając Ginny na środku korytarza zupełnie zdezorientowaną.

\- Malfoy jest chyba wściekły, że nie dostał zaproszenia na przyjęcie Slughorna - zakomunikowała wesoło Zoey, przysiadając się do stołu na niedzielnym śniadaniu.

\- A czemu go nie zaproszono? - mruknęła Ginny bez krzty zainteresowania, przebierając widelcem w jajecznicy.

\- Widocznie Stary Ślimak nie potrzebuje kontaktów z dzieciakami podejrzanych typów - powiedziała Zoey, po czym utkwiła wzrok w, siedzącej naprzeciwko, Daphne. Dziewczyna opierała się na ławce, jakby swoją postawą i miną chciała zaprezentować światu nienawiść, którą go darzy.

\- Panno Śmierć, wstawaj! - zawołała, rzucając w nią kawałkiem grzanki. Daphne drgnęła, spoglądając na Zoey groźnie.

\- Daj mi spokój, nie mogłam zasnąć.

\- Tony wymyślił wierszyk dla Macmillana, może mu wyślemy? Na górze róże, na dole bez. Frajer Macmillan pożałuje, bo doprowadził Daphne do łez.

Ginny parsknęła śmiechem, ale Daphne najwidoczniej to nie bawiło, gdyż tylko przewróciła oczami z poirytowaniem.

\- Mogłaś mu nie mówić - mruknęła, choć ton jej głosu wskazywał na to, że mimo wszystko tak nie uważa. - Ej, Ginny... Ktoś cię woła - dodała, wskazując brodą w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.

Ginny spojrzała w tamtym kierunku. To Ron przywoływał ją gestem do siebie.

\- Zaraz wrócę - powiedziała, wstając od stołu, po czym ruszyła w kierunku brata, którego mina nie wróżyła niczego.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytała od razu.

\- Musisz wrócić do Gryffindoru - powiedział natychmiast Ron tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Ginny otworzyła usta, by się zbuntować. - Nie, posłuchaj mnie. Rodzice twoich nowych kumpli wydostali się z Azkabanu.

Ginny zesztywniała, patrząc na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Śmierciożercy? Ale jak to? Dlaczego Prorok nic o tym nie napisał?

\- Bo Prorok chce to zatuszować. Ministerstwo prawdopodobnie jest pod naciskiem Sama-Wiesz-Kogo. To informacje od Zakonu, o których nie powinnaś wiedzieć. Mówię ci to, żebyś wróciła do domu...

Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech, zwracając swój wzrok na stół Slytheriniu. Malfoy akurat nachylał się do Notta i szeptał mu coś na ucho. Kiedy oczy Teodora spoczęły na niej, niemal przeszły ją ciarki po plecach. Wzdrygnęła się i natychmiast spuściła wzrok.

Teraz było dla niej jasne, skąd wzięła się jego pewność odnośnie wojny.

_  
*Rockwell - Somebody's Watching Me, tłumacz.


	7. Póki jutro nie nadeszło

_AN: Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze oraz za to, że czytacie te wypociny :) stanowi dla mnie ciągle zagadke i średnio potrafię się połapać w jego mechaniźmie więc musicie mi wybaczyć brak formatowania, nadal nie wiem jak (i czy w ogóle da się) to edytować :D_

\- Weasley, nie spodziewałem się po tobie wielkich umiejętności, ale ich zupełny brak jest jednak lekkim zaskoczeniem - syknął jadowicie Snape.

Ginny uniosła głowę, patrząc ostro na profesora. Jej serce biło w przyspieszonym tempie.

\- To niesprawiedliwe - żachnęła się. - Dostaję o wiele trudniejsze zaklęcia do obrony, które wymagają...

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo, a ja będę wymagać od ciebie kolejnego wypracowania - uciął Snape, więc Ginny, wściekła i naburmuszona, zamknęła usta. 

\- To niesprawiedliwe! - powtórzyła kwestię Ginny, kiedy wraz z Zoey i Daphne wyszły z klasy po zakończeniu lekcji.

\- Co takiego? - zapytała spokojnie Zoey.

\- Nie zauważyłyście, że Snape wymaga ode mnie o wiele więcej niż od całej reszty?

\- Bo to Snape - podsumowała Zoey, wzruszając ramionami. Ginny wypuściła wściekle powietrze i zamilkła.

Nie potrzebowała potwierdzenia Ślizgonek, sama dobrze dostrzegała to, że profesor wyraźnie daje jej trudniejsze zadania, ośmieszając ją tym samym przy całej klasie.

\- Ginny, idziesz dziś na mecz? - zapytała Daphne.

\- Raczej nie - mruknęła. - Chyba nie chcę widzieć żadnej porażki.

\- To świetnie, zostaniesz ze mną - powiedziała Zoey, siląc się nawet na delikatny uśmiech.

\- A dlaczego ty nie idziesz? - zapytała Ginny, ściągając brwi. Zoey machnęła ręką.

\- Nie lubię takich rzeczy.

W tym samym momencie Daphne, skupiająca wzrok na koleżankach, zderzyła się ze sporej postury uczniem. Zachwiała się lekko, a przed upadkiem ocaliło ją silne ramię chłopaka. Kiedy jednak, odgarniając długie kosmyki z twarzy, ujrzała Erniego MacMillana, wyrwała się z jego uścisku i odsunęła gwałtownie.

\- Znowu mnie prześladujesz? - warknęła. Źrenice Erniego zminimalizowały się, gdy tylko napotkały wykrzywioną złością twarz Daphne.

\- Wypadek. Wierzysz w takie zjawisko?

Daphne prychnęła i z gracją odrzuciła kaskadę blond włosów.

\- W twoim przypadku? Nigdy.

To powiedziawszy, chwyciła Ginny i Zoey pod rękę i, nie omieszkując trącić Erniego łokciem, ruszyła przed siebie z wysoko uniesioną brodą.

\- Dlaczego nie powiesz o tym Snape'owi? Albo McGonagall? Albo komukolwiek? - dopytywała się Ginny, gdyż poczynania Daphne wciąż stanowiły dla niej zagadkę. Gdyby ona była na miejscu Ślizgonki, już dawno jakoś by zareagowała.

Chociaż może to lepiej, że nic nie zrobiła? pomyślała Ginny. Zemsta w tym domu nie przynosi niczego dobrego.

\- Chcę zapomnieć o tym incydencie - powiedziała Daphne, a chłód jej głosu niemal przyprawiał o ciarki.

\- Co ty mu zrobiłaś, że tak cię znienawidził? - zastanawiała się Zoey. Daphne wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Też bym chciała wiedzieć. 

Pokój wspólny powoli pustoszał, kiedy pełni werwy i energii Ślizgoni, opatuleni w srebno-zielone szaliki, wychodzili z pomieszczenia, nastawieni na zwycięstwo.

\- Czarno to widzę - skwitowała Zoey, kiedy zostały już tylko we dwie, rozłożone leniwie na kanapie.

\- Ty wszystko czarno widzisz - zauważyła Ginny, a kąciki ust Zoey uniosły się w górę, jakby chciały potwierdzić te słowa.

Tak zaczęło się, zdaniem Ginny, najdziwniejsze popołudnie w jej życiu. Nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiała sam na sam z Zoey dłużej niż parę chwil, zawsze towarzyszyła im Daphne. I chociaż topór wojenny już dawno został zakopany, to czy będą w stanie pociągnąć rozmowę na tyle, by nie doprowadzić do kłopotliwej ciszy?

\- Masz już kreację na bal? - zapytała po pewnej chwili ciszy Zoey, beznamiętnie obracając różdżkę między palcami.

Ginny nie powstrzymała drwiącego uśmiechu.

\- Nie udawaj, że to cię obchodzi.

\- Obchodzi - przyznała, choć mało energicznie. - Ja nie mam, a chciałabym wyglądać ładnie. Kiedy jest następne wyjście do Hogsmeade?

Ginny zastanowiła się chwilę i wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Pewnie przed świętami, a czemu?

\- Czyli całe Hogsmeade będzie pękało w szwach od dzieciaków szukających prezentów i siódmoklasistek czyhających na sukienki? Fantastycznie - mruknęła, chowając w końcu różdżkę do kieszeni.

Ginny westchnęła. Jeżeli tak będą wyglądać kolejne dwie godziny, to obie zanudzą się na śmierć.

Z drugiej strony, skoro wszyscy byli na boisku, raczej mało prawdopodobnym było, że ktoś nakryje ich podczas wybryków w szkole.

\- Chodź - powiedziała raźnie Ginny, podrywając się z miejsca. - Idziemy po sukienkę. Teraz.

~~*~~

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to przejście zawsze tam było - powiedziała Zoey po raz kolejny po wyjściu z przejścia. - Jak się o nim dowiedziałaś?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami. Dużo ryzykowała, pokazując aż dwójce Ślizgonów tajne przejście. Mogła liczyć jedynie na to, że ani Zoey, ani Nott nie rozprowadzą tej wiadomości po szkole.

\- Nie ma sprawy, nie powiem nikomu. Wiesz, że mam to gdzieś. - Zoey najwyraźniej dostrzegła wahanie na twarzy swojej rozmówczyni. Ginny uśmiechnęła się blado, czując, że Ślizgonka mówi prawdę.

Uliczka, którą szły, była niemal pusta, a chodnik delikatnie pokryty cienką warstwą śniegu. Mroźny wiatr, choć niezbyt porywisty, wiał im prosto w twarze, tym samym nadając im czerwonego odcienia.

\- Może pójdziemy gdzieś do środka? - zaproponowała Ginny, kiedy nawet umieszczenie dłoni w kieszeniach kurtki nie pomogło jej skostniałym palcom.

Zoey skinęła głową.

\- Możemy iść do salonu sukni "Zaczarowany bal pana Trangisa", czy jakoś tak... Tamtędy. - I ruszyły wąską uliczką.

Ginny nigdy nie była w sklepie pana Trangisa. Wcześniej nie wiedziała nawet o istnieniu tego salonu - nigdy bowiem nie czuła potrzeby, by iść gdziekolwiek indziej niż Miodowe Królestwo. Powoli zdawała sobie sprawę, że odkrywa Hogsmeade na nowo.

Pan Tragins okazał się starszym czarodziejem o dobrodusznym uśmiechu i siwym wąsie. Na krótkiej szyi zawieszony miał centymetr krawiecki.

Kiedy tylko weszły do pomieszczenia pełnego odzianych manekinów tańczących wokół własnych osi, właściciel sklepu wyłonił się ze swojego kantorka z tacką, na której postawiono dwie filiżanki i dzbanuszek wypełniony imbirową herbatą.

Ginny, za namową pana Traginsa, zajęła miejsce na białej, skórzanej kanapie, a Zoey udała się do przymierzalni, by nałożyć na siebie każdą z sukienek, które przygotował dla niej przed chwilą właściciel sklepu.

\- Wyglądasz jak torcik lukrowy - przyznała szczerze Ginny, kiedy Zoey wyłoniła się z przymierzalni w jasnoróżowej sukience, której dół rozkładał się niczym parasol. Zoey, krzywiąc się nieco, przyznała jej rację i ponownie skryła się za zasłoną, podczas gdy Ginny sączyła herbatę, której ciepło przyjemnie wypełniało całe jej ciało.

\- A co sądzisz o tej? - Zoey stanęła przed nią, prezentując czarną, warstwową suknię, której dół mocno ocierał o podłogę.

Ginny przekręciła głowę najpierw w jedną, potem w drugą stronę, uważnie przyglądając się kreacji.

\- Za długa - oceniła w końcu.

\- Też mi się tak wydaje - stwierdziła Zoey, po czym odwróciła głowę w stronę pana Traginsa. - Mógłby mi pan ją teraz skrócić?

\- Mógłbym, ale wyszłoby drożej. Ze skróceniem siedemdziesiąt galeonów.

Ginny omal nie pisnęła, słysząc tę bajońską sumę, ale Zoey wyglądała, jakby ta cena nie zrobiła na niej najmniejszego wrażenia. Skinęła głową, po czym poszła się przebrać, a następnie wyszła z przymierzalni i podała właścicielowi sklepu suknię.

\- To nie potrwa długo - zapewnił, znikając za zasłoną swojego kantorka.

Zoey opadła lekko na kanapę obok Ginny, po czym nalała do swojej filiżanki herbaty. Zdążyła już nieco ostygnąć i Ślizgonka patrzyła na nieparujący napój z lekkim niezadowoleniem.

\- A ty już wiesz, w co się ubierzesz? - zapytała, beznamiętnie wodząc palcami po filiżance.

Ginny pokręciła głową. Nie zastanawiała się jeszcze nad swoją kreacją, choć niewątpliwie powinna była już zacząć - bal zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, a przecież sukienka z szafy matki, która jest zapewne dużo starsza od Billa, nie zrobi na Harrym wrażenia.

\- Może na święta coś dostaniesz... - dumała Zoey. Ginny uśmiechnęła się blado.

\- Raczej nie. Zazwyczaj dostajemy na święta swetry własnoręcznie robione prze moją mamę - wyjaśniła, czerwieniąc się nieznacznie. Nigdy nie czuła wstydu, kiedy mówiła o swojej rodzinie, jej zwyczajach czy problemach finansowych. Znała jednak reakcje ludzi na wylot, a już zwłaszcza Ślizgonów. Docinki były czymś, na co w tej chwili naprawdę nie miała ochoty.

Jednak, ku jej zdumieniu, żaden kpiący uśmiech nie przykrył twarzy Zoey.

\- Ale jazda - powiedziała Zoey, a w jej głosie pobrzmiewała nutka ekscytacji. - Merlinie, moja mama prędzej wbiłaby sobie widelec w rękę, niż sama coś dla mnie zrobiła.

\- Mówisz poważnie? - Ginny nie mogła wyjść z podziwu. - Bo wiesz... Mama na pewno się zgodzi zrobić jeden sweter więcej, jeśli chcesz...

Kąciki ust Zoey uniosły się lekko.

\- Byłoby fajnie - odparła. Upijając łyk herbaty, dodała: - Swoją drogą, zastanawiam się... Dlaczego akurat Potter? Jakbyś chciała, mogłabyś znaleźć jakiegoś porządnego Ślizgona, żeby cię zabrał na ten bal. - Zrobiła krótką pauzę, namyślając się. - Chociaż nie. Z porządnym byłoby ciężko.

Ginny zaśmiała się beztrosko.

\- Nie zależy mi na balu... - powiedziała, czerwieniąc się lekko, podczas gdy Zoey spojrzała na nią z uśmiechem pełnym politowania.

\- Potter to naprawdę słaba partia - skwitowała. - Poza tym... Ostatnio widziałam go z jakąś blondynką w bibliotece. Chyba dobrze się czuli w swoim towarzystwie... - dodała, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Blondynką? - Ginny poczuła, jak w gardle zawiązuje jej się supeł.

\- Nie przyglądałam się dokładnie, ale jak ją wcześniej widziałam, to chyba była z Ravenclawu.

"To pewnie Luna" pomyślała z ulgą Ginny, podczas gdy Zoey, wstając, zaczęła przebierać między sukienkami na wieszakach. Ginny spoglądała na nią z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Przymierz tę - powiedziała Ślizgonka, wyłaniając spośród kreacji czerwoną suknię.

\- I tak jej nie kupię - mruknęła Ginny. Biorąc pod uwagę cenę sukienki Zoey, ta wcale nie byłaby lepsza.

W tym momencie pan Tragins wyłonił się ze swojego azylu, dzierżąc w ręku ciemną kreację Zoey.

\- Można przymierzyć - rzekł, wręczając jej sukienkę. - Och, to najnowsza kolekcja, bardzo dobrej jakości materiał - dodał, wskazując brodą na czerwoną sukienkę, trzymaną przez Zoey.

\- Właśnie idziemy je przymierzyć - powiedziała Zoey, biorąc od właściciela swoją kreację, a Ginny oddając drugą. Po chwili zniknęła za zasłoną jednej z przebieralni i Ginny, chcąc nie chcąc, weszła do drugiej.

\- Tak właściwie, dlaczego akurat Nott? - zapytała głośno Ginny, walcząc z kolejnymi warstwami sukienki.

\- Tak naprawdę jest w porządku - odpowiedziała jej Zoey. – Tylko trochę… specyficzny.

\- Specyficzny - mruknęła Ginny. Znalazłaby dla Notta kilka innych określeń.

Wreszcie udało jej się dopiąć sukienkę i sprawić, by wszystkie jej warstwy i koronki były dokładnie tam, gdzie powinny.

Stanęła przed lustrem, biorąc głęboki oddech i przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze.

Poczuła lekkie ukłucie w sercu na myśl, że nigdy nie będzie mogła jej posiadać. Szkarłatny materiał idealnie współgrał z jej karnacją, a rozkloszowany dół mocno podkreślał talię.

Wyszła z przymierzalni z nieco nietęgą miną, która skrzywiła się jeszcze bardziej na widok Zoey. Jej czarna sukienka odsłaniała blade, zgrabne nogi, z tyłu zaś sztywno trzymała się centymetr od podłogi.

\- No nieźle - zagwizdała, taksując spojrzeniem Ginny, która zaczerwieniła się lekko. - Naprawdę dobrze! Bierzesz ją?

Ginny smutno pokręciła głową i z wielkim trudem ruszyła w stronę przymierzalni.

Ze smutkiem patrzyła też jak Zoey płaci za swoją sukienkę i wychodzi, wpakowując ją do torby.

\- Pod koniec roku zawsze organizujemy w Slytherinie jakąś imprezę, pożyczę ci tę sukienkę wtedy, co ty na to?

Ginny nie odpowiedziała od razu, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy jest to odpowiednia chwila, i odpowiednia osoba, by wyciągać teraz na wierzch kwestię jej powrotu.

\- Nie sądzę - powiedziała po chwili. - Po balu wracam do Gryffindoru.

Zoey stanęła, wbijając w nią wzrok. Jak zwykle pozornie nie wyrażał większych emocji.

\- Och - wydukała tylko. - Dlaczego?

Nie usłyszała jednak odpowiedzi. Bo cóż jej Ginny miała powiedzieć? Że musi wracać do Rona i reszty, gdyż prawdopodobnie szykuje się wojna, w którą wplątani będą jej nowi znajomi oraz ich ojcowie?

Nie wiedzieć czemu, Zoey nie potrzebowała usłyszeć tych słów.

\- Zostań jeszcze chwilę - powiedziała cicho, jakby nie chciała, by Ginny usłyszała nutkę emocji w jej głosie. - On naprawdę nie jest taki zły, jak myślisz. 

Ginny i Zoey przekroczyły próg pokoju wspólnego. Całe pomieszczenie wypełniały głośne wiwaty i okrzyki.

\- SLY-THE-RIN, SLY-THE-RIN! - wołali rozentuzjazmowani Ślizgoni, a niektórzy unosili w górę swoje kufle w geście zwycięstwa.

\- Oo, jesteście! - zawołał Tony, który dostrzegł je z końca pokoju. Zaczął podążać w ich stronę, śmiejąc się i potykając co chwilę.

Zoey i Ginny wymieniły wymowne spojrzenia.

\- Wyyygraliśmy! - powiedział radośnie, składając na czole Zoey, a następnie Ginny mokre całusy.

\- Widzę, że dobrze się bawisz - mruknęła Zoey, unosząc brew.

\- Niech się bawi - uspokoiła ją Ginny, uśmiechając się do Tony'ego promiennie. Sympatia, którą darzyła tego chłopaka, była zbyt duża, aby nie mogła stanąć w jego obronie. - Chodź do Daphne - zaproponowała, dostrzegając, że jej koleżanka siedzi na kanapie ze znużoną miną.

Zoey skinęła głową i chwilę później znalazły się przy Daphne, która na ich widok uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- I co, kupiłyście coś? - zapytała, kiedy zajęły miejsca po obu jej stronach.

\- Och, daj spokój. Same okropności - powiedziała Zoey, udając oburzenie.

\- A ceny kosmiczne! - dodała Ginny przekonywująco.

\- Dzięki, dziewczyny! - zaśmiała się Daphne. - Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko zakupy były owocne.

\- Nie kłam, masz nadzieję, że pójdziemy na ten bal w workach - odparła Zoey, puszczając jej oczko. Daphne mruknęła coś w geście zaprzeczenia, jednak nie brzmiało to ani trochę przekonywująco.

\- Weasley, mam coś dla ciebie. - Ginny odwróciła głowę jak na komendę, ze zdziwieniem dostrzegając Tracy Davies, która nieco bezczelnym ruchem, rzuciła jej bordową kopertę na kolana.

\- Twój brat chyba z dwadzieścia minut włóczył się pod pokojem wspólnym. Kiedy przyszłam nie wiedziałam, czy bardziej się mnie boi czy nienawidzi. Tak czy owak, przekaż mu, że dostałaś jego wiadomość i że jej nie zjadłam, czy coś... - mruknęła Tracy, przywołując na twarz grymas obojętności i wykrzywiając nieznacznie pomalowane na dziką czerwień usta.

\- Dzięki, Tracy - powiedziała niepewnie Ginny, jednak Tracy już jej nie słuchała - tanecznym krokiem ruszyła w stronę Blaise'a i Draco, stojących koło ściany i mierzących Ginny i jej towarzyszki podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

Ginny, przyzwyczajona do tego typu spojrzeń, rozerwała kopertę od razu, ciekawa, co też Ron ma jej do powiedzenia. Daphne zerkała na nią dyskretnie, a Zoey nachyliła się tuż nad kartką, nie starając się nawet zachować pozorów nieczytania korespondencji.

_Droga Ginny!_  
_Szkoda, że nie było Cię na meczu, ale doskonale to rozumiem. Pewnie już wiesz, że przegraliśmy... Wolę myśleć, że to z powodu Twojej nieobecności na boisku. Jak wrócisz, to im pokażemy!_

_Pamiętaj, to już niebawem!_

_Pozdrowienia ode mnie i całej drużyny Gryffindoru. Tęsknimy!_

Niżej znalazły się podpisy całej drużyny Gryfonów. Ginny uśmiechnęła się smutno, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma o tym liście sądzić. Zachowanie jej brata było rozczulające, ale z drugiej strony aż nazbyt opiekuńcze.

\- Co to znaczy "niebawem"? - zapytała Daphne, ściągając brwi.

Ginny westchnęła ciężko, składając list. Nie mówiła jej jeszcze o swoich planach.

\- Po balu wracam do siebie - powiedziała jednym tchem, starając się uniknąć ich wzroku i skupiając go na, wyginających się w tańcu, Tracy i Pansy.

\- Jak to?! - oburzyła się Daphne. - To już niedługo... Chwilę po świętach... A zaraz są święta!

\- Świetna dedukcja. - Zoey przerwała jej swoją ironiczną uwagą, jednak Daphne, nie zważając na to, kontynuowała:

\- Nie możesz teraz odejść, polubiłam cię!

Ginny uśmiechnęła się blado. Ona również polubiła niektórych Ślizgonów, kilku z nich nawet bardzo. Kto by pomyślał, że to właśnie oni ją zrozumieją?

\- Drogie panie, wygraliśmy! - Tony pojawił się nagle koło nich, chwiejąc się lekko na obie strony. Na jego twarzy gościł promienny uśmiech, który jednak zgasł na chwilę, kiedy chłopak stracił równowagę i omal nie spadł na ziemię, gdyby nie powstrzymała go przed tym Daphne.

\- Daphne, jak zwykle ratujesz mnie z opresji - zawołał radośnie, po czym złapał zszokowaną Ślizgonkę za ręce i poderwał do góry. Następnie pozwolił, aby leżała ona na jego dłoniach, jakby ważyła zaledwie kilka kilogramów. Końcówki jej włosów opadały delikatnie na podłogę.

\- Widzicie, zachowuję równowagę! - rzekł dumnie, a Daphne, z nieznacznym uśmiechem, wyswobodziła się z jego uścisku.

\- Uważaj, Tony. Jeszcze twoja dziewczyna będzie zazdrosna! - odezwał się ktoś z tyłu. Tony spojrzał najpierw na Daphne, a następnie na całą resztę, nieco zdezorientowany.

\- Lisa? - wydukał, mrugając kilkakrotnie. - O Daphne? O mojego kumpla?

\- Przestań, nie mów tak o mnie - rzuciła z oburzeniem Daphne, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. - Nie jestem facetem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Jesteś moją przyjaciółką, taką najlepszą! - Tony pogładził jej włosy w rozczulającym geście, na co Daphne odsunęła się natychmiast, z politowaniem kręcąc głową.

\- Chodź, pójdziesz spać - powiedziała Zoey, kładąc rękę na ramieniu brata. Ten jednak odepchnął ją delikatnym ruchem.

\- Nie, Zo. Ja chcę coś powiedzieć. Posłuchajcie mnie, ej! - krzyknął, zwracając na siebie całą uwagę. Nagle w pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza, spowodowana przerwanymi rozmowami. Tony znalazł się w centrum zainteresowania.

Wziął głęboki wdech, jakby szykował się do najważniejszej przemowy życia, po czym powiedział:

\- Cieszę się, że jesteśmy jak rodzina. Naprawdę. Taka wielka, dziwna rodzina.

Ślizgoni popatrzyli po sobie rozbawieni. Nikt jednak nie przerwał Tony'emu, więc ten kontynuował:

\- Bo wiecie, jak to jest, kiedy nie można nawet przejść z dziewczyną po korytarzu, bo zaraz jej kumple patrzą na mnie jak na złoczyńcę jakiegoś? To bywa... frustrujące.

\- A kogo oni obchodzą? - sarknęła Pansy.

\- Masz rację, Pansy. - Tony skinął głową. - Ja tam uważam, że jesteśmy najlepszym domem. - Zrobił krótką pauzę, widocznie się nad czymś zastanawiając. - Siostrę też mam najlepszą, wiecie? W sumie to nie wiem, jak rodzeństwo może się nienawidzić... Nie wyobrażam sobie świata bez Zoey!

\- Widzisz - syknęła Astoria, która nagle pojawiła się obok nich. Daphne, nie spodziewając się siostry, podskoczyła wystraszona, po czym spojrzała na nią z wściekłością. - Bierz przykład z Tony'ego!

\- Och, tak - powiedziała jadowicie Daphne, mrużąc oczy. - Ty za to jesteś przykładem najlepszej siostry, co pokazałaś ostatnio u Slughorna.

\- Mówiłam ci! Po prostu mnie zdenerwowałaś i...

\- Astorio. - Daphne uniosła dłoń, dając siostrze tym samym do zrozumienia, żeby przestała mówić. - Po prostu... zamilcz.

Kłótnie sióstr Greengrass towarzyszyły Ginny coraz częściej, więc, nie chcąc być świadkiem kolejnej z nich, po prostu odwróciła się do Zoey.

Z tym, że Zoey już nie siedziała obok niej.

***  
Teodor Nott przyglądał się towarzystwu rozchichotanych Ślizgonek oraz niepotrafiących utrzymać równowagi Ślizgonów. Wodził za nimi wzrokiem z politowaniem, nie dowierzając, jak niektórzy młodsi uczniowie mogą mieć sieczkę zamiast mózgu.

I kiedy myślał, że nikt z ludzi, z którymi się zadawał, nie zrobi niczego głupiego, Tony wygłosił swój monolog, naiwnie sądząc, że kogoś to interesuje.

Nie mogło to się skończyć inaczej niż mało dostrzeżonym, aczkolwiek dramatycznym wyjściem Zoey. Teodor westchnął ciężko i ruszył za dziewczyną.

Wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego wprost do chłodnego korytarza. Zoey nie udała się nigdzie dalej - stała pod ścianą i mimo, że włosy zasłaniały jej całą twarz, nie sposób było nie zgadnąć, że płakała. Ramiona jej się trzęsły, wydobywała z siebie cichy szloch.

\- Myślałem, że Zoey Holt to twarda sztuka - powiedział Teodor, podchodząc bliżej. Na dźwięk jego głosu, Zoey podskoczyła wystraszona.

\- Spieprzaj, Teo - warknęła, ocierając łzy.

\- No co? - Teodor włożył ręce do kieszeni, przybierając niewinną pozę. - Nie wzruszyło cię jego przemówienie?

\- Zamknij się! - krzyknęła. Wyraz jej twarzy wyrażał tyle bólu, że nawet Teodor poczuł, że przesadził.

\- Wybacz - mruknął. - Wiesz, że nie wiem, jak się zachować...

\- A ja wiem? - prychnęła. - Ciągle myślę o Tonym... Och, gdyby on się dowiedział, to by się załamał...

\- I tak się dowie - zauważył Teodor. - Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego powiedziałaś to mnie, a nie swojemu bratu.

Zoey spojrzała na niego z zaciętą miną. Podeszła bliżej, po czym wbiła paznokcie w jego ramiona.

\- Nie możesz mu powiedzieć - powiedziała, patrząc na niego z powagą. - Im dłużej pozostanie w nieświadomości, tym lepiej.

\- Och tak, zdecydowanie to mu pomoże - rzucił ironicznie Teodor, wyswobadzając się z jej uścisku. Czuł narastającą wściekłość na tę dziewczynę, jednak kiedy na nią spojrzał i dostrzegł cały ból, który starała się ukrywać, część złych emocji opadła.

\- Ciągle martwisz się o Tony'ego - stwierdził Teodor. - Ale nigdy nie słyszałem, abyś martwiła się o siebie. Wiesz, nigdy nie mówiłaś, że się boisz...

Zoey uśmiechnęła się smutno, wzruszając ramionami.

\- A co mi, do cholery, zostało, co, Teo? Najgorsze za mną, mogę tylko czekać.

To powiedziawszy, odwróciła się i ruszyła korytarzem. Teodor patrzył za nią, dopóki zupełnie nie zniknęła za zakrętem.

Westchnął, opierając głowę o chłodną, kamienną ścianę.

Czy powinien się cieszyć, że Zoey wybrała właśnie jego na powiernika? Z pewnością świadczyło to dobrze o nim, ale od kiedy poznał jej sekret, nic nie było takie samo. Jak mógł spokojnie nosić w sobie tę informację? Bezsilność powoli go wykańczała, ale nie mógł tego okazać. On i Zoey pod tym względem byli podobni - ciągle tylko te maski, maski, maski...

W pewnym momencie drzwi do pokoju wspólnego otworzyły się. Teodor spojrzał w tamtą stronę i uśmiechnął się kpiąco na widok Ginny Weasley.

\- Och - wydusiła z siebie, kiedy na jego widok stanęła jak wryta. - Szukam Zoey...

Teodor rozłożył ręce, jakby chciał zaprezentować cały korytarz.

\- Tu jej nie ma.

\- No... Dobrze - mruknęła Ginny i już miała odejść, kiedy głos Teodora zatrzymał ją:

\- Zauważyłem, że ostatnio mnie unikasz, Weasley.

Teodora naprawdę niekiedy bawiła ta niewielka, ruda osóbka. Postrzegał ją czasem jako irytującego owada, który jakimś cudem zawsze się obok niego znajdzie i zburzy spokojną harmonię swoimi postrzelonymi pomysłami. Niemniej... Naprawdę ciekawiło go, co sprawiło, iż od czasu spotkania w Hogsmeade Weasley zaczęła go tak bardzo unikać. Za każdym razem, kiedy mijali się na korytarzu, przechodziła szybko na drugą stronę albo chowała się za Daphne.

Tak, jak się tego spodziewał, Weasley starała się zachować zimną krew.

\- Wcale cię nie unikam - odparowała, unosząc głowę. - Po prostu nie chcę cię spotkać, ale to wcale nie ostatnio.

\- Boisz się - bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał. Przez ułamek sekundy istotnie dostrzegł na jej twarzy cień strachu. Szybko jednak się zreflektowała.

\- Ciebie? Proszę cię! A teraz wybacz, ale... - nie dokończyła. Teodor złapał ją za nadgarstki, a sądząc po jej minie, nieco mocniej, niż przypuszczał. Rozluźnił uścisk, jednak nie na tyle, by mogła odejść.

\- Nie masz czego - powiedział, zbliżając się do jej twarzy. Spojrzała na niego zszokowana, wcale nie wyglądając, jakby jego słowa ją uspokoiły.

\- Cóż, wesołych świąt, Weasley - odparł, puszczając jej nadgarstki. Odwrócił się od i odszedł korytarzem, pozostawiając ją zupełnie oszołomioną.


	8. Święta po ślizgońsku

_AN: Powoli zaczynam ogarniać ^^ A tak poza tym, to bardzo cieszą mnie coraz częstsze opinie oraz wzrastająca liczba followersów. Dziękuję, to naprawdę motywuje do pracy! A teraz zamieszczam rozdział najdłuższy ze wszystkich, ale jeden z moich ulubionych :) Damy dziś się wykazać również innym Ślizgonom._

Norę wypełniał zapach świeżej szarlotki Molly Weasley, domowej roboty ciasteczek oraz choinki, która kilka godzin temu przyniesiona z lasu, zrzucała swoje igły. Fleur kręciła się wokół niej, a długie włosy falowały delikatnie z każdym jej ruchem. Bill ozdabiał drzewko złotym łańcuchem, a Fred i George, schowani w kącie, grali w eksplodującego durnia. Kiedy spowodowany przez nich hałas nagle postawił część domu na nogi, Artur Weasley rzucił im ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, oni zaś bardzo mozolnie zabrali się do pomocy w dekorowaniu choinki.

\- Ginny, idź po Rona - powiedziała Molly Weasley, wchodząc do kuchni. Ginny, która była zajęta krojeniem pieczywa, spojrzała na matkę z wyrzutem.

\- Ale on jest u góry, dlaczego nikt inny nie może...

\- Natychmiast! Fred, George... Przydajcie się do czegoś i połóżcie prezenty pod choinką. Przecież widzę, że nic nie robicie.

Westchnąwszy ciężko, Ginny odłożyła nóż i podążyła schodami na górę, wprost do pokoju starszego brata.

Stanęła przy wejściu z zamiarem zapukania, jednak głos Rona, dochodzący przez lekko uchylone drzwi, sprawił, że jedynie przyłożyła do nich ucho, nasłuchując.

\- Harry, jak chcesz odnaleźć te horkruksy, skoro...

\- Wiem, Ron, przecież wiem! To nie będzie łatwe, ale innego wyjścia nie ma. Sam widzisz, co się dzieje.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się, czy aby na pewno dobrze usłyszała.

\- Widzę, Harry - mruknął posępnie Ron. - I chyba najgorsze jest to, że to wszystko dzieje się tak cichaczem... Nie wiesz, kiedy wybuchnie bomba. - Zrobił krótką pauzę, by po chwili dodać: - Ale wiesz, że ja i Hermiona cię nie zostawimy.

\- Nie ma mowy! - zaprotestował gorączkowo Harry. - Jeżeli ktoś miałby mi pomagać, to z pewnością byłby to tylko Dumbledore...

Ginny nerwowo zacisnęła usta. Wiedziała, że nie powinna była podsłuchiwać ich rozmowy, jednak podskórnie czuła, że jest to coś niezwykle ważnego. Zastanawiała się, co było na rzeczy?

\- Co zamierzasz powiedzieć Mandy? - zapytał w pewnym momencie Ron.

\- A co z nią?

\- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

Ginny mocniej przycisnęła ucho do drzwi, czując, jak jej serce bije coraz szybciej.

\- Nie mogę narażać życia osób, na których mi zależy - powiedział w końcu Harry. Stwierdzenie to tak zaskoczyło Ginny, że przez nieuwagę zbyt mocno oparła się o drzwi, które uchyliły się delikatnie. Chwilę później w progu stanął Ron z miną nietęgą i lekko podirytowaną.

\- W czymś ci pomóc? - zapytał, patrząc na nią spod zmrużonych powiek. Ginny uniosła brodę do góry, starając się wyglądać przekonująco.

\- Mama cię woła, Ronny.

Ron uniósł brwi, jakby zastanawiając się, czy powinien uwierzyć siostrze na słowo.

\- Zejdź zaraz na dół, dobrze? - rzucił przez ramię do Harry'ego, po czym opuścił pokój.

Ginny powoli weszła do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Usiadła na łóżku obok Harry'ego, starając się, by odległość między nimi była idealnie wyśrodkowana.

\- Kolejna misja ratowania świata? - zapytała. Harry uśmiechnął się blado.

\- Można tak powiedzieć - odparł.

Ginny nie znosiła, gdy jej rozmowy z Harrym opierały się tak naprawdę na niczym. Konwersacje przepełnione grzecznościami i formalnościami niejednokrotnie ją męczyły i zła była na siebie, że z jakiegoś powodu nie jest w stanie wykrztusić innych słów, powiedzieć o swoich uczuciach czy poglądach.

Zauważyła w pewnym momencie, że Harry jej się przygląda, a jego wzrok skutecznie sprawił, iż momentalnie poczuła falę ciepła zalewającą jej ciało. Miała wrażenie, że odległość między nimi zmniejsza się i świadomość ta zupełnie namieszała jej w głowie. Nie myśląc o tym zbyt długo, przechyliła głowę i powoli zaczęła zbliżać usta do jego ust, by w końcu połączyły się w niezbyt długim, subtelnym pocałunku.

\- Kolacja! - Ginny drgnęła wystraszona i oboje z Harrym odskoczyli od siebie niczym porażeni. Chwilę później w progu pojawiła się głowa Freda.

\- Dzieci, mama woła na jedze... Oj, wybaczcie, chyba wam przeszkodziłem - powiedział Fred, widząc, jak Harry i Ginny czerwienią się i rzucają sobie ukradkowe, zawstydzone spojrzenia.

\- W żadnym wypadku - odparowała szybko Ginny, wstając. - Już schodzimy.

Na dole panował hałas i harmider, a Ginny, będąca w samym środku tego wszystkiego, nieświadomie odbijała od siebie każde słowo, jakby była jakąś tarczą. Nie była w stanie oderwać myśli od Harry'ego i pocałunku. Nie był on wprawdzie taki, o jakim Ginny zawsze marzyła, gdyż ledwie musnęli się wargami, niemniej moment ten skutecznie izolował ją od świata.

\- Ziemia do Ginny! - Ginny drgnęła na dźwięk swojego imienia. Z lekką dezorientacją spojrzała na Charliego, który przyglądał jej się z lekkim rozbawieniem. - To paczka dla ciebie - rzekł, wręczając jej średnich rozmiarów paczkę.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, zaskoczona. Wszystkie prezenty leżały wciąż pod choinką, czekające cierpliwie na moment ich rozpakowania.

Z ciekawością rozerwała papier i doznała jeszcze większego zdziwienia, gdy oczom jej ukazał się intrygujący, czerwony materiał. Nie miała pojęcia cóż to mogło być, więc powoli i ostrożnie wyciągnęła zawartość z paczki i uniosła wysoko, obserwując jak długi materiał niemalże wpada do miski z zupą.

\- Och, jaki to śliczni! - zawołała Fleur.

Ginny nie była w stanie wyrazić jakiejkolwiek opinii, gdyż widok sukienki, którą jeszcze tak niedawno zachwycona była w sklepie pana Traginsa, zupełnie odebrał jej mowę.

\- Od kogo to masz? - zapytał Ron, a Ginny nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że w jego głosie pobrzmiewa nutka zazdrości.

Pogładziła delikatnie materiał sukienki, z zachwytem muskając połyskujące, niewielkie kamienie zdobiące górę kreacji. Zachwycona, z trudem złożyła suknię z powrotem do paczki.

\- Od Zoey - powiedziała, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. Nie przypuszczała nawet, że Zoey zapamięta tę sukienkę, a tym bardziej pofatyguje się, aby sprawić Ginny taki prezent.

\- Tej, dla której zrobiłam sweter? - podjęła Molly, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Ginny skinęła głową.

Kiedy nieśmiało zapytała matkę o możliwość wykonania swetra dla jej ślizgońskiej koleżanki, Molly była niespecjalnie rada z tej prośby. Ginny musiała więc zagrać kartą wrażliwości. Znając empatyczny charakter matki, opowiedziała jej, wyolbrzymiając nieco fakty, o pozbawionych miłości i rodzinnego ciepła domu państwa Holt i Molly zgodziła się ostatecznie podarować Zoey sweter przez nią wykonany.

\- Chyba jej się powodzi... - mruknął posępnie Ron, a Ginny rzuciła mu rozgoryczone spojrzenie. - Ale to nieważne, co nie? W końcu niedługo wracasz do domu.

\- Po co w ogóle się z niego ruszała, to ja nie wiem - rzuciła Molly. Ginny westchnęła w duchu, starając się jednak nie reagować na niczyje uszczypliwości. Przywykła bowiem do nich nie tylko podczas tych świąt, ale również w listach, którymi matka raczyła ją jeszcze na samym początku wymiany. - A co do tej sukienki, to prosiłabym cię, abyś ją zwróciła.

\- Co? - Ginny otworzyła szerzej oczy. - Nie mogę! A przynajmniej nie od razu... Muszę w czymś iść na bal.

\- Właśnie, mamo - rzekł Fred, kiwając głową z powagą. - Przecież Ginny idzie z _Harry'm_, a nie żadnym Ślizgonem... Musi wyglądać_pięknie._

Zarówno sposób wypowiedzenia tych słów, jak i spojrzenie, którym ją uraczył, były na tyle wymowne, że Ginny w złości kopnęła brata pod stołem. Niestety, zaatakowała łydkę nie tego bliźniaka i George nie mógł się zdecydować, czy to ją obdarzyć nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, czy Freda.

\- Molly, nie rozumiem twojej postawy. Sam Dumbledore pisał ci, że Ginny świetnie sobie radzi - odparł beztrosko Artur, smarując masłem kawałek pieczywa i nie dostrzegając przez to grymasu złości, który wykrzywił twarz Molly.

\- Dumbledore? - powtórzyła Ginny, siląc się, by ton jej głosu był spokojny. - Nie mów, że do niego pisałaś!

\- Musiałam wiedzieć, jak sobie radzisz! - odpowiedziała Molly, krzyżując ręce na piersi w obronnym geście. - Och, Ginny, ty nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, co ja przechodzę... Najpierw Percy opuścił rodzinę, później ty ot tak zamieniłaś Gryffindor na Slytherin, jakby było tam niewiadomo jak źle!

Ginny westchnęła, czując, że zahaczyła o drażliwy temat. Po odejściu Percy'ego, Molly stała się aż nazbyt opiekuńcza w stosunku do swoich dzieci, a wzięcie udziału w wymianie musiało silnie na nią wpłynąć. O tym jednak Ginny nie pomyślała.

\- Oj, przestań, mamo. Ginny jest po prostu poszukiwaczką przygód! - rzucił wesoło George, jednak zdanie to nie wywołało na twarzy Molly ani krzty uśmiechu.

\- Wydaje mi się, pani Weasley - powiedział nieco niepewnie Harry - że Ginny doskonale odnalazła się w tej sytuacji i nie ma najmniejszych powodów, aby się o nią martwić. Nawet Ron to potwierdzi.

Ron mruknął pod nosem kilka niezrozumiałych słów, które w istocie potwierdzeniem nie były, jednak Ginny nie przejęła się tym za bardzo. Zamiast tego spojrzała na Harry'ego porozumiewawczo i delikatnym uśmiechem dała mu do zrozumienia, że dziękuje mu za wstawiennictwo. Kiedy uśmiech odwzajemnił, poczuła, jakby gardło zacisnęło jej się w supeł.

\- Poza tym, mamo - podjął Bill - wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że pomysły Dumbledore'a nie są tylko jego widzi mi się. On ma łeb na karku, a skoro Ginny odnalazła się w Slytherinie to w czym problem?

\- W tym, że to Slytherin! - wybuchnął nagle Ron, a jego policzki momentalnie się zaczerwieniły. - Nie mówię, że wszyscy są tam źli, ale... Jest tam Malfoy! I cała ta reszta...

\- Owszem, i cała ta _nie reszta_również - rzuciła ostro Ginny. Od kiedy powiedziała mu, że zdecydowała się wrócić do Gryffindoru tuż po balu, Ron paradoksalnie zaczął jeszcze bardziej narzekać na Ślizgonów i nie omieszkał dzielić się z Ginny swoimi nieprzychylnymi opiniami na ich temat za każdym razem, kiedy dorwał ją na korytarzu. Zupełnie tak, jakby jej decyzję zrozumiał opacznie.

\- Ja uważam - powiedział Bill pewnym siebie tonem - że Ginny powinna robić swoje. I kropka.

To zdanie ostatecznie zakończyło dyskusję, która zapewne potrwałaby jeszcze pewien czas, gdyby nie pukanie do drzwi.

\- Kto tam? - Artur podszedł do drzwi i przyłożył do nich ucho. Minę miał tak zaciętą, jakby spodziewał się starcia ze Śmierciożercą.

\- To ja, Remus.

\- Jak nazywał się bar, w którym obsługiwała nas czarownica z jednym okiem?

\- U Larry'ego.

Artur uchylił drzwi, by wpuścić do środka Remusa Lupina.

W pomieszczeniu momentalnie zapadła cisza, wszyscy spojrzeli na mężczyznę wyczekująco i z pewną dozą niepewności. Nie byli gotowi na odwiedziny Lupina właśnie w Wigilię, tym bardziej zastanawiające było, co go tu sprowadziło.

\- Remusie, coś się stało? - zapytała Molly, a jej skóra momentalnie stała się przeraźliwie blada.

Lupin strzepnął płatki śniegu ze swojego płaszcza, po czym wbił spojrzenie kolejno w każdego. Coś w tym geście było niepokojące i Ginny poczuła, że i jej skóra robi się coraz bledsza.

\- Scrimgeour nie żyje - odrzekł w końcu, a zdanie to niemal potoczyło się echem po zupełnie cichym pokoju. Weasleyowie spojrzeli na siebie lekko przerażeni.

\- Minister? - Charlie zdawał się nie wierzyć w słowa mężczyzny. - Ale... Jak? Zamordowany?

\- Według oficjalnych źródeł popełnił samobójstwo - mruknął Lupin, uśmiechając się kwaśno. - A według tych prawdziwych, to owszem, został zamordowany. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Pius Thicknesse przejmie teraz to stanowisko, nie trudno się domyślić, czyja to sprawka.

\- Kiedy to się stało? - zapytał Artur, zaczynając nerwowy spacer w tę i z powrotem.

\- Dosłownie kilkadziesiąt minut temu. Kiedy dostałem zawiadomienie od Zakonu, natychmiast się tu zjawiłem. - Zrobił krótką pauzę, krzywiąc się przy tym nieznacznie. - Wybaczcie, że niszczę wam ten rodzinny czas, ale... Śmierciożercy działają po cichu, skoro wśród społeczeństwa nie panuje panika. Obawiam się jednak, że wkrótce to się zmieni, a to, co nas czeka, może przynieść ogromne konsekwencje.

\- A co nas czeka? - zapytała Ginny, nie mogąc powstrzymać swojej ciekawości.

Lupin westchnął.

\- Wojna.

Dom państwa Holt nie był duży, ale z pewnością ukazywał całą prawdę na temat swoich mieszkańców. Lindsay Holt lubiła minimalizm, tak więc w jej salonie dominowały proste kolory oraz klasyczny wystrój, a jedyną ozdobę stanowiły ramki ze zdjęciami Tony'ego i Zoey.

\- Zoanne, usiądziesz z nami czy nie? - zapytała Lindsay na pozór spokojnie. W jej głosie pobrzmiewała nutka irytacji.

Zoey, która była w trakcie przyglądania się delikatnym płatkom śniegu opadającym na opustoszałą ścieżkę, drgnęła i zaszczyciła matkę obojętnym spojrzeniem.

\- Usiądę - mruknęła i, odchodząc od okna, podążyła w stronę nieco ubogo zastawionego stołu.

Zajęła miejsce obok Tony'ego, który uśmiechnął się do niej krzepiąco. Wyglądał naprawdę zabawnie w czerwonym swetrze z reniferem. Gdy tak na niego patrzyła, odbywała swego rodzaju podróż w czasie. Przypominało jej się, kiedy jako dzieci ślizgali się po oblodzonej powierzchni pagórka za domem, kiedy zawieszali sobie łańcuchy choinkowe wokół szyi, udając, że są następcami Celestyny Wreyback (która w tamtym czasie była wschodzącą gwiazdą) i kiedy z radością rozpakowywali prezenty, których nigdy nie było im mało. I chociaż to Tony zawsze był miłośnikiem świąt, ona również odczuwała magię tych cudownych dni.

Aż do dzisiaj.

\- Smacznego, moi mili - powiedział Lincoln Holt, uśmiechając się delikatnie do swojej rodziny. Skinąwszy sobie głową, wszyscy sięgnęli po półmiski pełne parującego jedzenia.

Zoey kątem oka spoglądała na swojego ojca. Piwne, jakby przygaszone oczy były otoczone przez niewielkie zmarszczki, a pośród gąszczu ciemnych włosów przebijały się szare pasemka. Zoey miała nieodparte wrażenie, że ojciec w ciągu kilku miesięcy wizualnie postarzał się o kilka lat i przypuszczała nawet, co było powodem tej nagłej zmiany - ona sama.

Lindsay z kolei prezentowała się dużo korzystniej niż zwykle. Mimo że zawsze należała do osób o nieprzeciętnej urodzie, nawet ona nie była w stanie oszukać czasu, który działał znacząco na jej wygląd. Dzisiaj jednak było to niezauważalne - jej włosy stały się bardziej lśniące, a cera bardziej promienna. [Zbędny enter] Zoey spostrzegła nawet, że jej biodra zaokrągliły się delikatnie, sprawiając, że koścista sylwetka matki nabrała jakichś kształtów. Gdyby nie ukrywała swojego ciała pod workowatym swetrem, wyglądałaby na pewno zjawiskowo.

\- Czyli mówicie, że Stary Ślimak nas pamięta? No ciekawe, ciekawe... Tyle lat w końcu minęło - rzucił Lincoln, nakładając sobie rybę na talerz.

\- Wysłał nam butelkę najlepszego wina na pierwszą rocznicę ślubu, pamiętasz? - zapytała Lindsay. - Zawsze lubił się podlizywać... - Zrobiła krótką pauzę, a po namyśle dodała: - Chociaż w sumie mu się nie dziwię. Myśli o korzyściach.

Zoey zawsze podziwiała swoją matkę za to, że była kobietą niezwykle praktyczną i konkretną. W porównaniu do ojca, to ona zawsze wszystko kalkulowała, rozważała i wybierała te możliwości, które przynieść mogły jakieś zyski.

\- Śmiejecie się, ale gdyby nie Slughorn, to byście się nie pobrali... W efekcie czego mnie i Zo nie byłoby na świecie - zauważył Tony.

\- Racja, synu - Lincoln skinął głową, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

\- Skoro poruszyliśmy już ten temat... - zaczęła Lindsay, odkładając sztućce i spoglądając na swoje dzieci z powagą. - Ja i ojciec chcielibyśmy wam coś powiedzieć.

Spojrzała na męża wyczekująco, ten jednak nerwowo utkwił wzrok w małej rysie na ścianie, udając, że ciekawi go ona niezwykle. Zoey i Tony ze zdziwieniem czekali na dalsze słowa matki.

\- Jestem w ciąży - padło nareszcie wyczekiwane zdanie, które spowodowało długą ciszę. Zoey miała wrażenie, że słowa te odbijają się echem w jej głowie.

\- To pierwsze, co mi przyszło do głowy, kiedy cię dziś zobaczyłem - stwierdził w końcu Tony, a kiedy na twarzy Lindsay zagościło lekkie oburzenie, dopowiedział: - Ale tak naprawdę sądzę, że to świetnie... Cieszę się, ze ciągle macie werwę.

Lincoln spróbował stłumić parsknięcie śmiechem, a Lindsay i Zoey przewróciły oczami dokładnie w tym samym momencie.

\- Wybaczcie na chwilę - powiedziała Zoey, wstając od stołu. Poczuła, że robi jej się słabo, więc czym prędzej wyszła z salonu, kierując swe kroki w stronę sypialni rodziców.

Nie zapaliwszy nawet światła, stanęła przed oknem, za którym delikatnie prószył śnieg, doskonale widoczny na tle czarnego nieba. Westchnęła ciężko i oparła się o parapet, zaciskając na nim ręce z całych sił.

\- Zoey... - Drzwi do pomieszczenia uchyliły się, by wpuścić do środka Lincolna. Jego zatroskana twarz wyglądała w półmroku na jeszcze bardziej zmęczoną.

\- A więc tak to sobie rozplanowałeś? - warknęła Zoey, a jej ojciec westchnął żałośnie.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że planowaliśmy ciążę? - zapytał, podchodząc bliżej i z troską kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu.

\- A nie? - prychnęła. Lincoln pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Tak po prostu wyszło.

\- A więc to niezła ironia.

Nastąpiła krótka chwila cisza, podczas której Lincoln spoglądał na córkę z mieszaniną troski i smutku. Choć niewiele rzeczy było w stanie doprowadzić ją do wzruszenia tudzież łez, Zoey nie znosiła tego widoku. Każda zmarszczka na czole ojca przypominała jej, co zmuszony był teraz przechodzić.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał troskliwie.

\- Fantastycznie - rzuciła ironicznie.

\- Zoey, daruj sobie. Wiesz dobrze, że ja też nie mam lekko.

Zoey westchnęła. W gruncie rzeczy jej ojciec miał o wiele gorszą sytuację niż ona - przecież musiał sam borykać się z tym problemem.

\- Twoja matka mnie znienawidzi, kiedy się dowie. I Tony również... Nie wspominając o tym, że ja sobie nigdy nie wybaczę tego, co zrobiłem własnemu dziecku.

\- Tato - powiedziała Zoey hardo. - Ja też tam byłam, pamiętasz? To _tylko_ moja wina. I mojej głupoty, więc proszę cię, skończ. Ja pogodziłam się z przeszłością, teraz twoja kolej.

Zdawała sobie sprawę, że te słowa brzmiały dość ostro, jednak wyłącznie taki przekaz mógł trafić do zrozpaczonego ojca. Miała nadzieję, że tylko ona była w stanie usłyszeć drżenie swojego głosu.

Lincoln uśmiechnął się blado.

\- Będzie dobrze - powiedział, choć brzmiało to tak, jakby próbował pocieszyć samego siebie. - Musi być.

Zoey starała się nie spoglądać w jego zaszklone oczy. Kiedy była już pewna, że ojciec wnet się rozklei, drzwi do sypialni otworzyły się, a do środka wszedł Tony.

\- Tutaj jesteś, tatuśku - zawołał wesoło. - Szefowa cię wzywa.

Lincoln westchnął cicho, po czym pocałował Zoey w czoło, a Tony'ego poklepał po ramieniu.

\- No to idę, dzieciaki. Przyjdźcie później, dobrze?

\- Tak, tak - mruknął Tony, wskakując na parapet i poklepując miejsce obok siebie, aby Zoey również mogła usiąść. - Tylko uważaj, kobiety w tym stanie mają humorki... Ale to już chyba wiesz z autopsji.

Lincoln uśmiechnął się do nich ostatni raz, po czym wyszedł, zamykając drzwi. W pomieszczeniu momentalnie zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno. Jedynie lampa, znajdująca się za oknem, oświetlała twarze bliźniąt. Oboje mieli tak intensywnie niebieskie oczy, że w tym świetle to właśnie one wyróżniały się najbardziej.

\- A więc niedługo będzie nas trójka - westchnął Tony, z zadumą obserwując płatki śniegu osiadające na szybie. - Jak myślisz, to będzie brat czy siostra?

\- Brat - odparła Zoey. - Marvin.

\- Bzdury - skwitował Tony. - Siostra. Arsene.

\- Zobaczymy.

\- Zakład?

\- Niee - powiedziała Zoey, opierając głowę o gołą ścianę. - Za parę miesięcy się okaże.

\- To takie dziwne, co nie? - zagadnął, a jego oczy uważnie śledziły ruchy spływającego po szybie płatka śniegu. - My musimy myśleć o przyszłości, wkroczyć w dorosłe życie, a nasza siostra ma przed sobą wszystko, co właśnie przeżyliśmy.

\- Wiesz, tak to zwykle bywa, kiedy ktoś jest młodszy. - Usta Zoey wykrzywiły się w nieznacznym uśmiechu. - Poza tym, to będzie brat.

\- No wiem, wiem... - mruknął Tony. - Tylko po prostu... Ostatnio dużo myślę, wiesz? I trochę się boję przyszłości. Wiem, że mamy jeszcze rok na ostateczną decyzję, ale...

\- Rozumiem - ucięła Zoey.

Przyjrzała się uważnie Tony'emu. Patrzył spod przymrużonych powiek na krajobraz za oknem, a twarz miał zmartwioną jak nigdy.

Zoey przygryzła wargę, nieprzyzwyczajona do takich zachowań brata. A przecież znała go na wylot... Zawsze, kiedy kłamał, marszczył zabawnie nos. Zawsze, kiedy podobała mu się dziewczyna, mrużył oczy w bezczelnym geście i uśmiechał do niej zawadiacko. I zawsze, kiedy widział Zoey smutną, wkładał jej w rękę kilka czekoladowych pralinek. Wtedy ona zawsze mimowolnie zaczynała się uśmiechać.

Mówił jej wszystko, a ona, choć bardzo tego pragnęła, nie była w stanie być z nim ostatnio w pełni szczera.

\- Lubię to, że chociaż ty się nie boisz - przyznał, uśmiechając się lekko. - Cały świat poukładałaś już sobie w głowie.

\- A ty nie? - Uniosła brwi, zwinnie omijając błędnie wysunięty wniosek Tony'ego. - Przecież masz plany.

\- No niby tak - westchnął. - W sumie to nie wiem, Zo. Chcę pracować u ojca, ale chcę być w tym _dobry_, rozumiesz? - Zrobił krótką pauzę, błądząc oczami w różne strony. - Szkoła w Boliwii jest w czołówce...

\- W Boliwii? - Zoey poderwała się lekko. - Na Salazara, Tony! Nie możesz studiować eliksirów bliżej domu?

\- Poza tym, tamtejszy krajobraz jest naprawdę piękny! - powiedział szybko. - Ale gdyby mi się udało... Pojechałabyś ze mną? - dodał, patrząc na nią z nadzieją.

Zoey westchnęła, kręcąc głową i czując, jak jej serce zawiązuje się w supeł.

\- Nie, Tony - powiedziała po chwili wahania. - Musimy nauczyć się żyć osobno.

Tony przyglądał jej się uważnie przez krótką chwilę. Spojrzenie, którym ją uraczył, było dla niej na tyle niekomfortowe, że spuściła wzrok, utkwiwszy go w swoich dłoniach.

\- Mam wrażenie, że ostatnio coś cię gnębi. - Tony zmarszczył brwi. - Tylko nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, co...

Przez kolejne kilkadziesiąt sekund żadne z nich nie odezwało się ani słowem. Tony - czekając na reakcję Zoey, która jednak nie spieszyła się z odpowiedzią.

\- A co z Lisą? - odezwała się w końcu Zoey. Tony westchnął cicho, widocznie zawiedziony odzewem. - Ona teraz kończy szkołę, chyba nie wybierze się wraz z tobą do Boliwii...

\- To chyba oczywiste, że nasze dni jako pary są policzone. - Kąciki jego ust drgnęły lekko. - Nie jest... Tą _jedyną_.

\- Tą jedyną - zaśmiała się Zoey. - Nie wierzę, że naprawdę to powiedziałeś!

\- Po prostu nie ma tej chemii - odparł, uśmiechając się szeroko. W ciągu kilku sekund ożywił się nagle niczym pięciolatek, który dostał lizaka.

Tony już od najmłodszych lat taki był. Nie ukrywał swoich uczuć, pozwalając, by żywo nim zawładnęły. Podczas gdy Zoey broniła się przed miłością i najchętniej, gdyby tylko mogła, odepchnęłaby ją gołymi rękoma, Tony bezceremonialnie uwodził dziewczęta, nierzadko robiąc z ich młodziutkimi sercami to, co zechciał.

\- Cóż, nie była tą jedyną - powiedział do Zoey beztrosko, kiedy ta dowiedziała się, że jej brat wyszedł z randki z niejaką Adelaidą po piętnastu minutach, by wnet popędzić do pięknej Elissy.

\- Nie byliśmy sobie pisani - stwierdził, gdy jego serce skradła Lisa, a hipnotyzujące oczy Elissy odeszły w zapomniane.

\- Chemia... - powtórzyła w zamyśleniu Zoey. - Rozumiem, że wierzysz w nią równie mocno jak w przeznaczenie, bezwzględny porządek na tym świecie oraz to, że każda akcja powoduje reakcję?

\- Bo tak jest. - Ton Tony'ego był rzeczowy, a na jego twarzy malowała się pewność siebie i jakby głębokie przeświadczenie o słuszności swoich słów. - Ale wracając do chemii... Bo widzisz, to nie jest coś, co łatwo określić. To po prostu _jest_ i to widać. I nie chodzi mi wcale o relacje damsko-męskie czy jakiekolwiek inne miłosne. To czuć już w momencie poznania tego kogoś. Podświadomie wiesz, że to jest _ta_ osoba. Osoba, z którą możesz porozmawiać o wszystkim już od pierwszych minut poznania. Nie istnieje coś takiego jak niezręczna cisza, jakimś sposobem wiesz, że nie musisz obawiać się bycia ocenionym, czujesz swobodę w byciu samym sobą... Po prostu czujesz, jakbyś nagle znalazła osobę, przy której kumulują się w tobie te wszystkie emocje. I mówiąc wszystkie, naprawdę mam na myśli _wszystkie_, bo wtedy wiesz, że to nie jest ktoś zwyczajny, zwykły znajomy do pogadania przed lekcją. To ktoś, którego twarz aż woła: "W jakiś sposób zawrócę całym twoim światem".

Zoey zastanowiła się chwilę, przetwarzając w myślach te słowa. To brzmiało dla niej dość logicznie. A była osobą o bardzo przyziemnych przekonaniach i większość rzeczy, z którymi się zgadzała, komentowała krótko - to logiczne.

\- Tak jak z Daphne - rzekł po chwili namysłu Tony, a w jego oku pojawił się charakterystyczny błysk, pojawiający się zawsze wtedy, kiedy mówił o czymś przyjemnym. - Byliśmy gówniarzami, a ja już wtedy wiedziałem, że się zaprzyjaźnimy. No i proszę, stworzyliśmy świetną paczkę!

Zoey doskonale pamiętała ten dzień. Mieli po jedenaście lat, przepychali się pomiędzy starszymi uczniami i, szukając wolnego przedziału, starali się zatuszować strach i zagubienie, które malowały się na ich twarzach.

Zoey była wtedy wyższa od Tony'ego, a dwa warkoczyki, które zaplotła jej mama, potęgowały tylko jej poczucie zażenowania. Tony był mizerny, a na jego wówczas delikatną twarz opadała niesforna, przydługa grzywka. Przypominał bardziej dziewczynkę aniżeli chłopca. Na szczęście czas i dojrzewanie działały na jego korzyść.

Rozsuwane drzwi przedziału wydały drażniące skrzypnięcie, a jasnowłosa dziewczynka, kuląca się koło okna, podskoczyła wystraszona.

\- Wolne? - zapytał Tony, zaszczycając ją uśmiechem, który już wtedy był magnetyzujący.

\- Tak - odparła niepewnie Daphne do osoby, którą poznała w Hogwarcie jako pierwszą.

\- Zo, spójrz. - Głos Tony'ego wyrwał Zoey z zamyślenia. Powracając myślami do teraźniejszości, ze zdziwieniem spojrzała za okno, gdyż to właśnie tam jej brat skierował wzrok.

Z początku dostrzegła jedynie niewielką plamę, która jednak powiększała się sukcesywnie, aż w końcu przybrała postać niewielkiej sowy.

Tony otworzył okno, a zwierzę wleciało do środka. Sporych rozmiarów paczka, którą trzymała, ciążyła jej tak bardzo, że od razu wylądowała na łóżku zmęczona.

\- To od Ginny! - powiedział Tony, rozrywając szary papier. Zoey zaglądała mu przez ramię, podczas gdy on wyciągał z paczki kilka mniejszych zawiniątek. - A to co? - zmarszczył brwi, gdy jego dłoń napotkała puszystą, miękką tkaninę. Ze zdziwieniem uniósł do góry granatowy sweter, na którego przedzie widniała duża litera Z.

Zoey uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

Daphne przejechała palcem po ramce zdjęcia, jej skóra pokryła się niewielką warstwą kurzu.

Westchnęła. Po raz kolejny zapragnęła zrobić na złość Melissie i nie wykonała jej polecenia - czyli, w tym wypadku, nie starła kurzów. Niestety zupełnie zapomniała o zdjęciu mamy, będącym jedynym przedmiotem w domu, o który dbała.

Wzięła ramkę do ręki i położyła się na łóżku, unosząc ją wysoko i chłonąc wzrokiem każdy szczegół. Lubiła patrzeć na zdjęcie młodej Chelle, która uśmiechała się szeroko, poprawiając ręką gęste blond fale. W dniu wykonania tej fotografii miała zaledwie dwadzieścia dwa lata, była w ciąży z drugim dzieckiem i radośnie przemierzała skąpane w sierpniowym słońcu ulice miasta Rennes.

Za kilka miesięcy będzie martwa. Ta myśl zawsze przyprawiała Daphne o dreszcze, ilekroć patrzyła na dołeczki w okrągłych policzkach matki i jej szeroki uśmiech.

\- Daphne, czekamy na ciebie - rzekł Ethan Greengrass, wchodząc bezceremonialnie do pokoju córki.

\- Kiedy nauczysz się pukać? - sarknęła Daphne, co Ethan skwitował kwaśnym uśmiechem.

\- Po prostu już zejdź na dół - powiedział, przeczesując ręką długie, poplątane, ciemne włosy. - I proszę cię... Jest wigilia i chciałbym, abyś...

\- Nie zrobiła niczego głupiego? - Daphne uniosła brwi, prostując się momentalnie. - Dlaczego powtarzasz to za _każdym_ razem?

\- Bo znam twój stosunek do Astorii i Melissy - odrzekł. Mimo że puścił jej oczko i uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo, w jego głosie wciąż pobrzmiewała nutka smutku i zawodu.

Daphne westchnęła. Przewróciwszy oczami, zeskoczyła z łóżka i zeszła na dół.

Salon, którego ściany pomalowano na krwistoczerwono, wypełnił się wonią cynamonowych ciasteczek i pomarańczowej herbaty wypełniającej elegancki dzbanuszek, nad którym unosiła się para. Płomienie ognia w kominku tańczyły wesoło, sprawiając, że sam ich widok rozgrzewał zmarznięte ciała domowników.

Astoria i Melissa wyłoniły się z kuchni, z gracją niosąc parujące miski i kładąc je na seledynowym obrusie. Obie miały na sobie bielutkie, koronkowe sukienki, wykonane, jak przypuszczała Daphne, z delikatnego i drogiego materiału. Wyglądały jak siostry, co Daphne skomentowała jedynie wymownym spojrzeniem.

\- Byłyście na zakupach? - zapytała, słodko trzepocząc rzęsami. Melissa spojrzała na nią swoimi małymi, intensywnie zielonymi oczami.

\- Tak, dzisiaj rano - powiedziała, poprawiając materiał sukienki. - Chciałyśmy zabrać cię ze sobą, ale spałaś.

\- Jaka szkoda! - westchnęła teatralnie Daphne. - Musiała być świetna zabawa.

Melissa uraczyła ją szerokim uśmiechem, nie starając się nawet, by wyglądał naturalnie.

Daphne i Melissa od kilku lat grały w tę samą, nieoficjalną grę, której zasad były niezrozumiałe. Czasami, kiedy obu dopisywał humor, starały się być dla siebie jak najmilsze, w co nie wierzył nikt, a już zwłaszcza same zainteresowane.

Kiedy jednak Daphne była zła, nie miała zupełnie ochoty na ten cały cyrk z macochą. Zdarzało jej się nawet, z czystej złośliwości i nudy, doprowadzać Melissę do szału, włączając na cały regulator utwór Brzydkich Męskich Wil "Napij się melisy, boś nerwowa".

Kiedy zespół śpiewa refren "_Napij się melisy, gdyż znowu masz humory. Napij się melisy, życie za krótkie jest, by się tak złościć_", skroń Melissy pulsuje niebezpiecznie i chociaż kobieta stara się zachować zimną krew, jej zaognione policzki zawsze zdradzają poziom poirytowania.

\- Mama kupiła mi tę sukienkę, może nawet wezmę ją na bal - powiedziała Astoria, obracając się wokół własnej osi, a rozkloszowany dół jej kreacji zawirował wraz z nią.

Daphne przygryzła usta, powstrzymując złośliwą uwagę i zasiadła do stołu. Zauważyła jak ojciec przygląda jej się z uwagą, więc uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko.

Kiedy miała jedenaście lat i dostała list z Hogwartu, cieszyła się bardzo, jak każde dziecko w jej sytuacji. Dziewięcioletnia wówczas Astoria była tak zasmucona koniecznością czekania na swój list aż dwa lata, że zaczęła lamentować i Melissa zabrała ją na zakupy. Wróciły z torbami wypełnionymi po brzegi słodkościami i różnymi gadżetami. Teraz Daphne śmiałaby się z tego, jednak pięć lat temu poczuła niewyobrażalną złość na siostrę i macochę - Astoria po raz kolejny dostała to, czego chciała, a Melissa nie pogratulowała nawet Daphne otrzymania listu.

Targana emocjami jedenastoletnia Daphne napisała na ścianie swojego pokoju "Jedenaście powodów, przez które nie znoszę Astorii". Pierwszy z nich brzmiał: "Nazywa mamą złą osobę".

\- To nie jest twoja matka, ona cię nie urodziła - tłumaczyła jej zawsze zirytowana Daphne, a Astoria tylko wzruszała ramionami z zakłopotaniem.

\- Miałam przecież kilka miesięcy, kiedy się pojawiła. Opiekuje się mną od urodzenia.

W efekcie Melissa dla dwóch sióstr pozostawała po prostu "Melissą" i "mamą".

\- Spróbujcie ciasteczek, robiłyśmy je z Astorią z nowego przepisu - powiedziała Melissa, uśmiechając się dumnie. Ethan z ochotą skorzystał z jej propozycji. Daphne również wyciągnęła rękę w stronę talerza z ciastkami, jednak tylko po to, by ostentacyjnie chwycić dzbanek z herbatą stojący obok.

Widząc tę marną prowokację, Ethan pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, co jednak nie ruszyło jego córki.

\- Astorio, muszę przyznać, że pięknie ci w tej sukience - rzekł Ethan, spoglądając na młodszą ze swoich córek z dumą w oczach. - No i Daphne, również ślicznie. Tak rośniecie...

Daphne prychnęła cicho. To zdanie, skierowane do niej, było tak fałszywe, że nie mogła zdobyć się na inną reakcję. Niechęć, którą darzyła dwie trzecie tej rodziny sprawiała, że nigdy nie miała ochoty szykować się na rodzinne spotkania. Nie ubierała się specjalnie wyjściowo, nie czesała włosów w eleganckiego koka i nie używała perfum - w przeciwieństwie do Astorii, która z niemałą przyjemnością stroiła się przed lustrem i upinała włosy, by pochwalić się wszystkim swoją długą, łabędzią szyją.

\- Czternaście lat to naprawdę dorosłość - rzuciła pod nosem Daphne, a uwaga ta dotarła do uszu Astorii, która skrzywiła się nieznacznie.

Ethan skarcił starszą córkę wzrokiem. Zapadła cisza, każdy zajął się swoim talerzem. W pewnym momencie Astoria niespodziewanie rzuciła swoje sztućce na talerz sprawiając, że ciszę przerwał nagły hałas.

\- Jaki masz problem, Daphne? - zapytała głosem pełnym wyrzutu, a jej jedwabne policzki przykrył rumieniec złości.

\- Ja? - Daphne spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. Lód w głosie Astorii wprowadził ją w lekką dezorientację.

\- Mam tego dosyć, tato! - zawołała, zwracając się do ojca. - Ona ciągle zachowuje się okropnie!

\- Przestań dramatyzować - rzuciła Daphne, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Ethan i Melissa spojrzeli po sobie zdezorientowani.

\- Mogę wiedzieć, co tu się dzieje? - Melissa uniosła brwi.

\- Nic ci nie zrobiłam, Daphne! - Astoria niemal trzęsła się ze złości. - O co chodzi, powiedz mi, proszę!

\- O nic, Astorio. Jak zwykle wyolbrzymiasz.

\- Nie denerwuj mnie i...

\- Przestań histeryzować i się uspokój...

\- To bądź w końcu ze mną szczera! Chcę tylko wiedzieć, dlaczego...

\- BO ZABIŁAŚ MAMĘ!

Te trzy słowa sprawiły, że w pomieszczeniu zapadło milczenie. Cisza niemal odbijała się echem w głowie Daphne, wywiercając dziurę w uszach.

Daphne spojrzała na każdego członka rodziny po kolei i, sądząc po wyrazie ich twarzy, tym razem przesadziła. Nie chciała wypowiedzieć tego zdania, jednak w przypływie kumulującej się złości, słowa same wypłynęły z jej ust.

Ethan schował twarz w dłoniach. Ten wymowny gest Daphne odczytała jako zwykły zawód. Widok zszokowanej Astorii, wbijającej spojrzenie w swój talerz, nie sprawił, że poczuła się lepiej.

Jedynie Melissa nie wyglądała, jakby traciła zimną krew. Jak gdyby nigdy nic, sięgnęła po kubek herbaty i ze spokojem upiła łyk. Daphne, oddychając ciężko, śledziła wzrokiem jej poczynania.

Melissa wzięła serwetkę i, przykładając ją delikatnie do ust, powiedziała:

\- Daphne, wyjdź z domu. Teraz.

Jej głos przepełniony był chłodem i niepokojącym spokojem. Daphne prychnęła, trochę z rozbawienia, trochę z niedowierzenia.

\- Wyrzucasz mnie z _własnego_ domu?

\- Tak, proszę cię, abyś wyszła.

Spojrzała na Astorię i ojca, jednak żadne z nich nie zareagowało. Patrzyli bezmyślnie w przestrzeń przed sobą, udając, że nie dosłyszeli słów Melissy.

\- Świetnie - rzuciła wściekle Daphne i wyszła z pokoju.

Stanowiła teraz kumulację wszystkich najbardziej negatywnych emocji, więc wszystkie jej ruchy były nagłe i niebezpieczne, w dodatku niezbyt przemyślane. Kiedy znalazła się w przedpokoju, szybko włożyła na nogi jedynie buty i opuściła dom, trzaskając drzwiami tak mocno, że sople znajdujące się na rynnie spadły i roztrzaskały się kilka cali od jej stóp.

Oddychając ciężko, usiadła na schodkach prowadzących na ganek. Płatki śniegu delikatnie opadały na nagą skórę jej ramion, sprawiając, że całe jej ciało pokryło się ciarkami. Chłód jednak nie był teraz jej największym zmartwieniem.

Wiedziała, że wypowiedziane słowa były z pewnością krzywdzące i Astoria nie powinna była ich usłyszeć.

Daphne doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak było. Wiedziała przecież, że Chelle zmarła podczas porodu, wiedziała, że ojciec poznał Melissę kilka miesięcy po jej śmierci, ale jednak... Jednak zawsze podświadomie tak tłumaczyła swoją niechęć do siostry i macochy. Co by było, gdyby jej matka przeżyła poród Astorii? Albo gdyby w ogóle nie zdecydowała się na drugie dziecko? A może dlatego Melissa traktuje Astorię jak własne dziecko? Może kojarzy jej się ze śmiercią Chelle, dzięki której pokochał ją pan Greengrass?

Mimo szczerej niechęci, jaką ją darzyła, musiała przyznać, że Melissa nie była taka _zła._Dla Daphne pełniła funkcję opiekunki, zapewniała jej najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, jakby musiała skrupulatnie wypełniać obowiązki wychowawcze spisane w jakiejś umowie. Po prostu nie była dla niej tym, kim była dla Astorii.

Schowała twarz w dłoniach, a kilka łez swobodnie spłynęło po jej policzkach. Nie miała w zwyczaju okazywać swojej słabości przy rodzinie, najczęściej łzom pozwalała wypłynąć dopiero pod grubą warstwą kołdry w swoim pokoju.

W pewnym momencie usłyszała skrzypienie śniegu, jakby ktoś zmierzał w jej stronę. Wystraszona, uniosła głowę. Widząc znajomą twarz naprzeciw siebie, gorycz wezbrała w niej na nowo.

\- Odejdź stąd - warknęła do Erniego MacMillana, szybkim ruchem wycierając policzki. - Jesteś ostatnią osobą, z którą miałabym ochotę teraz rozmawiać, świrze.

Kiedy dowiedziała się, że to właśnie Ernie MacMillan wysyłał jej niepokojące listy, _poniewierał nią_, nie mogła spać przez kilka nocy. Owszem, wiedziała, że niejaki MacMillan mieszka nieopodal niej, jednak nigdy nie miała okazji bliżej go poznać - w wakacje MacMillanowie rzadko przebywali w domu, ona zresztą też starała się spędzać w swoim jak najmniej czasu.

Posiadała jedynie mgliste wspomnienia sprzed parunastu lat, kiedy biegała po podwórku z chłopcem z sąsiedztwa, starając się złapać magiczne bańki, które wyczarowywał jego ojciec. Od tamtych chwil minęło jednak sporo czasu i Daphne zupełnie zdążyła zapomnieć o kimś takim jak MacMillan. Nie sądziła, że on pamiętał o niej, tym bardziej jego zachowanie stanowiło dla niej coś niezrozumiałego.

\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie - rzucił, przewracając oczami. - Przyszedłem do twoich rodziców. Moja mama upiekła za dużo sernika, chciała się podzielić.

Daphne spojrzała krótko na niewielką blaszkę, którą trzymał w ręce. Mimowolnie wyobraziła sobie smak ciepłego, miękkiego ciasta rozpływającego się na języku. Szybko jednak pozbyła się tej myśli.

\- No to idź - powiedziała chłodno, odsuwając się nieco, by zrobić więcej miejsca na schodach.

Ernie nie ruszył się z miejsca, unosząc brwi.

\- Czemu tu siedzisz?

\- MacMillan, mówię poważnie, zejdź mi z oczu albo powyrywam ci te rude pióra.

\- To jest złoty brąz - odparł, przeczesując ręką włosy, a Daphne przewróciła oczami. Ernie przyjrzał jej się uważnie, nieco bardziej skupiając wzrok na jej nagich ramionach, które skrzyżowała na piersi, by dać im choć odrobinę ciepła. - Potrzymaj to - powiedział po chwili, kładąc blachę na jej nogi. Momentalnie przeszły ją ciarki od zimnego metalu, który przykrył jej uda. Zanim jednak zdążyła zareagować, Ernie zdjął płaszcz i przykrył nim jej ramiona.

\- Co ty robisz? - zapytała, patrząc na niego zaskoczona. - Jesteś naprawdę nienormalny, MacMillan! Najpierw bawisz się moim kosztem, a później jesteś miły?

Ernie wziął się pod boki.

\- Bo widzisz, droga Greengrass - zaczął nieco przemądrzałym tonem. - Niektórzy ludzie mają jeszcze klasę, innym tego brakuje.

\- Klasę! - prychnęła wściekle. - Skoro masz tę swoją klasę, to oświeć mnie, czym zasłużyłam sobie na bycie ofiarą twoich gierek, co?

\- Po prostu poczułaś na własnej skórze, jak to jest, kiedy ktoś tobą poniewiera.

Daphne zamrugała oczami, nie bardzo wiedząc, co Ernie miał na myśli.

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- Na brodę Merlina, Greengrass! - zawołał, dziko gestykulując rękoma. - Już nawet nie pamiętasz, kiedy sama bawiłaś się kosztem mnie i innych Puchonów?

Daphne przygryzła wargi. Ciężko było nie zgodzić się z Erniem. Niejednokrotnie zdarzało jej się naśmiewać z Puchonów, a zwłaszcza z dziewcząt z jej rocznika - z ich zupełnego braku asertywności, mysich włosów i niezdarności.

Ten okres jednak Daphne miała za sobą. Lata mijały, ona dorosła. Nie przypominała sobie takich incydentów w tym roku.

\- A może mówi ci coś nazwisko Susan Bones?

Głos chłopaka był tak przepełniony jadem, że Daphne pokręciła głową z lekkim przestrachem.

\- Tak myślałem - odparł chłodno. - Jesteś tak egoistyczna i niepewna siebie, że starasz się ratować kosztem innych.

\- Bzdury - warknęła Daphne.

\- Czyżby? - Ernie zbliżył się do niej i kucnął tak, że jego twarz znajdowała się centralnie na wprost jej twarzy. Dziewczyna odsunęła się machinalnie. - Spójrz tylko na swoje przyjaciółki, na siostrę... Wiesz, trochę interesuję się psychologią i dostrzegam różne rzeczy. Boli cię to, że są ładniejsze, zdolniejsze, odważniejsze... Czyż nie?

\- Wynoś się stąd! - zawołała z goryczą, popychając go lekko. Ernie z trudem złapał równowagę, po czym zerwał się na równe nogi. - Nic nie wiesz. - Wstała tak gwałtownie, że leżąca na jej udach blacha ciasta spadła z łoskotem na ziemię.

\- No to słuchaj - powiedział, mrużąc oczy. - Ja nie boję się przyznać do błędu. Wiem, że źle postąpiłem, okej? Tu nie chodzi tylko o ciebie. Normalnie machnąłbym ręką, ale... Chyba zły byłem na siebie, że mimo tego, jaka jesteś, wciąż cię lubiłem. Chciałem sobie wmówić, że pod maską oziębłości jesteś całkiem porządną dziewczyną. Kosztem ciebie.

Daphne stała zupełnie oszołomiona, patrząc, jak twarz Erniego z wykrzywionej gniewem staje się nagle łagodniejsza.

\- Przepraszam. - Zrobił krótką pauzę, jakby czekając na reakcję Daphne. Ona jednak przyglądała mu się bez słowa. - To pewnie nie zmieni niczego, ale chciałbym, żebyś poszła ze mną na bal.

Daphne, do tej pory milcząca, drgnęła i spojrzała na Erniego zszokowana.

\- Chyba żartujesz! - zawołała, krzyżując ręce na piersi i unosząc brodę wysoko. - Nigdy w życiu. Nie po tym wszystkim.

\- Wiem, że ci na tym zależy - odparł Ernie, irytująco pewnym siebie głosem.

Tak, zależało jej. Czuła się źle z myślą, że już niedługo Zoey, Tony, Ginny i Astoria będą szaleć na parkiecie, a ona spędzi ten wieczór pisząc wypracowanie z wróżbiarstwa, zapewne w asyście Stanleya. Czy rzeczywiście była od nich _gorsza_?

Szybko przekalkulowała w głowie to, czy opłacałoby jej się przystać na propozycję Puchona. Jak zareagowałaby reszta Ślizgonów, widząc ją w jego towarzystwie? I czy ona byłaby w stanie dać mu szansę?

\- No dobrze, niech ci będzie - powiedziała oschle, po chwili namysłu. - Pójdę z tobą, ale nie dlatego, że chcę, tylko dlatego, że powinnam.

\- Powinnaś? - Ernie, rozbawiony, uniósł brew. Daphne skinęła głową z powagą.

\- Owszem. Skoro ty mnie przeprosiłeś, to ja też powinnam coś zrobić... No więc... Przepraszam... Za moje zachowanie, za tą całą Susannę czy coś...

\- Przeprosiny wychodzą ci niezwykle koślawo - zaśmiał się Ernie. - Ale przyjmuję je. Chyba oboje dostaliśmy nauczkę, co nie? Ale, jak to śpiewa jeden z moich ulubionych, mugolskich zespołów... Czyż nie jest tak, że każdy musi w życiu spłacić swoje długi?*

\- Tak, powiedzmy - mruknęła.

\- No więc, ja już będę chyba wracał - powiedział, chowając ręce do kieszeni. - Do zobaczenia w szkole, Daphne... No i wesołych świąt. - Posłał jej jeszcze słaby uśmiech, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku własnego domu.

Daphne stała tam jeszcze chwilę, a kiedy jego sylwetka zupełnie zniknęła z widoku, postanowiła wrócić do domu.

Cała trójka domowników znajdowała dokładnie tam, gdzie pół godziny temu. Daphne stanęła w progu jadalni, kaszląc znacząco, by zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę, a gest ten przerwał grobową ciszę, która wprowadzała napiętą atmosferę.

Zaskoczeni jej nagłym powrotem, Greengrassowie spojrzeli na nią wyczekująco.

\- Wsłuchaj się, bo raczej tych słów w twoim kierunku nie powtórzę - zwróciła się do Astorii, która utkwiła w niej zaskoczone, a zarazem smutne spojrzenie. - Przepraszam.

Na twarzach jej rodziny pojawiła się dezorientacja. Cisza pozostawała nieprzerwana, więc Daphne, nie czekając na niczyją reakcję, odwróciła się i odeszła w stronę drzwi.

\- Daphne, skąd masz ten płaszcz? - usłyszała głos ojca.

Przystanęła na chwilę, uświadamiając sobie, że zupełnie zapomniała o płaszczu Erniego.

Nie odpowiedziała. Opuściła pomieszczenie, uśmiechając się delikatnie, czego nie mógł dostrzec żaden członek jej rodziny.

Miała dziwne wrażenie, że płaszcz pachnie świątecznym sernikiem. Tym samym, który teraz zapewne mroził się na dworze, przykryty delikatnym puchem śniegu.

\- KRETYN!

Porcelanowy talerz rozbił się na małe kawałeczki, uderzając w ścianę dosłownie kilka cali od czubka głowy Jerry'ego Notta.

\- Ale p-po co te nerwy? - Jego głos był równie drżący, co jego dłonie. Nawet nerwowy uśmiech nie był w stanie ukryć strachu czającego się w jego oczach.

\- Powinieneś był gnić w tym Azkabanie do śmierci! - warknęła Hannah, patrząc na Jerry'ego spod niesfornego, rudego loka, opadającego na pałające nienawiścią oczy. Jej włosy były na tyle gęste i sprężyste, że upodabniały ją do wściekłej lwicy.

\- Mówiłam mojej siostrze, żeby trzymała się od ciebie z daleka i co? I miałam rację! - Wyciągnęła zza pazuchy różdżkę, kierując nią w mężczyznę. Ten jednak był szybszy i zdołał odeprzeć zaklęcie.

\- Hanno, pomyśl o Teodorze - odrzekł.

Kobieta potrząsnęła głową, a jej ruda grzywa zafalowała. Groźnie przygryzła bladą wargę.

\- Od dziesięciu pieprzonych lat _wszystko,_ co robię, robię z myślą o Teo - warknęła, łypiąc na Jerry'ego niebezpiecznie, po czym odwróciła się od niego gwałtownie.

Teodor stał na schodach, ze znużeniem oglądając tę scenę. Przywykł bowiem do wiecznych kłótni w tym domu, najczęściej spowodowanych przez ognisty temperament cioci Hannah i jej niesłabnącej niechęci do szwagra.

Hannah podeszła do siostrzeńca. Jej twarz stała się nagle łagodna - jak zawsze, kiedy na niego patrzyła.

\- Będziemy w kontakcie - powiedziała, spoglądając na niego uważnie. Teodor skinął jedynie głową, a Hannah opuściła dom, trzaskając przy tym głośno.

\- Dementorzy to przy niej pikuś - mruknął Jerry, zajmując miejsce przy niewielkim stoliku. Teodor niechętnie usiadł naprzeciw niego.

\- Nie boisz się, że powie ministerstwu, gdzie jesteś? - zapytał Teodor, unosząc brwi. - Jakby nie patrzeć, ukrywasz się we własnym domu. To chyba niezbyt rozsądne.

Teodor wiedział, że zarówno ciocia Hannah, jak i jego matka nigdy nie opowiedziały się po żadnej ze stron i miały neutralny stosunek do całej wojny. Jedynie jego matka, z racji miłości do męża, zaakceptowała jego idee i sama została wprowadzona w świat Śmierciożerców, choć starała się trzymać od niego jak najdalej.

\- Owszem, rozsądne - przyznał Jerry, zapalczywie krojąc kawałek mięsa. - Hannah to inteligentna kobieta. Mniemam, że zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że skarga do ministerstwa prędzej by jej zaszkodziła. Przejęliśmy całe ministerstwo, synu. Przejęliśmy też Proroka, mamy wpływ na wszystko. Jedyne, co może zrobić twoja ciotka, to udać się do Aurorów, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że Czarny Pan rośnie w siłę... Cóż, jestem bezpieczny.

\- Pewnie tak - mruknął Teodor. Nie bardzo obchodziło go nawet, jakim sposobem Śmierciożercy wydostali się z Azkabanu.

\- Poza tym, cały plan jest już uzgodniony.

\- Jaki plan?

\- Teo. - Jerry spojrzał na niego z powagą. - Wiesz, że nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Ale nie wiem, czy słyszałeś, że…

\- Słyszałem - powiedział szybko Teodor. - I ja również się zastanowię, ojcze.

Jerry uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując swoje zniszczone zęby.

Teodor zaczął się zastanawiać nad jego głupotą. Jerry Nott był tak nieskomplikowaną postacią, że Teodor zawsze grał z nim tak, jak zechciał. Potrzebował ojca, jednak nie cenił go w jakikolwiek sposób.

Jak Jerry mógł uwierzyć, że jego syn rzeczywiście rozważa wstąpienie w krąg Śmierciożerców? Oczywiście, w świetle obecnych wydarzeń byłoby to bardzo rozsądne, ale Teodor nie myślał przyszłościowo, tylko trzeźwo. Mroczny Znak zobowiązuje, jest niezwykle wiążący, a przecież nikt go nie ukarze za jego brak, kiedy Czarny Pan dojdzie do władzy.

\- Słyszałem, że dołączyła do was ta młoda od Weasleyów - rzekł Jerry głosem ostrym jak żyletka. - Była w ministerstwie tamtej nocy...

\- Wiem, ojcze.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zdrajczyni krwi hańbi ziemię Salazara! - Stuknął pięścią w stół, a jego pomarszczona twarz przybrała czerwony odcień. - Wybacz... - mruknął, widząc jak syn zaszczyca go pytającym spojrzeniem. - Jest to po prostu nie do pomyślenia... Jak to możliwe, że jeszcze stamtąd nie uciekła?

\- Znalazła kilku przyjaciół...

\- Doprawdy? - Jerry wyglądał na mocno zaskoczonego. - Kto?

\- Greengrass, Holt, Crystal, Doe... - Zrobił krótką pauzę, namyślając się. - Może Dowell.

\- Takie nazwiska! - jęknął Jerry. - A Moon?

\- Liv? Nie znają się.

\- To dobrze, już się bałem... - mruknął, po czym utkwił w Teodorze uważne spojrzenie. - Synu... Mam nadzieję, że się z nią nie zadajesz?

Teodor uśmiechnął się do niego kpiąco.

\- Słowa bym z nią nie zamienił.

\- A może zaczniesz? - To zdanie zupełnie zaskoczyło Teodora. Spojrzał na ojca, marszcząc brwi. - Posłuchaj, Teo. Chodzi o to, że Czarny Pan pragnie trzech rzeczy: Dumbledore'a, społeczeństwa oraz Pottera.

\- Koniecznie w tej kolejności?

\- Grunt, żeby Pottera dorwać na końcu. A taka Weasley chyba się dla niego liczy, czyż nie?

\- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? - zapytał Teodor, choć obawiał się, że znał odpowiedź na to pytanie. Choć jego ojciec nie należał do najbystrzejszych, jego pomysły były niekiedy bardzo niepokojące.

Jerry uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie, a Teodor poczuł, jak serce zaczyna bić mu szybciej.

\- A gdybyśmy użyli jej, aby zwabić Pottera? Albo wyciągnąć jakieś informacje na jego temat?[zbędna spacja] - W jego oczach błyszczały groźne iskierki, a Teodor westchnął w duchu, gdyż właśnie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał. - Póki w Hogwarcie jest Dumbledore, tam go nie dorwiemy, ale młoda Weasley to już inna kwestia. Synu, wierzę, że dałbyś radę wymyślić jakiś sensowny plan... A wtedy Czarny Pan wynagrodziłby nas!

Teodor starał się, by jego twarz pozostała bez wyrazu, choć w środku był kłębowiskiem najróżniejszych myśli. Jerry uśmiechał się w niepokojący sposób, a zupełnie zmizerniały wygląd po tak długim czasie spędzonym w Azkabanie sprawiał, że wyglądał jak szaleniec.

Teodor w końcu zmusił się na uśmiech.

\- Przecież nie byłbym w stanie ci odmówić, ojcze.

Teodor siedział na parapecie swojego pokoju, w zupełnym mroku obserwując żywe ulice niemagicznego Londynu. Mimo późnej godziny, światła ulicy rozjaśniały niemal w całości tę część miasta. Teodora szczególnie irytowały wszechobecne choinki i gwiazdki porozwieszane w każdym oknie.

\- Z pewnością ci się spodoba nasz nowy dom, Teo - powiedziała Vivian Nott dokładnie dziewięć lat temu, uśmiechając się do swojego małego synka promiennie.

\- A w tym domu mama też będzie cię bić i krzyczeć imię jakiejś Vanessy, tato? - szepnął Teodor do ojca, nieświadomy wówczas niczego.

\- Nie, tutaj będzie spokojnie.

Teodor prychnął, przypominając sobie tę scenę. "Spokojnie" było słowem daleko odbiegającym od tego, co działo się w tym domu.

Zastanawiało go zawsze, dlaczego z takim spokojem wspominał swoją zmarłą matkę, podczas gdy inni unikali tego tematu jak ognia? Od jej śmierci, a minęło już dobre dziesięć lat, jego ojciec słowem nie poruszył tematu nieżyjącej żony, nie wspominając już o Vanessie.

Rzecz podobnie wyglądała z Daphne. Teodor rozmawiał z nią kiedyś na temat ich matek. Daphne lubiła rozmyślać o kobiecie, której przecież nawet nie znała.

\- Była bardzo ładna i podobna do mnie, wiesz? - zwykła niegdyś mówić.

Czasami sprowadzała też rozmowę na nieco inny tor.

\- Z tego co wiem, była zupełnie inna niż Astoria. Myślisz, że by się dogadały? Ja uważam, że byłabym jej oczkiem w głowie.

\- Po prostu wściekasz się, ze Astoria ma matkę, a ty nie - mruknął wtedy Teodor, sprawiając, że trzynastoletnia wówczas Daphne opuściła jego towarzystwo z wielkim oburzeniem. Nie odzywała się do niego przez tydzień i dopiero po tym czasie wróciła ze skulonym ogonem, potrzebowała bowiem pomocy w transmutacji.

I choć Daphne zmieniła się od tamtego czasu, Teodor wciąż nie rozumiał jej rozmyślań na temat matki.

On nigdy nie myślał o Vivian w ten sposób. Gdyby mógł powiedzieć jej jedną rzecz, to prawdopodobnie zapytałby ją o to, dlaczego poślubiła niemal piętnaście lat starszego, nieposiadającego majątku idiotę. Fascynowało go to niemal całe życie i chociaż obrazy oraz wspomnienia z lat dziecięcych zapisały się w jego pamięci na dobre, nigdy nie cierpiał z powodu braku Vivian. Nie odczuwał jej nieobecności - odczuwał jedynie, jaki wpływ na niego miała jej śmierć.

Oparł głowę o ścianę, patrząc, jak za oknem para zakochanych nastolatków rzuca się śnieżkami.

Nieświadomie widok ten przypomniał mu o Ginny. Kiedy jednak w jego głowie obok niej zawitał również Potter, a nad nimi jemioła - wzdrygnął się, jak najszybciej odganiając ten obraz. Wspomnienie o Ginny skłoniło go również do refleksji, jak jego ojciec zamierzał wcielić w życie swój plan? Plan, który z początku przeraził Teodora, później jednak, gdy przemyślał sprawę raz jeszcze, utwierdził go w swoim przekonaniu.

Dopóki jego ojciec nie zmądrzeje, Teodor zawsze będzie o krok przed nim.

W domu państwa Malfoyów święta nigdy nie wyglądały tak jak w domach innych rodzin. Ani Narcyza, ani Lucjusz nigdy nie wpajali Draconowi, że święta to cudowny okres pełen domowego ciepła i tej _innej_ magii. Zazwyczaj dawali synowi jedynie upominki, a następnie w trójkę zasiadali do kolacji, nieco bardziej odświętnej niż zwykle.

Tym razem jednak nawet Wigilia odbiegała od normy bardziej niż zwykle. Narcyza wpatrywała się w swój talerz pustym wzrokiem, jakby już dawno odpłynęła myślami. Lucjusz zajęty był jedzeniem zupy, jednak robił to jakby machinalnie, a jego kamienna twarz zdawała się skrywać wiele emocji. Draco siedział w milczeniu, a jedzenie na jego talerzu pozostawało nietknięte. Również on pogrążony był we własnych myślach.

\- Blisko dwa lata mnie nie ma i nie mogę nawet porozmawiać z własną rodziną? - zapytał w pewnym momencie Lucjusz opanowanym głosem.

Narcyza powoli przeniosła wzrok z talerza na męża. Oczy zdawały się skrywać wiele bólu.

\- Lucjuszu, porozmawiaj z nim... - powiedziała cicho, niemal błagalnie.

Lucjusz spojrzał na nią groźnie, po czym zupełnie niespodziewanie, z furią odrzucił trzymaną łyżkę, sprawiając, iż potoczyła się ona po stole, głośno hałasując.

Narcyza drgnęła, z przerażeniem patrząc na męża.

\- Wiesz, że nic nie wskóram. Czarny Pan się zawiódł - rzucił chłodno. Narcyza przygryzła wargi, wzdychając. - I pomyśleć, że to wszystko przez bandę nastolatków...

Draco nasłuchiwał rozmowy rodziców w milczeniu. Zawsze zastanawiało go, dlaczego, widząc codziennie Ginny Weasley w pokoju wspólnym, nie czuje do niej czystej nienawiści. Dlaczego wciąż znosi jej widok w swoim domu, zwłaszcza po tym, gdy jego ojciec wydostał się z Azkabanu? Mógł zrozumieć, że Crabbe i Goyle nie pragnęli zemsty - nie była ona po prostu na miarę ich rozumu. Postawa Teodora nie dziwiła go również, biorąc pod uwagę, że chłopak nigdy nie żywił głębszych uczuć do swego ojca i chyba nawet na rękę było mu schwytanie Jerry'ego.

Dlaczego jednak on, Draco, wciąż mógł patrzeć na tych, którzy byli tamtej nocy w Ministerstwie i nie czuć, rzecz jasna stricte z tego powodu, czystej nienawiści? Długo się nad tym zastanawiał i kiedy w końcu znalazł odpowiedź na nurtujące pytanie, spostrzegł nagle, jak bardzo się zmienił. Zrozumiał bowiem, jak wielką ulgę przyniosła mu nieobecność Lucjusza. Nie czuł się oceniany, porównywany - jakby zdjęto z jego piersi ciężką skałę.

\- Zaraz wrócę - powiedziała Narcyza, po czym wstała od stołu i, ukrywając twarz za jasnymi włosami, udała się szybko na górę.

Draco odprowadził ją wzrokiem z lekkim znużeniem. To zadziwiające, jak przez ostatnie kilka tygodni stał się zupełnie obojętny. Jakby wszystko wokół było nic nieznaczącą scenerią jego życia, a on po prostu samotnie przechadzał się po szkolnych korytarzach, szukając azylu, który dałby mu chwilę wytchnienia. Jedynie czasami starał się grać przed znajomymi, że wszystko jest w porządku, jedynie czasami coś w nim pękało...

Przez większość czasu jednak był zupełnie apatyczny. Jakby zlecono mu misję napisania eseju na transmutację lub coś równie błahego. A przecież tak nie było.

Z zadumą pogładził swoje przedramię, zastanawiając się, jak będzie prezentować się ono z mrocznym znakiem.

Chyba przywykł do tych wszystkich myśli. I chyba zupełnie pogodził się z losem.

_  
* Dream on - Aerosmith


	9. Za tę właśnie chwilę

_AN: Ja wiem, że bal to strachne cliche, ale jest on bardzo konieczny. Poza tym uważam, że nawet najgorsze, ograne motywy mogą wypaść dobrze, jeżeli umiejętnie się je poprowadzi. I mam nadzieję, że to mi się udało. Lubię ten rozdział. W ogóle mam wrażenie, że te nowsze dużo różnią się od najwcześniejszych i bardzo mnie to cieszy :)_

Styczeń powoli dobiegał końca. Słońce wychodziło zza chmur coraz częściej i pewniej, ogrzewając promieniami śniegowy puch, który topniał od delikatnego ciepła. I choć porywistemu wiatrowi zdarzało się zimnym podmuchem plątać włosy dziewczętom, przez krótki czas nic nie było w stanie zepsuć dobrych nastrojów starszym uczniom, którzy od pewnego czasu rozprawiali jedynie o czekającym ich balu.

Ginny także podzielała ich entuzjazm. Od kilku dni jedynie te myśli zaprzątały jej głowę, a w piątkowe popołudnie, na kilka godzin przed owym wydarzeniem, nie mogła w ogóle skupić się na lekcji profesora Slughorna i przez swoją nieuwagę wrzuciła ogon traszki do eliksiru, który zaczął niebezpiecznie wypływać z jej kociołka (profesor Slughorn jedynie zaśmiał się dobrodusznie z jej roztargnienia).

Jak jednak wyszło na jaw późnym popołudniem, nie dla wszystkich siódmoklasistów ten wieczór miał okazać się czymś wyjątkowym. Ginny przekonała się o tym, gdy wracała do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Już z daleka dosłyszała zdenerwowany głos Zabiniego. Stanąwszy za grubym filarem, wychyliła głowę i dostrzegła obok niego również Notta, jak zwykle z twarzą niepokojąco zastygłą i chłodno przypatrującemu się rozmówcy.

\- Daj już spokój, Blaise - warknął Nott, nerwowo zaciskając pięści. - To tylko dziewczyna.

\- Tylko dziewczyna, powiadasz? - prychnął Zabini, łapiąc się pod boki. - A gdybym zaprosił Liv, mówiłbyś to samo?

\- Tak, mówiłbym to samo - odparł z irytacją. - A wiesz dlaczego, Blaise? Bo zbliża się wojna i oboje jesteśmy w nią wmieszani, czy tego chcemy, czy nie. Zoey, Liv, jakiś głupi bal czy egzaminy schodzą nie na drugi, a na piętnasty plan. Radzę ci o tym pomyśleć.

Zabini wziął głęboki oddech i Ginny miała wrażenie, że słowa przyjaciela przemawiają mu do rozsądku. Nott oparł się o ścianę, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Ale ja nie chcę być w to wplątany - burknął Zabini, przybierając nachmurzoną minę.

\- Przypominam, że nie masz jedenastu lat - rzucił Nott, przewracając oczami, a delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. - W czymś ci pomóc?

Ginny, która pogrążona była w lekkim zamyśleniu, drgnęła nagle, słysząc głos Ślizgona. Zorientowała się, że jej głowa aż za bardzo wystaje zza filara, więc wypięła pierś do przodu, pragnąc tą pozą zachować choć resztki godności i ruszyła w kierunku Ślizgonów, dzielnie znosząc przeszywające spojrzenie Notta oraz przepełniony jadem wzrok Zabiniego.

\- Lepiej, żebyś trzymała się swoich spraw, Weasley - warknął Zabini.

\- Dobrze - odparła spokojnie Ginny. - Nikomu nie powiem, że dziewczyna wybrała twojego przyjaciela zamiast ciebie - dodała, znikając w wejściu do pokoju wspólnego.

Spotkawszy tam Daphne, od razu zapytała ją o ową Liv, o której wspominał Zabini. Z rozmowy Ślizgonów Ginny nie zrozumiała za wiele, jednak zaniepokoiły ją wzmianki o wojnie i ich "wmieszaniu" w nią. Mimo to, tej kwestii Ginny nie chciała poruszać ze Ślizgonką, sama również nie miała zamiaru dziś zawracać sobie tym głowy.

\- Pewnie mówili o Liv Moon - stwierdziła Daphne, okręcając blond kosmyk wokół palca. - Tam siedzi, czyta książkę - dodała, wskazując brodą na siedzącą w kącie na drugim końcu sali dziewczynę, której twarz zatopiona była w potężnej księdze - Hej, Liv! Co czytasz?

Dziewczyna uniosła głowę i z dość kwaśną miną spojrzała na Daphne. Miała szczupłą, podłużną twarz o delikatnych rysach i dużych oczach, na które nachodziły długie kosmyki niesfornych włosów.

\- Uchwały - odkrzyknęła krótko Liv.

\- Swoją drogą, chyba nie znasz jeszcze Ginny! - zawołała Daphne, a kilka osób zwróciło na nią uwagę.

\- Cześć - rzuciła Liv, uśmiechając się ze zmieszaniem, gdy dostrzegła, że ich głośnej wymianie zdań przysłuchują się inni Ślizgoni, po czy wróciła do czytanej lektury.

\- Wydaje się sympatyczna - mruknęła Ginny, obserwując jak oczy Liv podążają za tekstem.

\- Raczej nie rzuca się w oczy - stwierdziła Daphne, wzruszając ramionami. - Chce pracować w Wizengamocie, więc więcej czasu spędza na nauce niż na utrzymywaniu kontaktów z nami.

Ginny przyjrzała się jeszcze raz nowo poznanej Ślizgonce. Miała łagodny wyraz twarzy i mimo tego, że wyglądała dość niepozornie, Ginny zastanawiała się, dlaczego wcześniej o niej nie słyszała. Jednocześnie myślała o słowach Zabiniego skierowanych do Notta. Czy Nott rzeczywiście darzył uczuciem kogoś tak spokojnego i ułożonego jak Liv? Zdawało jej się, że to całkowicie przeczyło gustom Ślizgona. Nie wiedziała jednak, dlaczego z jakiegoś powodu wydało jej się to wszystko niezwykle intrygujące...

Z zamyśleń wyrwało ją czyjeś nawoływanie. Gdy rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, okazało się, że to Mark Dowell, który najwidoczniej pojawił się tu przed chwilą wraz ze Stanleyem.

\- Co jest? - zapytała Ginny, kiedy dwójka Ślizgonów zbliżyła się do niej.

\- Jeszcze się nie szykujecie? - Mark uniósł brew, przyglądając się im z nutką rozbawienia. - Zwłaszcza ty, Daphne?

\- Co to znaczy: zwłaszcza ja? - oburzyła się Daphne, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Mark wzruszył ramionami, słusznie uznając, że lepiej będzie nie ciągnąć tego tematu. Stanley nie wykazał się jednak takim taktem.

\- To chyba oczywiste! - odparł pewnie, a źrenice Daphne momentalnie zmniejszyły się, gdy na niego spojrzała. - Przecież wczoraj biegałaś po pokoju wspólnym, krzycząc, że twoja sukienka nie jest łososiowa, a kremowa, co zaburza koncepcję twojej stylizacji.

Ginny zachichotała cicho, przypominając sobie ową scenę, gdy spokojną, wieczorną porę przerwała Daphne, wykrzykując coś o pomylonych przesyłkach. Ginny nie była jedyną osobą, która pokładała się wtedy ze śmiechu.

\- Jakbyś miał dziewczynę, to byś zrozumiał - odcięła się Daphne, wywołując gromki śmiech Marka oraz Ginny.

\- Ginny, Potter cię szukał - powiedział Stanley, zwinnie omijając złośliwość Daphne.

\- I dopiero teraz mi mówisz?! - zawołała, podrywając się na równe nogi. Stanley wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co za różnica, skoro mu powiedziałem, żeby spadał.

\- CO ZROBIŁEŚ?!

\- Żartuję! - odparł szybko, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście. - Czeka na zewnątrz, nie rób mi krzywdy...

Przewróciła oczami z irytacją i, omijając ich, czym prędzej wyszła z pokoju wspólnego.

Harry rzeczywiście czekał na korytarzu i wydawało jej się, że ożywił się bardzo, kiedy wyszła z pomieszczenia. Jej serce zaczęło bić szybciej i bynajmniej nie dlatego, że go zobaczyła, nie dlatego też, że za kilka godzin spełni swoje marzenie jako jego partnerka do tańca. Miała nieodparte wrażenie, że coś się stało, że Harry nie przyszedłby pod pokój Ślizgonów, gdyby ta sprawa nie była pilna.

\- Coś się stało, Harry? - zapytała, mając nadzieję, że tym razem jej intuicja się myli.

\- Ginny... Ja... - Wziął głęboki oddech, nerwowo zerkając na wszystkie strony i minęła chwila, nim w końcu na nią spojrzał. - Chcę być z tobą szczery i uważam... Uważam, że lepiej będzie porozmawiać o tym teraz, jeszcze przed balem.

Ginny przygryzła wargę, obserwując, jak Harry nerwowo zaczyna chodzić w tę i z powrotem, szukając odpowiednich słów. Mocno ścisnęła końcówkę rękawa, jak zwykle w sytuacjach stresujących. Im dłużej Harry nie mógł przekazać jej ważnej informacji, tym gorsze scenariusze przychodziły jej do głowy.

\- Jesteś dla mnie naprawdę bardzo ważna - odparł w końcu, przystając i kierując wzrok ku górze. - I cieszę się bardzo, że mogę iść właśnie z tobą na ten bal. Jednak czuję... A właściwie Hermiona to przeczuła, że... Że możesz czuć do mnie coś więcej. - Zrobił krótką pauzę, a serce Ginny zabiło w szaleńczym tempie. - Ale ja nie mogę pozwolić sobie na... to. Nie mogę, Gin... Nie teraz, kiedy Voldemort rośnie w siłę. Chciałem, byś to wiedziała i żebyśmy poszli na bal jako przyjaciele. Odpowiada ci to? - Spojrzał na nią wyczekująco. Ginny westchnęła, starając się nie stracić kontroli nad własnymi emocjami.

\- Powiedziałeś, że nie możesz sobie na nic pozwolić teraz - odparła po chwili namysłu. - Powiedz mi... Czy kiedy to wszystko się skończy, to czy będzie dla mnie szansa? Bo jeżeli teraz nic nie czujesz, to nie sądzę, aby czas cokolwiek zmienił.

Niecierpliwie czekała na jego odpowiedź, jednak ta nie nadchodziła. Harry milczał, patrząc na nią przepraszająco. Kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że to jest właśnie jego odpowiedź, równocześnie kilka rzeczy pojawiło się w jej głowie.

Pierwsza wydawała się na tyle oczywista, że Ginny nie mogła nadziwić się samej sobie, że wcześniej to przeoczyła. Przecież to z nią poszedł na przyjęcie profesora Slughorna. To ona była jasnowłosą Krukonką, o której Zoey mówiła, że wraz z Harrym siedziała w bibliotece, a którą Ginny wzięła za Lunę. I przede wszystkim to o nią Ron pytał Harry'ego podczas świąt. Nie zadał pytania "Co zamierzasz powiedzieć Ginny". Zapytał o Mandy. A Harry odparł, że nie może narażać życia osób, na których m y.

Uświadomienie sobie tej rzeczy wydało jej się nie tylko bolesne, ale również dziwnie zabawne. Nigdy bowiem nie przypuszczała, że w wyścigu o serce Harry'ego może przegrać z kimś, kto dopiero co pojawił się w jego życiu.

\- Nie... - powiedział w końcu Harry miękkim głosem, nie patrząc na nią.

To było jedno z tych słów, które uderzały z całej siły, mimo pozornie niewielkiej mocy. Jedno z tych słów, które zadawały Ginny niezwykły ból, ale jednocześnie nie mogły sprawić, by cokolwiek mogło zdradzić to, jak okropnie się teraz czuje.

\- I mówisz to... Ponieważ czujesz coś do kogoś innego. I to właśnie z nią powinieneś spędzić dzisiejszy wieczór, nie ze mną.

Harry spojrzał na nią wyraźnie zaskoczony.

\- Nie! - zaprotestował prędko. - Ginny, umówiliśmy się. Naprawdę chcę, żebyś to była ty.

Ona również tego chciała, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że spędzenie balu w towarzystwie Harry'ego nie okaże się dobre dla nikogo. Owszem, marzyła o tym wieczorze od wielu lat, ale Harry nie był tylko osobą, do której żywiła uczucia. Był przede wszystkim jej przyjacielem. Ciężko jej było znieść tę sytuację, ale to była właśnie jedna z chwil, w których własne szczęście nie powinno być najważniejsze.

\- Naprawdę chciałabym, abyś z nią poszedł - powiedziała cicho i położyła rękę na jego ramieniu. - Proszę - dodała, uśmiechając się blado.

I zanim Harry zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, szybko zniknęła w pokoju wspólnym.

Kiedy weszła do środka, w jej oczach lśniły już łzy. Przetarła je szybko, nie mogąc pozwolić, by którykolwiek ze Ślizgonów zobaczył ją w takim stanie. Mimo tych starań, czujne oko Daphne natychmiast dostrzegło problem.

\- Zabiję go, jeśli chcesz - powiedziała od razu, nim zapytała o powód smutku.

Ginny opowiedziała jej wszystko, usilnie pilnując, by jej głos był opanowany, a twarz możliwie obojętna. Daphne słuchała jej uważnie, a kiedy Ginny oznajmiła jej, że nie ma zamiaru wybrać się na bal, głośno wyraziła swój sprzeciw.

Dla Ginny jednak nie było wątpliwości. Dzisiejszy wieczór spędzi w dormitorium z kubkiem herbaty i ta opcja wydawała jej się jak najbardziej odpowiednia. Nie tylko dlatego, że nie wpuszczą jej na salę bez partnera. Nawet jeśli miałaby okazję się tam pojawić, z pewnością nie zniosłaby dobrze widoku wspólnego tańca Harry'ego i Mandy.

Wyjaśniła to Daphne, gdy kierowała się do dormitorium i była jej niezwykle wdzięczna za to, że zostawiła ją samą i nie kontynuowała tego tematu.

Usiadła na łóżku i sięgnęła po pierwszą lepszą książkę. Miała nadzieję, że lektura skutecznie zajmie jej myśli. Jednak nawet krwawe opisy Powstania w Ministerstwie Magii na początku tego stulecia nie były w stanie odciągnąć jej od ciągłego zerkania na sukienkę balową, która wsiała na szafie pomiędzy kreacjami Zoey i Daphne.

Minęło ledwie pół godziny, gdy to właśnie one pojawiły się w dormitorium.

\- Nie wiem, jak to się robi w tym całym Gryffindorze, ale podejrzewam, że nawet tam ludzie nie są na tyle żałośni, by w takiej sytuacji zaszyć się w dormitorium - rzuciła na wstępie Zoey, siadając na łóżku obok Ginny i wyjmując książkę z jej rąk. - Daj spokój, Ginny. Dobrze się stało, przynajmniej mamy tego kretyna z głowy.

\- Dokładnie - przyznała Daphne, przysiadając się. - Musisz mu pokazać, że wcale cię to nie załamało. Płakać będziesz jutro, choć ja bym tego nie robiła, nie warto.

\- Nie będę płakać! - prychnęła Ginny. - Ani niczego mu pokazywać. Harry to mój przyjaciel i chcę, aby był szczęśliwy. I jeśli jest szczęśliwy z Mandy, a nie ze mną, to muszę się z tym pogodzić...

\- Za dużo ballad Celestyny Wreyback się nasłuchałaś, że teraz wygadujesz takie bzdury - skwitowała Zoey, przewracając oczami. - No dobrze, uznajmy, że szczęście Pottera jest dla ciebie ważne... Z jakiegoś powodu. Ale wciąż powinnaś pójść. Ze mną, z Daphne, z Tonym oraz ze swoją sukienką, którą cipodarowałam...

\- Przecież chciałabym ją założyć, Zo. - Ginny uśmiechnęła się kwaśno. - Ale poprosiłam Harry'ego, żeby poszedł z Mandy. Przecież samej mnie nie wpuszczą.

\- Dlatego mamy dla ciebie partnera - odparła z dumą Daphne.

Ginny otworzyła szerzej oczy, a w jej głowie nagle zaczęły przemykać twarze siódmoklasistów. Gdy wyobraziła sobie twarz Goyle'a, poczuła lekki strach, więc czym prędzej zapytała, kogo były w stanie załatwić na dwie godziny przed balem.

\- To Malfoy - powiedziała Zoey po krótkiej pauzie.

Ginny wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem, jednak kiedy spostrzegła, że ani Daphne, ani Zoey, nie wyglądają, jakby żartowały, natychmiast spoważniała.

\- Zwariowałyście? - zapytała, niedowierzając. - Wy naprawdę zwariowałyście! Malfoy nigdy by się na to nie zgodził.

\- Ale... no właśnie się zgodził - mruknęła Daphne.

Ginny nie była w stanie uwierzyć, że Malfoy, który brzydził się choćby dotknąć zdrajczyni krwi, wyraził zgodę, aby zabrać ją na bal. Wydawało jej się to zupełnie irracjonalne i nieprawdopodobne.

Zoey wyjaśniła jej jednak, że Malfoy istotnie zgodził się być jej partnerem, który ma służyć jedynie do wprowadzenia jej na salę. Owszem, nie łatwo było go przekonać - zareagował dokładnie tak, jak można było się po nim spodziewać, począwszy od wyśmiania, poprzez typowo malfoyowe "A co będę z tego miał?". Zoey przyznała jednak, że Malfoy ma wobec niej dług i ona właśnie dała mu okazję na jego spłacenie.

\- Dług? Zoey, mogłaś go poprosić o wszystko i postawiłaś na mnie? - Ginny pokręciła głową z niedowierzenia. Pomysł ten wydawał jej się niezwykle nierozsądny, jednak na tyle doceniła inicjatywę koleżanek, że powiedziała jedynie: - Niech będzie...

Nie mogła do końca uwierzyć w to, co właśnie się działo. Miała iść na bal z Harrym, a pójdzie z Malfoyem. Cóż za ironia! Już wyobrażała sobie te kpiące i pogardliwe spojrzenia, mniej więcej takie, jakie zastały ją w Wielkiej Sali, gdy okazało się, że przenosi się do Slytherinu.

Nie chciała niszczyć dobrego humoru swoich współlokatorek, więc po prostu siedziała cicho, pogrążona w pesymistycznych myślach. Rozmyślała, gdy wsuwała spinki we włosy Daphne, gdy zapinała suwak sukienki Zoey i gdy obie zajmowały się jej makijażem. W milczeniu również wyszła z dormitorium i zmusiła się do uśmiechu dopiero wtedy, kiedy Crystal stanęła przed nimi z aparatem.

\- Nie mogę się zdecydować, która wygląda najlepiej! - zawołał Tony, taksując je uważnie wzrokiem.

\- Dla własnego dobra lepiej powiedz, że Daphne - rzuciła z lekkim uśmiechem Zoey, a kilkoro szóstoklasistów, którzy akurat się zebrali wokół, wybuchnęło śmiechem. - Nie wiecie może, gdzie jest Nott?

\- I Malfoy? - mruknęła Ginny pod nosem na tyle cicho, by nikt jej nie dosłyszał.

\- Zdaje się, że cała banda gdzieś poszła - powiedział Mark. Daphne zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

\- No to my też pójdziemy.

\- Już? - zdziwił się Tony. - Mamy jeszcze z godzinę! Ja się nigdzie nie ruszam.

Ginny i Zoey również chętnie by się nie ruszały, jednak Daphne nalegała tak uporczywie, że w końcu zgodziły się wyjść z pokoju wspólnego.

Ginny czuła się dosyć niekomfortowo, gdy szła przez korytarz w sukni balowej, podczas gdy reszta szkoły ubrana była w codzienne, czarne szaty. Nie mogła również nie zauważyć zazdrosnych spojrzeń młodszych dziewcząt, które wzdychały cicho na ich widok, zapewne marząc o własnym balu. To zachowanie z jakiegoś powodu potęgowało jej niepokój.

\- Uch, nie ma mowy! - oznajmiła Zoey tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, kiedy Daphne stanęła przed schodami prowadzącymi na Wieżę Astronomiczną. - Nie będę się tam wspinać.

Upór Zoey był dla Ginny zrozumiały - jej również nie odpowiadał plan Daphne, której sukienka była zwiewna niczym mgiełka i nie sprawiała właścicielce większych problemów z poruszaniem się. Ciężkie suknie Ginny i Zoey były natomiast dość niewygodne, przez co obie wchodziły po stromych schodach z raczej kwaśnymi minami, uważając, by się nie potknąć ("Jak zwykle musi wyjść na twoje, Daphne!").

Kiedy jednak dotarły na sam szczyt, stało się dla nich jasne, dlaczego Daphne zależało na tym, by odwiedzić właśnie to miejsce. Wieża Astronomiczna była jednym z najwyższych punktów w całym zamku. Jej owalne podłoże było zupełnie puste, otoczone jedynie grubym murem, nie wyższym niż półtora metra.

Stanęły we trójkę przy ów murze i przez krótką chwilę żadna z nich nie odezwała się ani słowem. Ginny niemal chłonęła wzrokiem widok, który się przed nią rozciągał, pełna zachwytu nad pięknem natury. Nie przypuszczała, że to ujęcie będzie tak przejmujące. Słońce powoli chowało się za horyzontem, barwiąc niebo na pomarańczowy odcień, który silnie kontrastował z soczystą zielenią potężnych wzgórz. Promienie słoneczne padały na taflę jeziora, a także oświetlały twarze dziewcząt, sprawiając, że cienie na ich powiekach błyszczały.

\- Niesamowite, co nie? - mruknęła Daphne, a kąciki jej ust uniosły się nieznacznie. - Matka Natura ma klasę.

\- Rozumiem, że ten widok nie byłby taki wspaniały każdego innego dnia w roku, kiedy możemy przyjść tu w wygodniejszych ubraniach? - zapytała Ginny, ze śmiechem dając Daphne kuksańca w bok.

\- Chciałam po prostu z wami porozmawiać, marudy - burknęła Daphne, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Nie stresujecie się?

\- Stresujemy? - Zoey ściągnęła brwi. - Niby czym?

\- Ja mam czym! - westchnęła Daphne, opierając głowę na łokciu. - Dopiero teraz do mnie dochodzi, że zgodziłam się iść na bal z MacMillanem!

\- Mówiłam ci od początku, że to głupi pomysł - odparła Zoey. - Jest nieprzewidywalny.

\- Czy ja wiem... - mruknęła Ginny, zastanawiając się chwilę. - Skoro wszystko sobie wyjaśniliście, to chyba nie masz powodu do stresu, prawda? Poza tym... Przypomnij sobie, że idę z Malfoyem i przestań się stresować.

Daphne zaśmiała się lekko i zaczęła głośno rozmyślać nad tym, jak zareagują znajomi Erniego na widok Ślizgonki u jego boku, a Zoey nie omieszkała przegapić tej okazji do wymyślenia kilku złośliwości, wypowiedzianych jednak z uśmiechem na ustach.

Ginny przyglądała się im i przez chwilę zupełnie się wyłączyła, a słowa Daphne nagle stały się dla niej ledwo słyszalne. Miała wrażenie, że jest świadkiem pewnego załamania ze strony tych Ślizgonek. Zoey, która przez tyle miesięcy wydawała się Ginny osobą zimną, wyniosłą i idącą przez życie bez cienia uśmiechu, śmiała się naprawdę szczerze. Dopiero teraz Ginny dostrzegła, że nigdy nie widziała jej naprawdę szczęśliwej – wcześniej nie była szczęśliwa lub po prostu to ukrywała. Natomiast Daphne, która nie miała w zwyczaju utrzymywać kontaktów z osobami, jak to sama określała, niższego rzędu, wybierała się na bal właśnie z przedstawicielem takiej oto grupy. Mało tego zastanawiała się, jak zareagują na to jego przyjaciele.

Ginny zrozumiała, że obie wykreowały sobie pewne maski, możliwe, że całkowicie tego nieświadome. Pytanie brzmiało jednak, co sprawiło, że w pewnym momencie te maski osunęły się z ich twarzy i, spadając, roztrzaskały się na ziemi na drobne kawałeczki.

Choć nie była tego do końca pewna, mogła przypuszczać, że chodziło tu o swego rodzaju zaufanie i przywiązanie. Wydawało jej się, że Zoey i Daphne tak bardzo się z nią zżyły, że podświadomie zaczęły odkrywać przed nią swoje inne cechy, które z jakiegoś powodu ukrywały przed resztą świata. To odkrycie napawało ją niejako wzruszeniem, gdyż zdała sobie sprawę, że chcąc przekonać Gryfonów, że potrzebują jej jako przyjaciółki, tak naprawdę zyskała innych przyjaciół. Nieidealnych, popełniających błędy, jednak pragnących dla niej wszystkiego, co najlepsze.

\- Dziękuję, dziewczyny - powiedziała nagle. Daphne, która właśnie mówiła coś do Zoey dziko gestykulując, spojrzała na Ginny z zaskoczeniem.

\- Za co? - zapytała, unosząc brwi. Zoey uśmiechnęła się do Ginny porozumiewawczo.

\- Jak to za co? Za tę właśnie chwilę.

Ginny stała pod wejściem do Wielkiej Sali, niecierpliwie tupiąc i rozglądając się na boki. Daphne już dawno siedziała w środku wraz z Erniem, Zoey prawdopodobnie też. Ginny czekała na Malfoya od co najmniej kilkunastu minut, jednak im mniej ludzi wchodziło do środka, tym większe były jej przeczucia, że Ślizgon po prostu się nie pojawi.

Do pomieszczenia wpadła pospiesznie jakaś Krukonka, jedna z ostatnich osób, które się tam kierowały. Ginny kątem oka widziała cały tłum ludzi w sali i miała wrażenie, że są tam już dosłownie wszyscy. Z westchnieniem spojrzała na wielki zegar ścienny - było piętnaście po ósmej, Malfoy spóźniał się ponad kwadrans.

Już miała wracać do pokoju wspólnego, uznając, że Malfoy najzwyczajniej w świecie z niej zadrwił, kiedy właśnie wyłonił się z korytarza. Ujrzawszy Ginny, zaczął iść w jej kierunku, zupełnie swobodnie i beztrosko.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz, Malfoy? - syknęła, kiedy Ślizgon już do niej dotarł. - Jeżeli chcesz mnie upokorzyć, to obiecuję ci, że...

\- Daj spokój, Weasley - uciął Malfoy, mrużąc oczy. - Nie jestem tu dla przyjemności i mam inne rzeczy do roboty niż upokarzanie cię. Wprawdzie to dość kusząca propozycja, ale nie dzisiaj. A teraz przestań zaciskać pięści i złap mnie za ramię. - Stanął prosto, a ona bardzo niechętnie chwyciła jego ramię. Ruszyli w stronę wejścia, przy którym stał woźny Filch z pergaminem ciągnącym się aż do ziemi.

\- Draco Malfoy z partnerką - oznajmił. Filch spojrzał najpierw na niego, po czym nieco nieufnie zlustrował wzorkiem Ginny. Kiedy zorientował się, z kim właściwie przyszedł Malfoy, otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.

\- Po prostu odznacz moje nazwisko, kretynie - poganiał go zniecierpliwiony chłopak. Filch skinął posłusznie głową, wskazał ręką do środka sali i uśmiechnął się w zapraszającym geście, ukazując swoje niepełne uzębienie.

Weszli do środka. Wielka Sala wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż zazwyczaj. Jej środek był zupełnie pusty, a po obu jego stronach umieszczono kilkadziesiąt mniejszych, okrągłych stolików, przy których miejsca zajęli już uczniowie. Na końcu pomieszczenia znajdował się, tak jak zwykle, stół nauczycielski. Z okien zwisały ciężkie, białe zasłony, które sprawiały, że Wielka Sala zyskała zupełnie nowy, nie tak ponury wizerunek. Sklepienie nad nimi odzwierciedlało widok nieba na zewnątrz, jednak tym razem znajdował się na nim potężny, kryształowy żyrandol. Wyglądał, jakby dosłownie pływał po niebie i z pewnością przykuwał największą uwagę.

\- Wszyscy na nas patrzą - szepnął jej Malfoy do ucha.

Miał rację. Rzeczywiście spora część osób obecnych na sali przyglądała im się uważnie i zdecydowana większość tych spojrzeń wydawała się Ginny niezbyt przychylna.

\- Mało tego... - kontynuował - Potter nie może oderwać od ciebie wzroku.

Słysząc te słowa, zastygła i jak na zawołanie zaczęła szukać wzrokiem Harry'ego. Prędko go odnalazła; siedział zupełnie oniemiały, patrząc na nią bez krzty zrozumienia. Miejsce obok niego zajmowała Mandy, której widok spowodował lekkie ukłucie w sercu Ginny. Jednak to nie oni byli dla niej teraz zmartwieniem - większym niepokojem napawał ją widok znajdującego się obok Mandy Rona. Jej brat, cały czerwony na twarzy, patrzył na Malfoya morderczym wzrokiem, oddychając przy tym ciężko. Uspokajała go Hermiona, która, mocno trzymając jego ramię, szeptała mu coś na ucho.

\- Warto było - zachichotał Malfoy, patrząc na reakcję Gryfonów. - Swoją drogą, zastanawiałem się, kto ma większe szczęście... Potter, że przejrzał na oczy, czy ty, że... Potter przejrzał na oczy. Doszedłem do wniosku, że chyba jednak ty, skoro jesteś tu ze mną.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? - warknęła Ginny, wyrywając ramię z jego uścisku. - Dlaczego się zgodziłeś? To do ciebie niepodobne.

\- Taki miałem kaprys - odparł, mrużąc oczy. - A teraz wybacz, ale wykonałem swoje zadanie, wprowadziłem cię. Tak więc żegnam. - To powiedziawszy odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w stronę stolika, przy którym siedzieli już Crabbe i Goyle.

Ginny westchnęła i zaczęła rozglądać się po sali w poszukiwaniu znajomej twarzy. Starała się nie spoglądać w kierunku Rona, modląc się przy tym, by brat, kierując się złością, nie zrobił dzisiaj niczego, czego by żałował.

W pewnym momencie zauważyła stolik, przy którym siedzieli Ślizgoni - Zoey, Daphne z Erniem, Tony z Lisą, Liv z jakimś nieznanym Ginny chłopakiem, Zabini wraz z Tracy oraz Nott.

Nott, który spoglądał na nią uważnie i na tyle natarczywie, by wprawić ją w zakłopotanie. Nie odwrócił wzroku nawet wtedy, gdy Ginny dostrzegła jego świdrujące spojrzenie.

Starając się go zignorować, usiadła na wolnym miejscu obok Liv, witając się z resztą towarzystwa. Większość była tak pochłonięta rozmową między sobą, że właściwie ledwo zauważyli jej przybycie.

\- Już myślałam, że zmieniłaś zdanie - mruknęła Daphne, nachylając się do niej. Ginny przewróciła oczami.

\- Książę miał bardzo pilną sprawę.

\- Ładnie wyglądasz, Ginny. - Ginny drgnęła zaskoczona, słysząc głos Liv. Odwróciwszy głowę w stronę dziewczyny, spostrzegła jej łagodny uśmiech.

\- Och, dziękuję - odparła, odwzajemniając uśmiech. - Ty też wyglądasz... naprawdę niesamowicie.

Ten komplement był jak najbardziej szczery. Kiedy Ginny po raz pierwszy zauważyła dziś Liv, odniosła wrażenie, że należy ona do osób skromnych, nie rzucających się w oczy. Jednak to, jak wyglądała na balu, zupełnie odbiegało od tej wizji. Długa, ciemna suknia i makijaż kolorystycznie do niej dobrany wykreowały Liv na kogoś zupełnie innego.

Ginny chciała dopowiedzieć coś jeszcze, by rozwinąć rozmowę z tą dziewczyną, wydawała się bowiem kimś wartym bliższego poznania, jednak nim to zrobiła, profesor Dumbledore wstał ze swojego miejsca i kilkakrotnie stuknął łyżeczką o kieliszek, który trzymał w ręce. Pozornie cichy dźwięk zadziałał niczym zaklęcie, gdyż nagle cała sala ucichła i oczy wszystkich zwróciły się w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego.

\- Wstańcie, moi mili, i weźcie do rąk kieliszki, jeśli łaska. Oczywiście, szampan jest bez alkoholowy - oznajmił, z uśmiechem puszczając im oczko.

Salę wypełnił nieznośny harmider, spowodowany szuraniem krzeseł i szeptami. Na stolikach zaczęły pojawiać się kryształowe kieliszki z szampanem (Ginny nie mogła wyjść z podziwu, że wszystko jest tak precyzyjnie urządzone i nawet zastawa stołowa pasuje do reszty wystroju). W jednej chwili sto kieliszków uniosło się ku górze, a padające nań światło sprawiło, że ich ozdobne kryształy zalśniły szlachetnie.

\- Moi drodzy! - zaczął Dumbledore oficjalnie, swoim zwyczajem rozkładając szeroko ręce. - Rokrocznie nasza szkoła przyjmuje nowych uczniów gotowych na spotkanie z magią. I kiedy oni rozpoczynają swoją przygodę, wy ją kończycie. Czekają was ostatnie egzaminy, dziś Ostatni Bal, a już wkrótce nastąpi ten ostatni dzień w Hogwarcie. To nie będzie łatwe, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Miejsce, które przez siedem lat było waszym domem, nagle przestanie nim być. Tak zapewne myślicie... - Zrobił krótką pauzę, uśmiechając się do nich dobrodusznie. - Ale jesteście w błędzie. Hogwart zawsze będzie stał tu, w tym samym miejscu, czekając na możliwość, by otworzyć przed wami swoje drzwi i powitać was w domu. Za każdym razem, gdy nie będziecie dawać sobie rady w dorosłym życiu, lub coś was przerośnie, Hogwart będzie tu, by was wspomóc. Nie zapomnijcie więc, skąd jesteście. - W tym momencie dyrektor przybrał zupełnie inny wyraz twarzy, zastępując dobroduszny uśmiech poważną miną i utkwił w uczniach uważne spojrzenie. - Przyszło wam dorastać w bardzo niepewnych czasach. W tym całym szkolnym wyścigu, w stereotypowym zatraceniu zapominacie o pewnej rzeczy – każdy z nas ma lęki, każdy ma jakieś marzenia. Spoglądamy w to samo niebo, obserwujemy te same gwiazdy. Różnimy się pod każdym możliwym względem i jesteśmy podobni również pod każdym możliwym względem! Miejcie na uwadze to, że w najciemniejszych czasach to wcale nie Wielki Wybawca może przywrócić nadzieję, a ludzie wokół nas. Może wam się wydawać, że teraz przynależność domowa ma wielkie znaczenie, ale spróbujcie przez jeden, jedyny wieczór zapomnieć o tym. Bo, uwierzcie mi, przyjdzie czas, kiedy to wszystko przestanie mieć znaczenie. Przyjdzie czas, w którym wszyscy spotkamy się w tym samym punkcie, w jednym miejscu, sięgającym dalej niż wasze miotły są w stanie wzbić się w niebo. Sięgającym dalej niż wszystkie nasze marzenia razem wzięte. Tam już nic nie będzie mieć znaczenia. Pamiętajcie o tym i... Bawcie się dziś do białego rana!

Rozległy się gromkie brawa, kilka osób stuknęło się kieliszkami i wszyscy zaczęli z powrotem zajmować swoje miejsca.

\- Ciekawa jestem, czy co roku mówi to samo - zastanawiała się na głos Daphne.

\- Skoro mówi o "niespokojnych czasach", to chyba coś musi być na rzeczy - odparł Ernie, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

Ginny zastanowiła się. Rzeczywiście, przemówienie Dumbledore'a, choć przepełnione metaforami i nie do końca sprecyzowana, mogło być swego rodzaju ostrzeżeniem przed wojną.

\- Nie powinien poruszać tego tematu dzisiaj - stwierdziła Liv.

\- Nie jesteś dzieckiem, Livy. Wiesz, co się dzieje - powiedział siedzący obok niej chłopak, przewracając oczami. Ginny wydawało się, że skądś go kojarzy, nie miała jednak pojęcia, skąd.

Na niewielką scenę znajdującą się na końcu sali weszła dwójka ludzi, w których Ginny rozpoznała popularny ostatnio duet Lena i Dylan Błyskawica. Dylan, przystojny, młody wykonawca, stanął przed jednym z mikrofonów i powitał publikę szelmowskim uśmiechem. Lena w sposób dystyngowany pomachała dłonią i skłoniła się delikatnie. W długiej, złotej sukni wyglądała o wiele bardziej strojnie niż reszta dziewcząt.

Zaczęli śpiewać, a salę wypełniła skoczna, rytmiczna melodia. Ginny dostrzegła, jak wielu ludzi bębni palcami w stół, zgodnie z rytmem muzyki i, sądząc po ich minach, chętnie udałoby się na parkiet. Nikt jednak nie zdecydował się na ten ruch i kiedy Dylan i Lena zaczynali pierwszą zwrotkę, środek sali wciąż świecił pustkami.

\- Cóż, chyba muszę ratować honor tej szkoły - powiedział nagle Tony i wstał z miejsca, poprawiając marynarkę. - Liso, zatańczymy? - zwrócił się do swojej dziewczyny, pozwalając sobie na najbardziej uwodzicielski uśmiech, na jaki prawdopodobnie było go stać.

Lisa rzuciła okiem na pusty parkiet, po czym prychnęła cicho.

\- Przecież wszyscy by na nas patrzyli...

Tony machnął na nią ręką i, nie tracąc uśmiechu, spojrzał z nadzieją na resztę dziewcząt przy stoliku. Zdecydowana większość miała dość nietęgie miny i nie wyglądały, jakby miały ochotę ruszać się z miejsca.

\- Chodź - powiedział Tony, wyciągając rękę w stronę Daphne. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

\- Ja? Dlaczego ja?

\- Bo wszyscy będą na ciebie patrzyli.

Daphne przygryzła wargę, widocznie zastanawiając się, czy przystać na propozycję przyjaciela. Ginny musiała przyznać w duchu, że Tony wie, jak ją podejść, gdyż minęło ledwie kilka sekund, a Daphne już pytała Erniego, czy nie miałby nic przeciwko.

Kiedy Ernie odparł, że nie ma problemu, Tony ujął dłoń Daphne i zdecydowanym ruchem poprowadził na parkiet.

Gdy tylko weszli na środek, uwaga całej sali skupiła się właśnie na nich. Ginny musiała przyznać, że obserwowanie ich tańca było nie tylko niezwykle zabawne, ale również przyjemne dla oka. Tony był pewny w swoich ruchach, co rusz okręcał Daphne wokół jej osi. Mimo że poruszał nogami naprawdę szybko, Daphne nadążała za nim, coraz pewniej stawiając kroki.

\- Muszę zapamiętać ten moment i wracać do niego za pomocą myślodsiewni. Codziennie - powiedziała Zoey, uśmiechając się.

Parkiet powoli zaczął się wypełniać się ludźmi, Tony i Daphne zniknęli w tłumie. Liv i jej partner dołączyli do tańczących, a zaraz za nimi podążyli Zabini i Tracy.

Ginny zauważyła, że Ernie czuje się niekomfortowo w obecności Ślizgonów i nerwowo spogląda we wszystkie strony. Spojrzała więc na niego porozumiewawczo i delikatnie skinęła głową w kierunku parkietu.

\- Ginny, nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak ja się dziwnie czuję! - powiedział zrezygnowany Ernie podczas ich tańca.

\- Dlaczego? Źle się czujesz w towarzystwie Ślizgonów?

\- Nie. Źle się czuję z myślą, że jestem tu z Daphne - szepnął, jakby bojąc się, że ktoś może go podsłuchiwać. - Wyobraź sobie reakcję moich przyjaciół, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że idę na bal z dziewczyną, o której mówiłem tyle niepochlebnych słów.

Ginny wolała nie wiedzieć, co konkretnie oznaczają "niepochlebne słowa", więc powiedziała tylko:

\- To chyba dobrze, że zmieniłeś zdanie, prawda? Przecież ja też nie byłam przekonana do wielu osób, a skoro ona ci się spodobała...

\- Ejże, ejże! - Ernie odsunął się od niej nieznacznie. - Ona mi się wcale nie podoba i nie zmieniłem co do niej zdania. No, może odrobinę... Ale to wciąż ten typ osoby, których szczerzę nie znoszę.

\- Więc dlaczego ją zaprosiłeś? - droczyła się Ginny, nie bardzo wierząc w słowa Erniego.

\- Bo... Bo jest w miarę ładna, a ja nie miałem z kim iść. Poza tym źle się wobec niej zachowałem i wiesz, teraz mogę to jakoś jej wynagrodzić. Ale wiesz... To Ślizgonka.

\- Ślizgonka - powtórzyła Ginny, przewracając oczami. - Przecież to o tym mówił Dumbledore dosłownie dziesięć minut temu! Może spróbuj dostosować się do jego prośby?

\- Myślisz, że powinienem? - Ernie uniósł brwi, a kiedy Ginny pokiwała głową z przekonaniem, dodał: - No dobra, postaram się, abyśmy oboje zapamiętali miło ten wieczór.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego pokrzepiająco. Nie wierzyła w to, że Ernie rzeczywiście wciąż czuje niechęć do Daphne. Podejrzewała, że między wierszami chłopak chciał zapytać ją o to, czy przynależność domowa może mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Zastanowiła się nad tym chwilę, przywołując w pamięci słowa Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor miał rację, pewnego dnia to wszystko będzie miało naprawdę niewielkie znaczenie. I kiedy rozejrzała się po sali, doszła do wniosku, że dla niektórych już ma. Ze zdziwieniem dostrzegła Zabiniego tańczącego z obiema siostrami Patil oraz Seamusa Finnigana, który właśnie prosił Liv do tańca. Był to z całą pewnością ciekawy i przyjemny widok, a fakt, że jutro prawdopodobnie wszystko wróci do normy i Ślizgoni znów zaczną patrzeć na Gryfonów spod byka, nie przeszkadzał Ginny w delektowaniu się tą chwilą.

Gdy Lena i Dylan zaczęli śpiewać kolejną piosenkę, Ginny podziękowała Erniemu za taniec i wycofała się z parkietu, idąc wzdłuż stolików. Tak właściwie nie wiedziała, dokąd się kieruje, jednak poczuła takie zmęczenie, że zdecydowała się odpocząć kilka minut.

W pewnym momencie zauważyła Daphne przy stoliku Rona, Hermiony i Harry'ego. Z początku wydawało jej się to co najmniej niepokojące, jednak kiedy zobaczyła, jak Daphne wyciąga zawstydzonego Rona do tańca, mówiąc: "No chodź, Remi!", nie mogła się powstrzymać od śmiechu.

\- Jesteś bratem mojej przyjaciółki, powinniśmy razem zatańczyć! - nalegała Daphne tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Słowo "przyjaciółka" sprawiło, że ciało Ginny przeszyło przyjemne ciepło, a na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Dopiero odpowiedź Rona sprawiła, że zniknął on równie szybko, co się pojawił.

\- No dobrze... Może mi powiesz, dlaczego Ginny przyszła tu Malfoyem, dobrze?

Ginny z irytacją przewróciła oczami. Uprzedzenia Rona powoli zaczynały ją męczyć. Nie miała pojęcia, jak przemówić mu do rozsądku, więc stwierdziła, że póki co nawet nie podejmie próby. Zamiast tego zdecydowała porozmawiać z Harrym i Hermioną, licząc na to, że wykażą się choć odrobiną zrozumienia.

\- Nie idziecie tańczyć? - zapytała na wstępie, przysiadając się do nich.

\- Och, cześć Ginny - powiedziała Hermiona, rzucając Harry'emu krótkie spojrzenie, sądząc zapewne, że Ginny tego nie dostrzegła. - Cieszymy się, że przyszłaś...

\- Darujcie sobie - ucięła Ginny. - Wiem, że chcecie zapytać o Malfoya. Po prostu... – zamilkła. Po prostu co? Miała powiedzieć, że Malfoy miał ją tylko wprowadzić na salę? Wyszłaby na desperatkę przed Harrym... - Po prostu Malfoy musiał zrobić szum wokół siebie, jak to Malfoy. No i... Ślizgoni bardzo chcieli, żebym przyszła, więc wpadłam na chwilę.

Ta dość mocno podkoloryzowana historia zdawała się nieco uspokoić Hermionę i Harry'ego, choć oboje mieli wciąż nietęgie miny.

\- Mogliśmy iść razem - powiedział Harry, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała nutka wyrzutu. Jakby miał Ginny za złe, że nie pozwoliła mu w ten sposób wynagrodzić złamanego serca.

\- Przecież nic się nie stało - odparła Ginny, uśmiechając się doń łagodnie. Sama zaskoczona była spokojem w swoim głosie oraz faktem, że powiedziała to całkowicie szczerze. Przecież nic się nie stało.Uświadomiła sobie, że o ile widok Mandy u boku Harry'ego był dla niej nieco krzywdzący, o tyle samo rozmyślanie o tym nie było ani częste, ani uporczywe.

\- Ron był naprawdę wściekły - stwierdziła Hermiona, zagryzając wargi. - Ginny, on naprawdę nie robi tego, żeby cię zdenerwować, on się o ciebie boi. Po prostu chciałby, żebyś wróciła do domu.

\- Ja jestem w domu - niemal syknęła. - Co za różnica, czy w lochach, czy w wieży? - Spojrzała na nich, oczekując aprobaty, jednak żadne z nich nie wyglądało, jakby zgadzało się z jej zdaniem. Ginny westchnęła. - Tak, wrócę niedługo - powiedziała zrezygnowana.

Długo myślała nad powrotem do Gryffindoru. Jakby nie patrzeć, większość uczniów wróciła już do swoich domów, a Ginny była zapewne jedną z nielicznych, która odwlekała powrót jak najbardziej mogła. Uważała to zresztą za niezłą ironię, ponieważ jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu chciała zrezygnować z wymiany jeszcze przed jej rozpoczęciem. Wiedziała, że pożegnanie będzie trudne, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak bardzo zżyła się ze Ślizgonami.

Z drugiej strony, przecież to Gryffindor jest jej domem. To właśnie tam tiara ją przydzieliła i Ginny nie powinna działać wbrew jej woli. Poza tym, może to rzeczywiście będzie lepsze dla Rona? Od czasu śmierci Scrimgeour'a jej stał się bardziej czujny i przewrażliwiony na punkcie uczniów domu Salazara.

\- Porozmawiamy później, ja pójdę zobaczyć, czy Remi wciąż tańczy z Daphne - powiedziała Ginny, gdy dostrzegła zbliżającą się do ich stolika Mandy. Nim którekolwiek z nich zdążyło się odezwać, ona już była w połowie drogi do swojego stolika, kątem oka obserwując jak Ron, cały czerwony na twarzy, nieśmiało chwyta dłoń Daphne.

W pewnym momencie ktoś mocno chwycił ją za ramię i szybkim ruchem odwrócił w swoją stronę. Ginny niemal zaniemówiła z zaskoczenia, gdy ujrzała przed sobą Malfoya.

\- Rzeczywiście, zdecydowanie dopisało ci dziś szczęście - stwierdził. - A ja się cieszę, że mogłem być świadkiem reakcji Pottera na nasze wielkie wejście. Na twoimi miejscu zapomniałbym o tej ciemnocie.

\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? - zapytała, jednak Malfoy nie uraczył ją odpowiedzią, odchodząc bez słowa.

Co się działo z Draconem Malfoyem? Ginny nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, ale z każdym dniem dostrzegała, że chłopak przechodzi pewną przemianę. Ostatnimi czasy stał się zupełnie obcy, odizolowany od reszty. Sam fakt, że pokazał się na balu w jej towarzystwie świadczył o tym, że Malfoyowi po prostu przestało zależeć.

I choć Ginny nie chciała dzisiaj myśleć o wojnie, siadając przy zupełnie pustym stoliku nie mogła wyzbyć się tych myśli. Malfoy, Zabini, Nott... W co są zamieszani? Czy jest to coś poważniejszego? Czy powinna o tym powiedzieć komuś z Zakonu?

Jak na ironię, gdy tak o tym rozmyślała, to właśnie Nott zajął miejsce obok niej. Bez słowa sięgnął po dwie szklanki, leżące nieopodal, po czym wyjął z kieszeni marynarki niewielką piersiówkę i wypełnił napojem oba naczynia.

\- Na zdrowie - powiedział do Ginny i, unosząc szklankę na wysokość twarzy, spojrzał na nią znacząco, jakby oczekując z jej strony tego samego gestu.

\- Co to jest? - zapytała, unosząc brwi. Kiedy ostatnim razem sięgnęła po nieznany napój od Ślizgona, skończyła rozmawiając z wężami w dormitorium. Wolała być więc ostrożna.

\- Alkohol.

\- Przecież nie wolno.

\- To idź zawiadomić Azkaban.

Ginny przewróciła oczami. Jego sarkazm przestał już robić na niej wrażenie.

Widząc, że Nott opróżnia szklankę na raz, ona również niepewnie upiła łyk. Nutka alkoholu była jednak ledwie wyczuwalna, dużo bardziej czuć było soczysty, wiśniowy aromat.

\- Dobre, co nie? - zapytał Nott, kiedy Ginny wypiła całą zawartość. - Wiesz, Weasley... Zadziwiasz mnie. Najpierw Potter, teraz Malfoy. Widzę, że nie popadasz w schematy.

\- Od kiedy interesują cię czyjeś sprawy? A zwłaszcza moje?

\- Nie interesują - odparł, ponownie nalewając jej alkohol. - Robię po prostu luźne rozeznanie na temat głupich, zakochanych nastolatek.

\- A może dostarczę ci materiału do badań na temat rozgniewanych nastolatek i po prostu ci przywalę?

Nott zaśmiał się lekko, a Ginny z wściekłością wypiła zawartość swojej szklanki.

\- Znowu? Zresztą nie wiem, dlaczego tak się unosisz, Weasley. Powinnaś być z siebie dumna.

\- Dumna? - Ginny uniosła brwi. - Dlaczego miałabym być dumna?

\- Wiesz, biorąc pod uwagę, że większość uczniów tej szkoły to osoby pozbawione umiejętności samodzielnego myślenia, to dość oczywiste, że twoja potteromania była na językach przez ostatnie... Kilka lat. - Zrobił krótką pauzę, by wypić zawartość kolejnej szklanki. - Ubzdurałaś sobie, że poślubisz Pottera jeszcze zanim wypadły ci mleczaki czy urosły piersi.

\- Nott!

\- Teraz to takie oczywiste - kontynuował, nie bacząc na jej oburzenie. - Dobrze znosisz to, że cię wystawił, bo nie byłaś zakochana, tylko przyzwyczajona do tej myśli.

Przez chwilę Ginny patrzyła na niego zupełnie oniemiała, nie mogąc pojąć, jakim prawem dokonuje analizy jej osoby. Jednocześnie czuła się dość zawstydzona myślą, że tak swobodnie mówi o jej zranionych uczuciach.

\- To nie jest twój interes, Nott - odparła, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Więc jeżeli chcesz siedzieć wciąż przy tym stoliku, to proszę cię, nie odzywaj się już.

\- Masz rację, wybacz - odparł Nott ku zaskoczeniu Ginny, upijając zawartość kolejnej szklanki. - A teraz, mogę cię prosić do tańca? - zapytał, wstając.

\- Mnie? - wydukała zaskoczona Ginny. Nott przewrócił oczami.

\- Skądże, mówiłem do tego uroczego krzesła.

Ignorując jego złośliwość, szybko wypiła kolejną szklankę alkoholu, by dodać sobie odrobinę pewności siebie. Gdy tylko wstała, poczuła, że kilka pozornie nieszkodliwych łyków trunku dość mocno zadziałały na niekorzyść jej koordynacji ruchowej. Zachwiała się lekko, w odpowiednim momencie chwyciła Notta za ramię, a on poprowadził ich w stronę parkietu.

\- Myślałam, że nie tańczysz - powiedziała Ginny, gdy Nott chwycił jej rękę.

\- Bo nie tańczę - odparł - ale raz na jakiś czas mogę zrobić wyjątek. W szczególnych sytuacjach.

\- A co jest teraz szczególną sytuacją?

\- Cóż... - zastanowił się chwilę. - Prawdopodobnie chodzi o to, że doznałem miłego zaskoczenia, widząc cię dzisiaj, jak wchodzisz do sali. Wyglądasz naprawdę dobrze.

Ginny spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem, nie będąc do końca pewną, czy dobrze usłyszała.

\- Dzięki... Aż tyle wypiłeś?

\- Nie - powiedział, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. - Ale widzę, że ty się trochę chwiejesz, więc może wyjdziemy na zewnątrz?

Ginny rzeczywiście czuła, jak nogi plączą jej się lekko i wdzięczna była losowi za to, że aktualna piosenka należała do wolniejszych. Przystała więc na propozycję Notta i, trzymając go za ramię, ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

Kiedy jednak wyszli z Wielkiej Sali, z zaskoczeniem dostrzegli w oddali sylwetki Zabiniego i Zoey, którzy najwidoczniej prowadzili bardzo ożywioną dyskusję. Ginny i Nott spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo i zgodnym krokiem podeszli bliżej Ślizgonów, pilnując tym samym, by ich nie dostrzeżono.

\- Tylko tyle chcesz mi powiedzieć, Zoey? - zapytała Zabini, unosząc głos. - Latam za tobą, jakbyś była pieprzonym zniczem. Robię tak już od co najmniej roku, a ty nic z tym nie robisz. Uważasz, że to jest w porządku wobec mnie?

\- A wakacje w tym roku? Czy tamto było w porządku wobec mnie?! - krzyknęła Zoey i Ginny mogłaby przysiąc mimo dzielącej ich odległości, że w oczach Ślizgonki błysnęły łzy. - Miałeś szansę, Zabini. Straciłeś ją. Zdarza się, życie nie jest w porządku i uwierz mi, wiem, co mówię.

Zabini skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał na nią uważnie. Oddychał ciężko, wyglądając przy tym niczym prawdziwy wulkan emocji.

\- Przecież żałuję - powiedział po chwili, już spokojniej. - Jeden pocałunek przecież nic nie znaczył! A moje uczucia do ciebie nie wygasły mimo wszystko, mimo tej twojej oschłości i wyniosłości... Ja przynajmniej potrafię się zdobyć na to, by powiedzieć prawdę, a ty? Nigdy byś się nie przyznała do tego, że czujesz do mnie coś więcej.

\- Dobrze, przyznaję się! - wybuchnęła Zoey, podchodząc do niego bliżej. - Od wakacji nic się nie zmieniło, nie zmieniły się moje uczucia. Po prostu zmienił się mój stosunek do ciebie, ty kłamliwy idioto. Ale jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć, czy spróbowałabym od nowa, to odpowiedziałabym... że tak.

Ginny miała wrażenie, że znajduje się na wyjątkowo dobrym przedstawieniu teatralnym. Z bijącym sercem obserwowała, jak Zabini powoli zbliża się do Zoey, kładzie palce na jej brodzie, a następnie delikatnie całuje.

\- Tak, właśnie to chciałem usłyszeć - powiedział, gdy po krótkiej chwili odsunęli się od siebie.

\- Przynajmniej mam czyste sumienie - mruknęła cicho Zoey.

To, co stało się później sprawiło, że Ginny nagle znieruchomiało. Zoey sięgnęła do kieszeni żakietu i wyciągnęła z niej różdżkę, którą wycelowała wprost na Zabiniego, mówiąc drżącym głosem:

\- Oblivate.

Zszokowana Ginny spojrzała na Notta. On również wyglądał, jakby nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami obserwował, jak Zabini rozgląda się wokoło z dezorientacją.

\- Dobra, skoro nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, to nie. Już nie będę ci przeszkadzał - warknął Zabini, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

Zoey stała w bezruchu przez krótką chwilę, dopóki Nott i Ginny nie wyszli ze swojej kryjówki.

\- Zoey, dlaczego to zrobiłaś?! - zawołała Ginny i już szła w kierunku Ślizgonki, kiedy Nott chwycił jej ramię.

\- Poczekaj na mnie na zewnątrz, dobrze? Ja z nią porozmawiam.

Ginny chciała zaprotestować, jednak proszące spojrzenie Zoey sprawiło, że wycofała się posłusznie.

Noc była przyjemnie chłodna i cicha, na zewnątrz nie było nikogo. Ginny usiadła na nieczynnej fontannie i wówczas uświadomiła sobie, że zaczyna kręcić jej się w głowie. Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, uniosła głowę ku niebu, a gwiazdy nad nią zawirowały delikatnie. Siedziała w tym stanie kilka minut, dopóki nie pojawił się Nott.

\- Niepotrzebnie tyle ci nalałem - powiedział, spoglądając na nią z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- Co z Zoey?

\- Wszystko w porządku - odparł zdawkowo, siadając obok niej. - Widać, Weasley, że nie pijesz często.

Ginny prychnęła.

\- Za to ty świetnie się trzymasz...

\- Szczerze? - Nott nachylił się do niej. - Tak naprawdę mam młyn w głowie. To tylko taka maska opanowania.

\- Ach, no tak - uśmiechnęła się Ginny. - Ślizgoni bardzo lubią zakładać sobie maski.

\- Wszyscy lubią - sprecyzował. - To jest po prostu wygodne. Dobrze się czujesz?

Miała wrażenie, że świat wokół niej ciągle wiruje niespokojnie, jednak mimo to czuła się naprawdę dobrze. Dziwnie było przyznać jej przed samą sobą, że towarzystwo Notta dobrze wpływa na jej samopoczucie, jednak taka była prawda.

\- Czyli co, wracasz do Gryffindoru? - zapytał w pewnym momencie Nott. Ginny westchnęła cicho.

\- Nie chcę - mruknęła i uświadomiła sobie, że pierwszy raz powiedziała to głośno. - Wiesz, tu nie jest idealnie, ale... ale...

\- Rozumiem - uciął. - Skoro nie chcesz wracać, to nie wracaj.

Ginny zaśmiała się gorzko.

\- Nigdy nie zrobiłeś czegoś wbrew sobie tylko dlatego, że tak było rozsądniej, albo dlatego, że twoja rodzina tego oczekiwała?

\- Hmm, nie. Ja nie mam rodziny, tylko ludzi, z którymi wiążą mnie węzły krwi.

\- Przestań. - Ginny przewróciła oczami. - Muszę wrócić.

Ale nie chcę dodała w myślach, uświadamiając sobie, że rzeczywiście nie chce wracać do Gryffindoru. Wiedziała, że powinna, wiedziała, że tam jest jej miejsce, wiedziała, że w Slytherinie spotkało ją wiele złych rzeczy, ale jednak...

\- Nic nie musisz - stwierdził beztrosko Nott, wyciągając przed siebie nogi i unosząc głowę w stronę nieba. Było dziś wyjątkowo gwieździste. - I tak wszystko robisz na przekór innym i wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi. Trochę jak ci powstańcy z Ministerstwa. Tak, widziałem, jak to czytasz. Chyba musisz przyznać, że byli wyjątkowo nierozsądni. Powiedziałbym nawet, że głupi.

Ginny odpowiedziała mu, że wcale nie uważa ich za osoby głupie, gdyż, według niej, czasami nie ma miejsca na zdrowy rozsądek, tylko na szybkie działanie. Dla Notta jednak było nie do pomyślenia, by wzniecać powstanie bez żadnego planu, przygotowania, strategii. Mało tego, według niego żadna walka nie była konieczna, gdyż o własne prawa mogli walczyć używając podstępu.

Ginny chętnie wymieniłaby się z nim innymi poglądami na temat tego wydarzenia, jednak w pewnym momencie ich ożywioną dyskusję przerwało otworzenie ciężkich drzwi przez, jak się chwilę później okazało, Erniego i Daphne.

\- Ale najbardziej to uwielbiam chyba Scorpionsów - powiedział Ernie. Daphne spojrzała nań z ciekawością w oczach, szczelniej otulając się jego marynarką.

\- Co to takiego? - zapytała.

\- Zespół. Naprawdę świetny, zresztą... Sama zobaczysz. - Zaczerwienił się lekko. - O ile zechcesz... Bo jeśli zechcesz, to mogę ci pokazać znacznie więcej mugolskich piosenek. Śpiewają na przykład o wietrze zmian, wiejącym wprost* i cały ten tekst jest... O, cześć!

Ernie, dostrzegając Ginny i Notta, pokrył się jeszcze bardziej czerwienią.

\- Co wy tu robicie? - zapytała Daphne, unosząc brwi.

\- Rozmawiamy - odparł zdawkowo Nott. Daphne skinęła głową na znak, że rozumie i nim Ginny zdążyła powiedzieć do niej cokolwiek, ona już odwróciła się do Erniego.

\- No to o czym jest cały tekst?

Oboje zajęli się rozmową, nie zważając na obecność innych osób. Nott spojrzał na Ginny porozumiewawczo.

\- Idziemy? - zapytał. Ginny skinęła głową, wstając.

Ruszyli w stronę wejścia, zupełnie zignorowani przez Daphne i Erniego. Ginny jednak nie przeszkadzało ich zachowanie, wręcz przeciwnie - miło było widzieć przyjaciółkę w tak dobrym humorze.

\- To dokąd teraz?

\- Hmm... - zastanowiła się Ginny. - Tak właściwie poszłabym już spać.

\- To może cię odprowadzę i później wrócę, okej?

Zaczęli iść w stronę lochów, znów poruszając tematy związane z historią magii. Nott był szczerze zdziwiony, że Ginny rzeczywiście interesowały takie rzeczy, a ona przyznała, że to całkiem nowa fascynacja. Gdy jednak zaczęli się sprzeczać ponownie o powstanie w Ministerstwie, Nott powoli tracił panowanie nad sobą.

\- Nie masz racji - powiedział, siląc się na spokój. - Do Ministerstwa nie było dostępu, było chronione przez rząd najlepszymi zaklęciami...

\- A jednak ktoś tam wszedł! - ucięła Ginny. - Nie potrafisz udowodnić teraz, że było inaczej.

Nott zatrzymał się.

\- W takim razie, chodź - powiedział, chwytając jej nadgarstek. - Idziemy do biblioteki.

\- Gdzie idziemy? - zdążyła jeszcze pisnąć Ginny, nim chłopak ruszył przed siebie, ciągnąc ją za sobą.

Biblioteka była całkiem niedaleko, więc przed jej drzwiami znaleźli się dosłownie chwilę później.

\- Udowodnię ci - powiedział pewnym siebie głosem Nott, pchając drzwi i pozwalając, by weszła przed nim.

Pomieszczenie było pogrążone w ciemności. Jedynie delikatny blask gwiazd i księżyca świecących zza ogromnych okien nadawał miejscu choć odrobinę jasności. Nawet widoczne były unoszące się w powietrzu drobinki kurzu, zgromadzone na półkach uginających się pod ciężarem książek. Cała biblioteka otulona była ciszą, przerywaną jedynie przez cichutkie tykanie ściennego zegara.

Ginny powoli weszła do środka, a stukot jej obcasów potoczył się echem po pomieszczeniu.

\- Dział historii jest tu. - Nott stanął przy jednej z półek i zaczął przejeżdżać palcem po grzbietach książek w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego tytułu.

Ginny pozwoliła mu na to, odchodząc kawałek dalej i zbliżając się do ogromnego okna. Dotknęła opuszkami palców szyby i obserwowała, jak tafla jeziora kołysze się delikatnie od podmuchów wiatru.

\- O, mam - powiedział nagle, wyciągając ciężki tom spośród kilkunastu innych. Zaczął go kartkować, a Ginny obserwowała jego poczynania, odbijające się w szybie.

Przeczytał odpowiedni fragment, akcentując takie słowa jak: "brak dostępu", "nikt", "nie było sposobu". Skończywszy, głośno zamknął książkę z dumą wypisaną na twarzy. Ginny przewróciła oczami, odwracając się w jego stronę.

\- No dobrze, masz rację - powiedziała, uśmiechając się z przekąsem. Ona i tak wiedziała swoje. Czytała wiele wspomnień uczestników tego wydarzenia. Oni wiedzieli więcej niż podręcznik szkolny, jednak nie miała siły kłócić się teraz z Nottem. Wróci do tego wtedy, kiedy będzie dysponować dużą ilością czasu, wiedziała bowiem, że Ślizgon będzie bronić swojej męskiej dumy.

\- Zazwyczaj mam rację - przyznał, odkładając lekturę na półkę. - Choć co do ciebie się myliłem.

\- Och, doprawdy? - Ginny uniosła brwi. Oparła się o regał, krzyżując ręce na piersi i z cynicznym uśmiechem czekała na dalszy ciąg tego zdania.

\- Owszem - potwierdził. - Byłem pewien, że Slytherin cię zniszczy. Widzę jednak, że całkiem nieźle sobie radzisz.

\- No cóż, trzeba po prostu umieć z wami rozmawiać.

\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? - Podszedł do niej na tyle blisko, że gdyby nie regał z książkami za nią, z pewnością odsunęłaby się o krok. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Nott dodał: - Boisz się?

Ginny na chwilę zamarła. Spojrzała na Ślizgona, którego oczy w tym świetle zdawały się być całkowicie czarne, a twarz niezwykle blada. Taka sceneria, w połączeniu z tym niepokojącym pytaniem, rzeczywiście mogła wzbudzić lęk. Jednakże Ginny nie potrafiła tego potwierdzić. Nie, nie bała się. Owszem, czuła wcześniej lekki strach w stosunku do jego osoby. Niepokoiła ją ta aura tajemniczości, którą tak usilnie wokół siebie tworzył. Przeraził ją fakt, że gotów był rzucić zaklęcie niewybaczalne w afekcie. Nie chciała mieć z nim nic do czynienia, gdy okazało się, że jego ojciec uciekł z Azkabanu. Próbowała się od niego oddalić, ale zawsze dziwnym sposobem lądowała gdzieś u jego boku, zazwyczaj tracąc przy tym nerwy. I może to dzięki tym wszystkim sytuacjom, mogła powiedzieć szczerze, że już się nie boi.

\- Nie - powiedziała pewnie, unosząc głowę, by spojrzeć na niego. Stał tak blisko, że ciężko jej było nawet oddychać. - Nie, nie boję się. A już zwłaszcza nie dziś. Dziś jesteś całkiem do zniesienia. Zresztą, jutro i tak wszystko wróci do normy, więc...

\- Ale jutra jeszcze nie ma - uciął, po czym powoli zaczął nachylać się w jej stronę, sprawiając, że jej serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Zamknęła oczy, czekając na pocałunek. Kiedy dosłownie czuła, że ich usta dzieli już może centymetr, rozległ się głośny huk.

Nott, w przeciwieństwie do Ginny, nie wyglądał nawet, jakby się wystraszył. Westchnął z irytacją i powoli odwrócił się w stronę wejścia, z którego dochodził dźwięk.

\- No proszę. - Zoey pokiwała głową z dezaprobatą, wchodząc w głąb biblioteki. Drzwi, których za sobą nie zamknęła, wpuszczały do środka smugę światła. - Ja siedzę przy stoliku z naburmuszoną dziewczyną mojego brata, a mój partner kręci się w bibliotece.

Choć Ginny wiedziała, że Zoey jedynie udaje rozgoryczenie, to i tak miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

\- Wybacz - odparł Nott, poprawiając marynarkę. - Odprowadzę ją do dormitorium i wracam.

\- Nie trzeba. - Zoey machnęła ręką i podeszła do Ginny. - Ja też już idę spać. Chodź, Ginny.

Ginny posłusznie ruszyła za nią, co jakiś czas spoglądając przez ramię. Nott stał w tym samym miejscu, patrząc na nią dopóki wraz z Zoey nie wyszły z biblioteki.

\- Wybacz, że wam przerwałam - powiedziała Zoey, kiedy szły korytarzem w stronę lochów. - Byłam pewna, że nie zastanę... takiej scenerii.

\- Jakiej scenerii? - Ginny poczuła, że się rumieni. - To był zwykła, pijacka chwila słabości.

Miała wrażenie, że jej serce nie przestaje bić nieregularnym, szybkim rytmem. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że gdyby Nott znalazł odpowiednią książkę kilkanaście sekund wcześniej lub gdyby Zoey weszła do biblioteki kilkanaście sekund później, to pocałowaliby się. Ona i Teodor Nott.

\- Szkoda, że jednak zdecydowałam się tam wejść - westchnęła Zoey, gdy stanęły pod wejściem do pokoju wspólnego. - Powiedziałabyś mi chociaż, czy dobrze całuje - dodała, uśmiechając się cwaniacko.

Ginny przewróciła oczami.

\- Może porozmawiajmy o tym, dlaczego usunęłaś pamięć Zabiniemu? - napomknęła, kiedy weszły do pustego pokoju wspólnego.

Zoey wzruszyła beztrosko ramionami, jakby Ginny zapytała ją, co chciałaby zjeść na kolację. I chociaż Ślizgonka starała się zachować kamienną twarz, Ginny wyczuwała, że coś ją niepokoi.

\- Nie dałby mi spokoju - wyjaśniła, otwierając drzwi do dormitorium. - Zresztą, to nie ważne. Już miał swoją szansę.

Nie zapalając nawet światła, Zoey wkroczyła do pomieszczenia i niemal rzuciła się na łóżko, wzdychając przy tym głośno.

Ginny stanęła nad nią, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- To moje łóżko - powiedziała. Zoey przysunęła się bliżej ściany.

\- To beznadziejnie, że już niedługo cię tu nie będzie - mruknęła Zoey. Ginny, zorientowawszy się, że dziewczynie nie spieszy się do zmiany łóżka, położyła się obok niej.

\- Wiem - odparła. - Wiesz, po raz pierwszy czuję, że jest naprawdę dobrze...

\- Ja też.

Kiedy zasypiała, dużo myśli przewijało się w jej głowie. Głównie tych dobrych, pozytywnych wspomnień, które utwierdzały ją w przekonaniu, że być może to nie jest najlepszy czas na odejście. Ale konieczny...

Zasnęła z błogim uśmiechem, uznając, że będzie się martwić tym wszystkim jutro, a dzisiejszy dzień powinien do końca pozostać bajeczny.

Tylko podczas snu słyszała czyjś cichy szloch, który bynajmniej nie oznaczał, że ktoś podzielał jej zdanie. Ale co z tego, skoro to był tylko sen? Przecież kto mógłby płakać, skoro teraz wszystko układało się tak dobrze?


	10. Krew na dłoniach aka Sinusoida

_AN: Mam nadzieję, że lubicie Zoey! :)_

Życie po balu zaczęło płynąć swoim normalnym, spokojnym rytmem. Ginny niechętnie odliczała dni do powrotu, pogrążając się w zupełnej życiowej apatii. Ciężko było rozmyślać jej o opuszczeniu Slytherinu, kiedy tyle dobrego spotkało ją w ostatnim czasie...

\- WEASLEY!

Drgnęła, wyrywana z zamyślenia. Nieprzytomnym wzrokiem spojrzała na stojącego przed nią Snape'a, którego nozdrza drgały niebezpiecznie ze złości.

\- Przecież słucham.

\- Więc o czym właśnie mówiłem?

Ginny zaniemówiła, nerwowo przygryzając wargę. Siedzący obok Mark szepnął jej do ucha "Imperiusy", więc powtórzyła to niepewnie. Snape obdarzył ją obleśnym, złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Pięknie, panno Weasley. Widzę, że naprawdę dobrze wychodzi ci powtarzanie słów po innych. Szkoda, że w przypadku nauki idzie ci zdecydowanie gorzej...

Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech, starając się nie dać sprowokować Snape'owi, który z miną pełną wyższości, oddalił się od jej ławki. Na szczęście w tej samej chwili rozległ się dzwonek i wszyscy uczniowie entuzjastycznie poderwali się z miejsc, pakując swoje rzeczy. Ginny również odetchnęła z ulgą i już miała kierować się w stronę wyjścia, kiedy głos profesora przebił się przez ogólny rozgardiasz.

\- Ty zostajesz, Weasley.

Pożegnana przez współczujące spojrzenia części Ślizgonów, stanęła przed biurkiem Snape'a i z nietęgą miną przyglądała się, jak nauczyciel skrobie coś na kawałku pergaminu, nie zwracając nawet na nią uwagi. Zirytowana tą lekceważącą postawą, kaszlnęła ostentacyjnie. Snape odłożył pióro i spojrzał na nią ostro.

\- Widzę, że tu stoisz - zakomunikował z chłodem w głosie. - Przypomnij mi, kiedy wracasz do swojego potulnego domu?

Ginny uniosła brwi, zaskoczona tą niezbyt wyrafinowaną bezpośredniością.

Nie chcąc zagłębiać się w szczegóły, zdawkowo odparła, że wróci już niedługo. Snape przyglądał jej się uważnie spod wrogo zmrużonych powiek.

\- Powiedz mi tylko - zaczął - czy już zupełnie straciłaś rozum?

Ginny zamrugała kilkukrotnie, zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem się nie przesłyszała.

\- Głupia dziewczyno, wybierasz sobie najgorszy czas na tak bezczelną postawę względem najważniejszych rzeczy - syknął Snape ku jej zdumieniu. - Dobrze ci radzę, byś nie bagatelizowała sobie tych lekcji. Nie wiadomo, kiedy mogą ci się przydać. A teraz zejdź mi z oczu.

Ginny stała w bezruchu, analizując każde wypowiedziane przez Snape'a słowo. Kiedy pojęła, że sens tych zdań jest w stanie zrozumieć tylko ich nadawca, i kiedy profesor warknął, że ma w końcu stąd wyjść, ruszyła w stronę drzwi, nie zaszczycając go nawet słowem pożegnania.

Rozdrażniona, dynamicznym krokiem przecinała szkolne korytarze. Czuła nieodpartą potrzebę pozbycia się negatywnych emocji poprzez samotny, intensywny spacer. Skąd dzisiaj w Snapie tyle jadu w stosunku do jej osoby? Przecież nie zrobiła nic złego! Co chciał jej przekazać, co miał na myśli, mówiąc, że nie wiadomo, kiedy przyda jej się wiedza zdobyta na lekcjach? Czy on ją przed czymś ostrzegał? A może to była groźba?

Skręciła w jeden z korytarzy, wciąż zatopiona w niewygodnych rozmyślaniach.

Ginny powoli otworzyła oczy. Z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że leży w pustym korytarzu. Rozejrzała się dookoła z zupełną dezorientacją. Czuła nieprzyjemny ból gdzieś z tyłu głowy i z trudem przyszło jej ocenienie sytuacji. Co robiła na środku korytarza zupełnie sama? Czy zemdlała? Usilnie próbowała przypomnieć sobie, co mogłoby spowodować jej obecność w tym miejscu, jednak żadne obrazy nie chciały pojawić się w jej głowie. Ostatnie, co zdołało zachować się w otchłani jeszcze nieprzytomnej pamięci, to rozmowa ze Snape'em i późniejszy spacer przez szkolne korytarze... Tylko dlaczego leżała nieprzytomna pośrodku jednego z nich?

Schowała twarz w dłoniach, starając się uporządkować myśli. W dalszym ciągu nie mogła przypomnieć sobie niczego, więc z cichym westchnieniem oddaliła ręce od twarzy. Spojrzawszy na nie, zamarła.

Jej dłonie pokryte były krwią. Poderwała się natychmiast i z przestrachem rozejrzała się w każdym możliwym kierunku, szukając czegoś, co mogłoby tłumaczyć jej splamione ręce. Nic jednak nie dostrzegła; ani kałuży krwi, ani ran na własnym ciele (dokładnie sprawdziła tył głowy), ani żadnego ciała. Nie czuła się jednak przez to spokojniejsza. Drżącymi rękoma sięgnęła po różdżkę i za pomocą zaklęcia Aquamenti usunęła brud.

Czuła, jak jej serce kołacze niespokojnie. Powoli wycofała się z korytarza na chwiejnych nogach, by chwilę później biec przed siebie zupełnie na oślep. Pewnie dobiegłaby do lochów w szybkim tempie, gdyby nie zderzyła się z kimś drastycznie.

Wielka, kryształowa kula potoczyła się po podłodze, wypełniając cały korytarz dudnieniem. Ginny spojrzała na osobę, na którą wpadła, wciąż z lekkim strachem w oczach. W dalszym ciągu miała poczucie dziwnego odrealnienia, które zapewne spowodowało to bolesne zderzenie.

\- Przepraszam - wyjąkała Ginny, spoglądając na profesor Trelawney. Nauczycielka przyglądała jej się bez słowa, a jej wielkie oczy, powiększone przez szerokie okulary, wydawały się jeszcze bardziej przerażające.

Ginny schyliła się po kulę, by podać ją nauczycielce.

\- Wszystko w porządku, moja droga? - zapytała z troską Trelawney. - Nie bój się... Już wkrótce znowu będziesz miała krew na rękach.

Ginny zastygła w bezruchu, niemal doznając chwilowego zatrzymania serca. Spojrzała na profesor Trelawney, nie kryjąc nawet swojego lęku.

\- Słucham? - Jej głos drżał. - Ja nikomu nic nie zrobiłam, pani profesor! Przysięgam!

\- Och, ja wiem, wiem... - powiedziała nauczycielka, głosem jakby oderwanym od rzeczywistości. - Szkoda mi cię, kochaniutka. Taka dzielna, a taka cierpiąca. Sinusoida, jedna wielka sinusoida!

\- C-co? - wydukała Ginny, robiąc krok w tył. - Jaka sinusoida?

Profesor Trelawney uśmiechnęła się do niej łagodnie, jednak uśmiech ten bynajmniej nie sprawił, że Ginny się uspokoiła.

\- Twoje życie. Jedna wielka sinusoida. Widzę ją, widzę tę krzywą i krew na rękach.

Ginny stała w bezruchu, niezdolna do zrobienia kolejnego kroku. Nigdy nie brała wypowiedzi Sybilli Trelawney na poważnie, zawsze podchodziła do nich z dystansem i szybko zrezygnowała z zajęć, uznając je za zupełną stratę czasu. I o ile przy profesorce czuła zawsze swego rodzaju dyskomfort, i jedynie chęć zawiadomienia specjalistów z Munga, o tyle tym razem ciarki przeszły po całym jej ciele, uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek ruch. Paraliżujący strach, że kobieta może wiedzieć coś więcej na temat krwi pokrywającej jej dłonie, przyprawiał jej serce o szybsze bicie, zwłaszcza, że nawet ona sama nie wiedziała, co właściwie się stało.

\- Do widzenia - powiedziała tylko i szybko oddaliła się od nauczycielki. Marzyła wyłącznie o tym, by bezpiecznie trafić do lochów.

Wciąż nie mogła odsunąć od siebie myśli na temat niepokojącej sceny z profesor Trelawney. Kiedy dotarła do pokoju wspólnego, od razu skierowała się do dormitorium, nie odzywając się do nikogo słowem. Ostatnim, czego potrzebowała, były niewygodne pytania ze strony jej znajomych, którzy z pewnością czyniliby to z troski o nią, ale zdecydowanie nie pomogliby jej w układaniu myśli.

Była w zbyt wielkim szoku, by pójść na resztę lekcji i kilka godzin spędziła samotnie w dormitorium, wykańczana przez własne myśli. Nie obchodziło ją, jak wyjaśni Snape'owi swoją ucieczkę z zajęć oraz co odpowie na pytania Daphne i Zoey, kiedy zapytają o powód nieobecności. Potrafiła rozmyślać jedynie o krwi na swoich rękach.

Dlaczego były one splamione? Czyja to była krew? Jak Ginny znalazła się na podłodze w korytarzu i co wydarzyło się między ostatnim wspomnieniem ze spaceru a przebudzeniem?

Przez chwilę nawet przeszło jej przez myśl, że może tak naprawdę powoli zaczyna wariować i mózg płata jej figle, tworząc obraz zakrwawionych rąk. Szybko jednak wyperswadowała sobie z głowy ten pomysł. Przecież ta krew była namacalna, czuła, jak lepią się jej palce, niemalże odczuwała jej metaliczny smak na języku... Coś musiało się wydarzyć.

\- Jesteś tu, Ginny? - Drzwi uchyliły się, wpuszczając do środka Daphne.

Ginny, która leżała na łóżku i bezmyślnie wpatrywała się w sufit, skinęła głową bez słowa. Przyjaciółka usiadła obok niej.

\- Czemu cię nie było?

Ginny przewróciła oczami. To pytanie było do przewidzenia, a jednak wzbudziło w niej irytację.

\- Źle się czuję.

\- Chcesz o tym pogadać?

\- Absolutnie nie chcę.

Daphne skinęła głową w geście zrozumienia. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu drążyłaby temat i Ginny bardzo odpowiadało to, że nauczyła się już, kiedy powinna odpuścić.

Siedziały w milczeniu jeszcze chwilę, dopóki Daphne nie przerwała ciszy, pytając Ginny, czy nie chciałaby iść z nią teraz na kolację.

\- W sumie... Jestem trochę głodna - odparła ku uciesze przyjaciółki, podnosząc się leniwie z łóżka.

Spędziła w dormitorium tyle czasu, że nie wytrzymałaby ani minuty dłużej, pogrążając się w myślach. Musiała odpocząć chociaż chwilę i zaspokojenie głodu, który doskwierał jej od kilku godzin, wydawało się wręcz idealnym pomysłem.

I rzeczywiście, potok słów, który wydobywał się z ust Daphne, choć częściowo oderwał Ginny od nieprzyjemnych myśli. Wdzięczna była jej za tę krótką, wspólną chwilę, podczas której mogła się odprężyć.

Kiedy wyszły z Wielkiej Sali, Ginny chciała skręcić w kierunku lochów. Daphne zatrzymała ją jednak, chwytając jej nadgarstek.

\- Chodź. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę - powiedziała, pociągając zaskoczoną przyjaciółkę w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. - Bo już niedługo wracasz do Gryffindoru... - W jej głosie dało się słyszeć nutkę rozczarowania. - To pomyślałam, że może zechcesz spędzić jeszcze trochę czasu ze Ślizgonami...

Kiedy otworzyły mosiężne drzwi i wyszły na zewnątrz, łagodny chłód uderzył w nie nieoczekiwanie. Noc była bezchmurna i na tyle spokojna, że można było odczuć, jakoby kołyszące się delikatnie od podmuchu wiatru korony drzew zapraszały, by usiąść pod ich pniem i skierować twarz na czarne, uśpione jezioro.

Z początku Ginny nie mogła rozgryźć, co może szykować dla niej Daphne. Dopiero kiedy powoli zaczęły się zbliżać w stronę jeziora, ich oczom ukazała się niewielka, jasna kula światła. Im bliżej podchodziły, tym kształt stawał się coraz bardziej klarowny, by ostatecznie okazać się sporych rozmiarów ogniskiem, wokół którego siedziało kilkanaście osób.

Była to znaczna większość starszych Ślizgonów, duża część z nich otulona grubymi kocami. Ginny dostrzegła Zoey i Tony'ego, była tutaj również Crystal, która rozmawiała ze Stanleyem i Markiem, Pansy entuzjastycznie mówiąca coś Tracy i Millicencie, Blaise Zabini, który spoglądał na Zoey, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy, Crabbe i Goyle zajadający się kiełbasami, Tamara i Bidrick z drużyny quidditcha, a także Liv, której głowa łagodnie spoczywała na ramieniu Notta.

Ginny zamarła i poczuła, jak w jednej chwili krew ją zalewa. Od czasu balu nie zamieniła z nim ani słowa. Mało tego - ona i Nott zaczęli się jakby unikać, prowadząc przy tym jakieś dziecinne podchody, a przynajmniej Ginny tak to odbierała. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że ich prawie-pocałunek nie może ot tak odejść w niepamięć i w końcu będą musieli spojrzeć sobie w twarz. Kilka razy złapała się nawet na tym, że poważnie zaczyna rozważać, czy aby na pewno nie czuje do niego czegoś więcej... A biorąc pod uwagę, że sprawa z Harrym była dla niej teraz naprawdę mało znacząca, coś mogło być na rzeczy z Nottem.

Kiedy jednak zobaczyła go wraz z Liv, wszystkie te wątpliwości odeszły w niepamięć, a na ich miejsce wstąpił gniew. Gniew, który wzrósł jeszcze bardziej, gdy dłoń Liv przykryła dłoń Notta. Widząc to, Ginny z wściekłości zacisnęła pięści. Nocne spotkania, rozmowy, cały ten bal... I Nott ze spokojem dający się głaskać po ręce Liv. Tyle dla niego znaczyła.

\- Cześć, Ginny! - zawołał ktoś, jednak ona nie była w stanie stwierdzić, czy był to głos Stanleya, Tony'ego czy może Marka. Odrywając wzrok od Liv i Notta, usiadła obok Zoey na wyciętym pniu drzewa, a minę miała dość nachmurzoną.

\- Och, nie... - jęknęła Zoey, spoglądając to na nią, to na Notta. Szybko połączyła fakty. - Najpierw Potter, teraz on...

\- Żaden on! - syknęła Ginny, uważając, by nikt ze Ślizgonów jej nie usłyszał. - Zapomnij o tym, co widziałaś w bibliotece, Zo.

Zoey uniosła brwi, jednak nic nie powiedziała.

\- Często organizujecie tego typu rzeczy? - zagadnęła Ginny Daphne, która właśnie była w trakcie rozmowy z Tonym.

\- Zdarza się - odpowiedziała, odwracając się od Tony'ego. - Czasami bez okazji, czasami wtedy, gdy chcemy coś świętować...

Ginny uśmiechnęła się blado, wlepiając wzrok w czerwono-żółte płomienie, które tańczyły wesoło, i które niewielki wiatr spychał nieco w jej stronę. Mimo tego, że był początek lutego, noc nie była aż tak chłodna, a ciepło bijące od ogniska pozwalało na spokojne spędzanie czasu na zewnątrz. Dodatkowo Ginny nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wspólne siedzenie z uśmiechniętymi Ślizgonami działa na nią kojąco i pozwala uwierzyć w to, że w gruncie rzeczy są oni naprawdę zjednoczeni. Bardzo możliwe, że to właśnie ta integracja rozprowadzała przyjemne ciepło po jej ciele.

Odpłynęła trochę myślami i ponownie rozejrzała się po zebranych. Ich twarze wyglądały wyjątkowo blado w świetle tańczących płomieni, ale też (Ginny nie wiedziała, z czego to wynika) niecodziennie łagodnie i wesoło. Jedynie Zabini sprawiał wrażenie jakby spinał całe ciało i próbował zabić za pomocą wzroku, który utkwiony był w Zoey. Ona jednak najwyraźniej nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy.

Ginny poczuła nagłe olśnienie. Szybko szturchnęła przyjaciółkę i szepnęła do niej:

\- Zoey, musisz mi powiedzieć, jak rzuciłaś zaklęcie Obliviate na Zabiniego. Myślałaś o tym wcześniej? Ćwiczyłaś to? Ile pamięci może wykasować ktoś niedoświadczony? Myślisz, że Zabini może sobie przypomnieć wszystko?

Zoey patrzyła na nią, unosząc brwi chyba najwyżej, jak tylko mogła. Na jej twarzy malowała się konsternacja, więc Ginny zamilkła, mając nadzieję, że ten potok pytań nie wzbudzi jej podejrzeń.

\- Nie, nie myślałam nad tym i nigdy wcześniej nie rzucałam tego zaklęcia - powiedziała powoli Zoey, jakby bojąc się, że Ginny znów wybuchnie, ochlapując ją lawą kolejnych pytań. - Nie wiem, czy sobie przypomni, ale mam nadzieję, że nie. W końcu to zaklęcie zapomnienia. - Przyjrzała jej się badawczo. - A czemu pytasz?

Ginny westchnęła, uznając, że i tak nie ma sensu udawać, że wykazuje takie zainteresowanie jedynie z czystej ciekawości.

\- Myślę, że ktoś mógł potraktować mnie właśnie tym zaklęciem.

\- Jakim zaklęciem? - odezwała się natychmiast Daphne, nadstawiając ucho. Ginny posłała jej groźne spojrzenie, jednak ona nic sobie z tego nie zrobiła i wciąż czekała na odpowiedź z zapartym tchem.

Ginny, zrezygnowana, opowiedziała im o tym, jak nagle obudziła się na środku korytarza z dziurą w pamięci. Pominęła jednak najważniejszą część o krwi na dłoniach, uznając, że to mogłoby mocno je wystraszyć.

\- Może poproś Crystal o pomoc - podsunęła Daphne, gdy tylko Ginny skończyła mówić. - Jej ojciec pracuje w jakimś dziale zaklęć, czy coś...

Ginny rzuciła krótkie spojrzenie w stronę Crystal, która siedziała po turecku i rozmawiała z Markiem.

\- No nie wiem... - mruknęła, zwracając się do Daphne i Zoey.

Niespodziewanie przyszedł jej do głowy pewien niepokojący pomysł. Ta myśl była tak nagła, że Ginny poczuła, jak robi jej się słabo.

Pięć lat temu przeżyła analogiczną sytuację. Będąc pod wpływem Voldemorta, a raczej Toma, budziła się z krwią na jeszcze dziecięcych dłoniach, zupełnie nieświadoma tego, że za jej pomocą napisała na ścianie korytarza wiadomość o otwarciu Komnaty Tajemnic.

Kiedy przypomniała sobie pierwszą klasę, ciarki pokryły całe jej ciało. Nie, to niemożliwe... Nie myślała o tych wydarzeniach od tak dawna, starała się je wyprzeć z pamięci. To przecież wykluczone, by sytuacja się powtórzyła... W tym wypadku naprawdę wolałaby zostać ofiarą zaklęcia zapomnienia.

Odgoniła od siebie wspomnienia o Tomie, dzienniku i pierwszej klasie, po czym usiadła obok Crystal. Nim zdążyła przemyśleć, jak dokładnie powinna ubrać w słowa to, co ją nęka, zdania już wypływały z jej ust. Chyba była tak wstrząśnięta myślą, że sytuacja sprzed pięciu lat może się powtórzyć, że nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, co dokładnie mówi do Crystal.

Ta z kolei słuchała jej pytań bardzo uważnie, a kiedy Ginny skończyła, powiedziała:

\- Wiesz, Ginny, z tym zaklęciem to wcale nie jest taka prosta sprawa. - Skrzywiła się lekko. - Przynajmniej mojemu ojcu sprawia niemało problemów w pracy. Teoretycznie nie powinno używać się go wobec innych osób bez pilnej przyczyny. To zaklęcie stworzono do innych celów. Można go użyć na przykład na mugolu, który widział za dużo... By wykasować komuś pamięć z, powiedzmy, kilku godzin to nie trudna sztuka. Gorzej z latami, a nawet miesiącami. Niedoświadczonemu czarodziejowi się to nie uda. - Zamyśliła się lekko, wbijając wzrok w płomienie. - Aczkolwiek... Nie jest niemożliwym, by nie przypomnieć sobie tego, co zostało z pamięci usunięte.

\- Naprawdę? - ożywiła się Ginny. - Jak?

\- Jeżeli ktoś usunął komuś znaczny kawał pamięci, czyli zmodyfikował jej niemal całe życie, albo wykasował coś niezwykle ważnego, to ta pamięć raczej już nigdy nie wróci. Choćby osoba, która ją wykasowała, chciała ją przywrócić. Jest to po prostu nieodwracalne. Osoba z usuniętą pamięcią będzie miała czasami jakieś przebłyski czy poczucie, że coś jest nie tak. I tylko to.

Ginny zmarkotniała trochę, gdy wyobraziła sobie, co musi czuć osoba, której zmodyfikowano całą pamięć. Wydawało jej się to czymś naprawdę smutnym i przerażającym - całe życie mieć z tyłu głowy świadomość, że coś jest nie takie, jakie być powinno. I nigdy nie dowiedzieć się, co.

Tymczasem Crystal kontynuowała:

\- Oczywiście można usunąć pamięć tylko w niewielkim stopniu. I osoba, która tę pamięć usunęła, może bez problemu ją przywrócić. No, chyba, że akurat nie chce. - Na jej twarz wkradł się kwaśny uśmiech. - Wtedy jest szansa, jednak bardzo niewielka, że ktoś sobie to przypomni. Najpierw przebłyski, potem może wrócić całe wspomnienie. Czasami się to zdarza, ale do tego potrzebny jest jakiś impuls.

Ginny westchnęła. Impuls? Niby jak może przypomnieć sobie, co się wydarzyło, kiedy nawet nie wie, gdzie takiego impulsu szukać? Wygląda na to, że będzie musiała poczekać, aż do jej słuchu dojdą pogłoski o czymś, co mogłoby mieć choć trochę wspólnego z krwią na rękach. Jednak tego wolała uniknąć.

Crystal przyglądała jej się badawczo.

\- Jeżeli masz jakieś podejrzenia, Ginny, to myślę, że powinnaś iść do Dumbledore'a.

Ginny spojrzała na nią niepewnie. Słowem nie powiedziała Crystal o tym, co ją spotkało, a siedziała ona zbyt daleko od Zoey i Daphne, by mogła usłyszeć wcześniejszą rozmowę. Ginny zapytała ją jedynie o zaklęcie Obliviate, w dodatku pod pretekstem zadania domowego.

Crystal może nie była kopalnią wiedzy jak Hermiona, ale posiadała umiejętność trzeźwego myślenia i szybkiego łączenia faktów. To już uratowało Ginny podczas meczu Slytherin - Gryffindor. Może teraz też uratuje?

Ginny już otworzyła usta, jednak nie zdążyła się odezwać, gdyż dobiegło ich głośne prychnięcie:

\- Iść do Dumbledore'a? Nie żartuj, Crystal.

To Mark Dowell spoglądał na nie z lekkim politowaniem. Ginny zorientowała się, że jego głośne słowa przykuły uwagę kilku osób siedzących nieopodal.

\- Dlaczego tak mówisz? - zapytała Crystal, marszcząc brwi. Mark machnął ręką.

\- Ostatnio często go nie ma. Parę razy chciałem się z nim zobaczyć i za każdym razem mówiono mi, że wyjechał w bardzo ważnej sprawie.

\- Po co chciałeś się z nim zobaczyć? - odezwała się nagle Liv. Ona i Nott spoglądali na Marka uważnie. Ten jednak zupełnie ją zignorował i ciągnął dalej:

\- Zdaje mi się, że on ma jakieś interesy i to wszystko wydaje się mocno podejrzane. Pewnie stara się zapobiec wojnie, czy coś...

\- Albo ją sprowokować - mruknął Nott.

Ginny spojrzała nań ostro. Tego było za wiele. To, że wtrącał się do czyjejś rozmowy, mogła jeszcze przełknąć, ale jakim prawem mówi o Dumbledorze w takisposób?

\- Wszędzie widzisz spisek, co, Nott? - warknęła Ginny. Palce Liv wciąż mocno zaciskały się na jego dłoni, a to spowodowało, że wypowiedź Gryfonki była jeszcze bardziej przesycona jadem.

\- Jeżeli wierzyć wiadomościom z pierwszej ręki, to tylko kwestia tygodni - odparła cicho Liv, wlepiając wzrok w ognisko. Ginny spojrzała na nią zaskoczona, zupełnie nie pojmując tej aluzji. Jakim wiadomościom?

\- Mówisz o swoim ojcu, Livy? - odezwała się Zoey. Ginny odniosła wrażenie, że przyjaciółka zauważyła niezrozumienie błąkające się na jej twarzy, stąd to pytanie.

Liv skinęła głową z nietęgą miną.

\- Jest ostatnio przeszczęśliwy. Myśli, że obudziły się we mnie jakieś głębokie uczucia względem niego. A ja po prostu zastanawiam się, co też oni kombinują...

\- To tak samo jak mój wuj - odparła Crystal, przewracając oczami. - Biega za tymi Śmierciożercami w Ministerstwie i ma nadzieję, że przyjmą go do tego zacnego grona. - Zaśmiała się gorzko. - Nie ma za grosz szacunku do siebie.

Ginny patrzyła to na jedną, to na drugą. Owszem, wiedziała, że rodzice niektórych uczniów Slytherinu należą do grona Śmierciożerców, ale była niezwykle zdziwiona, że to Liv i Crystal mają takie powiązania w rodzinie.

Jednak sądząc po wyrazie ich twarzy, wcale im się to nie podobało.

\- A nie uważacie, że... Że lepiej stanąć po stronie, która ma największe szanse na zwycięstwo? - Ginny wcale nie chciała wypowiedzieć tych słów, jednak wydobyły się one z jej ust zupełnie bezwiednie. Ciekawa była, jaki pogląd na ten temat mają Ślizgoni.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- No... - Beznamiętnie zaczęła bawić się kosmykiem włosów. - Znaczna część szkoły jest przekonana, że wszyscy Ślizgoni to młodociani poplecznicy Sami-Wiecie-Kogo.

Jej wzrok machinalnie powędrował w stronę Carbbe'a, Goyle'a, Zabiniego, Pansy i w końcu Notta. Malfoya tu nie było.

\- Pewnie kilku by się znalazło - stwierdził Mark i wzruszył ramionami. - Podobnie jak w innych domach. Ja póki co zachowuję neutralność.

\- Zresztą w szkole ostatnio i tak źle się dzieje - mruknęła Crystal. Kopnęła niewielki kamyk w stronę ogniska, a potem patrzyła, jak otulają go płomienie. - Garstka osób nie wróciła do szkoły po świętach. Część z nich pochodzi z rodzin mugolskich, trochę to dziwne, nieprawdaż? - Westchnęła, a po krótkiej chwili milczenia, dodała: - Druga część to ci, których rodzice pracują w Ministerstwie i jako tako orientują się, co się święci. No i może uciekają, kto wie?

\- I jeszcze te masowe zwolnienia pracowników w Ministerstwie - dodał Mark. - A na ich miejsca podejrzani ludzie, którzy sieją propagandę i strach. Już przejęli kontrolę nad Prorokiem i Ministerstwem. Ciekawe, czy uda im się przejąć kontrolę nad całym społeczeństwem.

\- Albo kiedy - mruknęła smętnie Liv.

Zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie oddalonymi odgłosami rozmów reszty Ślizgonów i ogniem trzaskającym w ognisku.

Zdanie wypowiedziane przez Liv, gwieździsta noc i ta niebezpieczna aura, unosząca się w powietrzu... To wszystko przypominało Ginny nocne wyjście do Hogsmeade z Nottem jakiś czas temu. Wówczas przekonana była, że żadna wojna nie nadejdzie, jednak teraz musiała przyznać mu rację. Choć wolałaby mieć złe przeczucia w każdej innej kwestii, tylko nie w tej...

\- Taka trochę sinusoida - mruknęła bardziej do siebie, niż do nich. Liv jęknęła cicho.

\- Och, tylko nie to słowo! Profesor Trelawney całą dzisiejszą lekcję mówiła jakieś bzdury, a ta cała sinusoida była w co drugim zdaniu.

Ginny wyprostowała się natychmiast i spojrzała na nią, otwierając oczy szeroko.

\- Naprawdę? Co konkretnie mówiła?

Liv wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie słuchałam jej za bardzo. Ona... dosyć często mówi podobne rzeczy, takie pozbawione sensu. Wspominała coś o biednej dziewczynie, której życie to sinusoida. Oraz, że ona tę sinusoidę widzi w jej oczach czy coś... - Zmarszczyła brwi i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Widać było, że przepowiednie profesor Trelawney nie robią na niej wrażenia.

Ginny przez chwilę spoglądała na Liv, nie będąc w stanie wypowiedzieć żadnego słowa. Musiała to wszystko poskładać w całość. Czy to oznaczało, że nauczycielka rzeczywiście całkiem poważnie przepowiedziała Ginny przyszłość?

Czuła, że wzrok Crystal zaraz wypali jej dziurę w twarzy. Uznając, że Ślizgonka i tak domyśli się, o jaką dziewczynę chodziło, powiedziała:

\- Wpadłam dziś na Trelawney, a ona zaczęła wygadywać jakieś bzdury. Mówiła, że moje życie będzie przypominać sinusoidę... I że będę mieć krew na dłoniach.

Miała nadzieję, że wszyscy, którzy jej słuchali, biorą wypowiedzi profesor Trelawney z podobnym dystansem co Liv, i że nikt nie skojarzy tej przepowiedni z faktyczną krwią na jej rękach.

Sądząc po ich minach, rzeczywiście nie brali tych słów na poważnie.

\- Krew na dłoniach? - powtórzyła Zoey, unosząc brwi. - Co ona znowu bredzi? Miała na myśli jakiś metaforyczny sens czy jak?

\- A co to za różnica, skoro i tak mówi głupoty? - odezwał się Nott, pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu. - Życie jak sinusoida... Dobre sobie. Jakbym chciał udawać wróżbitę, to powiedziałbym to samo. A wiecie dlaczego? Bo życie każdego człowieka jest niestabilną krzywą. - Przeniósł wzrok na Ginny. - Że też w ogóle rozważasz jej słowa, Weasley.

Jednak Ginny go nie słuchała. Nie mogła odciągnąć wzorku od Liv, która znów ułożyła głowę wygodnie na jego ramieniu. A on mówił do Ginny, jak gdyby nigdy nic, swoim chłodnym tonem.

Ścisnęła dłoń w pięść. Więc Nott nie boi się pokazać przed wszystkim z Liv uwieszoną na jego ramieniu, a bał się porozmawiać z Ginny o tym, do czego prawie między nimi doszło w bibliotece? Poczuła, jak jej policzki powoli płoną.

Zoey chyba zorientowała się, co działo się teraz w umyśle Ginny, gdyż po chwili odezwała się dość zgryźliwym tonem:

\- Co słychać u Higgsa, Livy?

\- Uhm, u Terrence'a? - Pomimo ciemności, Ginny i tak dostrzegła delikatny rumieniec na policzkach Liv. - Nie wiem... Właściwie to na balu postanowiliśmy zrobić sobie małą przerwę. On ma stabilną pracę, ja jeszcze się uczę i...

\- Rozumiem - ucięła Zoey. - Długo byliście razem...

Liv nie odpowiedziała, a jedynie odsunęła się nieco od Notta, lekko skołowana. Zoey i Ginny uśmiechnęły się porozumiewawczo.

\- Aha! - krzyknęła nagle Daphne, podrywając się z miejsca. - Coś sobie przypomniałam!

Stanley i Tony, którzy z nią rozmawiali, spojrzeli po sobie wymownie. Zresztą nie tylko oni - krzyk Daphne spowodował, że wszyscy ucichli i popatrzyli na nią zaciekawieni.

\- Pamiętacie, jak bardzo bawiło was to, że chcę iść na bal? - Z triumfalną miną wzięła się pod boki, a jej włosy delikatnie zafalowały przez podmuch wiatru. Jej cień łudząco przypominał cień jakiegoś bohatera. - Mówiliście, że nikogo sobie nie znajdę. Przegraliście zakład!

Ginny parsknęła cicho śmiechem, nie dowierzając, że oni rzeczywiście mają po szesnaście lat. To wszystko wydawało jej się niezwykle dziecinne.

\- Nie przypominam sobie... - odparł szybko Stanley, drapiąc się po głowie.

\- Ach, to było tak na poważnie? - zapytał Tony, widocznie udając zdziwienie.

Jednak Daphne nie dała się nabrać. Z zaciętą miną chwyciła za ucho każdego z nich i pociągnęła z całej siły. Wstali, cicho popiskując z bólu.

\- Obiecaliście skoczyć do jeziora w środku nocy, jeżeli uda mi się znaleźć partnera - przypomniała im wesoło.

Ślizgoni popatrzyli po sobie, a na ich twarzach zagościły złośliwe uśmieszki. Wszyscy wstali z miejsc i ruszyli w stronę drewnianego pomostu, do którego dochodzili już Tony, Stanley i Daphne.

\- Ale... jest luty! - jęknął Stanley, niepewnie spoglądając na taflę jeziora. Ognisko płonęło samotnie w oddali, nikt już wokół niego nie siedział.

\- My żartowaliśmy! - zawołał Tony, a po chwili dodał: - Najpiękniejsza!

Ale Daphne zignorowała ich protesty.

\- Adieu! - krzyknęła radośnie, po czym bez ostrzeżenia zepchnęła obu chłopców z pomostu.

Wśród ogólnej salwy śmiechu dało się usłyszeć głośny plusk. Niewielki deszcz, spowodowany ich skokiem do wody, sprawił, że wszyscy zakryli głowy rękoma. Chwilę później z tafli jeziora wyłoniły się dwie głowy.

\- Zimno, zimno, zimno, zimno, zimno! - wołał Stanley, podskakując energicznie. Okulary zsunęły mu się z nosa i złapał je szybko, nim wpadły do wody.

Tony podpłynął do pomostu, po czym chwycił rękoma jego drewniane deski i wychylił się nieco. Daphne kucnęła tak, by ich twarze znalazły się na równej linii.

\- Jak woda? - zapytała słodko. Sine wargi Tony'ego utworzyły niebezpieczny, cwaniacki uśmieszek.

\- Pociągnę cię za sobą na dno - rzekł, po czym nieoczekiwanie chwycił ją za kostkę. Daphne krzyknęła, jednak krzyk ten szybko został stłumiony przez wodę, do której z głośnym pluskiem wpadła.

\- To lepsze niż kabaret - szepnęła Zoey do ucha Ginny, patrząc, jak Daphne wyłania się z wody i z wściekłością odgarnia włosy z twarzy.

Nagle obok nich pojawił się Zabini. Bez żadnego słowa podniósł Zoey, jakby była lekka niczym piórko, po czym stanął na końcu pomostu.

\- Nie. To jest lepsze niż kabaret - powiedział, puszczając jej oczko. Zoey wierzgała energicznie i usiłowała nawet atakować go pięściami. To chyba jednak nie robiło nań wrażenia, ponieważ sekundę później oboje znaleźli się pod wodą.

\- OSZALAŁEŚ?! - Zoey wynurzyła się z wody, ochlapując Zabiniego z szaleńczą wściekłością i wykrzykując kilka obelg. Była chyba jedyną osobą, która nie zanosiła się teraz śmiechem. Nawet Daphne nieco się rozchmurzyła.

\- Chodźcie, szybko można przywyknąć do zimna! - zawołał dziarsko Tony.

Nie musiał długo ich namawiać. Chwilę później Ginny musiała usunąć się z drogi, by zrobić miejsce nadbiegającej Tracy. Zatykając nos, wskoczyła do wody, sprawiając, że kilka kropel spadło na głowę Ginny.

Następnie Crystal stanęła na skraju pomostu, spoglądając na jezioro z pewną dozą niepewności. Jednak chwilę później usiadła na deskach i powoli zsunęła się do wody.

Mark również długo się nie zastanawiał. Z rozpędu wskoczył na główkę do jeziora, a kilka kąpiących się osób nagrodziło ten imponujący skok wiwatami.

\- Draco! Gdzie byłeś tyle... Och, co ci się stało?! - Ginny odwróciła od nich wzrok, by spojrzeć na zmartwioną Pansy, która wnet nadbiegła do zbliżającego się Malfoya. Początkowo Ginny nie wiedziała, co mogło mu się stać, że Pansy zareagowała tak nerwowo, jednak gdy przyjrzała mu się bliżej, zrozumiała. Niemalże cały jego lewy rękaw pokrywały ślady krwi.

\- Po prostu się skaleczyłem - warknął Malfoy do Pansy. Kiedy jednak spojrzała na niego smutno, dodał już łagodniej: - Dałem trochę maści na ranę, ale widocznie przestała działać i znowu krew zaczęła lecieć...

\- Draco, ale to wydaje się być poważnym skaleczeniem - powiedziała Liv, która nagle pojawiła się obok nich. - Wygląda, jakbyś stracił naprawdę dużo krwi...

\- To nic takiego - uciął Malfoy.

Kiedy to mówił, jego wzrok powędrował w stronę Ginny. To spojrzenie sprawiło, że całe jej ciało nagle pokryły ciarki. Szybko odwróciła wzrok, bojąc się, że Malfoy może odkryć strach na jej twarzy. Ta rana, to wymowne spojrzenie... Malfoy na pewno ma coś wspólnego z krwią na jej rękach. Tylko jak? Zaatakowała go? A może on ją? Może oboje stanęli z czymś do walki? A może chciała mu tę ranę tylko opatrzyć, a on z jakiegoś powodu usunął jej to z pamięci?

\- Co oni w ogóle wyprawiają? - sarknął Malfoy, spoglądając krzywo na kolegów kąpiących się w jeziorze. Z pomostu właśnie skoczyły Tamara i Millicenta. - Jest luty. Cholerny luty.

\- Draco, powiedz tylko, czy bardzo boli...

\- Daj mi w końcu spokój, Pansy! - rzucił niecierpliwie, a jego głos przepełniony był chłodem. Pansy wyglądała, jakby słowa Malfoya poważnie ją zraniły.

Szybko jednak się zreflektowała. Uniosła wysoko głowę i, minąwszy go, złapała Liv za rękę, po czym ruszyła z nią na skraj pomostu. Malfoy odprowadził je obojętnym wzrokiem, a kiedy obie skoczyły do wody w tym samym momencie, prychnął cicho.

\- Ginny, skaczesz?! - zawołał ktoś z jeziora.

Ginny stanęła dokładnie w tym miejscu, z którego przed momentem skoczyły Liv i Pansy i spojrzała na Ślizgonów kąpiących się w wodzie. Z radością ochlapywali się nawzajem, nurkowali i pływali w kółko. Ten widok sprawił, że przez chwilę zapomniała o wszystkim - o zbliżającej się wojnie, o krwi, o tym, że to jest w końcu Slytherin, i o tym, że już niedługo musi ten dom opuścić. Widząc zadowolonych znajomych, którzy beztrosko unosili się na powierzchni jeziora, poczuła, jakby miała dziesięć lat i nic nie było w stanie zniszczyć jej beztroskiej wizji świata.

A później rzuciła okiem na Malfoya, Notta, Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, którzy jako jedyni pozostali na pomoście. Dlaczego, tego Ginny nie wiedziała. Może nie chcieli pokazać się z tej innej strony, może nie byli gotowi na zrzucenie masek? Ginny miała wrażenie, że woda w jeziorze choć częściowo zmyła te maski, które spływały teraz po twarzach Ślizgonów niczym tusz na policzkach Pansy.

Może ta czwórka chciała zrezygnować z tego wiecznego grymasu, który gościł na ich twarzach, może mieli dość intryg, w które są wciągani poprzez więzy rodzinne, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mogli sobie na to pozwolić. Choćby podczas tej jednej, wspólnej dla Ślizgonów nocy nie mogli sobie pozwolić na porzucenie roli.

Nad tym Ginny jednak nie chciała się rozwodzić. Przecież mogą wybrać, czy zechcą skoczyć w głąb lodowatego jeziora, czy pozostać na bezpiecznej przystani, gdzie jest ciepło i sucho.

Ona już wybrała. Podobnie jak parę miesięcy temu zdecydowała się na głęboki skok wprost w wody Slytherinu.

\- Skaczę.

Następnego dnia Ginny kierowała kroki w stronę lochów tuż po tym, jak po śniadaniu próbowała skontaktować się z profesor McGonagall w celu ustalenia szczegółów powrotu. Długo odkładała ten dzień, jednak w końcu musiała wrócić tam, gdzie było jej miejsce. Sama nie mogła się sobie nadziwić, że mimo wszystko chciałaby w Slytherinie jeszcze trochę zostać, jeszcze trochę ich wszystkich poznać...

Na szczęście nie mogła znaleźć profesor McGonagall, co dało jej poczucie pewnej ulgi. Zdecydowawszy, że porozmawia z nią po obiedzie, skierowała się do pokoju wspólnego.

Kiedy jednak dotarła pod jego drzwi, zauważyła w oddali dziewczynę, która kurczowo łapała się za brzuch i pochylała w stronę podłogi, sprawiając, że włosy zakrywały jej twarz.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zawołała Ginny, podbiegając do niej i chwytając jej ramię. Dziewczyna podniosła głowę i spojrzała na nią niebieskimi oczami, w których czaił się ból. To była Zoey.

\- Zoey, co się stało? - Zoey otworzyła usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, jednak żadne słowo się z nich nie wydobyło. Zamiast tego z jej ust popłynęła struga krwi, która ubrudziła Zoey brodę, szatę, a także lekko trzęsące się dłonie Ginny.

\- Chyba się zatrułam... - powiedziała słabo Zoey i kaszlnęła lekko, zakrywając ręką usta. Pozostały na niej krople krwi.

\- Czym?! - Ginny czuła, jak miękną jej kolana. - Sokiem z żyletkami?!

Miała wrażenie, że Zoey jest bledsza niż zwykle. Jej usta były sine, a oczy dziwnie mętne. Widać było, że ledwo stoi na własnych nogach, ponieważ mocno ściskała ramię przyjaciółki.

Kolejny potok krwi jeszcze bardziej ubrudził ich szaty, dłonie, a nawet włosy. Dodatkowo utworzył sporą, przerażająco czerwoną kałużę.

\- Skubana Trelawney... Miała rację - odparła Zoey, wysilając się na słaby, acz ironiczny uśmiech. Jej spojrzenie powędrowało na poplamione dłonie Ginny. Ta była jednak na tyle spanikowana, że minęła dłuższa chwila, nim zrozumiała, że Zoey miała na myśli przepowiednię nauczycielki. Nie była jednak w stanie o tym teraz myśleć.

\- Musimy iść do pielęgniarki - powiedziała, starając się brzmieć stanowczo. Głos jednak trząsł jej się tak bardzo, że nie była nawet pewna, czy przyjaciółka ją zrozumiała.

Zoey nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Jej oddech był coraz bardziej urywany, skóra nieomal przezroczysta, a wargi nasączone krwią sprawiały, że serce Ginny biło w szaleńczym tempie.

\- Fajnie, że byłaś... z nami - powiedziała cicho Zoey, a jej uścisk rozluźnił się.

\- Zoey, chodź!

Ale ona nie poszła. Nagle osunęła się po ścianie bezwiednie, niczym kukiełka, której ktoś obciął sznurki, po czym głośno upadła na ziemię, wprost w kałużę własnej krwi.

\- Wstawaj! Wstawaj, musimy iść! Zoey, wstań!

Ginny krzyczała jeszcze przez kilkanaście sekund, jednocześnie szturchając Zoey. W końcu jednak przestała to robić. Usiadła pod ścianą i, schowawszy twarz w dłoniach, starała się uspokoić oddech, a łzy nagle zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach niekończącym się strumieniem.

Boleśnie uświadomiła sobie, że przyjaciółka już nigdy jej nie odpowie ani nie wstanie. Bo Zoey Holt już nie żyła.


	11. Co skrywała Zoey Holt

Ile czasu siedziała przy Zoey? A raczej przy _ciele _Zoey? Minęło kilka minut, czy kilka godzin? Dlaczego nikt ich jeszcze nie zauważył? A może to i lepiej?

Ginny powoli wstała. Miała tak miękkie kolana, że musiała przytrzymać się ściany, by nie upaść na podłogę. Wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała na martwą przyjaciółkę. Poczuła, jak w jej gardle tworzy się wielka gula. Klatka piersiowa, która się nie unosi, blade ciało pokryte krwią i duże, niebieskie oczy wpatrzone w sufit. Dziwnie puste i mętne, jakby z nich również uleciało życie.

Musi kogoś powiadomić, musi stąd odejść... Nie może w nieskończoność patrzeć na martwe ciało Zoey z głupią nadzieją, że ona nagle ożyje, albo wstanie i z uśmiechem na ustach powie, że to zwykły żart...

Szybko skierowała się do pokoju wspólnego i wpadła przez drzwi niczym burza. Kiedy tylko znalazła się w środku, całe pomieszczenie zamilkło nagle, wlepiając w nią ciężkie do zinterpretowania spojrzenia. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że jest cała umazana krwią.

\- Coś ty zrobiła? - Wypowiedź Pansy miała być zapewne jadowita, ale strach w jej głosie był zbyt słyszalny. Ginny zignorowała ją, szukając wzrokiem kogoś, kto mógłby jej pomoc. Podświadomie chyba wiedziała nawet, kto mógłby to być.

W końcu go odnalazła - siedział na kanapie wraz z Zabinim i patrzył na nią, podobnie jak wszyscy, z mieszaniną strachu i zaciekawienia. Wydawał się być jedynie trochę bardziej opanowany w tym wszystkim.

\- Chodź - szepnęła do Notta niemal błagalnie, wyciągając do niego umazaną krwią rękę.

Nie dał się długo przekonywać. Bez słowa chwycił jej dłoń, po czym wyszli z pokoju wspólnego.

\- Chodzi o Zoey - wyjaśniła drżącym głosem, prowadząc go korytarzem. Skinął głową spokojnie.

Zoey znajdowała się dokładnie tam, gdzie poprzednio. Wciąż tak samo nieruchoma, wciąż zimna i nieżywa. Ginny widziała wszystkie oznaki, świadczące o tym, że jej przyjaciółka nie żyje, jednak wciąż nie była w stanie przyjąć tego do wiadomości.

Ciężko było odczytać cokolwiek z wyrazu twarzy Notta. Kiedy patrzył na martwe ciało Zoey miał zupełnie kamienną twarz. Jedynie, gdy wziął ciężki, głęboki oddech, widać było, że widok ten jest dlań naprawdę ciężki.

\- Nie żyje - powiedziała Ginny cicho i ledwie słyszalnie. Wydawało jej się, że te słowa same wydostały się z jej ust. - Ona _umarła_. Widziałam to, Nott. Byłam przy tym.

Miała wrażenie, że to ktoś obcy wypowiedział te zdania. Zdania, które uderzyły ją z mocą tysiąca tłuczków, uświadamiając, że to wszystko nie jest snem.

Pchana jakimś nieznanym impulsem, mocno przytuliła się do Notta, pozwalając sobie na kilka łez. Zawsze mówiła sobie, że trzeba być twardym w każdej sytuacji, albo przynajmniej starać się nie załamywać. Jednak to, co się stało, ją przerosło. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, nieoczekiwanie i nagle...

Nott przycisnął ją mocno do siebie.

\- Słuchaj uważnie - szepnął jej do ucha. - Pójdziesz teraz do dormitorium, weźmiesz prysznic, żeby zmyć tę krew, a później położysz się spać. Rozumiesz, Weasley? Ja pójdę po kogoś... A ty nikomu nie mów o tym, co się stało. Odpocznij po prostu, a cała reszta dowie się w swoim czasie.

Ginny odsunęła się od niego i pokiwała gorliwie głową, po czym bez słowa wróciła do pokoju wspólnego.

Kilka osób zaczepiło ją w drodze do dormitorium. Nie była jednak w stanie zarejestrować kto to był, czy co do niej mówili. Miała wrażenie, jakby oddzielona była od nich niewidzialną mgłą, która nie przepuszcza żadnych dźwięków i rozmywa obraz.

Znalazłszy się w dormitorium, od razu poszła pod prysznic, tak, jak kazał jej Nott. Mimo tego, że woda była gorąca, jej ciało było w całości pokryte ciarkami, kiedy oglądała jak krew wraz z wodą znikają w spływie.

Zasnęła szybko, budząc się jednak kilkukrotnie co jakiś czas. Przy każdym obudzeniu rozglądała się nieprzytomnie po pokoju, jednak za każdym razem była w nim sama.

\- Hej - szepnęła cicho Daphne, kiedy Ginny po raz kolejny się zbudziła.

Daphne leżała na swoim łóżku. Z twarzą zastygłą i pozbawioną emocji wpatrywała się w pustą przestrzeń przed sobą. Na jej policzkach widniały czarne rzeki rozmytego tuszu.

\- Która godzina? - Ginny podniosła się z łóżka i przetarła oczy.

\- Nie wiem. Coś koło dwudziestej.

\- Długo spałam... - Spojrzała na Daphne uważnie. _Już wie o Zoey_ przeszło jej przez myśl. - Gdzie byłaś cały ten czas?

Daphne nie odpowiedziała od razu.

\- U... Pewnej osoby. 

Następne dwa dni były niekończącą się gehenną. Ginny musiała znosić współczujące spojrzenia, denerwujące szepty i ciągłe pytania. Okazało się bowiem, że cała szkoła prędko dowiedziała się o tym, że to właśnie ona towarzyszyła Zoey w ostatnich chwilach życia. I jak na złość, nagle znakomita większość z nich chciała wiedzieć ze szczegółami, jak to wyglądało.

Starała się unikać wszelkich kontaktów z innymi. Dostała od dyrektora taryfę ulgową, która pozwalała jej opuścić lekcje aż do pogrzebu Zoey, biorąc pod uwagę, że była świadkiem jej śmierci.

Całodzienne siedzenie w dormitorium jednak niewiele pomogło. Ciągle nawiedzały ją wspomnienia. Przypominała sobie błyszczące kamienie na kreacjach, które przymierzały wraz z Zoey w Hogsmeade. Przywołała w pamięci zapach płynu do mycia, w którym moczyły gąbki, by wyczyścić ławki w klasie Snape'a. Oczami wyobraźni widziała delikatny uśmieszek Zoey, ten prawdziwy i szczery... Tak rzadko spotykany na jej twarzy.

Ginny nie wiedziała, co było gorsze: samotność, czy niewiedza.

Dormitorium od dwóch dni było ciche, zdecydowanie zbyt ciche. I puste. Daphne znikała gdzieś na całe dnie, sprawiając, że Ginny musiała samotnie uporać się z przygnębiającymi myślami. Łóżko Zoey wciąż było niepościelone. Nikt nie ułożył jej pościeli, nikt nie ruszył jej rzeczy, które walały się po podłodze. Jedynie fakt, że kołdra i poduszka były nieprzyjemnie zimne, informował o tym, że w tej pościeli nikt nie spał od dwóch nocy.

Nikt nie poinformował jej również, co dokładnie było powodem śmierci jej przyjaciółki. Ta niewiedza potęgowała jedynie ból i dokładała kolejnych gorzkich przemyśleń. 

Dzień pogrzebu paradoksalnie przyniósł Ginny największą ulgę. W sobotni poranek stawiła się na błoniach wraz z innymi uczniami, którzy pragnęli pożegnać Zoey. Nie było ich zbyt wielu, ale może to i dobrze? Znając Zoey, z pewnością nie chciałaby ona, by na jej pogrzebie pojawił się tłum nieznanych jej za życia ludzi.

Świstoklik zabrał ich wszystkich w miejsce, w którym Ginny nigdy wcześniej nie była. Wydawało się, że jest to cmentarz, jednak po dokładniejszym przypatrzeniu się, Ginny doszła do wniosku, że cmentarz stanowi jedynie niewielką część terenu. Był tu również park, polana i niewielki drewniany dom z tarasem. To miejsce wyglądało na spokojne i zrównoważone - idealne, by pochować zmarłe dusze.

\- Ostatnio byłem na pogrzebie wujka - zagadywał ją Stanley, kiedy stali we dwójkę w tłumie innych, nieznanych jej ludzi. Tony, Daphne, a nawet Nott gdzieś zniknęli. - I wiesz, na ścianie wisiała ramka ze zdjęciem sprzed paru lat, jakaś rodzinna uroczystość. No i ciotka mówi, że to całkiem _zabawne_, że trójka osób - babcia, ciocia i wujek - ustawiła się w kolejności umierania. Zapytałem dla żartu, kto jest następny... To była ona. - Zamilkł na chwilę, drapiąc się po głowie. - Chociaż tak w zasadzie, to nie jest śmieszne. Ja stałem obok niej...

\- Och, Stanley... - Ginny pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą, choć w głębi duszy wdzięczna mu była za to, że nawet taką historią jest w stanie poprawić jej humor. Choć oczywiście, zważywszy na okoliczności, nie mogła tego przyznać.

\- O, jest Daphne - powiedział nagle Stanley, wyrywając Ginny z lekkiego zamyślenia.

Spojrzała w stronę, w którą wskazywał i ku swemu zdziwieniu, zobaczyła, że Daphne idzie pod rękę wraz z Erniem MacMillanem.

\- Wszystko okej? - wydukała Ginny, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od ramienia Erniego, obejmującego Daphne.

\- Ze mną tak... - mruknęła Daphne, wodząc wzrokiem gdzieś ponad głową Ginny. - Ale chyba do niego pódję. - To powiedziawszy, wyswobodziła ramię z uścisku zaskoczonego Erniego, a następnie bez słowa minęła Stanleya i ruszyła przed siebie.

Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę, w którą zmierzała, a widok ten sprawił, że nieprzyjemne ciarki przeszły po całym jej ciele.

Tony siedział na niewielkich schodach, chowając twarz dłoniach. Podniósł głowę dopiero wtedy, kiedy Daphne usiadła obok, jednak nie odezwał się wówczas ani słowem, opierając się jedynie o ramię dziewczyny. Tak długo jak Ginny na nich patrzyła, żadne z nich nie odezwało się słowem. Z jakiegoś powodu ten prosty, smutny obrazek przywodził jej na myśl to, czym w Slytherinie jest przyjaźń.

\- Ginny Weasley? - Ginny drgnęła, odrywając wzrok od Tony'ego i Daphne. Odwróciwszy się, dostrzegła dorosłego mężczyznę, o przystojnej, acz zdecydowanie zmęczonej twarzy.

Skinęła niepewnie głową, przypatrując się nieznajomemu uważnie. Zastanawiała się, kim ów mężczyzna może być, choć miała pewne podejrzenie.

\- Lincoln Holt - odparł i podał jej rękę. - Zoey dużo o tobie opowiadała.

\- Och. - Jedynie tyle zdołała wydukać Ginny. To jedno zdanie mocno ją zabolało.

Niebieskie oczy pana Holta uważnie jej się przypatrywały.

\- Nie chcę zabierać ci za dużo czasu, sam zresztą muszę się czymś zająć, ale... Proszę. Chciałbym, żebyś to przeczytała...

Wyciągnął z kieszeni fioletową kopertę i bez słowa wręczył jej. Nim Ginny zdążyła powiedzieć cokolwiek, pan Holt już odszedł.

\- Co to takiego? - zainteresował się Stanley, zaglądając jej przez ramię.

\- Nic - odparła szybko, chowając kopertę do torebki i obiecując sobie, że przeczyta ją po powrocie do zamku.

Chwilę później odbyło się ostatnie pożegnanie Zoey, czyli część, której Ginny obawiała się najbardziej.

Nagle wszyscy jej znajomi Ślizgoni znaleźli się w jednym miejscu, nikogo ze starszych roczników nie brakowało. A kiedy trumnę z ciałem Zoey zaczęto przenosić pod ziemię, jedna ręka niepewnie uniosła się w górę.

Ginny ze zdziwieniem spojrzała na Zabiniego, który mocno chwytał swoją różdżkę. Nie musiała długo czekać, aż na podobny gest zdobędzie się Crystal. A zaraz za nią Mark. I Daphne. Później Nott, Liv, Pansy, nawet Malfoy. A na końcu dołączył Tony. I nagle w stronę nieba uniosło się piętnaście różdżek, które na znak solidarności wystrzeliły w niebo niewielkie, seledynowe promienie.

Tym niewielkim gestem pożegnali członka swojej małej, ślizgońskiej rodziny. 

Po skończonej ceremonii kilkoro Ślizgonów nie wzróciło od razu do zamku, a - za pozwoleniem nauczycieli - zatrzymało się w Hogsmeade, w "Trzech Miotłach".

Atomosfera była jednak zbyt ponura, by prowadzić jakąkolwiek rozmowę, więc Ginny zaproponowała wszystkim, że pójdzie po piwo kremowe.

\- Pomogę ci - zaproponowała Crystal.

\- To dziwne, jak czyjaś śmierć może zbliżyć ludzi - mruknęła posępnie Ginny, chwytając w rękę kilka piwnych kufli, kiedy stały przy barze.

Crystal westchnęła ciężko.

\- To dziwne, jak potrafimy się nienawidzić i kochać jednocześnie - odparła, rzucając okiem na stolik Ślizgonów. - Ten dom jest popieprzony, mówię to z pełną świadomością. No i jak w każdym domu wariatów, zawsze szkoda, kiedy jakiś wariat nas opuści. - Uśmiechnęła się kwaśno. - Ciebie też się to tyczy, Weasley. Będzie mi smutno, kiedy odejdziesz.

\- Dlatego... Zostaję.

Crystal spojrzała na nią zaskoczona, a kufel piwny omal nie wyleciał z jej rąk.

\- Żartujesz? Dlaczego?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami. Ostatnio tyle się wydarzyło, że nie miała czasu nawet przemyśleć sprawy powrotu do Gryffindoru, ale śmierć Zoey tylko uświadomiła ją, że to nie jest czas, by wracać do domu.

Wróciły do stolika, kładąc na stoliku przed każdym kufel kremowego piwa.

\- Chciałem bez piany - sarknął Malfoy, krzywiąc się.

\- Och, wybacz - mruknęła Ginny, po czym włożyła rękę do jego kufla i, wyciągnąwszy piankę, rozmarowała ją na czole Ślizgona.

W tym momencie cały stolik parsknął śmiechem, którego tak bardzo tam brakowało.

\- No to co? Za Zoey - powiedział Mark, unosząc kufel na wysokość twarzy.

\- Za Zoey - podchwyciła reszta. 

Ginny weszła do dormitorium. Było zupełnie puste i spokojne, nieprzyjemnie ciche. Powoli zbliżyła się do łóżka Zoey i spokojnym ruchem pogładziła kołdrę. Łóżko było pościelone i zupełnie zimne.

Otworzyła szafę, która wydała z siebie skrzypnięcie. Normalnie dźwięk ten podrażniłby uszy Ginny, jednak teraz sprawił jej delikatną ulgę, że to pomieszczenie nie jest zupełnie opustoszałe. Z kolei szafa wyglądała wyjątkowo ubogo, gdy pozbawiono ją rzeczy Zoey. W toaletce wspólnej dla wszystkich dziewczyn również brakowało wielu rzeczy. Ginny poczuła, jak łzy napływają jej do oczu. Nie było już pudru w najjaśniejszym odcieniu, którego używała Zoey, a który zawsze jakimś sposobem lądował na dywanie, ku zdenerwowaniu pozostałych lokatorek. Teraz Ginny dałaby wszystko, by móc sprzątnąć ten nieszczęsny puder z podłogi...

Usiadła na łóżku, wzdychając ciężko. Czuła, że wszystko powoli ją przytłacza i męczy. Miała ochotę pozbyć się przykrych myśli, oczyścić umysł i jedynie czekać, aż to wszystko jakimś sposobem przeminie...

Nagle przypomniała sobie o purpurowej kopercie, która wciąż spoczywała w jej torebce. Wyciągnęła ją szybko, zastanawiając się, jak mogła o tym zapomnieć.

Ciekawa, co chciałby przekazać jej pan Holt, rozerwała papier. Wystarczyło jednak szybkie spojrzenie na list, by rozpoznać pismo Zoey.

_Droga Ginny!  
Piszę już kolejny list, jednak za każdym razem mam ten sam problem. Mianowice, jak mam zacząć to wszystko. A chcę byś wiedziała, że ten list jest ostatni.  
Wiele rzeczy zapewne wydaje Ci się teraz nielogiczne. Jako, że "nielogiczne" jest moim znienawidzonym słowem, postaram się krótko streścić Ci ostatnie miesiące mojego życia. Uważam, że zasługujesz na wyjaśnienia.  
Pytałaś mnie, dlaczego chcę się zemścić na Malfoyu. Pytałaś, co jest mi winien. Pytałaś, dlaczego wykasowałam Zabiniemu pamięć po naszym pocałunku. To wszystko ma swoje odpowiedzi, swoją przyczynę.  
Podczas tych wakacji zaprosiliśmy wraz z Tonym kilku Ślizgonów do naszego domku. Ten wieczór był początkiem mojego upadku na samo dno, największym koszmarem. Nagle zwaliło się na mnie tyle rzeczy w ciągu zaledwie kilku godzin.  
Zawsze czułam coś więcej do Blaise'a. Zawsze. Jeszcze na początku piątej klasy zaczęliśmy się umawiać, jednak oboje byliśmy zbyt uparci i zbyt dumni, by mogło wyjść z tego coś więcej. Jednak miałam cichą nadzieję, że tego wieczoru to się zmieni. I owszem, wszystko szło zgodnie z moją myślą, odrodziły się we mnie długo skrywane uczucia i byłam pewna, że we wrześniu wrócę do szkoły jako dziewczyna Zabiniego. Zapewne Cię to dziwi, gdyż tego typu zachowanie w ogóle nie jest w moim stylu, ale co ja poradzę, że byłam zbyt zaślepiona?  
Jednak ten dupek wolał całować się z Tracy Davies. Nie chcę pisać tu, jak bardzo zraniło to moje serce, ponieważ tego typu gadanie to nie moja działka. Cóż, domyślasz się jednak, co czułam (Sama przeżyłaś coś podobnego z Potterem). Byłam wściekła i gotowa do radykalnych posunięć, byle tylko zapomnieć o tym wszystkim. Jednak nie tak radykalnych...  
To jest część historii, której nie opowiem Ci w całości. Kiedy człowiek wie, że może umrzeć nawet podczas kolacji z nosem w jajecznicy, takie rzeczy jak sprawy z przeszłości mają marginalne znaczenie. Jednak to wspomnienie budzi we mnie wstręt, podobnie jak osoba Goyle'a. I Malfoya też. A może zwłaszcza Malfoya? Mogłoby się wydawać, że Malfoy nie zrobił nic złego, po prostu nie zareagował... I chyba właśnie przez to znienawidziłam go najbardziej. Myślę, że w jakiś sposób to dotarło do tego bezdusznego człowieka i dzięki temu poszłaś z nim na bal. A może chodziło o coś więcej, o czym nie wiem?  
Wracając do tego wieczoru. Czułam się jak wrak, jak śmieć. Jakby zgnieciono mnie wielkim butem, pozostawiając w zupełnej rozsypce. Ukojenia szukałam w pracowni ojca. Chciałam znaleźć eliksir uspokajający, jednak pomyliłam fiolki. Następnego dnia rano ojciec zawiózł mnie do Munga. Nie byli w stanie nic zrobić poza spowolnieniem działa trucizny. Od tej pory żyję z wiedzą, że umrę w przeciągu roku.  
Ojciec nie mógł się z tym pogodzić, do tej pory zresztą nie może. Oskarża siebie o to, że nie zabezpieczył wtedy pracowni, że nie podpisał fiolki, że nie uprzedził mnie... Ja natomiast pogodziłam się z losem. Z początku było ciężko. Dużo myślałam o rodzicach, o Daphne, o Tonym. Nie wiedziałam, jak zniosą moją śmierć. Jednocześnie dużo myślałam o tym, jak to będzie wyglądać. Czy będzie bolało? Czy jest coś potem? Czy powinnam się obawiać?  
Stałam się zupełnie apatyczna, jednak niedługo później kilka rzeczy rozjaśniło moje życie. Po pierwsze, zdecydowałam się powiedzieć jednej osobie, że właściwie jestem umierająca. Wybrałam Notta na powiernika. Wydawał mi się odpowiednią osobą i nie pomyliłam się. Nie litował się nade mną, nie rozpaczał. On naprawdę nie jest zły, Gin...  
Zaprosiłam go na bal, ponieważ wiedziałam, że na swój nie pójdę. I właśnie na tym balu uświadomiłam sobie, że Twoje pojawienie się w Slytherinie mocno wpłynęło na to, że znowu zaczęłam się uśmiechać. A to jest dziwne, ponieważ nigdy Cię nie lubiłam i do czwartej klasy byłam przekonana, że masz na imię Jenna.  
Oprócz ojca i Notta o wszystkim wiedział jeszcze Dumbledore. Powiedziałam mu o tym, kiedy Snape zaprowadził Cię do klasy po naszej nieudanej zemście na Malfoyu. Myślę, że gdybym wtedy nie dysponowała jedynie kilkoma miesiącami życia, to miałabym o wiele większe kłopoty za zdemolowanie tej klasy. Ale co mi zresztą szkodziło?  
Nigdy nie sądziłam, że okażesz się dla mnie tak ważną osobą. Jesteś moją przyjaciółką i nie obchodzi mnie to, że czytasz to już po mojej śmierci. Piszę w czasie teraźniejszym, ponieważ teraz wiem, że wniosłaś do mojego życia naprawdę dużo i dziękuję Ci za to. Jak na Ślizgonkę przystało, raczej nie pozwalam sobie na sentymenty, ale naprawdę poczułam, że wraz z Daphne stworzyłyśmy małą paczkę. Powiem więcej - wydaje mi się, że i Ty odnalazłaś w Slytherinie to, czego szukałaś. Teraz tego nie przepaść, Ginny.  
Cóż, teraz już wiesz, dlaczego wykasowałam Zabiniemu pamięć. Mogłam go pocałować ostatni raz, ale wyobrażasz sobie, co by było, gdyby to pamiętał? Wolę umrzeć, kiedy mnie nienawidzi i oszczędzić mu przykrości.  
Wiesz, czasami ciągle się boję. Nie mówię o tym, staram się zachować spokój, ale myśli o śmierci wciąż mnie dręczą. Miewam momenty, w których dużo myślę o tym, że nigdy nie potrzymam na rękach mojego brata, który wkrótce się urodzi (Tony twierdzi, że będzie to siostra, ale nie wierz mu). Nigdy nie pójdę na kawę z Daphne, nie skończę szkoły, nie pójdę do pierwszej pracy.  
Przed Tobą jednak wiele czasu. Wiesz, mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko zostaniesz w Slytherinie jak najdłużej (Daphne planuje zabrać Cię na nasze ognisko już niedługo). Wydaje mi się, że tu jest Twoje miejsce. A może po prostu tak mówię to, bo naprawdę chcę, żebyś została? Nawet, kiedy mnie już nie będzie.  
Pamiętaj o mnie!  
Zoey _

Ginny patrzyła na ciąg liter, mając wrażenie, że wszystkie zlewają się w jedność.

Wiedziała. Zoey _wiedziała_, że umiera!

Czuła, że zaraz kłębiące się w niej emocje eksplodują niczym wulkan. Wyszła z dormitorium, by za chwilę wpaść do pokoju wspólnego.

\- Gdzie jest Nott? - zapytała od razu, gdy zauważyła Malfoya i Zabiniego, którzy siedzieli na kanapie. Malfoy uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- W dormitorium - odparł. - A co, chcesz do niego dołączyć?

\- Numer pokoju, Malfoy - syknęła, oddychając ciężko. Czuła, że jej policzki przybierają ognisty odcień. Malfoy jednak ani śmiał odpowiedzieć i jedynie spojrzał na nią kpiąco, widocznie czerpiąc satysfakcję z jej wściekłej miny.

\- Osiem, Weasley - rzucił Zabini.

Ginny nie odpowiedziała, tylko odwróciła się na pięcie. Chciała ruszyć przed siebie, jednak nim postawiła kolejny krok, zawahała się. Przypomniała sobie fragment listu, w którym Zoey pisała, jak znienawidziła Malfoya za jego bezczynność, gdy Zoey miała problem.

Zacisnęła jedną dłoń w pięść, jakby chciała zamknąć w niej ogrom negatywnych emocji, które rozsadzały ją od środka. Drugą rękę natomiast pozostawiła rozprostowaną, by przyłożyć nią w policzek Malfoya. Dopiero kiedy to uczyniła, ruszyła w kierunku drzwi prowadzących do dormitoriów. Głos Malfoya ciągnął się za nią nim zniknęła za drzwiami, jednak zupełnie go zignorowała.

\- _Nott!_ \- Wpadła do pokoju, z wściekłością trzaskając drzwiami. Nott siedział w zupełnych ciemnościach, wyglądając przez okno. Kiedy Ginny stanęła na końcu pokoju z grymasem wściekłości na twarzy, on odwrócił się w jej stronę i westchnął ciężko.

\- Nie mam teraz ochoty na twoje dramaty, Weasley - odparł beznamiętnie, jakby chciała mu ponarzekać o pogodzie.

\- Wiedziałeś! - zawołała Ginny. - Wiedziałeś, że Zoey umiera!

Nott zmrużył wściekle oczy, po czym zbliżył się do niej.

\- Owszem - wycedził. - I co z tego?

\- Mogłeś komuś powiedzieć! Może dałoby się ją uratować!

Zaśmiał się gorzko i zarazem pogardliwie.

\- Dumbledore też wiedział - odparł. - W Mungu wiedzieli. Myślisz, że gdybym powiedział na przykład _tobie_, to by coś zmieniło?

Ginny zacisnęła zęby, wpatrując się w niego gniewnie. Nic nie rozumiał!

\- Nie, ale chciałabym wiedzieć! I Daphne na pewno też, a Tony zwłaszcza...

\- Zoey nie chciała, by ktokolwiek wiedział - uciął. Ginny prychnęła niecierpliwie.

\- No i? Myślisz, że Tony nie chciałby wiedzieć, że jego siostra umiera? Albo...

\- Albo Daphne lub ty, tak? - przerwał jej po raz kolejny. - I co, teraz nagle Zoey stała się twoją przyjaciółką od serca?

\- Pomyśl, że bliska ci osoba umrze lada dzień i zastanów się, czy aby na pewno nie chciałbyś o tym wiedzieć - syknęła, ignorując jego wcześniejszą uwagę. - Och, zapomniałam! Jaka bliska osoba, co nie, Nott? - dodała jadowicie.

Nott prychnął.

\- No teraz to już mnie zraniłaś - odparł z ironią. Ginny zacisnęła pięści. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuła nań takiej złości, jak w tej chwili. Miała wrażenie, że nawet gdyby potraktowała jego twarz niczym worek treningowy, to nie uszłaby z niej cała furia.

\- Chyba jednak pominęłam jedną osobę! Zupełnie zapomniałam o twojej Livy! - Słowa te wypłynęły z ust Ginny zanim zdążyła je przemyśleć. Zdecydowanie nie powinna o tym mówić w takiej chwili. Po pierwsze, bo co to właściwie miało wspólnego ze śmiercią Zoey, a po drugie Nott z pewnością zorientuje się, że Ginny tylko czekała na moment, by wypomnieć mu tę sprawę. Skoro jednak nie zdążyła zapanować na emocjami, postanowiła ciągnąć to dalej. - Może umówisz się z nią, a wasi tatusiowie z grona Śmierciożerców dadzą wam błogosławieństwo? Co ja tu w ogóle jeszcze robię - prychnęła i już miała skierować się do drzwi, kiedy Nott szybko chwycił jej ramiona i pchnął lekko na ścianę.

\- Uważaj na słowa, Weasley - wycedził chłodno. Jego ciemne oczy wpatrywały się w nią z taką intensywnością, że przez krótką chwilę poczuła lekki strach. Na jego miejsce jednak szybko wstąpiła złość.

\- _Puść mnie _\- syknęła.

\- A co? _Boisz się_? - Mimo tego, że wyraźnie się z nią bawił, to na jego twarzy pojawił się cień strachu, jakby rzeczywiście nie chciał, aby się go bała. Nieco rozluźnił uścisk, jednak wciąż była przyparta do ściany i niezdolna na ruchu.

\- Przestań zadawać mi to pytanie! - warknęła, wierzgając się lekko. - Nie boję się ciebie. Jedyne uczucie, jakie do ciebie mam, to nienawiść.

To była prawda. Od czasu, gdy zobaczyła go z Liv, czuła względem niego głęboką niechęć. Teraz jednak to uczucie rozrosło się do rozmiarów szczerej nienawiści.

\- Kłamiesz - stwierdził Nott, na powrót mocno zaciskając ręce na jej ramionach. Zbliżył się na tyle, że ciężko było jej oddychać.

\- Nie! Nienawidzę cię tak, że...

W tym momencie pocałował ją, uznając najwyraźniej, że to jedyny sposób, by zamknąć im usta.


	12. Co skrywał Teodor Nott

_AN: BĘDĘ KONTYNUOWAĆ, SPOKOJNA GŁOWA, JESTEŚMY CORAZ BLIŻEJ KOŃCA :3_

Mętlik w głowie Ginny pojawił się dokładnie w momencie, w którym otworzyła rano oczy, a pierwsze, o czym pomyślała, to pocałunek z Nottem.

Jak mogło do tego dojść? Jak z ognistej kłótni mogli tak po prostu zacząć się całować? I dlaczego, na Merlina, Ginny go nie odepchnęła?  
_Czyżbym nie chciała go odpychać? _myślała, przebierając się w szatę. Te i podobne myśli towarzyszyły jej przez cały czas, kiedy kręciła się po dormitorium w tę i z powrotem, nie mogąc zdać się na odwagę, by w końcu z niego wyjść. Jakby tego było mało, Daphne znów gdzieś zniknęła, więc Ginny nie miała z kim się podzielić swoimi zmartwieniami.

Wreszcie zdecydowała, że należy porozmawiać z Nottem. Będzie to z pewnością niecodzienna rozmowa, bo jeszcze parę tygodni temu przypuszczała, że to z Harrym będzie się całować, a następnie zastanawiać, co zrobićz tą sytuacją.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i wyszła z pomieszczenia.

Pokój wspólny o tej porze był pełny ludzi, ale Notta dostrzegła od razu. Siedział na kanapie obok Liv, oboje nachyleni byli nad jakąś książką. Widok ten bynajmniej nie ulżył jej, a dodał jedynie więcej stresu.

\- Cześć - powiedziała, podchodząc bliżej. Liv i Nott podnieśli głowy.

\- O, cześć ,Ginny. - Liv uśmiechnęła się promiennie, odgarniając za ucho kosmyk włosów. Nott patrzył na nią bez cienia emocji na twarzy.

\- Ymm, Nott, mogę cię prosić... Na moment?

Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale kiedy Nott zawahał się i zaczął spoglądać to na jedną, to na drugą, serce Ginny zakołatało szybciej. W końcu po chwili odparł:  
\- Wybacz, ale teraz pomagam Liv.

\- Ale Teo... - Liv spojrzała nań, marszcząc brwi. - Nic się nie stanie, jak posiedzę tu sama przez minutę.

\- Nie - uciął ostro Nott, patrząc na Ginny, jakby to jej odpowiadał. - Zdecydowałem, że zostanę tu.

_Zdecydowałem, że zostanę tu._ Te słowa odbijały się echem w jej głowie, powodując, że gniew osiągnął apogeum. Zdecydował, że zostanie z Liv! Nie musiał powtarzać tego Ginny dwa razy, metafora była dla niej wystarczająco jasna. Nott był po prostu tchórzem. Tchórzem bez honoru, tego była już pewna. Skoro nie potrafi wprost porozmawiać z nią o tym wszystkim, co między nimi ostatnio zaszło, to z pewnością na nią nie zasługuje. Ani nawet na Liv. Przynajmniej tak próbowała sobie wmówić...

Odwróciła się bez słowa, nie chcąc, by Nott i Liv spostrzegli, jak jej twarz zalewa rumieniec gniewu. Już miała kierować się do wyjścia, kiedy drzwi do pokoju wspólnego otworzyły się, wpuszczając do środka Marka. Twarz miał niepokojąco zmartwioną.

\- Ludzie, Dumbledore'a zwolnili. - Chociaż powiedział to niezbyt głośno, wszyscy zdawali się aż nazbyt dobrze usłyszeć to zdanie. Ślizgoni ucichli, skupiając na nim całą swoją uwagę. - W zasadzie to go nie zwolnili... Uciekł im.

\- Co? - Pansy skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i uniosła brwi wysoko. - _Komu _uciekł, Dowell, komu?

Sądząc po reakcjach całej reszty, nie tylko Pansy interesowała ta kwestia.

\- Nie wiem, jakimś typom z ministerstwa. - Zrobił krótką pauzę, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła. - Tak słyszałem.

\- A ja słyszałam - odezwała się Crystal, wstając z fotela - że niedługo w szkole zjawią się właśnie ludzie z _ministerstwa_ i zaprowadzą tu porządek. I to są raczej potwierdzone informacje.

W pokoju nagle zrobił się harmider, każdy zaczął szeptać między sobą, a nakładające się głosy sprawiły, że ciężko było wychwycić w tym rozgardiaszu choć jedno słowo. Spora część osób starała się dopytywać Marka o szczegóły, lub nie dawali spokoju Crystal, która - jak większość Ślizgonów wiedziała - miała powiązania ze Śmierciożercami.

Jedyną osobą, która wydawała się być zbyt spokojna podczas tego całego bałaganu, był Malfoy. Ginny właściwie ledwo go dostrzegła, gdyż stojąc pod ścianą był taki opanowany, że przywodził na myśl rzeźbę.

Nie, tego wszystkiego było zbyt wiele. Wiedziała, że już od pewnego czasu nie ma wpływu na niepokojące rzeczy dziejące się wokół niej, ale w końcu czuła się członkinią Zakonu Feniksa! Być może nie należała doń oficjalnie, ale dlaczego wszyscy ukrywali przed nią niewygodną prawdę o zbliżającej się wojnie? Czyżby w dalszym ciągu traktowali ją jak małą, biedną Ginny?

Korzystając z ogólnego rozgardiaszu, wybiegła z pokoju, wiedząc dokładnie, gdzie powinna się udać. Po wielu miesiącach nareszcie przyszedł czas, by odwiedzić wieżę Gryffindoru.

\- Hasło? - Ginny dobiegła do portretu Grubej Damy w tak szybkim czasie, że musiała oprzeć łokcie o kolana i wziąć kilka głębszych oddechów.

\- Nie znam - wysapała. Gruba Dama jedynie wzruszyła ramionami, jednak w tym momencie z dziury pod jej portretem ktoś wyszedł. Ginny odetchnęła z ulgą zauważywszy swoją koleżankę z rocznika, DemelzęRobins.

\- Demelzo, musisz mi podać wasze hasło. Potrzebuję się zobaczyć z Ronem i...

\- Przykro mi, Ginny, ale nie mogę tego zrobić - odparła Demelza, marszcząc nos. Ginny otworzyła szerzej oczy i spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.

\- Co? Daj spokój, Demelzo! To pilne!

Demelza pokręciła głową, wprawiając w ruch swoje długie włosy.

\- Naprawdę nie mogę tego zrobić. Oficjalnie nie jesteś już Gryfonką, poza tym... Nie sądzę,byś była tam mile widziana.

\- Że co? - wydukała. - O czym ty mówisz?

Demelza nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko minęła Ginny beztrosko, jakby żadnej wymiany zdań między nimi nie było. Ta arogancka postawa tak ją zaskoczyła, że przez kolejną minutę jedynie patrzyła w miejsce, w którym zniknęła Gryfonka, pozwalając fali gniewu zalewać całe jej ciało.

Minęła chwila, kiedy z dziury pod portretem wyłoniły się kolejne postacie i tym razem - ku uldze Ginny - okazali się być nimi Harry, Ron i Hermiona. Ulga szybko jednak przerodziła się w niepokój, kiedy Ginny spostrzegła, ze cała trójka wyraźnie się gdzieś spieszy, a wyraz ich twarzy nie wróżył niczego dobrego.

\- Ginny? - Ron zatrzymał się nagle, spoglądając na nią z zaskoczeniem. Hermiona i Harry wymienili zdezorientowane spojrzenia. - Wracasz?

\- Nie teraz, Ron - ucięła szybko Ginny. - Chcę wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Z Dumbledorem, ze szkołą, ze wszystkim!

Harry, Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli po sobie porozumiewawczo i przez chwilę żadne z nich się nie odezwało. W końcu Ron wziął głęboki oddech, spojrzał na Ginny uważnie i powiedział:

\- Gin, my... Musimy na trochę wyjechać. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, o co chodzi, ale to bardzo, bardzo ważne.

\- Co się stało z Dumbledorem? Ministerstwo jest oficjalnie opanowane przez Sam-Wiesz-Kogo? Tak czy nie?!

Ron przygryzł wargę, dając jej wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie chce odpowiadać na te pytania.

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Zresztą, ty nawet nie powinnaś wiedzieć...

Ginny ścisnęła dłonie w pięści tak mocno, jakby chciała zgnieść coś na miazgę Gniew na Notta, Demelzę, a teraz Rona przybierał niebezpiecznie wielkie rozmiary. Wydawało jej się, że każda pojedyncza sytuacja tworzyła w jej mózgu niewielką kulę wściekłości, która dołączała do kolejnych, czekając na odpowiedni moment, żeby wybuchnąć.  
\- Musimy już iść. - Cichy szept Hermiony wyrwał ją z letargu. Spojrzała po kolei na każdego z Gryfonów, na ich twarze pełne politowania. I może to właśnie te współczujące miny przeważyły szalę.  
\- NIGDZIE NIE IDZIECIE! - krzyknęła, powodując, że cała trójka podskoczyła,wystraszona. - Mam gdzieś wasze ratowanie świata, rozumiecie?! Chcę poznać prawdę, czy nie zasługuję nawet na tyle? Co, a może jestem na to za słaba? Za młoda? Co, Ron?!

Nastała krótka chwila ciszy, podczas której Ginny oddychała ciężko, pozwalając, by kłębiące się w niej negatywne emocje powoli odparowały.

\- Posłuchaj, Ginny... - Hermiona podeszła do niej blisko. Miała smutny, a zarazem zatroskany wyraz twarzy. - My _naprawdę _musimy iść. I trochę nas nie będzie... I nie mówię tego wszystkiego dlatego, że ci nie ufam, czy uważam za zbyt słabą...

\- Dasz sobie radę? - przerwał jej Ron.

Ginny spojrzała na niego, starając się odgadnąć, o co konkretnie ją pyta. Czy poradzi sobie z ich odejściem? Czy poradzi sobie sama z tym wszystkim, co się wokół nich dzieje? Czy poradzi sobie ze śmiercią Zoey?

W końcu doszła do wniosku, że wielu rzeczom musi teraz stawić czoło, choć nie do końca była przekonana, czy da radę. Jakie jednak miała wyjście? Przytulić brata, prosząc go, by przeżył? Patrzeć, jak odchodzi z dwójką najlepszych przyjaciół, by znowu ratować świat dla niej i całej czarodziejskiej społeczności? Dojść do wniosku, że nie pozostało jej zbyt wiele, i że mimo usilnych prób udowodnienia wszystkim, że nie jest już małą, biedną Ginny, oni wciąż traktują ją właśnie w ten sposób? A na sam koniec powoli osunąć się po ścianie, usiąść na chłodnej posadzce i schować głowę w ramiona?

Niestety, tak właśnie się stało. 

Mówią, że nieszczęście bywa jak domino. Kiedy jedna rzecz się wali, nie wiedzieć czemu, reszta robi to samo.

Dokładnie takie odczucie miała Ginny, kiedy Severus Snape został ogłoszony dyrektorem Hogwartu. To już podpowiedziało wszystkim, że nadchodzą zmiany nie tylko w szkole, ale również w czarodziejskim świecie. I rzeczywiście mieli rację.

Nie opłacało się już kupować prasy, jeśli chciało się dostać rzetelne i prawdziwe informacje. Prorok Codzienny nasączony był propagandowymi artykułami, które dość ostro wypowiadały się o Dumbledorze jako o "zbrodniarzu i najgorszym dyrektorze Hogwartu od stuleci".

Dzieci mugoli dostały specjalne zawiadomienia od Ministerstwa, by stawić się na kontrolę. Wywołało to spore zamieszanie wśród uczniów, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy część z nich do szkoły nie wracała i nikt nie był w stanie powiedzieć dlaczego.

W tych ciężkich chwilach, Ginny odczuwała samotność dużo mocniej niż kiedykolwiek. Tęskniła nie tylko za tymi, którzy odeszli, ale również za tymi, którzy byli tuż obok niej...

Trudno było patrzeć na Notta i znosić jego obojętne spojrzenia. Ginny nie chciała się do tego przyznać, ale wiele oddałaby za choćby jedną zgryźliwość z jego ust. Tymczasem wydawać by się mogło, że dla Notta zupełnie przestała istnieć.

Tony nie wrócił do szkoły od pogrzebu Zoey.

Myśli o Zoey natomiast nawiedzały ją najczęściej właśnie w tych chwilach samotności. Tak bardzo chciała wtedy ujrzeć jej zadziorny uśmiech i błysk w oku...

Najgorsza była jednak tęsknota za Daphne. Świadomość, że osoba, której najbardziej się potrzebuje,jest tuż obok i zupełnie się niczym nie przejmuje, była dla Ginny naprawdę bolesna.

Nie wiedziała, co przyjaciółka robi całymi dniami - Daphne znikała i pojawiała się na posiłki czy lekcje. To były jedyne miejsca, w których Ginny mogła ją spotkać w ostatnim czasie.

\- Co jest z tobą nie tak? - warknęła Ginny, kiedy w końcu wpadła na nią w pokoju wspólnym.

Daphne właśnie była w trakcie rozmowy z Aquą, a sądząc po szerokich uśmiechach obu dziewczyn - konwersacja nie schodziła na przykre tematy.

\- O co chodzi? - Daphne uniosła brwi w pytającym geście, a Aqua wycofała się dyskretnie.

\- O co? - prychnęła wściekle Ginny. - Zostałam w Slytherinie głównie ze względu na ciebie, bo bałam się, że sobie nie poradzisz ze śmiercią Zoey i że będziesz potrzebować wsparcia przyjaciółki. Cóż, teraz to ja cię potrzebuję, a ciebie nie ma. Nie wiem, gdzie spędzasz czas, ale widzę, że śmierć Zoey zupełnie cię nie poruszyła.

Daphne stała bez słowa, patrząc na nią dziwnie pustym wzrokiem. Brak reakcji jedynie utwierdził Ginny w przekonaniu, że jej słowa miały słuszność. Już otworzyła usta, by dodać kilka zdań podsumowujących postawę Daphne, jednak w tym momencie ktoś przerwał jej,gwiżdżąc.

\- Weasley! - syknął Nott, podchodząc do nich bliżej. - Przestań oczekiwać od innych, że będą przeżywać smutek w taki sam sposób jak ty. To bardzo osobista sprawa.

Ginny spojrzała na niego ostro, zastanawiając się, którą ze złośliwych uwag, kłębiących się w jej głowie, powinna powiedzieć najpierw. W końcu jedynie prychnęła gniewnie, minęła Notta (nie omieszkując trącić go ramieniem) i wyszła z pomieszczenia. 

Miała wrażenie, jakby świat wokół niej nagle obrócił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, a potem zaczął pędzić nieubłaganie. I choć zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie zatrzyma się on nagle tylko po to, by mogła dotrzymać mu tempa, to i tak miała wrażenie, że powoli to wszystko ją przerasta. Po raz pierwszy od dawna czuła się zupełnie bezradna i osamotniona. Była tylko jedna osoba, do której mogła się teraz udać.

\- Cześć - powiedziała cicho Ginny, nie do końca wierząc w to, co właśnie robi.

Zoey przyglądała jej się badawczo z maleńkiego zdjęcia znajdującego się na skromnym, symbolicznym nagrobku. Błonia były praktycznie opustoszałe, pogoda nie sprzyjała spacerom. P orywisty wiatr spychał w stronę Ginny płatki śniegu, jednak w obliczu tej sytuacji nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia.

Usiadła na ziemi, a śnieżny puch skrzypnął lekko pod ciężarem jej ciała. Przez dłuższą chwilę jedynie patrzyła na zdjęcie zmarłej przyjaciółki, co chwilę ścierając z niego płatki śniegu. Po pewnym czasie doszła do wniosku, że bezproduktywne siedzenie i wpatrywanie się w kawałek marmurowej płyty nie pomagają jej w niczym. I w pewnym momencie słowa same zaczęły wypływać z jej ust.

\- Powiem ci, Zo, że uciekłaś w najgorszym momencie. To znaczy, dla ciebie najlepszym... Najgorszy jest dla mnie, bo nikogo tu nie. Ani Daphne, ani twojego brata. Nott okazał się idiotą, Harry, Ron i Hermiona uciekli, by ratować świat, a ja... Ja się czuję strasznie zagubiona. I tak szczerze mówiąc... Pierwszy raz naprawdę czuję, że jestem dokładnie taka, za jaką biorą mnie inni. Po prostu słaba.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, czując jak ciepłe łzy spływają po jej policzkach. Tak bardzo chciała usłyszeć odpowiedź Zoey.

\- Brakuje mi ciebie - dodała, ocierając łzy. - Nie daję sobie rady z niczym, wiesz? Tego jest za dużo, po prostu za dużo...

Nagle usłyszała jakiś szelest w krzakach. Szybko wyjęła różdżkę i skierowała ją w stronę, z której dochodził dźwięk. W tym momencie z ukrycia ktoś wyszedł. Ku zdziwieniuGinny, tą osobą okazał się Tony.

\- Tony? Co ty tu robisz? - zapytała, nie bardzo wiedząc, jakie uczucie przepełniało ją bardziej - ulga czy zaskoczenie.

Tony nie odpowiedział od razu. Zamiast tego zajął miejsce obok niej i ze spokojem przyglądał się fotografii siostry. Nic w jego postawie nie sugerowało wielkiego cierpienia, którego niewątpliwie ostatnio doświadczał. Sprawiał jedynie wrażenie pogrążonego w jakichś myślach.

\- Gdzie byłeś cały ten czas? - Zadała kolejne pytanie, mając nadzieję, że to skłoni Tony'ego do rozmowy.

\- W domu - odparł. - Wiesz, musiałem poukładać sobie w głowie ten bałagan. Utrata siostry albo brata to coś okropnego, ale strata bliźniaczki... Nie wyobrażasz sobie.

\- Nie - przyznała. Nie chciała nawet oszukiwać Tony'ego, że potrafi się wczuć w jego ból. W końcu widziała, jak bardzo byli ze sobą zżyci... Ona sama nie wyobrażała sobie stracić któregoś z braci.

\- Ale wiesz, ja zdaję sobie sprawę, że muszę jakoś sobie z tym poradzić. Pytanie tylko, czy _ty _także zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

Ginny ściągnęła brwi i spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co miał na myśli.

\- Nie chciałem podsłuchiwać twojej... eee... rozmowy z Zoey, ale cóż, słyszałem to i owo. I nie wiem,co o tym myśleć, bo zawsze uważałem cię za jedną z odważniejszych i silniejszych osób jakie znam.

Ginny pokręciła głową, wzdychając ciężko.

\- Pochlebia mi to, ale... Trochę się zmieniło, wiesz? Zostałam sama i nie wiem, co mam już robić.

Tony przyglądał jej się uważnie, wyraźnie nad czymś rozmyślając.

\- Rozumiem - powiedział w końcu. - Każdy czasem cierpi i czuje się bezradny, to całkowicie normalne. Ale wiesz, później nikogo nie będzie to obchodziło. To, że przyjaciółka zmarła, chłopak nie odwzajemnił uczuć, a brat odszedł... Wszyscy będą patrzeć na to, co osiągnęłaś _pomimo tego_. Możesz czuć się zagubiona, ale pamiętaj, że... No jesteś Ginny Weasley! Musisz być silna, inaczej nas wszystkich zawiedziesz.

\- Nas czyli kogo?

Tony uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Mnie. I Ślizgonów. I przede wszystkim siebie.

Ginny nic nie odpowiedziała, przygryzając zamiast tego trzęsącą się wargę. A kiedy Tony objął ją ramieniem, pozwoliła sobie na kilka ostatnich łez. Ostatnich, bo musiała przyznać mu rację - ma zbyt wiele bałaganu do posprzątania, by teraz użalać się nad sobą. 

Rozmowa z Tonym podziałała na nią o tyle motywująco, że przez kolejnych kilka dni postanowiła zupełnie odciąć się od świata i zapomnieć o problemach. Jej dni zaczęły wyglądać tak samo - chowała się w bibliotece, by czytać na najróżniejsze tematy, zdobywać wiedzę, która może okazać się konieczna... A w tym momencie może nawet ocalić jej życie.

Przyswajanie wiedzy chciała zacząć od zaklęcia Obliviate - skupiła całe swoje siły, by dowiedzieć się, skąd wzięła się krew na jej rękach. Musiała przyznać, że od czasu śmierci Zoey zupełnie nie miała czasu na rozmyślanie o tym. Teraz, po upływie niemal dwóch tygodni, wszystko wokół zaczęło jakby zwalniać. Może trudno było powiedzieć, że rzeczy wróciły do normy, ale po niedawnym natężeniu nieprzyjemnych wydarzeń, Ginny miała wrażenie, że wszystko stopniowo zaczęło robić się jakieś spokojniejsze. Oczywiście, w środku spokojny nie był nikt. Czuć było niepewność i przede wszystkim wiszące nad wszystkimi niebezpieczeństwo, które było niczym jakiś zły duch. Nikt go nie widział, ale jego obecność była aż nazbyt odczuwalna – powodowała, że ciarki i niepokój nie odstępowały ludzi nawet na krok.

Dlatego tak ważne dla niej teraz było, by odnaleźć w sobie siłę do walki, do pokonania tego złego ducha. Nawet, jeśli skazana była zrobić to sama.

\- Ustalmy coś. - Ginny spokojnie weszła do pokoju wspólnego około godziny jedenastej, sądząc, że niewiele osób zastanie tam o tak późnej porze. I choć widok Daphne mocno ją zaskoczył, to zdecydowanie większą konsternację wywołał w niej chłód obecny w głosie przyjaciółki. - Nie wiesz, jak się czuję po śmierci Zoey i co przeżywam. Była moją przyjaciółką od wielu lat i to, że nie okazuję smutku na zewnątrz, wcale nie oznacza, że mi jej nie brakuje.

Ginny mogła przysiąc, że w oczach Daphne błysnęły łzy. W jednej krótkiej chwili uświadomiła sobie, że przez cały ten czas, gdy myślała, że każdy ją opuścił, być może to ona była nie tam, gdzie powinna? I nie przy tych, przy których być powinna?

\- Masz rację - odparła spokojnie. - Masz rację, nie wiem, co przeżywasz.

Chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, być może przeprosić przyjaciółkę, może poprosić ją, by znów mogły rozmawiać i choć w niewielkim stopniu wrócić do codzienności... Jednak Daphne już zdążyła odwrócić się i odejść bez słowa.

W tym samym czasie ktoś chwycił ją za ramię. Zaskoczona, odwróciła się.

\- Chodź ze mną - powiedział Nott. Ginny prychnęła, wyrywając rękę z jego uścisku.

\- Gdzie? Po co? Nie! - warknęła, jednak Nott nie wyglądał, jakby interesowało go jej zdanie. Przewrócił oczami, po czym ponownie ją chwycił i pociągnął za sobą w stronę korytarza z sypialniami. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego właściwie szła za nim bez większych oporów.

\- Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? Ostatnim razem jak tu byłam, dowiedziałam się jedynie, jak emocjonalnie ubogi jesteś...

\- Możesz się uciszyć? - warknął, otwierając drzwi do dormitorium. - Chcę ci coś pokazać.

Niechętnie i z nadąsaną miną podążyła za nim.

W pomieszczeniu nikogo nie było i podobnie jak poprzednim razem, gdy tu była, panował raczej półmrok. Niepewnie rozejrzała się wokół, zastanawiając się, co też Nott chciałby jej pokazać. I mimo iż nie chciała spędzać w jego towarzystwie nawet minuty, ciekawość wygrała z dumą i Ginny wyczekiwała następnego ruchu Ślizgona z niecierpliwością.

Ten tymczasem pochylił się nad łóżkiem, by po chwili wyciągnąć spod niego niewielkich rozmiarów misę. Bardzo ostrożnie położył ją na biurku obok i dopiero wówczas Ginny ze zdziwieniem odkryła, że Nott postawił przed nią myślodsiewnię.

\- Chcesz mi pokazać jedno ze swoich wspomnień? - Ginny zmarszczyła brwi. Jej wzrok niepewnie spoczywał na magicznym artefakcie.

\- Gratuluję, Weasley, masz mózg. A teraz po prostu zanurkuj tam, nie mam za dużo czasu.

\- Skąd w ogóle ją masz? Myślałam, że są niezwykle rzadkie, nie wspominając już o tym, że to nie jest zabawa dla przeciętnego nastolatka - rzuciła, ignorując jego wcześniejszą zgryźliwość. Nott przewrócił oczami i spojrzał na nią w ten sposób, w jaki spoglądał zawsze, gdy chciał się zacząć wywyższać.

\- Przecież to nie jest _prawdziwa _myślodsiewnia. Ale jest wystarczająca, żeby przechować wspomnienia na kilka godzin. Później znikają. No już, śpiesz się!

Jeszcze przez krótką chwilę spoglądała na niego nieufnie. Wyglądał na dość zniecierpliwionego i zdenerwowanego jednocześnie. Jego postawa tak bardzo rozbudziła ciekawość Ginny, że wbrew swojej dumie i zdrowemu rozsądkowi, nachyliła się nad myślodsiewnią, a czubek jej nosa dotknął srebrzystej powierzchni.

Chwilę później stała w jakimś pomieszczeniu, jednak przez panującą tam ciemność nie mogła zorientować się, gdzie dokładnie się znajduje. Ponadto potrzebowała kilku chwil, by oswoić się z zaistniałą sytuacją. Nigdy wcześniej nie korzystała z myślodsiewni, jedynie uczyła się o niej na lekcjach. Wiedziała więc, że jest niewidzialna dla osób, które pojawią się we wspomnieniach Notta. Mimo wszystko wciąż czuła dziwny dyskomfort i niepewność... Jakby była duchem pośrodku pustej, czarnej przestrzeni...

Nagle zupełną ciszę przerwał przeszywający, kobiecy krzyk.

Ginny podskoczyła wystraszona, rozglądając się dookoła. Na szczęście wszystko zaczęło się nieco wyostrzać, dzięki czemu mogła dostrzec, że znajduje się w czyjejś sypialni.

\- Vivian, uspokój się!

Delikatny promień światła wydostał się z jednego punktu, oświetlając twarze dwójki ludzi siedzących na łóżku. Jednym z nich był mężczyzna, który trzymał różdżkę i z wyraźnym rozdrażnieniem kierował strumień światła na kobietę o chudej twarzy i burzy czarnych loków.

\- Vanessa, gdzie ona jest?! Jerry, gdzie moja córka?! - krzyczała kobieta nazwana Vivian. Wierzgała się, kopała kołdrę, a kiedy mąż próbował ją złapać za ramię, ta uderzyła go pięścią w tors. Po jej policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy, do których przyklejały się pojedyncze kosmyki włosów.

\- Uspokój się, do jasnej cholery! - zawołał mężczyzna nazwany Jerrym, przytrzymując ręce Vivian. Ona jednak nie zamierzała go posłuchać i zaczęła się wyrywać jeszcze agresywniej. Wyglądało to jak prawdziwy napad furii.

-_ Drętwota!_

Strumień czerwonego światła ugodził Vivian i w tej samej chwili wszystko zdawało się zastygnąć w miejscu - nie tylko ciało kobiety, ale też wszystkie dźwięki jak i serce Ginny.

Cały ten spokój trwał jednak może kilka sekund. Zaraz w progu sypialni stanęła kobieta o podobnej burzy loków co Vivian, jednak kolor jej włosów wpadał w rudy odcień, przez co przypominała rozwścieczoną lwicę. Również jej policzki przybrały odcień wściekłego różu.

\- TY PIEPRZONY BYDLAKU! - zawołała, kierując różdżką w Jerry'ego. - Używasz Drętwoty na moją siostrę? MOJĄ _SIOSTRĘ_?!

Ginny przyłożyła dłoń do ust i z przerażeniem obserwowała zażartą kłótnię między Jerrym i wściekłą siostrą jego żony. I nim scena zaczęła powoli się rozpływać, Ginny zdążyła jeszcze dostrzec małego chłopca, który kulił się ze strachu i patrzył na tę scenę, chwytając się framugi drzwi...

Kolejną scenerią był salon, w którym siedziało kilkunastu mężczyzn. Śmiali się głośno, co chwila któryś popijał alkohol, którego na stole było kilkanaście butelek. W powietrzu unosił się dym, a dźwięk obijanego szkła wypełniał całe pomieszczenie. Ginny dostrzegła też małego chłopca - jak się domyśliła, był to Nott - który siedział w kącie i spokojnie pisał coś na kartkach. Żaden z mężczyzn nie zwracał nań uwagi, wszyscy byli zajęci spożywaniem trunków.

\- Ekhem.

Ginny i Jerry odwrócili się w tym samym momencie. Na schodach stała Vivian, widocznie starsza o kilka lat. Choć jej postawa zdawała się wydawać spokojna, jej oczy aż kipiały chłodem, kiedy patrzyła na towarzystwo w, prawdopodobnie, jej salonie.

\- Och... Witaj, kochanie - mruknął mało entuzjastycznie Jerry. Reszta panów w towarzystwie spojrzała na jego żonę z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oczach, który nawet Ginny przyprawiał o dreszcze. Miała wrażenie, że nie są to przyjaciele do pogaduszek przy herbatce...

\- Musimy porozmawiać - powiedziała hardo Vivian, choć ręce zaczęły jej trochę drżeć, kiedy mężczyźni wybuchnęli głośnym, nieprzyjemnym śmiechem.

\- A ja myślałem, że takie kobietki nie mają prawa głosu w tym domu, mam rację, Jerry?! - zarechotał jeden z nich, przy okazji wlewając w siebie kieliszek magicznego trunku. Ginny z niepokojem obserwowała, jak jego wzrok chwiejnie wodzi za Vivian.

Jerry mruknął pod nosem jakąś odpowiedź i uśmiechnął się doń niemrawo, ten jednak był już zajęty dysputą z innym, równie nietrzeźwym, przyjacielem. Starszy Nott wstał z miejsca i podszedł do żony, która teraz stała już zupełnie pozbawiona pewności, za to całkiem bezbronna. Ginny podążyła za nim, by dokładnie usłyszeć konwersację.

\- Niech oni idą - powiedziała Vivian, starając się brzmieć przekonująco, jednak ostatecznie jej głos był miękki jak jedwab. - Nie chcę, byś zadawał się ze... Śmierciożercami. - Ostatnie słowo niemal wyszeptała.

\- Śmierciożercy? - prychnął Jerry. - Najdroższa! Śmierciożerców nie ma od zniknięcia Czarnego Pana, od niemal dekady!

\- Teodor się ich boi - syknęła w odpowiedzi. Ten argument jednak nie był zbyt trafny, gdyż jej syn w spokoju zajmował się swoimi sprawami, nie zwróciwszy nawet większej uwagi na przyjaciół ojca.

\- Ej, Jerry! - zawołał jeden z gości, ten najbardziej pijany. - Zostaw tę ścierę i wracaj do nas.

\- Nie mów tak na moją żonę, MacConey - odpowiedział Jerry, jednak w jego głosie nie dało się usłyszeć ani krzty stanowczości.

\- Nie życzę sobie tego, ty... stary, zapatrzony w czarną magię... - Vivian starała się zatuszować strach pewną siebie postawą. I choć nikt by się nie nabrał na tę niby odwagę, wciąż wypadała lepiej niż jej mąż, który chwycił się krawędzi schodów, jakby był gotów do ucieczki w każdej chwili. Niczym przerażony szczeniak wpatrywał się w MacConey'a, wyczekując jego reakcji.

Ten natomiast zaśmiał się gardłowo, po czym odsunął krzesło, szorując mocno podłogę. Był dość rosły i tęgi, a kiedy szedł w stronę państwa Nott, chwiał się mocno na wszystkie strony.

\- Moja droga, Vivian - zamruczał MacConey, zbliżywszy się do Vivian, która wstrzymała oddech (podobnie zresztą jak Ginny). - Chyba ci mówiłem, że ty nie masz prawa głosu w tym domu? - Złapał grubymi palcami jej drobny podbródek, jakby chciał go zgnieść.

Później wszystko zaczęło dziać się za szybko.

Vivian, najwidoczniej straciwszy panowanie nad sobą, strąciła potężną łapę MacConey'a, co mocno go rozwścieczyło. Sięgnął za pazuchę, jednak nie wyjął różdżki... To co trzymał w ręce przypominało niewielki, ostry nóż.

\- NIE! - krzyknęli w tej samej sekundzie Jerry i Ginny, jednak było już za późno. Być może MacConey chciał jedynie wystraszyć Vivian, jednak jeden niefortunny ruch sprawił, że przejechał ostrzem noża wprost po jej gardle. Kobieta padła na ziemię, jakby ktoś podciął sznurki utrzymujące ją na ziemi, a krew zaczęła się sączyć niczym sok z przekrojonej pomarańczy.

\- O cholera... - Twarz MacConey'a w jednej chwili zmieniła barwę z wściekle czerwonej na bladą niczym mleko. - Ja stąd spadam. - To powiedziawszy deportował się, a zaraz za nim cała reszta towarzystwa.

Nie został nikt prócz niewidzialnej Ginny, której serce przyśpieszyło niebezpiecznie, Jerry'ego, który klęczał nad ciałem żony i płakał w jej rękaw, oraz Teodora, który wpatrywał się w ten obrazek zupełnie bezradny...

Ginny doznała takiego szoku i przerażenia, że ledwie zdała sobie sprawę, iż wspomnienie zdążyło już się zmienić. Wciąż przebywała w tym samym pomieszczeniu, w tym samym salonie. Tym razem jednak nie było ani butelek z alkoholem, ani pijanych Śmierciożerców, ani nawet małego Notta... Co dziwne, dostrzegła, że przy stole siedzi dorosły Nott wraz z ojcem, jeszcze starszym niż wydawał się w poprzednich wspomnieniach. Miała nawet wrażenie, że to wydarzenie jest jeszcze z tego roku.

\- Synu... Mam nadzieję, że się z nią nie zadajesz? - Zapytał Jerry.

Nott uśmiechnął się do niego kpiąco.

\- Słowa bym z nią nie zamienił.

\- A może zaczniesz? - zaproponował Jerry, co widocznie zaskoczyło jego syna. - Posłuchaj, Teo. Chodzi o to, że Czarny Pan pragnie trzech rzeczy: Dumbledore'a, społeczeństwa oraz Pottera.

\- Koniecznie w tej kolejności?

\- Grunt, żeby Pottera dorwać na końcu. A taka Weasley chyba się dla niego liczy, czyż nie?

Weasley? _Weasley_? Ginny miała wrażenie, że gdyby to nie było wspomnienie, jej twarz kolorem przypominałaby dojrzałego pomidora. Poczuła, jak robi jej się gorąco. Jej nazwisko, Harry i Czarny Pan w jednej wypowiedzi Śmierciożercy nie wróżyły niczego dobrego.

\- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? - zapytał Nott, przyglądając się ojcu uważnie.

W odpowiedzi na to pytanie, Jerry uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie.

\- A gdybyśmy użyli jej, aby zwabić Pottera? Albo wyciągnąć jakieś informacje na jego temat? Póki w Hogwarcie jest Dumbledore, tam go nie dorwiemy, ale młoda Weasley to już inna kwestia. Synu, wierzę, że dałbyś radę wymyślić jakiś sensowny plan... A wtedy Czarny Pan wynagrodziłby nas!

Nott milczał przez kilka sekund, które wydawały się Ginny wiecznością.

A więc była częścią planu... Planu jego ojca, by za jej pomocą przypodobać się Voldemortowi! Oczywiście już dawno zorientowała się, że znaczy dla Notta mniej więcej tyle, co jego stary kociołek na zajęcia, ale zawsze wolała unikać myśli, że może grozić jej faktyczne niebezpieczeństwo z jego strony. Owszem, zdarzało się, że ją przerażał swoim sposobem bycia czy mówienia. Jednak zdecydowanie bardziej preferowała wersję, że pocałunek czy rozmowy z nim były jedynie chwilowymi słabostkami chłopaka, skoro o żadnej chemii nie było z jego strony mowy...

Serce zaczęło bić jej szybciej, kiedy przypomniała sobie o tajemnym przejściu do Hogsmeade, które mu pokazała, o tych wszystkich rozmowach... Czy zdążył już je komuś przekazać? I, co ważniejsze, co mogła przez przypadek mu powiedzieć?

\- Przecież nie byłbym w stanie ci odmówić, ojcze - odpowiedział w końcu Nott, utwierdzając Ginny w przekonaniu, jak głupią i nawiną dziewczyną wciąż jest.

_Nie... Mam już dosyć_, westchnęła w myślach, kiedy wspomnienie salonu zaczęło rozpływać się jak we mgle.

Następne miejsce, w którym się znalazła, w niczym jednak nie przypominało domu Nottów. Od razu rozpoznała szkolne błonia, a raczej pomost, z którego parę tygodni temu skakali Ślizgoni. Teraz jednak nie było nań prawie nikogo z wyjątkiem dwóch osób. Gdy Ginny podeszła bliżej, by się im przyjrzeć, jej serce zatrzymało się na sekundę.

Na brzeg pomostu siedział Nott wraz z Zoey. Oboje wpatrywali się we wschodzące słońce, które nadawało niebu i tafli jeziora soczysty, brzoskwiniowy kolor. Widok "żywej" przyjaciółki tak bardzo ją rozczulił, że niemal zapomniała, iż jest to tylko wspomnienie Notta.

\- Czemu to właściwie ze mną idziesz na ten bal? - zapytała Zoey, rzucając niewielki kamyczek do jeziora. Kilkukrotnie odbił się od gładkiej tafli wody, by ostatecznie spaść na dno.

Nott spojrzał na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Sama mnie zaprosiłaś przecież.

\- No wiem, ale... To nie ze mną powinieneś iść. Tak czujesz, co nie?

\- Taaak? - warknął Nott. - No to niby z kim miałbym według ciebie iść?

\- Dobrze wiesz.

Ginny wstrzymała oddech, gdyż ona chyba też wiedziała.

\- Teo, znam cię lepiej niż ty sam siebie. Widzę, jak patrzysz na Ginny.

\- Wiem, do czego zmierzasz. Przestań. - syknął, widocznie już tracąc panowanie nad sobą. Zoey, oczywiście, wyglądała na niewzruszoną. - Jak niby na nią patrzę? - dodał niepewnie.

\- No wiesz... Z pożądaniem - mruknęła, a kąciki jej ust uniosły się w nieznaczny, kąśliwy uśmieszek.

\- Czego miałbym w niej niby pożądać? I co miałoby mi się w niej podobać? Oczy? Włosy? A może biust?

\- A może charakter? - podsunęła wściekle Ginny.

\- Bo charakter to ma akurat nie do zniesienia - zakończył swój wywód Nott.

Czerwone plamy pojawiły się na policzkach Notta. Zdawać by się mogło, że niepozorna zaczepka Zoey podziałała na niego niczym płachta na byka. Z pewnością był podenerwowany, co wydawało się Ginny dość dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że ciężko wyprowadzić go z równowagi.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytała po chwili ciszy Zoey, tym razem bez krztyny złośliwości w głosie. Nott westchnął ciężko.

\- A jak myślisz? Znów nie mogę spać...

Zoey skinęła głową i nie powiedziała nic więcej, kierując wzrok na uśpione jezioro.

Ginny natomiast czuła, jak złość wzbiera w niej coraz bardziej. Dlaczego Nott jej to robił? Dlaczego pokazywał sceny ze swojego życia, tak bardzo niedopowiedziane i niezrozumiałe? Miała już serdecznie dość jego gier, zabaw i sztuczek, które określał dumnym mianem "ślizgońskiego sprytu".

\- Za parę tygodni trucizna wyżre ci wnętrzności, a ty martwisz się o mnie i moje zakochanie? - Głos Notta był tak cichy, że w pierwszej chwili Ginny myślała, iż się przesłyszała.

_Zakochanie? _

\- O mnie się nie martw - odpowiedziała tylko Zoey i znów uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

Było to pierwsze wspomnienie Notta, w którym Ginny szczerze chciałaby pozostać jak najdłużej. Mimo całej burzy, mającej teraz miejsce w jej głowie, scena ta wydawała się tak spokojna i melancholijna. W dodatku sam widok Zoey sprawił, że Ginny miała ochotę usiąść obok niej na tym pomoście, oglądać wschód słońca, jak zrobiła wtedy na Wieży Astronomicznej przed balem i po prostu cieszyć się zwykłą chwilą z przyjaciółką.

Niestety, ten moment nie trwał za długo. Sylwetki Ślizgonów zaczęły powoli znikać, a wraz z nimi pomost i jezioro. Z mgły wspomnień wyłonił się doskonale znane Ginny pomieszczenie - pokój wspólny Slytherinu.

\- Dlaczego nie chciałeś z nią porozmawiać? - zapytała Liv, a jej wzrok uważnie przeszywał sylwetkę Notta.

Chłopak utkwił wzrok w książce. Ginny domyśliła się, kiedy miała miejsce ta rozmowa...

\- Daj spokój, Liv. Mamy robotę.

\- Teo, mam już dość twoich kłamstw. Chcę usłyszeć prawdę chociaż raz!

Nott westchnął z irytacją i ostentacyjnie zamknął książkę z głośnym hukiem. Ginny była zaskoczona, jak bardzo niecierpliwy był, gdy rozmawiał ze Ślizgonkami.

\- Co chcesz wiedzieć?

\- Czujesz coś do mnie czy nie?

\- Nie.

\- No więc co cię powstrzymuje? - syknęła Liv.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi. Nie rozumiała zupełnie nic z tej konwersacji. Zresztą, wszystko we wspomnieniach Notta wydawało się nie mieć sensu i było pozbawione spójności, co mocno już ją irytowało.

Jednak chwilę później Nott najwyraźniej nie wytrzymał dociekliwości przyjaciółki.

\- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o co chodzi, Livy - syknął, nachylając się do Liv. Szeptał, by tylko ona mogła go usłyszeć. - Mój ojciec jest Śmierciożercą. Podobnie jak twój. Codziennie boję się, co oni wymyślą, jaki mają plan względem czarodziejskiego świata, a tym samym ludzi, którzy w jakimś stopniu są mi bliscy. Zastanawiam się, kiedy ojciec wciągnie mnie w wesoły świat popleczników Czarnego Pana i kiedy skończę jak Malfoy. - Jego głos drżał lekko, mówił tak szybko, jakby uwalniał z siebie coś, co tłamsił przez wiele lat. - Wiesz, jaki nasi tatusiowie mają plan wobec nas? Mroczne Znaki jeszcze przed ślubem, a potem gromadka dzieci, która wyrośnie na nowe pokolenie armii Sama-Wiesz-Kogo. I powiem ci coś, większość Śmierciożerców ma takie plany wobec swoich dzieci. Szkoda tylko, że zapominają o jednej cholernie ważnej rzeczy. Mianowicie o tym, że mamy tylko siedemnaście lat. To nie nasza wojna. My tylko jesteśmy w nią wplątani wbrew woli. No i jeszcze dodam, niech to będzie wisienka na torcie, że mój ojciec chętnie skubnąłby Weasley. Dlaczego? A no po to, by dzięki temu wdać się w łaski Czarnego Pana. I gdyby tylko dowiedział się, że mam z nią choć minimalny kontakt, to następnego dnia już by była martwa. Więc odpowiadając na pytanie, co mnie powstrzymuje przed zbliżaniem się do Weasley... Właśnie to.

Liv otworzyła usta, ale po chwili je zamknęła. Nott również nic nie dopowiedział. Wydawało się, że po wydanym monologu stracił siły, by wypowiedzieć choćby jeszcze jedno słowo. Oddychał ciężko, jakby przebiegł co najmniej dziesięć mil.

Ginny pokręciła głową z bezradności. Nie była w stanie znaleźć w sobie takiego pokładu siły, by zrozumieć to wszystko, by pojąć słowa i motywacje Notta. Nawet nie chciała zaczynać dywagacji na ten temat, to i tak by ją przerosło...

\- Uwierz mi, Teo. Ja też nie chcę tak żyć - powiedziała cicho Liv, spuszczając głowę.

\- Dobra, Weasly. Czas wracać - usłyszała głos Notta jakby z oddali.

Poczuła czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu i chwilę później znalazła się już poza myślodsiewnią, w rzeczywistym świecie, w rzeczywistym dormitorium Notta, które wciąż było pogrążone w półmroku.

\- A więc? - Głos Ginny drżał, choć bardzo chciała, by był stanowczy. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i wyczekująco spojrzała na stojącego przed nią Notta. - Możesz mi wyjaśnić cały ten cyrk? Co właśnie zobaczyłam? I po co mi to pokazywałeś?

Nott westchnął lekko i opadł na jedno z łóżek. Nawet w tych ciemnościach Ginny mogła dostrzec, jak przeszywająco na nią patrzy, jakby uważnie coś analizował.

\- W pierwszym wspomnieniu byłaś świadkiem ataku paniki mojej matki, prób uspokojenia jej przez ojca i wściekłość mojej cioci, Hanny. Od pewnego momentu takie noce były codziennością.

\- Czemu krzyczała?

\- Przez... Vanessę.

\- Vanessę?

Ponownie westchnął. Minęła krótsza chwila, nim odpowiedział.

\- Moja siostra. Niedoszła siostra... Nie będę wnikał w szczegóły, to chyba nie ma większego sensu. Tak czy siak, później jeden z przyjaciół mojego ojca nieumyślnie... Sama widziałaś.

\- Tak - skinęła głową Ginny. Samo wspomnienie tamtej sceny przyprawiło ją o ciarki na plecach. - Co się z nim stało?

\- Z MacConeyem? Za morderstwo trafił do Azkabanu, ale znajomości zrobiły swoje i dość szybko wyszedł. Z tego co obiło mi się o uszy, zmarł kilka lat po tym, jak zabił moją matkę.

Ginny poczuła, że złożenie wszystkich elementów układanki trochę jej potrwa. W dodatku bała się zadać kolejnego pytania - a raczej usłyszeń nań odpowiedź - więc usiadła koło Notta na łóżku, zbierając się na odwagę.

\- Czyli jestem częścią planu - wypaliła w końcu. - Po to były te wszystkie gierki, niedopowiedzenia, manipulacje... Chcesz, żebym pomogła wam dostać się do Harry'ego.

\- Zauważ, że sama odpowiedziałaś sobie na te pytania. Rozumiem, że wy, Gryfoni, nie możecie poszczycić się logicznym myśleniem, ale zastanów się... Skoro taki byłby mój plan, po co miałbym wykładać ci to jak na tacy? Po to, żebyś od razu zawiadomiła Zakon?

\- Nie wiem... - wybąkała Ginny, czując, że się rumieni. Rzeczywiście, z nadmiaru wrażeń zupełnie pominęła ten punkt układanki, który wydawał jej się teraz taki oczywisty.

\- Chciałem, żebyś poznała te wspomnienia, poznała moje motywacje. Jeśli dzięki temu zaufasz mi bardziej... Choć ty i tak mi ufasz. Po prostu się do tego nie przyznajesz.

Nie odpowiedziała nic, nerwowo pociągając rękaw swetra.

\- To, co powiedziałem Liv, to czysta prawda. Musiałem udawać przed ojcem. To chyba dość oczywiste, że nie byłby zadowolony widząc nas choćby w tym momencie. Naprawdę byłem gotów odsunąć się od ciebie na rzecz Liv, bo to wydawało się najbezpieczniejszą opcją. Po prostu. - Niespodziewanie położył rękę na jej udzie, co spowodowało natychmiastowy wzrost temperatury jej ciała. - Ale dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że mój ojciec jest przecież idiotą, więc dlaczego miałbym rezygnować?

\- Rezygnować z czego? - zapytała Ginny nieco zbyt piskliwym głosem.

W odpowiedzi pocałował ją, a ona w pierwszych chwilach pomyślała jedynie o tym, by to nie skończyło się tak, jak poprzednio. Szybko jednak porzuciła tę kwestię, zupełnie oddając się pocałunkowi.


End file.
